Neon Genesis Evangelion: Parallel
by JonBob0008
Summary: An AU rewrite. Ch. 14 removed. I'm revamping the story due to the fact that my ACC was disliked so much. He was removed, however it may be a while before I update. I apologize for everything...
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion. We are making no profit from the making of this fanfic.  
  
This story is an alternate universe for this series. While some events that occur in this fanfic are similar to that which occurs in the actually series, much of the content will move away from the series at an eventual point. There will be an alternate ending to this fanfic. There will also be some new characters and angels that were not apart of the series. For those of you who are fans of the series, we ask that you read this with an open mind. We also encourage that you review each chapter so that we will know your input. Thank you!!  
  
We have decided to rewrite the first chapter of this fanfic. After receiving some reviews, we discovered that the first chapter wasn't up to par with the later chapters. So in order to please those who like the fanfic, and to encourage others to it as well, we made this chapter more original. We hope you like it.  
  
"word" Represents spoken Japanese  
  
'word' Represents a thought  
  
(word) Represents spoken German  
  
*word* Represents spoken English  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Parallel  
  
Chapter #1 "The Arrival"  
  
**  
  
An older gentleman with glasses sits at his desk with in the confines of his office with an even older man next to him. The brown-haired man with glasses was on the phone and was apparently listening to somewhat startling news. The other man could do little but pay attention as his superior listened to the caller. It wasn't particularly long before he hung up the phone and stood up from his desk.  
  
The lower ranking officer spoke first. "So Gendo, who was it?"  
  
Gendo was silent for a short while as he walked towards the window of his office. As he gathered his thoughts, he finally answered. "A large unidentified object is heading in the general direction of Tokyo 3. Some representatives of the U.N. coalition forces wish to meet with us at the command bay as soon as possible."  
  
The other officer seemed surprised. "That was fast. They sure didn't seem to take their time on this one."  
  
Gendo continued. "They're one of the few people out there that really know what happened fifteen years ago. It's obvious that they don't want to repeat what happened during second impact."  
  
"Man kinds greatest trial…" Said the old man. "Is this the beginning of it all?"  
  
Gendo returned from the window. "It hasn't been confirmed to be what we think it is. But I'm sure that the U.N. is taking no chances, and neither should we."  
  
"If it is an angel, how are we going to fight it? Rei would stand little chance against one in her state."  
  
"We will use her if we must, but it may not be necessary, Fuyutsuki."  
  
Fuyutsuki looked to his superior with wonderment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Another pilot is being delivered today." Answered Gendo.  
  
"Do you mean the Second Child?" Asked Fuyutsuki. "I thought that she was still in Germany."  
  
"No…the Third Child. Shinji Ikari…"  
  
"Your son? Your son is the Third Child?"  
  
Gendo didn't answer. He began to walk towards the door. "We are short of time. I'm sure that the U.N.'s patience a waning."  
  
The older man nodded. "Indeed."  
  
**  
  
At the beach, a purple-haired woman could be seen in her swimsuit, basking in the sun. She is accompanied with a penguin, who is enjoying himself in the ocean water. The woman then got up and went to a nearby cooler in order to get a beer. She then turns to the penguin. "Well, PenPen. Wasn't this a great idea? It's been a long time since we've gone to the beach."  
  
The penguin nodded in excitement as he dived into the water in a search for some fish. Putting down her beer after drinking half of it, the woman decides to go for a swim herself. As she jumps in, her cell begins to ring. Unfortunately, she doesn't hear it as she swim out to cool off.  
  
**  
  
A somewhat irritated blond-haired woman in a lab coat was on the phone, obviously trying desperately to call someone. 'Dammit! Where the hell is she? Doesn't she realize that she has to pick up Shinji today?'  
  
After the phone had rung for the fifteenth time, she gave up and hung up. As soon as that happened, a man walked into the room. He had brown-hair, cut in a jarhead style, brown eyes, and a short goatee. He seemed impatient and spoke with an American accent. "You paged me right? What is it, Ritsuko?"  
  
Ritsuko turned to the American. "Adams, do you know where Misato is? I can't get a hold of her."  
  
Adams seemed annoyed. "Why would I know or care as to where she is?"  
  
The scientist sighed. "I suppose that you are right. Anyway, I called you down here because there was word that an unidentified object swimming in the coastal waters of Japan. Although it is unknown as to what the object is, I was hoping that maybe it could be possible if you could prepare Unit 01 armaments for deployment."  
  
The man eyes bugged out. "WHAT? Are you kidding me? I can't do that in such short notice. It would take me a week for me to prepare all that."  
  
Ritsuko seemed upset. "As if things couldn't get any worse. If this thing turns out to be an angel, we're fucked."  
  
A look of nervousness came over the American. "Angel? Now? No way."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "Like I said, it hasn't been confirmed, but if it is, not only will the Eva be unarmed, but the only pilot we have is in the emergency ward. This is, unless Misato get off her ass and pick-up the Third Child."  
  
"The Third Child is arriving today? Well that's a relief." Said Adams.  
  
Ritsuko had an idea. She looks toward the man with desperation in her eyes. "Can you pick him up? You're my only hope."  
  
The American raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right. I'm going to have my hands tied up here as it is. I have to some how pull a miracle out of my ass just so I can have Unit 01 equipped for combat. I don't even think I could do that even if I had two days."  
  
The blond scientist narrowed her eyes. "All that will mean Jack squat if the boy isn't even here."  
  
Adams became desperate and tried to compromise. "Let me see what I can do in the Weapon's Department. If it seems hopeless, I'll go out and get him."  
  
Ritsuko sighed and accepted the offer. "Please hurry. We maybe short on time."  
  
**  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki were in the command bay deep within the facility. Several military leaders accompanied them from the U.N. The leaders seemed distressed and in somewhat in bad humor. They seemed quick to point the finger. One of the men spoke.  
  
"You're people have done a fine job in detecting these monstrosities. Were you going to wait until it decimated the city before you decided to engage it?"  
  
Undeterred, Gendo swiftly defended himself. "First of all, it hasn't been confirmed if it is an angel. Second of all, even if it was, and we knew it, the Eva is currently not designed for deep sea combat. Third of all, with the meager budget that your people have given us, it amazing that we've managed to even have a functioning facility, let alone have to ability to detect an incoming assault."  
  
The commander's statements angered two of the military leaders. The third, and probably highest ranking officer took on a grin instead. "Your budget problems are none of our concern, but as for confirmation as to what the object is, it is being taken care of. We sent a scouting helicopter along with an escort in order to determine if it is a threat. It should reach the target within a few minutes."  
  
**  
  
Misato was lying back to the top of the ocean water, allowing the waves to relax her body. She was plainly enjoying herself when she suddenly heard some helicopter noise approaching. Thinking nothing of it at first, she then dived further into the water in order to cool herself further. She eventually noticed that the noise was getting close enough that she could hear it from underwater. Intrigued, she returned to the surface to have a look. She then sees two helicopters passing overhead at a low altitude.  
  
'That seems odd.' Thought Misato. 'It's not often that you see military vehicles in this area. There must be something wrong.'  
  
She then gets the urge to call her friend in order to find out any info that she could about the helicopters.  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko's phone suddenly rings. The woman grabs the phone immediately and answers it in a hurried tone.  
  
"Dr.Akagi, whoisthis????"  
  
Misato seemed a little startled by her friend. "Uh…. it's me Misato. Are you OK?"  
  
Ritsuko became enraged. "Where the hell have you been? I've tried to call you like five times already!!"  
  
Misato sweat dropped. "Uh, I was going for a swim. I must not have heard the phone."  
  
"GOING FOR A SWIM?" Yelled the scientist. "Do you realize that you're supposed to be picking up the third child today?"  
  
The purple-haired woman gasped. "What? You mean today's the day?"  
  
Ritsuko became extremely exasperated. "Do you mean to tell me that you forgot?"  
  
Misato adopted a look of shame. "Well…. Um…yes…"  
  
"Well then…" Said Ritsuko in a commanding tone. "Get off your lazy ass and do your job!!!"  
  
Before Misato could say anything else, her friend had hung -up on her. 'Dammit! And I didn't even get a chance to find out what was with the helicopters.'  
  
**  
  
"The scout is nearing the target." Cried out a woman with short brown-hair.  
  
"Good." Said Commander Ikari. "Bring up the visual on-screen."  
  
The screen's image shifted into the camera view on the helicopter. From there, they could see a large shadow moving in the water at a rapid velocity. The helicopter pilot could then be heard.  
  
"We have reached the target. We are standing by for further orders."  
  
"Keep your visuals on the target." Commanded one of U.N. officers.  
  
"Roger." Said the pilot.  
  
As the two helicopters watched the object move forward towards the coastline, the noticed that its velocity was changing. It was slowing down to a stop.  
  
"Target as ceased movement." Said the pilot.  
  
Shortly afterwards, a patch of water below began to emit a bright light.  
  
"The target appears to be gathering energy." Said the pilot in a frightened tone. "What are my…"  
  
Before the pilot could finish his question, a large beam of energy decimated the helicopter.  
  
"We've lost visual." Called out a longhaired man at the console.  
  
"Damn!" Cried out the lead U.N. Commander.  
  
The escort helicopter had begun firing at the target.  
  
"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Yelled the gunman as a volley of bullets penetrated the surface of the water. The attack unfortunately had no effect, and another blast had destroyed that chopper as well.  
  
"We have lost both helicopters." Said the shorthair woman.  
  
"We can now confirm that the target is hostile." Said one of the officers. "We will have a strike force prepare immediately."  
  
Gendo picked up the telephone and began to speak. "Have all the citizens of Tokyo 3 evacuated to their designated shelters and put the city on high alert."  
  
**  
  
The Tokyo 3 Continental Rail Service was running severely behind schedule. Inside, a young boy was standing impatiently while heading towards Tokyo 3.  
  
'Man, will this train ever arrive?' Thought Shinji.  
  
He was the only one on the train. Apparently, nobody had any interest in heading towards the city at the current moment. This seemed to strike some curiosity in Shinji. 'I wonder if the news will tell me what's going on.' He thought.  
  
Finding his SDAT, he switched it on to radio, and began tuning it in. It wasn't long before he received a news station that seemed to be on high alert. An urgent message was being broadcasted.  
  
"…All citizens within Tokyo 3 are recommended to seek shelter. The city will be in total shut down at 6:00 P.M. If you are heading towards Tokyo 3 right now, we suggest you change your travel plans until the danger passes…"  
  
'Just great! That's right where I'm going. If only this damn train would hurry up.' Thought Shinji impatiently.  
  
The conductor then made an announcement. "We apologize for the delay. We will arrive at the Tokyo 3 Continental Rail Station in fifteen minutes."  
  
'Hmm. Seems like nothing ever goes right with me. It's as if I'm destined to be unlucky. And why am I even on this train? I should get away from here. Away from him.' He thought about his father again. 'No matter how much I don't want to see him, there's a part of me that always knew that I would meet him once again.'  
  
Shinji then thinks back to his past, remembering a very painful memory.  
  
**  
  
His father and two other gentlemen in dark suits approach Shinji as a young child. Shinji had a great look of surprise. He'd never seen the gentleman before and judging from the look of both and his father's eyes, something not so good was in store for him.  
  
His father then spoke. "Shinji, as you already know, my work has a great deal of importance to the benefit of mankind."  
  
The young boy nodded. "Yeah, Daddy. I know."  
  
Gendo continued. "And because of that, I must spend a great deal of time dedicated to my work. As a result, my responsibilities as a father are irrelevant."  
  
After hearing that, Shinji chest felt a great pain, and his eyes began to water. "But…but…."  
  
The older Ikari ignored his son's emotional response. "I have made arrangements for you to live with a new guardian. You will leave immediately. These men will escort you to your home. Your clothes have already been packed."  
  
Shinji began to cry. "But…."  
  
"But nothing." Said the boy's father. "Your presence will only halter what must be done. Don't think you can get out of this."  
  
The boy then looked towards the men in suits. They were large and intimidating. Shinji became fearful of their towering demeanor. Gendo had begun to walk past his son when his felt something latch onto his leg.  
  
"Dad." Said the boy with tears in his eyes. "I…I don't wanna go…"  
  
The older man became angered at the childish antics of his own flesh and blood. He cared little for the boy's pleas. His mind was made up. "LEAVE!!!!"  
  
After that, Shinji slowly let his father go and sunk his head. It was then that the men grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away.  
  
**  
  
'Ever since that day, anytime I have seen him; it only resulted in bitterness and argument. I just don't want to see him any more. My teacher couldn't possibly be right about my father wanting me back. Not after what I went through on that day.'  
  
Shinji snorted in anger at the thought of his father. Rather than thinking about it any more, he switched his SDAT back to the cassette player, and he closed his eyes as he went into his own world once again.  
  
**  
  
Misato, who was only in her pants and bikini top, was driving like a bat out of hell with PenPen in the back seat. She was fairly upset over both the fact that her trip to the beach was ruined, and that she had forgotten about the boy that she was supposed to meet up with at the train station. At the same time, though, she couldn't help but think about the bizarre incidents that had occurred with the last hour. 'What the hell was Ritsuko so worked up over. It couldn't have been me; it seemed a little more serious. I wonder though.'  
  
PenPen was leaning back in his seat trying to enjoy the ride. Occasionally he would look out the window to stare at the coastline that he wished he could be swimming in. One time that he looked, he noted a small group of helicopters that were hovering over the sea. Curious, he continued to watch, until he saw something rather large in the water. Suddenly, something rose from the depths and continued to move forward.  
  
Panicking, the penguin began to wark and flutter and shake in an effort to get his master's attention. Misato began to get annoyed. "Stop it PenPen. We can't go back to the beach. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."  
  
Normally, the shock of the creature footsteps would have alert Misato, but the soft sand was absorbing the shock, making detection of the creature only possible with eyesight. Knowing this, the flightless bird continued to make frantic attempt to alert the woman of her impending doom. The exotic pet easily pissed off Misato, who was not in the greatest of moods. She turned her head to scream at the bird. "Will you fucking cut it out? I'm trying to…"  
  
She then caught something in her peripheral vision. Putting her sights on it, she then identifies the unearthly monstrosity that was walking right into the path she was driving. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!"  
  
Stomping on the brake the car screeches on the brakes, causing the car to spin. Fortunately, the vehicle stops just as a giant foot lands on the road in front of her, smashing right through it. The creature, not noticing the much smaller vehicle, continued it's forward progress, still being encircled by helicopters.  
  
Misato jump out of her car and looked at both the monster walking away, and the gigantic foot-shaped crater in the middle of the road. "Holy Shit!!!" Said the woman as her heart was still pounding out of her chest. Her companion in the car wasn't doing any better, and he seemed to be in a state of shock. Realizing that it would be impossible to continue on the road, Misato decided to take the time to call a friend.  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko was typing furiously on the keyboard in an effort to complete the preparations necessary to engage the monster that had just arrived on shore. The sudden ringing of her cell phone did little to calm her already irritated demeanor. "RRRR Who the fuck is that?"  
  
Quickly turning on the phone and putting it on her ear, she then resumes typing. "What!"  
  
The voice was quickly identified. "How come you neglected to inform me that there was an Angel attacking our city?"  
  
Ritsuko was reaching a stress over load, but tried her best to remain calm. "There wasn't any time, you were late as it was."  
  
"Well, now I'm going to be extremely late seeing as now the main road back into Tokyo 3 is now blocked of by a giant foot print THAT COULD HAVE BEEN MY FINAL RESTING PLACE!!!"  
  
Ritsuko went wide-eyed. Her hands ceased typing. "You mean it's here? Now?"  
  
"If I'd been any closer to it, I could have kissed it!!"  
  
Ritsuko began to yank on her hair. "FUCK!!!" Ritsuko dropped the phone and began to rant and curse like a lunatic. After she was done, she picked up the phone again and, while recomposing herself, answered it once again. "Can you still pick up Shinji?"  
  
"It'll take me an extra half an hour since I'll have to get there by going through the city itself. Wouldn't be faster to air lift him out of there?"  
  
"It would…" Answered the blond scientist. "If the U.N. hadn't confiscated our helicopters for their own use."  
  
"Dammit… OK. I'll hurry as fast as I can."  
  
"The streets should be deserted if that will help any." Said Dr. Akagi.  
  
"It might. See you soon."  
  
No sooner than Ritsuko hung up the phone had she went and smashed the phone on the ground and continued to type at a record pace.  
  
**  
  
Misato ended her phone conversation and turned towards PenPen. "Listen. Things are going to be very dangerous from this point on. I think it would be best if you stayed on the beach and away from the city. If things get really bad, take off for the sea. Since you're a penguin, you should be all right in the water. Try not to go out too far, cause I'll come back for you when I can. Ok?"  
  
The penguin looked at his master as if she had just signed his death sentence. He was a smart penguin, but being alone in the wilderness was not his forte. It was apparent to him now that he was about to get more than he bargained for when he wished to stay at the beach. Shortly afterwards, Misato drove off, leaving PenPen stranded. If he could talk, his next words would have been 'Well, I had a good run.'  
  
**  
  
"Tank units Alpha and Beta are in position. All air units on standby." Said the woman at the control panel. "All units are waiting instructions."  
  
The head official from the U.N. smirked in the direction of Commander Ikari. "After you see the strength of our military might, you will then understand the futility of your Eva project." He then turns towards the woman. "Proceed with Operation: Shield Humanity!!!"  
  
"Yes sir. All units commence attack on the target!"  
  
**  
  
Shinji looked at his watch several minutes after he exited the train. The watch read 6:00 P.M. He looked around for any sign of human life. Unfortunately, as the news report had stated, the whole city was completely deserted. He quickly began to wonder if his ride had ditched him in order to seek shelter. 'It would make sense to me. After all, nobody seems to think that I'm important enough to risk their life over.'  
  
Nearby, several helicopters were encircling the large figure. The figure was tall, lanky, and gray colored in appearance. It had two large horns on its head, a spike for a right arm and a buzz saw like cutting device for a left arm. It also had a red spherical object in its chest.  
  
"You heard the orders. Commence fire!!!"  
  
The helicopters made the first assault, attacking with a barrage of missiles. The attack does little more than send the creature back a step or two. The spherical object began to glow, and a large beam shot out of it, destroying half of the choppers. Tank shells were next to bombard the creature, still having no effect. The creature takes its cutting arm and literally slices off the top of an adjacent building. The spiked arm then stabs the top half of the building and throws it towards the battalion of tanks, crushing most of them. The remaining tanks were being sliced in half by the creature's cutting blade.  
  
Shinji could hear all of the commotion and explosion from the distance, but the tall buildings around him masked what was going on. 'What the hell is going on? I got to get the hell out of here!' Unsure as to where to go for safety, he decided that his best option was to find a telephone. 'Maybe someone will come and rescue me.'  
  
Luck seemed to be on his side as he saw what he was looking for. A telephone booth. He hurryingly ran to the phone to make a call, but before he could reach it, a large object, quickly identified as a helicopter, fell right in front of him, crushing the booth. The force of the crash knocked the boy off his feet having his land on his ass five feet behind him.  
  
In fear and panic, the boy quickly got up and ran into an alley, thinking that he would be safe. He then looked outside the alley at the wreckage that almost killed him. 'What the hell happened?'  
  
He then looked around for the answer. It wasn't long before he suddenly saw some missiles flying by. Watching their path of flight, his eyes eventually met up with the giant monstrosity that had been attacking the city for several minutes now.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!" Said the boy as the monster continued on it path, destroying anything that got caught in it path.  
  
Shinji took this moment as a sign that perhaps it was time for him to hide. The only source of shelter her could fine was a nearby garbage dumpster. As poor of a shelter as it would have been, the young Ikari was short of options and rationality. Without thinking, he quickly jumps into the dumpster, where his hides, hoping he would be safe. Even the stench of the dumpster seemed welcoming compared to what was waiting for him outside.  
  
**  
  
"None of our attacks are having any effect on the target." Said one of the officials.  
  
"What the hell! We've hit it with enough fire power to wipe out a small city." Said another.  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki could do little but watch as the events unfolded. They knew that conventional weaponry was no match for the monster incredible defensive capabilities.  
  
"What is the condition of the arrival of the Third Child?" Asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"We've heard nothing from either Ritsuko or Captain Katsuragi." Answered Gendo. "It possible that he still hasn't been pick-up yet."  
  
The sub-commander became worried. "The angel is close to the train station. Could it be possible that he could have been caught up in what is happening out there."  
  
The older Ikari was silent. He, too, had thought about the possibility of the boy being killed before he even had arrived. It would certainly narrow humanities odds of survival tremendously. "If it so happens that the boy dies before is arrival, we will have to use Rei."  
  
The old man sunk his head. "In her condition, winning will be unlikely."  
  
"We might as well die fighting." Said Gendo. "Even if we can't win."  
  
**  
  
Misato was at the train station. To her dismay, the boy was nowhere to be found. She knew she was short on time. She could see the fighting close by. This was definitely not the safest place to be. She continued to drive around the area, hoping that the boy hadn't gotten far. The damage to the city was pretty bad, so driving there was rather difficult. She then reached the street with the helicopter smashed in the middle of the street. Realizing that driving on this street was futile, she stops and gets out.  
  
'Dammit! Where the hell is he?' She thought. Taking a closer look at the chopper, she noted that it had landed on top of a phone booth. She then saw a pool of maroon on the ground beneath the hunk of scrap. It was then that the woman came to a horrible conclusion. 'Oh no! He must have ran towards the phone booth to call for help when the attack had happened, and the helicopter landed on him.' She then sunk to her knees in despair. "He's dead… He's dead because of me. If I hadn't forgotten to pick him up, he'd be safe and alive."  
  
It was then that she began to cry. Not only did she fail at her job, but also she was responsible for the death of a child. It was then that the same boy heard the crying from inside the dumpster. Peeking his head out slowly, he saw the woman on the street. Worried that she might be in danger, he slowly and cautiously exited the dumpster and walked slowly up to her. When he reached her, he spoke up. "Um…Ma'am?"  
  
The sudden voice startled Misato, causing her to jump and fall backwards. She then looked up towards the voice to see a young boy, no older than fourteen, standing above him. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, her emotions went from despair to shear joy as she recognized the face. "Shinji?"  
  
Surprised, the boy nodded. "Yes, I'm Shinji. How'd you know?" He then noticed that the woman was wearing a bikini top instead of a shirt, causing him to blush. Misato then jumped up and hugged the boy tightly, causing his to turn a deep shade of crimson. Now imagine that you see a woman, out in the middle of a war zone, crying out in the street in nothing but pants and a bikini top, who suddenly jumps up to a stranger and hugs him as if nothing bad had happened to him. Only one thought went through his mind at the time. 'Maybe she's crazy… or is it me?'  
  
"I'm glad you're safe." Said the Captain. She then smelt him, noticing an awful aroma around him. "When's the last time you showered?"  
  
After being release from the hug, Shinji tries to regain his bearings about the situation. "Um…I was hiding in the dumpster when I saw some giant thing destroying the city. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm starting to think that I'm losing my mind. I mean, how do you know who I am?"  
  
It was then that a large explosion was heard several miles away. The two of them were reminded of the battle that was still being waged inside the city. The woman then grabbed the boy by the wrist and began to drag him towards her car. "Come on. We have to go."  
  
"Wait." Cried out Shinji was he was being thrown into the sports car. "I don't even know who you are!!!"  
  
Misato then jumped into the vehicle herself and drove off as quickly as possible.  
  
**  
  
"Both battalions of tanks have been wiped out…" Said one of the U.N. officials.  
  
"And most of our air units have been destroyed." Said the other lower ranking one.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Said their leader. "All we needed to do was lead the creature outside the city. It was there that we were going to use our trump card…"  
  
The other officials were shocked. "You mean the N2 mine?"  
  
The leader was shocked. "It's the only choice we have. Our normal weapons are not working."  
  
One of the subordinates had a question. "Are we at a safe distance from the city in order to use it?"  
  
The leader nodded. "I just received confirmation that we are ready to use it and that it was a safe distance away from the city." He then turns towards Commander Ikari. "You will now witness what true power is. If this doesn't work, NOTHING will."  
  
Gendo said nothing in response, and decided to only wait out the outcome.  
  
**  
  
Driving down the streets at breakneck speed, Misato began to fumble with her cell phone in frustration. "Dammit! Why can't I get a hold of Ritsuko?" She finally gives up and hangs up the phone. "I guess I'll inform her when I get there."  
  
Shinji, who was scared by the woman reckless driving, screamed as she nearly missed a light post while turning. He then turns to the driver for some answers. "Ok, I some questions that need answers, and If I don't get them, I'm going to flip out. Who the hell are you?"  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow, but then realized that the boy was clueless as to what was going on. She decided to fill him in. "I'm sorry about the lack of introductions. I kinda had to get you out of there in a hurry. I'm Misato Katsuragi, Director of Operations at NERV."  
  
"NERV…" Said Shinji as he recalled his knowledge of the organization. "That's who my father works for right?"  
  
"Well…" Continued Misato. "Theoretically, NERV works for him. He's the head of NERV."  
  
The boy seemed surprised. "He is? Really?"  
  
Misato then handed a book to the boy. "Some of your question will be answered in here. But just in case, what else did you want to know?"  
  
After looking at the book called "Intro to NERV", He looked towards the woman with an urgent question. "What the hell was that monster?"  
  
Reluctant to answer, looked into her rear-view mirror. She could faintly see the monster off in the distance. Curious as to why it so far from the city, she grabs some binoculars and hands them to the boy. "It's called an angel. Look behind you at that thing and tell me what going on. I can't stop for now."  
  
Doing what he was told, he looked through the binoculars at the creature, who was surrounded by helicopters.  
  
**  
  
Driving in a hummer, Adams was on his way towards the train station, not realizing that he was on a wild goose chase.  
  
'Well, so much for pulling a miracle out of my ass.' Thought the American. 'Now I have to hope for another miracle. I pray that this kid I need to pick up isn't dead.'  
  
Curious as to where the beast was, he stopped briefly and looked though his pair of binoculars. He saw that all the choppers around the creature left in a big hurry. It was then that a look of horror came to his face. *SHIT!!!*  
  
**  
  
"The helicopters are leaving. Are they giving up?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Leaving?" Said Misato in a questioning tone before a realization came to her. Wide-eyed, she suddenly guns on the accelerator. "Shinji, turn away and get down."  
  
It was then that the largest explosion that the boy had ever witnessed occurred. The explosion vaporized anything within its path. It wasn't long before the shock wave had hit the vehicle. It was the vehicles forward progress that saved it, preventing it from flipping over. It did, however, lift the rear wheels up, causing the car to lose control. It began to spin around very rapidly, making the passengers inside hit against he sides of the car. Miraculously, the car does not crash, but it did sustain some damage from flying debris. As the dust finally settled, both Shinji and Misato attempted to recover. Shinji then looked towards the woman next to him. "Um…. Now I have another question…"  
  
**  
  
"N2 mine detonation successful. Awaiting confirmation of target's destruction." Called out the man in short hair and glasses.  
  
"It's destroyed. It has to be." Said one of the officials.  
  
As they watched the screen, it soon became apparent that what they were expecting from the blast was not what they got. Video relay was soon displayed. The target was alive and well, although it had sustained some moderate damage. Its skin appeared to be melting, and part of its body seemed to be transforming.  
  
As the U.N. officials gasped in horror as to what the situation was presenting, Fuyutsuki and Ikari were instead discussing the transformation the Angel was undergoing.  
  
"Sure didn't take long, did it?" Asked the sub-commander.  
  
"No…" Answered Gendo. "Not only is it healing, it appears to be readapting itself, probably making itself stronger."  
  
Kouzou grunted that the thought of a stronger angel. "As if it wasn't bad enough. If your son hadn't been pick-up by now, then he's probably dead for sure. The force of that explosion, even from the distance it was at, would have thrown the boy skyward and smashed him against something."  
  
Ignoring his comrade's comments, the commander continued to observe the almost artful change in the angel appearance. "See that? Its right arm is forming fingers."  
  
Fuyutsuki sighed. 'Probably in a state of denial. Heck, I would be if the weight of the world were put directly on my shoulders. I'm so glad I'm not commander.'  
  
**  
  
After giving themselves time to recompose, Misato got the car to go again. She had already explained the cause of the explosion, and had accessed the damage to her car. Although upset at some of the body damage on it, she was glad that the inner components of the car were unharmed. She was cautious as to accelerate at a rate far too fast, however.  
  
Shinji decided to continue his interrogation. "Do you think that the angel is dead?"  
  
Misato shook her head. "I doubt it. If it were that easy, we wouldn't have ever put in all the effort we have at…" Misato suddenly fell silent as she realized that there were certain aspects of NERV that she failed to bring to the boys attention. "Never mind."  
  
**  
  
After exiting his vehicle, Adams brushed himself off and determined that he hadn't taken any serious harm. The hummer, however, was not so lucky. It had been flipped onto its top, and had it not been for its solid design, it would have crushed its passenger. Still, the American was less than pleased.  
  
*Fucking shit. It just figures that they decide to use a nuke now; instead of later when I would already be inside the safety of the reinforced walls of NERV. Don't they fucking figure that maybe I'm trying to save the life of some fourteen-year-old kid?*  
  
After letting that out of is system, he sighed as he realizes a horrible truth. *Well, I guess that he's dead now. He would be so close to that blast the shear force of it would tear him to pieces.* He then picks up his cell phone to call Ritsuko. He is soon found frustrated as he realizes that she is not answering her phone. *Dammit! Is she really that busy?*  
  
Undeterred, he calls some other numbers in a desperate bid for some help, but all of his calls are left unanswered due to the emergency. Incensed that his effort were wasted, he then takes on the only option he has left. He was currently out side the city limits, so stealing car was out of the question. He instead began to hike the distance back to NERV, knowing that it would take him several hours to do so.  
  
He begins to climb up a hill, knowing that it was the fastest way to get to NERV on foot. It wasn't long before he was heavily winded, all the while screaming out swears in English.  
  
**  
  
Captain Katsuragi and the young Ikari were speeding along the highways, with all suspicions of the car being too damaged past. Misato once again attempted to contact Dr. Akagi, but to no avail. Giving up, She then set the phone aside and continues her forward progress. Shinji, meanwhile, was busying himself by reading the booklet from NERV. He then looks up to the road in curiosity as to where they were going. No sooner had he done that had a person suddenly jumped out of the trees, right in front of the vehicles current path.  
  
"Misato!!! STOP!!!!" Yelled the boy in a panic.  
  
After also noticing the stranger in the middle of the road, she slams on the brakes causing the tires to screech as they slowed the car. The person in the middle of the road jumped aside to avoid being flattened. Finally, the car stopped, leaving its passengers somewhat shaken.  
  
It was then that the man walked right up to the passenger side of the car, screaming curses and such. The sudden appearance of the man made Shinji jump in his seat, and he tried to move away from the window. It wasn't long, though, before both Misato, and the stranger recognized each other.  
  
The woman rolled down the window slightly to allow it to be easier to speak to the gentleman in a meaningful way. "What the fuck are you doing here out in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
The man, now identified as Adams, had become even more annoyed. "I was supposed to be doing your job, since you were apparently not answering your phone." He then sees that Misato was wearing only a bikini top to cover her top half. "And now I know what it was that you were up to."  
  
Realizing once again the apparent lack of clothing, Misato then fumbles around the car for her jacket. "How dare you? Don't you have better things to do that stare at me?"  
  
The American became mover angered. "Like it's my fault that you're barely dressed. And in front of the kid, too? Let me guess, he's the Third Child."  
  
After putting her jacket on, Misato stared daggers at the man. That's none of your concern. Now if you excuse me…" Misato then puts the vehicle in gear. "I have better things to do then talk to a loser like you."  
  
Recognizing her actions, Steven tried to stop her. "Wait! You can't leave…" Before he could finish his sentence, the car pulled away and was gone.  
  
*God Dammit!!* Screamed the American. *That fucking bitch!!!*  
  
Soon afterwards, he grabs his cell phone once again in a desperate hope that Ritsuko will answer his call. Just like before, though, the call was in vain. *What the fuck? Doesn't she ever answer her phone?*  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko was lying back in her chair, with a look of pure exhaustion. She had finally finished preparing Unit 01 for operation. Unfortunately, it mattered little until they found a pilot to pilot it. She then remembered that Misato was retrieving the "Third Child." She then reached into her pocket for her cell phone, but stopped halfway. She became wide-eyed when she grasped that the idea of her smashing the phone may not have been such a great idea after all.  
  
She begins to bang her head on her desk from her own stupidity. "Shit!! Why the fuck did I do that? She could have called me a million times by now without me knowing it."  
  
Calming herself down, she then gets up and heads for the door. 'I'll just use Adams's cell phone….' She then stops again with another realization. "Oh shit! Please tell me that he didn't leave. I forgot to tell him not to go out!!" The blond haired scientist begins to panic. Knowing that normal telephone lines were not operational due to the current crisis, she began to look everywhere for someone with a cell phone.  
  
**  
  
The officials of the U.N. had just taken a serious blow to their pride. They knew that they were helpless to defeat the angel, who was currently trying to regenerate. The head official had a sullen look on his face. With half despair, he looked at the commander of NERV, while still searching for the words to say. After a few moments, he began to verbalize what words he decided upon. "Sadly, it has become apparent that our military forces…. Cannot succeed in defeating the target. As a result, we will have to withdraw, since continuing our attack would be fruitless. Ikari… Are you sure that NERV will succeed?  
  
Gendo himself was also silent, but not in a sullen matter. He was trying to form a plan of attack that would somehow succeed, despite the fact that they lacked a healthy pilot. Somewhere in his mind, he was afraid that his son was killed in either the angel attack, or the nuclear counter attack. Yet he was the kind of person who would never let such things truly bother him unless there was concrete proof that the worst-case scenario has occurred. He made it a point to expect his son arrival, since without him they were probably dead anyway. He then remembered the question that the official asked him. He gives him the only answer he could think. "Of course we will succeed. These situations are the very reason why NERV exists."  
  
Satisfied, the officials left, leaving NERV headquarters back in the hands of Gendo. Although he knew that he would do everything in his power to defeat the monstrosity, he also knew that the lie he made to the U.N. officials had no real consequence other than death anyway, an outcome that could occur regardless of whether he said anything at all.  
  
The commander turned towards his right hand man. "Make sure that Rei is on stand by. We may have to use her should the worst case scenario be a reality."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded, knowing that the worst-case scenario was certain death, and he wasn't quite ready for it yet.  
  
Suddenly, the command room door opened, revealing a winded Ritsuko. Searching the room, she soon spotted the woman with short hair. "Maya! I need your cell phone. NOW!!"  
  
The woman, somewhat startled, began to fumble in her pockets. "I'm not sure if I have it on me."  
  
Ritsuko slapped herself in the face. "That's just great."  
  
Annoyed by the doctor interruption, Gendo turned towards her with a commanding tone. "What is the meaning of this, doctor?"  
  
She put a finger up, indicating that she would answer his question in a moment. "Does anyone have a cell phone?"  
  
The male with the glasses and the control panel raised his cell phone in the air. "You can use mine."  
  
Relieved, Ritsuko rushed towards that man with outstretched arms, but instead of giving the man a hug, she grabbed the phone. "Thank you, Makoto. You're a life saver."  
  
Taking the phone and quickly dialing a number, she then paused, realizing where she was. Instead of calling Adams, she dialed Misato number. 'Maybe she has the "Third Child" already.'  
  
After a couple of rings, the phone was answered. An anxious Captain was on the other side of the line. "Hello?"  
  
Practically exploding in anxiety, the long time friend of Misato's literally screamed at her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad I got a hold of you!!!"  
  
Surprised by her friend's tone, Misato became a little confused. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Never mind." Said Ritsuko. "Answer one question for me. Do you have the "Third Child" in your custody?"  
  
Misato smiled with pride. "You bet! He's sitting right next to me right now."  
  
Upon hearing this, Ritsuko was practically jumping with joy. "YES!!" She then turns towards the commander. "Good news. Miss Katsuragi has custody of the "Third Child.""  
  
The whole room gave a sigh of relief. Even the older Ikari seemed much less stressed.  
  
Misato seemed concerned over her friend's excitement. "Are you sure that you're OK?"  
  
Ritsuko answered her friend. "I'm great. Get him here as soon as possible."  
  
"Way ahead of you." Spoke the purple-haired woman just as she remembered something else. "Guess what. I ran into Adams out in the middle of nowhere. Almost ran over him."  
  
Ritsuko's smiled disappeared for a moment. "Is he with you?"  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. Like I would let that asshole in my car."  
  
The blond woman felt a twinge of exasperation hit her. "You left him behind?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Asked the captain.  
  
Ritsuko thought about the situation. "How far are you from NERV?"  
  
Misato thought for a moment. "About ten minutes away…. You're not…."  
  
Ignoring her friend, Dr. Akagi turned to Maya. "How long before the angel attacks again?"  
  
The bridge bunny looked at her screen. "Our estimations are about two hours and sixteen minutes. Why?"  
  
Ignoring the question, Ritsuko spoke to Misato again. "Misato, turn around and pick him up."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Screamed the woman on the other end. "NO WAY!!"  
  
"Do it! That's an order!!" Yelled Ritsuko before hanging up the phone. She then sighed and hands the phone back to Makoto.  
  
The commander took it upon himself to speak his mind. "It appears that you have made some errors in judgment with the past few hours. I will want to discuss them with you after the crisis is averted. Understand?"  
  
Knowing that she was once again in trouble the scientist begrudgingly replied. "Yes sir…"  
  
The commander continued. "Is Unit 01 ready for operation?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Gendo began to walk away. "I'm leaving you in charge of preparing the "Third Child" for launch. I want no more mistakes to be made."  
  
"Yes sir" Answered Ritsuko as she walked out. Upon exiting, she begins to bang her head on the wall. 'Stupid asshole. God, I hate him. He thinks that he can use me anyway he wants. I should kick his sorry ass.'  
  
**  
  
Adams was beyond pissed at this point. He was still miles away from headquarters, and had no vehicle in which to transport himself more rapidly. To add to his frustrations, he couldn't get a hold of anybody to which he knew the cell phone number to and he was too exhausted to continue to hike the distance. Seeing a rock in the road, he vented is frustrations out on the object by sending it skyward with his foot. *Fucking bitch. I hope she gets her ass chewed for ditching me. What the hell's her problem with me anyway?*  
  
Before he could figure out the answer, he noticed a car speeding it's way towards him. Hoping to hitch a ride, he begins waving and signaling the car to pull over. Instead, it sped right by him, nearly running over him in the process. It was then that he recognized the car. 'Misato? Why is she heading the other way?'  
  
His question was answer when the car made a hasty U-turn, and headed its way back to the American. Stopping just short of him, Misato began to honk the horn incessantly. "Hurry your god damn ass up. We're short on time."  
  
As Steven approached the vehicle, he once again looked into the window. "Miss me already?"  
  
The purple haired woman had little patients for the dumb ass's remarks. "Get in the back. If you say one word, you're walking, pal!"  
  
Understanding the seriousness of her words, the American entered the rear of the vehicle. He seats were hardly designed for an adult, and so Adams was cramped to say the least. Once the vehicle began to move, the older man once again regained the courage to speak, feeling safe now that he was inside the car. "Let me guess, Ritsuko made you turn around. Makes sense since I know that you hardly have a conscience."  
  
Miss Katsuragi quickly stopped the vehicle. "Get the fuck out! I warned you."  
  
Knowing that Misato really could do nothing to actually remove him from the car, Adams refused. "You're going to have a hard time getting me out all by yourself."  
  
Misato looks towards the boy next to her, who was trying not to get involved. "Shinji will help me. Right Shinji?"  
  
Swallowing hard, the young Ikari wasn't up to the idea of wrestling a full-grown man out the back seat of the car. "I…I don't think I...could be of much help."  
  
The American then points to his watch. "Besides, we're short on time."  
  
Grinding her teeth, the woman realized that she was stuck with the nuisance in the back seat of her car, at least for now. Trying her best to ignore him from this point on, she once again presses on the accelerator, speeding as much a she can in order to reach the base fast enough to get the loser out of her car.  
  
Adams decided to take this time and get to know the new kid. "Shinji's your name, right?"  
  
The boy looked toward him and nodded. "Yes."  
  
The older man then reached out his hand. "I'm Captain Steven Adams, head weapons developer and tactical advisor."  
  
Shinji reluctantly shook hand with the man. The weapons developer sensed this. "Don't worry. I don't bite."  
  
Misato took this moment to butt in. "Don't listen to him. He's one of the biggest jerks I've ever met."  
  
"And you seem to have a thing with showing yourself off to teenage boys." Retorted Adams, once again noting her lack of a shirt.  
  
A vain began to pop out of Misato's forehead. "Well excuse me, I was in a hurry."  
  
"That's no one's fault but your own. You knew you had to pick up the kid." Said Adams as he began to sit back and relax.  
  
Misato's anger was almost too much for her to pay attention to the road. "GRR!!"  
  
The American then smelt a nasty odor. Not sure as to what the source of the smell was, he decided to blame it on Misato. "So that's what you smell like when you're not wearing deodorant."  
  
Misato's right began to twitch. She really hated the man, and was doing all that she could to hold her self back from killing him.  
  
It was then that Shinji spoke. "Actually, that's me."  
  
Adams gave the boy a strange look. "What? They don't bathe wherever you're from?"  
  
Embarrassed by his lack of cleanliness, Shinji hung his head in shame. "I was hiding in garbage dumpster when the city was being attacked. I was so scared that I didn't care where I hid."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Steven then dropped the subject. The car was now nearing headquarters.  
  
**  
  
Eventually, the car reached headquarters, and began to head down towards the heart of NERV by transporter. By now, both adult passenger were beginning to calm down, and more pressing matter were to be discussed.  
  
Although the American already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, he decided that he want to make sure that Misato was on the same page. "So who's going to pilot it?"  
  
Misato was briefly silent. "How should I know?"  
  
Shinji became interested in the conversation. He was especially curious of what "it" was.  
  
Adams continued the conversation. "Well, if you don't know, how should I. You're the Director of Operations."  
  
"Even so" Added the higher-ranking officer. "That doesn't mean that I know everything. The commander never seems to tell me anything."  
  
Shinji took this time to join in. "The commander. That's my father right?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Sure is. Don't get too excited, though."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I wasn't planning on being excited to see him. I will see him, right?"  
  
"Probably." Said Misato. "Although as busy as he is going to be thanks to the emergency, it'll probably be brief."  
  
It was then that the transporter reached the point in which a clear view of the inside of NERV could be scene. Shinji's eyes widened with awe. "Oh my god! This place is huge!"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yep. This is a Geo-front. An entire open space in the earth that is perfectly spherical. This is the heart of our base. In fact, it's the heart of this city itself. A fortress for mankind, which is what Tokyo 3 is. This is the last stand for humanity. Should we fall, the world will follow suit."  
  
The boy noted the buildings that were upside down. "What are those?" Asked Shinji as he pointed to them.  
  
Adams answered this question. "Those are the skyscrapers that usually inhabit the surface. As a defensive measure, the buildings can be transported within the Geo-front. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"It's amazing…" Commented the young Ikari.  
  
"Yep, it's amazing what we've done with technology." Continued Adams. "Heck, the Geo-front itself is a wonder of man kinds ingenuity. One of the greatest man-made wonders in the world."  
  
Misato gave a smug look. "Some genius you are. The Geo-front isn't man-made. It's a natural geological anomaly."  
  
The weapons developer disregarded her statement. "Bullshit! There is no way that the Geo-front is natural. The perfection of its shape could only be achieved by man."  
  
The woman shook her head. "Not from what I heard. The existence of this Geo-front was the very reason as to why we built this base."  
  
"No way." Yelled Adams. "You got it all wrong. The Geo-front was made as a response to the building of this base. They were made at the same time."  
  
"Said who?" Challenged the Director of Operations.  
  
Steven was silent. "Nobody… It just makes sense to me, that's all."  
  
The view of the Geo-front disappeared as Misato made her final comment before they disembarked. "Since when did you make sense?"  
  
The transporter finally stopped, allowing the passengers to exit the vehicle. The corridors were expansive and complex, and one who was not used to the place could easily get lost. Of course, some people are naturally lost.  
  
"I'm telling you, we're supposed to go this way!"  
  
"Yeah right! Like you know where the hell you're going."  
  
Once again, the two of them had engaged in an argument, with a fourteen year old boy sweat dropping nearby.  
  
Misato points towards the left direction of a hallway. "This is the way. I'm 110 percent positive that this is the way."  
  
Adams responded by pointing in the opposite direction. "You have the direction of a chicken with its head cut off. This is the way. Trust me, I've been here twice as long as you have."  
  
"Trust you?" Said Misato. "I wouldn't trust you as far as I could shoot you. And that's pretty far."  
  
The American sported a cocky look. "Ha, you couldn't shoot half as far as I could. Hell, you'd probably accidentally shoot the boy instead."  
  
The ranking officer clenched her teeth. "Wanna bet?" She then reaches behind her to find her gun.  
  
"You won't find it there." Said the weapons developer with a smile. "Last I remember, you left it underneath the seat of your car."  
  
Misato walks past both males towards the car. "I'm going to get it. You two stay here."  
  
After she took a few steps, Steven decided to speak up. "You won't find it there, either." Just then, he pulls out two pistols, one in each hand.  
  
Shinji jumps at the sight of the weapons. "You're not going to shoot her, are you?"  
  
Adams points both guns at Misato. "Only if she looks at me the wrong way."  
  
Misato became highly aggravated. She walked up the man with an arm outstretched. "Give me the gun."  
  
The American drew the weapons away from her. "Only if you can guess which one is yours."  
  
The Director of Operations was hardly in the mood for games. "Give me my gun, now. That is a direct order."  
  
Adams smile quickly disappeared. With a look of disappointment, he hands the correct pistol to her. She quickly realized that the gun was too light, so she stretched out her only arm. "The bullets, too."  
  
Upset over Misato's perceptiveness, he reluctantly hands over the ammo as well. "You suck."  
  
Shortly after she receives the bullets, she then begins to walk towards the left direction of the hall. "We are going this way. That is also a direct order."  
  
With a groan, Adams complied with her orders, while Shinji started to contemplate the manner in which he figured he would die today. 'Well, I almost got crushed, shot, blasted, smashed and nuked. At this point, I should be able to handle anything.'  
  
As the three of them were walking, Adams leaned towards Shinji and began to whisper. "I'll bet you 500 yen that she's going to make four left turns in a row at some point between now and the time that she realizes that she's lost."  
  
Katsuragi heard the whisper, and began talking through her teeth. "You better not be talking about me."  
  
The American moved away from the boy. "Don't worry, we're just talking about guy stuff."  
  
Misato turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "Right. I'm so sure."  
  
Dropping the subject, the group eventually was led to a door. "This should be the way. It has to be." Said Misato as she walked up to it. The doors slid open, revealing what appeared to be a cafeteria. After staring blankly at the large room for several seconds, the purple-haired woman turned around and scratched the back of her head. "Uh. Anybody hungry? Heh heh…"  
  
Upon hearing that, both males face-faulted. After getting up, Adam decided to take full advantage of the situation and decided to take it out on the woman. "Oh yeah. That's exactly what we need. A warm cook meal is just what we need to save the world."  
  
Misato reached for her back slowly. "Hey, remember that I can shoot you now."  
  
Before the situation escalated any further, Shinji spoke up. "Guys, shouldn't we finding the correct path?"  
  
Both adults paused briefly and sighed. They knew that the boy was right and that they were running out of time. Putting their differences aside for the moment, the adult decided to start working together. Misato looked to the American for some advice. "So tell me, where do you think we should go?"  
  
The Weapons Developer began to walk the other direction as to where they were headed. "Follow me. The Cage should be this way."  
  
When hearing the word "Cage", Shinji became a little nervous. "A cage? What cage?"  
  
Adams turned his head and smiled. "That's the place where we lock up all our boys and girls and perform evil experiments on them."  
  
Misato smacked the older man in the back of the head. "Stop it. It's not funny."  
  
Shinji wasn't eased at all. "Well, then what is the Cage?"  
  
Misato decided to take the time and answer the question. "The cage is…where we keep a…I'll tell you when we get there. It kinda hard to describe."  
  
Although we was still no more at ease then before, the young Ikari still felt compelled to continue forward, with the adults as they continued as if they were being pulled. The boy felt as if something was about to happen to him. Something that exceeds anything he could deem possible. Although he had no idea as what was in store for him, he knew that his destiny was something to do with him being here. There presence felt stronger than ever as he reached a particular door that the others momentarily stopped at.  
  
"You think that Ritsuko's in here?" Asked Steven.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she is. Otherwise, if she isn't, we can check the command bay." Answered Katsuragi.  
  
At this point, the boy wasn't listening. He was too caught with the feeling he was getting in order to pay attention to anything. But then the doors opened, leaving the boy wide-eyed; for he was sure that there was something behind those doors that was beyond description.  
  
Unfortunately, there was nothing behind the door, at least nothing that he could see. The room was completely dark. The boy seemed slightly disappointed. But then he saw the others walking into the darkness. Reluctant, yet somehow compelled, Shinji followed, unnerved as to what maybe lurking in the darkness. Upon his entrance, the door suddenly shut, startling him. "It's dark in here. Where are you guys?"  
  
It was then that the lights turned on, revealing to the boy that he was on a somewhat narrow platform that stretched forward, then split towards the left and the right. Below the platform, he saw nothing but a large area of purple liquid. He walked towards the edge of the platform, and looked down at the stuff, realizing that the moment was somewhat anti-climatic. "What is this? It looks like a giant pool of purple water.  
  
"That's coolant actually." Came a voice to the left. Misato and Steven recognized the voice as Ritsuko Akagi. Misato was the first to greet her. "Hey there Ritsuko. Here he is. The "Third Child." The package was a little fragile, but I don't think he's broken."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Spoke the doctor sarcastically. "You really have quite the sense of humor. Too bad we're short on time."  
  
"We're short on man power as well." Added the Director of Operations. "So what are we going to do about the angel?"  
  
Before Ritsuko could answer, Shinji spoke up. "Hey guys. If this is coolant, then what exactly is this stuff cooling off?"  
  
The blond scientist smiled after hearing him. "That's a good question." She then looks up to some crewmember above. "Drain the coolant from Cage 2!"  
  
Shortly afterwards, the pool of purple liquid began to descend. It wasn't long before some was appearing. It was long and purple, but as the coolant got lower, it was revealed that the object was attached to what appeared to be a giant head. Shinji's eyes widened in awe. It wasn't long before a large portion of the formerly submerge object was revealed. "W…what is this thing?"  
  
Ritsuko once again yelled out to the crew above. "That's enough. Don't drain any more." After the draining stopped she turned her attention towards the boy. "This is an artificial life form known as the Evangelion Unit 01. This is the last hope for mankind."  
  
"The ultimate fighting machine!!" Added Adams.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Questioned Shinji  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "It is the last hope for mankind. A weapon designed to combat angels and…" She then leans closer to the boy. "You will pilot it."  
  
Misato was in shock. "What?"  
  
Ritsuko continued. "We have no other pilot. Rei has become too injured to do it."  
  
Misato interrupted. "That's crazy. He can't do it. He just got here."  
  
Adams also added a statement. "Are we really making him pilot using Unit 01? Its armaments haven't been equipped yet. Its battle effectiveness is only 35% when unarmed. And that's with a trained pilot. He'll be cannon fodder out there!!!"  
  
"We're short on options. We have nothing else we can use. It's either he pilots it, or we die." Said Ritsuko.  
  
Heart pounding, Shinji falls to his knees and tears up. He looks to the others. "Where's my father? Doesn't he have something to say to me? Doesn't he care that I'm about to risk my life? Huh? Damn him!!"  
  
It was then that a voice came from above. "I am here. And I do have something to say to you."  
  
Everybody looked up to see the commander above behind a glass panel. He had a look of complete seriousness. The thought that he was seeing his son for the first time in years hardly occurred to him. "You have two options. Pilot the Evangelion or die. There is no other alternative." He then walked away without saying another word.  
  
Shinji cried out to his father. "FATHER NO!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"  
  
His father gave no response as he walked off out of view. Shinji slammed his fist onto the steel ground. "DAMN HIM!! I KNEW IT!! I KNEW THAT HE WAS JUST GOING TO USE ME!! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME!!!"  
  
Adams looked to Misato. "When you said it would be brief, you weren't kidding."  
  
Shinji, in his anger, began mumbling to himself. "I can't do it. I won't do it. Fuck him. He can't make me do it. I'd rather die than help him."  
  
Misato overheard the young Ikari. She knelt down beside him. "You don't mean that do you? Would you rather die?"  
  
Shinji stood up with great anxiety. "Why the hell do I have to do it? I'm only fourteen. Why can't one of you guys do it?"  
  
"The Eva will only respond to certain children of your age." Said Doctor Akagi. "An adult cannot pilot the Eva."  
  
Shinji didn't back down to their demands. "So isn't there someone else that can do it? Or am I the only one that has to get killed in that thing?"  
  
Ritsuko answered without showing any remorse. "The only other person who could pilot it is in the emergency ward. She's barely conscious and would no doubt be unable to pilot it."  
  
It was then that the boy began to walk away. "Fuck this. I didn't come here to throw my life away for my father's glory. I would die a happy man knowing that maybe he'll die in the worst way possible."  
  
The other began to panic. Misato walked up and grabbed his shoulder. "You don't really mean that, right?"  
  
The boy swatted her hand away. "Of course I mean it. After all the shit he put me through, why should I care? I'd like to see him put through hell, just like I have."  
  
The American became highly offended by the boy's statements. "Hell? Boy, you don't know what hell is! You want to know what hell is? Hell is what's going to happen to all of us if you leave right now."  
  
Shinji kept on walking. "It'll happen anyway, even if I don't go. I'll take my chance outside. Least I'll die with some fresh air."  
  
Adams was about to say something else when Misato interrupted him. "Stop it! You're not helping." She then runs in front of the boy. "Shinji, are you really going to run off?"  
  
The boy nodded as he attempted to go around the woman. Misato didn't back down. "So that's it huh? Isn't there anybody that you care about? If there is, don't you realizes that you're going to kill them, too?"  
  
Shinji paused and began to think. There was one person out there that he really did care about. He began to think about him.  
  
Misato continued to question Shinji's actions. "Aren't you aware that this is something that you can't run from. That this will catch up to you and take you down with it. Are you still going to run away?"  
  
Shinji began to think over some words that stuck in his head. 'You mustn't run away.' He remembered the words as they burned into his mind. The one man he cared about, his teacher, the man who dedicated a good three years of his life to him, had given him that advice. He then began to chant those words to himself. "I mustn't run away…"  
  
Misato heard the boy's words. "Huh?"  
  
Shinji continued to chant, realizing that running would not solve anything. "I mustn't run away."  
  
The woman in front of him realized what he was saying and decided to encourage him. "That right, Shinji. You mustn't run away. Think of those who you care about. They're counting on you."  
  
The young Ikari then looked to Misato, then to Adams, then Ritsuko, and everyone else that was in the room. Then he looked at the machine. It glared ominously at him, as if it was upset that he was leaving. He chanted to himself one last time. "I mustn't away." He then looks to Ritsuko and speaks. "So I'm just going to go inside it and try?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "That's all we're asking. If worst comes to worst, you'll probably won't feel a thing when…"  
  
Without listening to the scientist any further, the boy reluctantly agreed. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
Miss Katsuragi saw the boy's uncertainty. "Are you sure?"  
  
After thinking it through some more, Shinji nodded. "Yes. There's no other way."  
  
Ritsuko walked up to Adams and handed him something. "Make sure he has these on. You'll take him to the entry plug. Misato and I'll meet you at the command bay."  
  
Looking at what was in his hand, Adams nodded. "Yes ma'am." He then walked up to Shinji. "Follow me. I'll take you where you need to go."  
  
As the two males walked off, Misato said one last thing. "Good luck. I know you'll be fine."  
  
Nearby, the Eva Unit 01's eyes began to glow lightly, but no one noticed.  
  
**  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki were sitting toward the back end of the command bay, awaiting the decision of the boy. Fuyutsuki didn't seem hopeful. "Do you really think he will do it?"  
  
Gendo nodded. "I'm confident that he will. He has to other alternative. There's nothing out there for him. He wouldn't last two days on his own. He would stay just so that we could take care of him."  
  
"You really think so?" Asked the sub-commander.  
  
Before the older Ikari could answer, both Ritsuko and Misato entered the command bay. Ritsuko addressed the commander. "He has agreed to pilot it. We are making our preparations as we speak."  
  
Gendo then smiled. "Very well, We'll prepare to engage…" Before he could finish his statement, a rumble could be heard in the distance.  
  
Maya noted the cause of the disturbance. "The angel has resumed its attack."  
  
"We are short on time. Are we ready to launch?" Asked the Commander.  
  
Misato shook her head. "Not yet, we're waiting for Shinji to enter the entry plug."  
  
**  
  
Shinji, after noticing the rumble, followed Adams towards another hallway.   
  
"Hurry! We don't have much time." Said the weapons developer. "Oh! I almost forgot."  
  
Adams turned around and faced Shinji. He then pulled something out of the pocket of his lab coat. "Here. Let me put these on your head." Adams began placing clips on Shinji's head.  
  
"What are those?" Asked Shinji.  
  
Adams was fumbling with trying to get them to clip to his hair. "These are synch clips. They'll allow you to synchronize with the Eva. Without them, you'd be going nowhere fast."  
  
"Ok…" Said Shinji.  
  
Adams managed to clip one on. "One more thing. Once you're in the Eva, the entry plug will be filled with a liquid called LCL." Said Adams.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Shinji.  
  
The American dropped the other clip, frustrating him further, but he attempted, undeterred, to clip the clip onto the boy's head "Well, it's a special fluid that when breathed in, will oxygenate your blood directly. Don't ask me how, all I really know is that it tastes like liquid copper."  
  
"Oh…"   
  
After the clips were placed, the two of them continued down the hall until they reached a sealed door. Adams punched in a pass code, which opened the door. Behind it, was a large, white, cylindrical tube that had an opening.  
  
"This is the entry plug." Said Adams. "After you enter it, we will place this inside the Eva." Adams then smiled at the boy. "This is where we part for now. Enter the entry plug and sit in the cockpit. I'll close the hatch."  
  
"Ok…" Shinji entered the entry plug, but had one more question. "Why am I the only one who can do this?"  
  
The weapons developer sighed as he though of the answer. "Not sure exactly. Apparently, the Eva will only respond to certain children of your age. You're the third person found that can synchronize with an Eva. Hence, you name as the Third Child."  
  
Before the hatch was sealed, Adams spoke again. "By the way, all of us will be in the command bay, speaking with you, so you won't be alone, OK?"  
  
Shinji made a weak smile, knowing that he could use all the help he could get. "Ok. Thank you Captain Adams."  
  
"Please, call me Steve. Good luck! By the way, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
The young Ikari shook his head. "It's ok. I understand why you were upset."  
  
The American nodded. "Ok I'm glad we cleared that up. Talk to you soon." With that, the entry plug was sealed.  
  
Moments later the entry plug started to move. 'That was smooth' Thought Shinji when it stopped. Then the entry plug started spinning. "Whoa! I'm getting dizzy!"  
  
**  
  
Back at the command center, everyone was in his or her positions.  
  
"Entry plug inserted." Said Maya.  
  
"Good, fill the entry plug chamber." Said Ritsuko.  
  
The entry plug then filled with LCL. Shinji looked down at it. "This is LCL, right?"  
  
"Correct. I take it that you were informed ahead of time about it." Said Ritsuko.  
  
"That's ri…." Before Shinji could finish talking the chamber had filled with LCL. Shinji attempted to breath it in. After a few breaths, he lungs were completely filled. Shinji seemed puzzled. "I thought it was supposed to taste like liquid copper."  
  
"Well, it did to me?" Said Steve.  
  
'Tastes more like blood to me….' Thought Shinji.  
  
"You mean you've actually tasted that stuff?" Asked Misato.  
  
"Well, it's a long story, really." Said Steve while scratching his head.  
  
"You are a long story." Said Misato in an insulting tone.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Adams in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"Cut it out you two!!! We have more important things on our hands." Yelled Ritsuko.  
  
Both Misato and Steve sighed.  
  
"Set language parameters to Japanese." Said Ritsuko.  
  
"Parameters set!" Said Maya.  
  
"Begin Harmonics Synchronization." Commanded Ritsuko.  
  
"Harmonics initiated." Said Maya.  
  
The cockpit began to shift into phases of colors, from blues to reds, and shapes, from circles to diamonds. Finally, the cockpit resembled it's former self.  
  
"Synchronization complete! Harmonic ratio is at 41.3%." Continued Maya.  
  
"Amazing!" Spoke Ritsuko.  
  
"Everything seems normal. Eva Unit 01 is activated." Said Maya.  
  
"Prep Eva for launch!" Yelled Misato.  
  
All the loading and safety locks were disengaged. The internal battery was fully charged. The umbilical cable was attached. All preparations were complete as the Eva was loaded into the launch bay.   
  
"Unit 01 is in the launch bay." Spoke Maya.  
  
Adams took this opportunity to speak. "Shinji, get ready for the ride of your life."  
  
This surprised Shinji when all of a sudden, he heard the words "Launch Eva!!!" by Misato. Suddenly the Eva was launched with incredible force upward. The path he was following would twist and turn, causing Shinji to jolt around inside the entry-plug. All of a sudden, it stopped, and there right in front of him, was the monstrosity that nearly killed him earlier that day. It had changed in form somewhat; its spiked arm had evolved into a hand with claws. It also had a strange lump growing on its left shoulder. 'This is it…" Thought Shinji.  
  
*Here goes nothing.* Said Adams.  
  
'Shinji, don't die on me.' hoped Misato.  
  
***End Chapter 1***  
  
Author's note: We hope that you have enjoyed the rewritten version of this chapter. We feel that the overall quality of the chapter is far superior to the original. Because of the differences between the original and this version are quite a bit, I have also taken the liberty of making changes to chapters two through four in order to make sure that continuity is established. Those of you who already read those chapters need not have to read them again, as nothing major will have changed. We will begin chapter five immediately, and hope we will have it finished much sooner that it took to have this chapter rewritten.  
  
We introduced a different angel from the series as well. We also added a new character. We understand that new characters are often frowned upon in fanfics, but there was reasoning behind his addition. In the series, a question arose from us that we felt need an answer. Who develops the weapons that the Eva's use. We created a character for that purpose. We also felt that there was a serious lack of a male role model in the series. Although it kinda seems like Kaji was supposed to fill this role, we were dissatisfied with his performance in this field. We're not saying that Adams will replace Kaji altogether. Kaji will make an appearance later, but this time around, we've put the male role-model position in Adams hands. The reasoning with his American origins was chosen for further plot development later on. Making his a tactical advisor also allows him to have a role in the command deck, which will also gives opportunities for plot development. Finally, his personality was chosen to allow for humorous scenes in the future.  
  
Now we hope that those of you who have read this are as excited to read the later chapters as we are to write them. Thank you and please review if you can. 


	2. The Moment

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion. In no way are we making a profit on the making of the fanfic.  
  
We have become aware that we forgot to mention that this fanfic is being co-authored. Both of us had become fans of the series, and we wanted the opportunity to create a fanfic based on the series. For those of you who reviewed, we thank you.  
  
As for the parts of this fanfic that are similar to the series, we need to remind you that this is a retelling, which means that some parts of the series that played an important role in the plot, may or may not be used in this fanfic. We apologize in advance at any parts that are reused, but we will try to make the story as interesting in these parts as possible. Once again, we say thank you.  
  
This chapter is considerably longer than the last. We hope you enjoy it.  
  
Here is the second chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Parallel  
  
Chapter 2 "The Moment"  
  
***  
  
Shinji was now inside the entry plug of a gigantic beast, which just happened to be staring into the very face of death. All of the people in the command bay were watching, as the event was about to unfold. All of them knew inside that all of the events of the last month had contributed to this very moment. This was mankind first stand against a force that is believed to beyond man. Failure here would mean the destruction of all of humanity.  
  
***  
  
One month ago  
  
Ritsuko is standing inside Commander Gendo Ikari's office. She is holding a manila folder. Commander Ikari is sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of his face. "Do you have anything important to bring to my attention?" Said Gendo.  
  
"The Marduk Report has found the Third Child. I think you will be quite surprised as to who it is." Spoke Ritsuko.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He is your son, Shinji Ikari."  
  
There was an odd silence that went into the room it lasted for two minutes. Even Ritsuko was becoming uncomfortable by it. "Well?" She said.  
  
"We will contact the Third Child as soon as the need arises."  
  
"But sir, would it not be advisable to have a spare should anything happen to the First Child?"  
  
Gendo thought for a moment. "Send a letter to inform the Third Child that he is eligible to become an agent for our organization. Do not reveal too much until he has arrived. After all, it is unwise to reveal certain information to anyone outside off NERV. Should he not chose to join us, we will just have to wait until the Second Child arrives from Germany."  
  
"Very well."  
  
With that, Ritsuko left his office in order to fulfill her order.  
  
***  
  
25 days ago  
  
Shinji is seen practicing on his cello in a small room that resembled a living room. He was trying hard to concentrate on the page of music that was in front of him. Despite this, he seemed to be playing quite well. In through one of the doors stepped in an old man. He had short, well-groomed hair, and an equally well-groomed beard. His age appeared to be in the mid-sixties. He was looking over a small bundle of letters. When Shinji noticed his presence, he missed one of his notes. The man took notice of this.  
  
"Do not let my presence distract you, Shinji." Said the old man. "Concentrate!!"  
  
"Sorry sensei. I'll try harder."  
  
"No Shinji. Do! There is no try."  
  
"Yes Professor Misotaka."  
  
Shinji continued practicing while Misotaka looked at each envelope. Then he saw one that caught his attention.  
  
"There appears to be a letter here for you, Shinji."  
  
With that, Shinji once again lost his concentration and missed some more notes.  
  
"Concentrate!! Do not get distracted by what I do or say."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji continued to play while Misotaka paced the room for a few minutes.  
  
'I wonder why they would send a letter to him at this point.' Thought Misotaka. 'Could this be Shinji's father trying to reach out to his son? Well, at the very least, it must be important.'  
  
Misotaka looked to Shinji. "You may stop practicing for now. Have you completed the homework I assigned to you?"  
  
Shinji put down his bow and leaned his cello against the wall. "Yes sensei, I've completed my homework."  
  
Misotaka walks up to Shinji and hands him the letter. "Read the letter in your room. When you are finished, you will mow the lawn. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sensei…" Shinji grabbed the letter and began to head towards his room, but a hand gasped itself around his collar before he could take another step.  
  
"Shinji, what is your cello doing leaning against the wall?"  
  
"My apologies. I'll put it away."  
  
With that, Shinji quickly put his cello back in its holders along with the bow. Shinji then went into his room to read the letter. Upon looking at the return address, he noted that it was from Tokyo 3.  
  
'Tokyo 3? Isn't that where my father lives? Why would he want to send a letter to me now?'  
  
Shinji cautiously opened the letter, trying his best not to tear the envelope to sheds. Inside was a letter that appeared to be quite formal. Shinji read the letter carefully.  
  
*  
  
Dear Shinji,  
  
You have been chosen from a select few in the world to represent our organization in a project that will help benefit mankind. Our organization, NERV, is one of the world leading developers of scientific technology. This is a very rare opportunity for you to advance yourself in a career that is tremendously rewarding.  
  
Should you accept our offer, you with be transferred to the Tokyo 3 residential district. There, room and board will be provided to you at no charge. You will also be given the opportunity of attending one of the most prestigious private schools in the nation of Japan. Furthermore, you will be paid, and you will find your work hours to be very convenient.  
  
Should you want to accept our offer, or have any questions, please call our number at 1 800 XXX XXXX. We look forward to seeing you here with us.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dr. R. Akagi  
  
*  
  
'What's this all about?' Thought Shinji. 'What exactly do they want from me? Why is it that I'm the chosen one out of a select few? What did I do that makes me so special? This whole letter sounds too good to be true. I think that it's best if I don't even bother.'  
  
With that thought, Shinji crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the garbage. He then got up and left his room to finish his daily chores.  
  
Upon entering the living room, Shinji could see that his teacher was looking at the mail that he had received. Before Shinji could exit, Misotaka spoke. "So what was the letter about?"  
  
"Uh…. It was only junk mail, sensei. Nothing important."  
  
"Is that so? Seems unusual for anyone to receive junk mail from NERV Headquarters in Tokyo 3." Said Misotaka as he raised an eyebrow in Shinji's direction. "So was it really junk mail?"  
  
Shinji sighed. "No sensei."  
  
"We will discuss it at a later date, as for now, finish your chores. By the way, for lying to me, you will now have to cook dinner as well." Said Misotaka sternly.  
  
Shinji sighed once again. He then left to mow the lawn.  
  
***  
  
15 days ago  
  
Ritsuko was seen once again in front of Commander Ikari. She looked rather tired for apparently she had another one of her "long nights." As usual, Commander Ikari sat at is desk in his unfriendly, business only gesture. Ritsuko spoke.  
  
"Development of Test Model Unit 01 is near completion. We expect it to be ready for testing in two weeks."  
  
"Very good." Said Gendo.  
  
"We unfortunately have heard no word from the Third Child. It is highly likely that the letter sent to him has arrived by now."  
  
"That is of no concern. Should we ever truly need him, we can always extract him by force."  
  
His statement surprised Ritsuko. "But he's your son…"  
  
Gendo's eyes narrowed. "My genetic relations with the Third Child are irrelevant. I advise you not to bring that up again, Dr. Akagi."  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "Yes sir."  
  
"Is there anything else to report to me?"  
  
"Not at the moment, sir."  
  
Gendo stood up from his desk. "I will be leaving on business for the next week. I expect Unit 00 to be ready for testing when I return. I want to personally supervise the final test." Gendo began to walk up to Ritsuko and slowly placed a hand on her cheek. "Is that understood, Ritsuko?"  
  
Ritsuko was speechless by his upfront and sudden display of affection. Whether it was the fact that she was tired, or if it was the fact that she enjoyed the contact was unknown, but for some reason, she could not resist. "Y…yes sir…"  
  
With that, the Commander went back to his usual mood and casually walked out of the office. Ritsuko just stood there, completely zoned out. 'What just happened? He touched my cheek. But why?' Shaking the thought out of her head, Ritsuko composed herself and walked out of the office.  
  
Ritsuko was walking down a hallway when she was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey there Ritsuko!"  
  
Ritsuko looked in the direction of the voice to see her long time friend, Misato.  
  
"Hi Misato…" Said Ritsuko unenthusiastically.  
  
"You look tired. Let me guess, you had another all-nighter."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "It was important that the proper programs were installed into Unit 01's CPU. It wasn't one of those task that can be done at a leisurely pace."  
  
"And at the speed that you type, that's saying a lot."  
  
"Maya wanted to help, but at the pace that she can type, it would have never gotten done."  
  
"You need to learn to relax. You'll kill yourself at the rate you're going."  
  
Ritsuko smiled weakly. "I'll get all the sleep I'll need when I'm dead."  
  
The two of them walked into a room that resembled a small laboratory. Ritsuko walked over to a manila folder that contained the name "Shinji Ikari."  
  
"It seems doubtful that the Third Child will be joining us." Said Ritsuko while looking over the file.  
  
"Isn't that the Commander's son?" Asked Misato.  
  
"Yes, but apparently that is 'irrelevant.'" Said Ritsuko as she made quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
Misato took the manila folder and looked it over herself. She sees the photograph of the young man. "Hey, he's pretty cute." Said Misato as she traced her finger around the picture.  
  
"Yeah, if you're into fourteen year olds."  
  
"Well, he will turn eighteen eventually." Misato then put on a devious grin.  
  
Ritsuko raised and eyebrow at her. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Oh come on. I was only joking."  
  
"I'm aware of the exactly the last time you've had sex, which I might add, was quite some time ago."  
  
Misato was obviously upset by this. "Well, it's a lot more recent than the last time you've had sex."  
  
Ritsuko narrowed her eyes at her but then sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for sounding grouchy. You're already aware that I'm exhausted."  
  
Misato gave a light smile. "Apology accepted. I could never stay mad at you."  
  
Ritsuko then took the folder and placed it inside a filing cabinet. She then walks towards a beaker that was full of an orange colored fluid. She took a small amount of it and placed it inside a test tube. Misato took a closer look at it.   
  
"What is that stuff?" Asked Misato.  
  
Before Ritsuko could answer, someone walked into the room. Ritsuko and Misato turned their head to see Steven.  
  
"Hey you two. What's up." Asked Steven.  
  
"I was just about to leave, thank you." Sneered Misato. "But before I do, I wanted my question answered." Misato turned towards Ritsuko. "What is that stuff?"  
  
Ritsuko sighed in an annoyed tone. "This is LCL. The pilots of the Evas will breath this 'stuff' in order to oxygenate their blood. Don't ask about the details, I'm too tired to explain."  
  
"Oh. Well see ya." Misato then walked towards the door, making sure not to acknowledge the American's presence.   
  
When Misato left, Adams turned towards Ritsuko. "Why does she hate me so much?"  
  
"I don't know. Could be several reasons. Maybe she jealous that you receive a higher salary than her."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because I practically do the job of two people. Besides, what does she do around here anyway?"  
  
Ritsuko starts to head for the door. "She's the director of operations. She's technically third in command around here. She makes sure things get done."  
  
Adams smirked. "In other words, she's a manager. Doesn't sound very impressive when you put it that way."  
  
Ritsuko stops. "I guess. By the way, why are you here?"  
  
The weapons developer thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I came to inform you that the prototype Progressive Knife should be built and ready for testing by tomorrow."  
  
"Very good. I'm going to run some more tests on the LCL. I want to insure that it is safe to use when we begin testing on the Prototype Model Unit 00. Don't touch anything!!" Ritsuko then walks out the door.  
  
Adams begins to stare at the beaker. 'I wonder how this stuff tastes. If the pilots have to breath it in, it can't be toxic.'  
  
Steve looks around to make sure no one is watching. He takes the beaker and takes a large sip. After about two seconds, his face turns green. He starts to head towards the sink, but then Ritsuko heads back into the laboratory. Adams is forced to stand there as if nothing happened, trying his best to ignore the taste.  
  
"I forgot to bring the beaker with me." Said Ritsuko. "I must be way too tired." Ritsuko then looks at Adams who is just standing there innocently. "Don't you have some work to get done?"  
  
Adams nodded his head but continued to stand there. Ritsuko just shook her head and grabbed the beaker. When she finally left, Adams ran for the sink and spit out the LCL. "Yuck!!" He said as he turned on the faucet and washed out his mouth with water. 'Tastes coppery. Why would it taste like that?' After he was finished, Steve left the laboratory to head back to the Weapons Dept.  
  
**  
  
Shinji was busy working on his math homework. It was algebra, and for some reason it gave him a hard time. Misotaka enter his room and watched the boy do his homework intently. After five minutes, he decided to interrupt.  
  
"Shinji, finish your homework later. We must discuss something."  
  
Shinji looked up at his teacher. "What is it sensei?"  
  
Misotaka looked around the room. "Where is that letter you received from NERV a short while ago?"  
  
Shinji looked nervous. "Hold on one moment, sensei." Shinji went to his garbage can and found the crumpled piece of paper. It was immediately snatched from his hands. Misotaka flattened the crumpled piece of paper so that he could read it. Upon reading it, he looked up at Shinji with a disappointed look.  
  
"Why did you throw this away?"  
  
Shinji bowed his head in shame. "It sounded too good to be true, sensei. I didn't take it seriously."  
  
"Why not? This is an opportunity of a lifetime. NERV is an organization that could provide you with a great career. And even if it doesn't, the educational opportunities shouldn't be overlooked."  
  
"I know that. But I just don't think it's for me."  
  
"Perhaps. But perhaps this is your father trying to reach out to you. You do know that he is part of that organization, right?"  
  
Shinji became upset. "I don't want anything to do with him."  
  
"Shinji, your father works for the benefit of mankind. Don't you want to be a part of that? Don't you want to do something great with your life?"  
  
Shinji continued to sit there at his desk with his head down. "I don't care if I really do anything with my life. I like the way my life is now. It maybe boring, but it's peaceful here. I don't need to accomplish anything important…"  
  
Misotaka walks up to Shinji. "Shinji, look up at me." Shinji slowly looked up at his teacher.  
  
"Yes sensei?"  
  
"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." With that, Misotaka slapped Shinji powerfully across the face. "How dare you think that you can just waste your life like that? I did not spend the last three years teaching you what I have so that you could grow up to be a failure!"  
  
Shinji winced at the stinging pain that seared through his cheek. Tears began to fill his lower eyelids. He cowered under the much older man. He eyed the door that was adjacent to him. He made a run for it, but before he could make it, his teacher's leg gracefully tripped him up. With a loud crash, Shinji hit the floor. His teacher watched as the boy slowly sat up and began to cry. Despite his sternness, Misotaka truly hated seeing him upset.  
  
"Shinji." Spoke Misotaka in a fatherly tone. "I do not want you to be in pain. And I understand that life has been hard on you, and that you father has been most unkind to you. But…" The old man kneels down and places a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Adversity is not an excuse for failure. In the end, I know you can overcome what has happened to you."  
  
Shinji found the words to speak. "But I don't want to face him. I know for sure that he doesn't love me. He probably just wants to use me."  
  
Misotaka smiles. "I thought you liked feeling needed. Doesn't it at least sooth you to know that he at least acknowledges your existence enough to know that he needs you?"  
  
Shinji looked up at his teacher. "But I want him to love me, not need me."  
  
"You will have to come across that bridge when you get there. And the only why that can happen is if you pursue the opportunity that is given to you. Contact NERV, and tell them that you are interested."  
  
"But I'm not interested!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Shinji fell silent. He lowered his head to look to the floor. "I don't know…" He said softly.  
  
Misotaka could see through the young man. He knew that Shinji was hiding the truth. "I don't believe you. I think that you know exactly why you won't go. Tell me, WHY?"  
  
Shinji continued to cower; he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to admit the truth. It hurt too much. His chest pounded. He searched his mind for some reason, some excuse. But then, he looked back up at his teacher and knew that he could not lie to him. It wasn't even the fact the he respected him, but the fact that the man was simply too wise to be bought by any excuse. He knew that the man would see through him, could see through him, and was seeing through him. He began to become aggravated. He clenched his fists as his body began to tense up. In a final moment, he screamed.  
  
"I'M AFRAID!!! ARE YOU HAPPY? I SAID IT. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WA…."  
  
Before Shinji could finish his question, another slap collided against his face. The tears that welled up in his eyes were sent flying into the air. One of the tears landed on the old man's shirt. The old man looked at the wet spot on his shirt. He then looked back at the boy. "I'm sorry. But you need to be more respectful. I'm trying to help you. If you refuse my help, it's your own fault." He then helped Shinji to his feet. "Tell me, why are you afraid?"  
  
Shinji searched his heart and soul. He knew the answer, but like in all the things that he does, he looked with uncertainty. "I guess I'm afraid of the city, meeting new people, failing, confronting my father…..and other things."  
  
Misotaka gave a light smile. "Someday you will have to face your fears, regardless of whether you like it or not. Right now, you are at a crossroad. The choice you make may effect what happens to you for the rest of your life. It's understandable to be afraid, but this opportunity may be the best thing that ever happened to you. Do you really ever want to look back at this and feel regret?"  
  
Shinji did not answer. He simply sat there and thought, but the more he thought, the more uncertain he was about everything that was happening in his life. "Sensei, I need a little more time. Is it ok if I think this through?"  
  
Misotaka place a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Certainly. Perhaps thinking this through will give you a better perspective as to how you feel about this opportunity. We will finish discussing this later, when you're ready."  
  
Misotaka began to walk out the door, rubbing his back since he was obviously in some pain. "Finish your homework and cook dinner…. Ow my back is killing me." With that, Misotaka walk out of the room. Shinji was left pondering what to do with himself. He was very much shaken, and doing his homework was a struggle since he could barely hold the pencil. 'Do I really have to go? I'm so afraid….'  
  
***  
  
7 days ago  
  
The scene is now in a large room. Inside, it could be seen that a large knife-like device was hooked up to a large mechanical arm. Below the knife was a block of steel that was eight feet in length, width and height. Captain Adams was near a control panel to the side with two subordinates. He had a look of pure seriousness on his face. "Are we prepared for the final test on the prototype weapons unit AX-7?"  
  
One of his subordinates answered his question. "Yes sir. We are ready for the final test on the prototype progressive knife."  
  
"Very well." Said Adams. "Begin preliminary test procedures. Is our power supply at an optimum level?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Good. Activate vibration device within the knife."  
  
The subordinate press a few buttons. The knife began to make a load humming noise. The blade vibrated at an ultra-sonic frequency. The vibrations could be felt from the control panel. The other subordinate then spoke. "Sir. I need to inform you that Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi are beginning synchronization tests on unit 00 at this very moment. Should we wait until they are done?"  
  
Adams frowned. "No! This project has been delayed enough. We will continue with the test as planned. I doubt that their test will interfere with ours."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Is the knife at the correct frequency of vibration?" Asked Adams.  
  
"Yes sir!" Said both subordinates.  
  
"Very well. Lower the arm!!"  
  
With Adams's command, the arm began to lower towards the block of steel at a slow rate. As it began to touch, sparks began to fly all around the room. Adams smirked. 'It's working.' The knife continued to penetrate, inch by inch, slowing no signs of slowing. Adams looked to his subordinates. "Any damage to the knife detected by the computers?"  
  
"Damage is very slight, sir. It's all normal wear on the materials of the blade. Everything is going well."  
  
"Good. Let's continue."  
  
It wasn't long before the knife was halfway through the steel. Then it was three-quarters the way. Finally, the knife went straight through. All three men were very pleased. Adams smile disappeared as concern returned to his mind. "Give me a damage report on the prototype."  
  
"Minimal damage, sir. Everything is within the parameters."  
  
"Excellent. Now begin the second phase of the test. Raise the arm up again, move it to the left a few feet, and cut the block again, only this time we will hit the block at full force to simulate a knife slash." Adams began to worry. 'We've yet to past the second phase of the test. I hope the alloys in the blade hold out.'  
  
"Yes sir!" The subordinates pressed some button on the control panel. The knife lifted back up, moved slightly to the left, rose up slightly, and was practically slammed into the block once again. It seemed that the blade would hold as it easily sliced through the steel at a very rapid rate.  
  
'It's going to work!' Thought Adams.  
  
The blade was just feet away when suddenly, something happened. An emergency was called throughout NERV headquarters. All the power was cut off to the Weapons Dept. All doors throughout the facility were slammed shut.  
  
"Emergency Emergency!" Called out an automated voice. "Security situation occurring in the Cage. All systems on high alert."  
  
*GOD DAMMIT!!!!* Screamed Adams.  
  
The knife shut down and was unable to finish cutting the block of steel. Apparently, because of the emergency, they were unable to complete the test. Several minutes passed, but finally the emergency passed, and normal functioning resumed in the facility. Unfortunately, Adams was less than happy with the interruption.  
  
*Fucking shit! If only we could've finished. Now we have to start the whole goddamn test all over again. And best of all, it takes three day before we can test it again. Just my fucking luck!!*  
  
The subordinates stared at the Captain, wondering what he was saying since they didn't comprehend English. "Uh sir, can you tell us what you just said?"  
  
Adams ignored the question and instead, kicked over a garbage can. He then stomped out of the room. The two subordinates looked towards each other. "What do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like we've got to start all over again. No wonder he's so pissed off."  
  
Adams rushes towards the control room that was at the cage. 'I'll give Ritsuko a piece of my mind. Can't I ever get anything done without some interruption from her fucking machines? At least the shit I develop works.' After a few more minutes, Adams reaches the control room. After hurryingly entering, he sees the obvious destruction that the test had caused. He then spots Ritsuko, who is standing there, somewhat stunned by what just happen. Adams wasted no time giving her a piece of his mind.  
  
"Do you realize that you've set me back at least another three days??" Screamed the Captain. He then brings up his right hand and places a small amount of space between his index and thumb. "I was this close to finishing the final test for the progressive knife. With a successful trial, I could have finished development within a week. Now I have to start it all over again. THANKS A FUCKING LOT!!"  
  
After hearing this, Ritsuko absorbed what was said. After a few moments of processing what was just said, she narrows her eyes and tenses up. She then smacks the Captain across the face not once, but twice. After Adams recovered from the initial shock of Ritsuko's reaction, Ritsuko spoke angrily. "How dare you just barge in here and act like you're the boss? Do you have any idea what just happened here?"  
  
Adams rubbed his cheeks and frowned. He wasn't sure how to react to Ritsuko's anger.  
  
"Why don't you take a look out the window and see?" Scolded Ritsuko.  
  
Adams breathed a heavy sigh, trying to calm himself down. He then proceeded to walk towards the window, looking around to see what happened. First, he saw Unit 00, frozen in place, unable to move. Its fist was still reached out in an attempt to punch its way into the control room. Then he saw the entry pod, open and leaking LCL, with steam still forming around it. And then he saw Rei, broken and battered, in a stretcher. She was in great pain, and she was being carted away, with Commander Ikari at her side. Adams's heart suddenly sunk, and he felt a great deal of shame and pity. He turned towards Ritsuko and hung his head.  
  
"I'm….. sorry…" Said Adams sorrowfully. He then began to walk out the door. "Just watch. An angel will attack anytime time within the next week." Said Adams to himself.  
  
***  
  
6 days ago  
  
Shinji was lying beside a river that he knew and loved. He had completed his homework and chores for the day, and so he decided to take the time to relax and enjoy the lovely weather. Unfortunately, he was unable to completely enjoy the outdoors. Inside his mind, conflicting thoughts ran wild in his head. "I know I should go, but what if it's not for me? And what if I hate it there? What if this so called 'opportunity' really is too good to be true? I can't make up my mind.' Shinji was in despair. His mind told him not to go, but something in his heart told him yes. Deep down inside, he knew that he should probably go, but the biggest issue to him was that he wasn't sure if he could come back should the decision to go be a bad choice. After much more thought, Shinji decided that he would need some advice from his elder in order to make a final choice.  
  
Shinji got up from the ground and walk back towards his house. The path that he had to take was fairly deep within the forest, and it always calmed his nerves to see it in its full beauty. He loved the outdoors, even though he admits that he's never gone camping. He enjoyed living in the small cabin in the middle of nowhere, and he also knew that the city would be completely different to the calm serenity that he felt at the very moment. When he neared the cabin, he sighed and frowned for he knew that his teacher would be against the idea of him staying here.  
  
Shinji entered the house, and looked about for the much older man. Shinji found him laying in his easy chair, seemingly asleep. He was disappointed, but knew that he should not disturb the man and decide to head towards his room and wait until he finished his nap. Before he could reach his room, he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"Have you made a decision, yet?" Asked Misotaka, his eyes still closed.  
  
Shinji turned towards the man and hung his head low. "I'm not sure. I know I should at least try, but….what if it's not for me? What if I hate it there? I'm afraid that I won't be able to come back."  
  
The old man sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked up at the boy and smiled. "Shinji, if you go and find that you don't like it there, you are more than welcome to come back. I would be happy to know that you at least tried. Should you come back, I will not look at you with any less respect than I would if you went."  
  
Shinji smiled. He also felt a great deal of relief. "Thank you, sensei. I feel much better now." He then took a few deep breaths and stood up straight. "I think I'll call them now…."  
  
"Very well, Shinji." Spoke Misotaka as he walked up to the young man, and proceeded to embrace him in a hug. "I'm proud of you. Consider this your first step towards manhood."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Thank you, sensei."  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko Akagi was sitting over her desk with her hands over her face. She obviously dealing with a great deal of stress, and she seemed on the verge of crying. 'Everything within the past two days has gone completely wrong. First, Unit 00 goes berserk, then Rei takes serious injuries. Then the Weapons Dept. becomes delayed. Then, I my ear chewed out by both Adams and Commander Ikari. And to top it off, we have no replacement for Rei, and I haven't slept in two days.'  
  
Ritsuko began to break down. Tears flowed from her eyes as all the pain within not just the last two days, but the last few years, was released in one downpour. She had about all she could take, and was contemplating whether the whole project was worth it or not. But then she laughed inwardly. 'Who am I kidding? There's no way I can back out now. I'm in way too deep in this. Mother, why did I have to follow in your footsteps?'  
  
Before Ritsuko could continue with her mental conflict, the phone rang. Ritsuko was startled by it. She looked up at the phone with curiosity. 'Who could possibly want to talk to me at this moment?' Ritsuko picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. I need to speak to a Dr. Akagi. Would he happen to be in right now?"  
  
It became apparent that the voice on the other end was obviously a young man, hardly any older than his early teens. Being referred to as a guy exasperated Ritsuko. "This is SHE. My I ask to whom am I speaking to?"  
  
The voice on the other end seemed to panic. "I….I'm really sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "Forget it. Just tell me who you are…"  
  
"Um…my name is Shinji Ikari. I believe that you sent me a letter a couple of weeks ago stating that I had been chosen to represent you organization."  
  
Ritsuko's face brightened. She began to recompose herself. "Oh, Shinji. I'm so sorry. Please forgive my rude behavior before. It's not often that I speak to fourteen year olds on the phone."  
  
"It's ok. Your letter never stated you first name, so I had to guess. I hope you forgive me…."  
  
"Relax. I forgive you. Now, are you interested in our offer?"  
  
"Well, actually, yes. But I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to know what exactly am I going to do once I arrive."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you until you arrive. Is that a problem?"  
  
There was a brief silence on the phone. "No, it's ok."  
  
"Very well. First things first, I need you to write some things down."  
  
"Ok. Hold on a second. I need to find a pen and paper." About a minute passed before that boy was heard again. "Ok I'm ready."  
  
"We will first send you a package with all the information that you will need."  
  
A few moments passed. "Ok I got that down."  
  
"Next, we will contact you as to when you will depart for Tokyo 3. Do not worry about transportation, it will all be provided for you."  
  
Another few moments passed. "Ok, got that."  
  
"I also would suggest that you pack any items that you wish to bring along. We will cover the cost of shipping these items as well."  
  
"Ok, anything else?"  
  
"Just that the information packet should have an ID card as well, and that it should arrive in three days. You will probably depart shortly afterwards. Sorry if that sounds inconvenient."  
  
"….It's ok. I probably should have contacted you sooner."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are there any other questions?"  
  
"Yes, I have two. First, if I find that I don't like it there, can I back out?"  
  
Ritsuko was silent for a moment. "Yes….. But we hope that it won't have to come to that."  
  
"Ok, my second question is….. Will I see my father?"  
  
Ritsuko frowned upon the question. She remembered how the Commander reacted when it was brought up that the Third Child was his son. "I'm sure you will. But try not to let that be the focus of what you are coming here for, Ok?"  
  
More silence was heard. "Ok…."  
  
"Very well. I hope I get the chance to meet you, Shinji."  
  
"I hope to meet you, too. Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you…" With that, she hung up the phone and brought forth the first smile that she has had in days. She lied back in her chair and let out of big sigh of relief. Suddenly, the door to her office opens and a purple haired woman enters.  
  
"Gees. I came in here to cheer you up, but I guess I'm not needed after all." Said Misato.  
  
Ritsuko looked up at her best friend. "Actually, you're just the person I needed to see. I just got in contact with the Third Child."  
  
Misato smiled. "You did? That's great. His timing couldn't have been more perfect."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "And I'm going to ask you to be the person to pick him up. You don't have a problem with that do you?"  
  
"Of course not. You can count on me."  
  
Ritsuko got up and headed for the door. "I'll inform you later as to when he should arrive. I'm going to inform the Commander of the news."  
  
"I'm sure that he'll be excited." Said Misato sarcastically.  
  
Ritsuko didn't respond as she exited her office. A few minutes later, she entered Commander Ikari's office. Unfortunately, the Commander was not there. Ritsuko sighed. 'Just great…. Oh well.' She was about to turn around when suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders. This obviously startled the exhausted doctor, and she immediately turned around to confront whoever snuck up on her. To her surprise, it was the Commander himself.  
  
"Did you need to see me?" Said Gendo in his usual cold tone.  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you enter."  
  
Gendo walked around the woman. "It matters not. Are you here to inform me of anything, or are you here to make unnecessary apologies?"  
  
Ritsuko tried to regain her composure. "I… I just made contact with the Third Child. He is interested in joining our organization."  
  
Gendo looked away from the doctor. "Does he have any idea as to what he's getting into?"  
  
"No sir. I told him that his reason for being here would be explained to him when he arrived."  
  
"Very good. Looks like things won't be so bad after all." Gendo then looked towards Ritsuko. "I apologize for being hard on you. I'm sure that it wasn't completely your fault that Unit 00 went berserk."   
  
Ritsuko was shocked. "Y.. you don't have to apologize."  
  
Gendo moved in closer, treading the barrier of Ritsuko's personal space. He began to walk behind her. "You appear to be quite stressed out. It must be hard working on the Eva project." The Commander once again placed his hands on her shoulders. Ritsuko tensed up, as she was starting to realize the man's intentions.  
  
"I think we should keep our relationship professional, Commander."  
  
"Why is that?" Asked the Commander as he began to rub her shoulders. After an few moments of this, Ritsuko began to relax. The older man could sense this. "There, there. Just relax. I don't want to hurt you. You mean a lot to all of us, especially me." The words spoken began to almost hypnotize the already very tired and very vulnerable doctor. She could feel his breath against her neck. Her eyes began to shutter as the shoulder rub continued. Suddenly, the man turned her around and embraced her closely. Before she could react, he pressed his lips on to hers. She once again tensed up, but found that she did not have the strength to struggle, and she once again relaxed and began to kiss back.  
  
Whatever happened in that office in the next half hour of never confirmed, but it seemed likely that it was highly sexual, and hardly professional.  
  
***  
  
Yesterday  
  
Shinji was sitting upon his bed. All of his belongings were packed away in boxes. He seemed to be in great anticipation and excitement, as well as worry. 'Today's the big day. The day I leave to go down a path that I may never return from. I'm so scared…'  
  
A voice could be heard from outside his room. "Shinji are you ready?? The car should be here any minute."  
  
"Thank you, sensei. I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Shinji sat there and smiled. 'I will miss this place a whole lot.'  
  
A few minutes later, the sound of a horn beeping was heard out front. Shinji sighed 'I guess it's time to go.…'  
  
Shinji gather what he figured that he would need and walked out the door. He saw a black sedan with two large men in black suits. Misotaka was there with them. He stood there watching the young man cautiously walk towards him. He them smiled. "Shinji, I'm very proud of you. I know that you will do something great, no matter how hard it maybe to succeed."  
  
Shinji also smiled. "Thank you, sensei. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all that you have done."  
  
The old man placed a hand on Shinji shoulder. "You will never have to repay me. I enjoyed every minute of teaching what I could to you. I just want you to remember a few things for me."  
  
"Oh course, sensei."  
  
"First, always be polite. Politeness may be that only thing that will keep you from being seen as a punk." The teacher laughed. "Second, make sure you pay attention while in school, and don't get distracted by girls. You're still too young to be thinking about such things."  
  
Shinji blushed. "Yes sensei."  
  
"And one lest thing. Perhaps the most important thing I can tell you…." Misotaka took a deep breath. "I know that you're scared, and that is completely normal. But I know you. You have a habit of trying to escape your problems. I will tell you that now matter how hard things get…" Misotaka gave a look of complete seriousness.  
  
"You mustn't run away…"  
  
Shinji blinked a few times. "I mustn't run away?"  
  
"Yes Shinji, you mustn't run away. Now go out there and embrace your destiny."  
  
With that, the two shared in a warm and long hug. Tears began to well up in both of their eyes. One of the men near the car looked at his watch. "We're short on time. We must leave now."  
  
After that, Shinji and Misotaka let each other go. Shinji then handed his belongings to one of the men, who put it in the trunk of the car. The other man opened the rear seat door and Shinji got in. Shortly after the door closed, the car drove up. Shinji looked back through the window to see his old teacher waving back. Tears rolled down his cheek. Never the less, the boy smiled and began to think to himself. 'I mustn't run away…. I mustn't run away…..'  
  
***  
  
The present  
  
'Shinji, don't die out there.' Thought Misato.  
  
'Please don't fail us now.' Thought Ritsuko.  
  
'I knew I would be kicking myself in the ass for that comment I made to myself last week' Thought Adams  
  
'This was the great opportunity that I was seeking?' Thought Shinji.  
  
"Disengage the final safety lock!" Commanded Misato.  
  
"Yes sir!" Spoke Maya.  
  
The final lock was released, and the Eva was now fully on its own. It stood there lazily, showing no actual life. Shinji was too scared to concentrate on moving.  
  
"Just concentrate on walking for now." Spoke Ritsuko.  
  
Shinji seemed extremely nervous. "Walking?"  
  
"Use one of your arms to hold on to a building for support if you have to." Advised Adams.  
  
Shinji then looked around at the adjacent buildings. The closest ones were to his left. He then reached out and tried to place a hand out towards the nearest building. The others were pleasantly surprised by the fact that the left arm was moving.  
  
"It's moving…." Said Misato.  
  
The building wasn't close enough, so Shinji attempted his first step. Very slowly and cautiously, the Eva took its first step. Smiles began to form on the crew's faces.  
  
"It's walking…." Said Ritsuko.  
  
Unfortunately, the building was still a little too far, so it attempted another step, but the second step was too clumsy. It began to fall on its left side. The crew fell into despair.  
  
"It's falling…." Said Adams as he lowered his head.  
  
The Eva landed with a gigantic crash. Shinji was shaken inside, but appeared to by unharmed. The angel, who had watched to whole thing, had decided to take advantage of the opportunity that was presented to it. It moved ahead and reached out with it right arm and grabbed the Eva by its foot. Lifting it in the air, it seemed to display an embarrassing dominance over the man-made creation. It then proceeded to throw the Eva in the same building that Shinji was reaching for earlier. Still holding on, the angel then threw it into another building, only this time it let go. The Eva went crashing through the small skyscraper and skidded across the ground.  
  
The crew in the command bay seemed horrified by what they were seeing. Shinji nearly wet his pants inside the cockpit. "Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
"Don't panic!! Just try to get up!" Yelled Misato.  
  
"I can't!" Screamed Shinji.  
  
The angel could sense the pilot's fear. It slowly walked up to the fallen machine and lifted its left foot above the Eva's head.  
  
"Look out, Shinji!!" Cried out Misato.  
  
The angel began to stomp on the Eva's head, each time the foot land, sound of crunching metal and asphalt got loader and louder. The pilot could do nothing but lie there as the head slowly got smashed inward.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Screamed Shinji in a panic. "Let me outta here!!!" Shinji began to bang at the walls, trying desperately to escape, and he could feel his heading hurting more and more with every attack.  
  
"Dammit kid, do something!!" Yelled Adams.  
  
Ritsuko looked down at the control panel and frowned. "His synch ratios are dropping. He probably can't even move the Eva by now."  
  
"Shit!" Said Misato under her breath.  
  
After a few more repeated stomps to the head, the angel used its right arm to once again pick up the Eva, this time by its head. The Eva was now dangling by its feet. Shinji stared straight into the face of what was the most disgusting looking creature he'd ever seen. Shinji, seeing no way out, began to search inside himself in order to find what little courage that was still there. 'I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away….'  
  
"His synch ratios are climbing again. He should be able to move!!" Ritsuko pointed out.  
  
"Now's you chance. ATTACK!!" Commanded Adams.  
  
Shinji gritted his teeth. Finding what control that he had, he lifted his left arm and jabbed it forward. The blow landed on the angel's chest, inflicting little damage. Shinji then punch with the right arm, this time landing on the face. The Eva began to attack wildly landing as many punch as possible, but still little damage was dealt.  
  
Adams made an assessment. "Without his feet firmly planted on the ground, he can't get the leverage in order to throw a decent punch." Adams continued to think. 'Who taught this kid how to fight?'  
  
The angel began to get annoyed by the numerous desperate punches, and decided to slam the machine into the ground. It then placed its body weight on the Eva and grabbed the Unit 01's right arm. The angel then grabbed it left arm, and the buzz saw like cutting device began to spin at an accelerated rate. Seeing this, Shinji began to panic once again, and started pounding at the angel shoulder in to order to save his other arm. Unfortunately, this tactic was ineffective as the Eva's arm was easily sliced right off. Shinji gasped and screamed in pain, feeling like his own arm had just been cut off.  
  
Ritsuko was in shock. "It cut through that arm like it was nothing."  
  
Misato saw the boy's pain. "It's ok Shinji. That's not your real arm!!"  
  
After surgically removing the arm, the angel then proceed to lift the Eva from the ground, and once again takes its cutting arm to remove another piece of the purple creation of man-kind, this time aiming for the head.  
  
*Oh shit….. It's over…* Spoke Adams in English.  
  
"The synch ratios have dropped again. There's nothing we can do…" Said Ritsuko as she placed her hand over her face. The crew had all but given up. It seems that mankind's last stand was not only a failure, but an embarrassing blunder as well. Fuyutsuki looked upon his superior for any sign of hope, but for some reason, the Commander seemed completely unmoved. "Aren't you worried? After all, if your son dies, we die." Asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
The Commander did nothing but smile.  
  
The blade drew closer and closer. Shinji's heart pounded. He was completely stiff. Not a single muscle in his body moved. His breathing became sporadic. He was literally paralyzed. He couldn't even think straight as his impending doom drew near. He could feel the vibrations from the spinning blade. And then the blade began to penetrate the brain case. The angel moved very slowly, as if it was savoring the moment. The armor could do little to hold up against the gigantic evil surgical tool.  
  
Shinji's life flashed before his eyes. Scenes of his childhood. He saw his mother, with her warm smile and gentle touch. He saw his teacher, with his stern ways and wise words. And then he saw his father. His image began to fuel a fire within him. Everything about that man slowly dung deeper and deeper into his conscience and soul. His neglect, his uncompassionate ways, that dark cold stared behind the glasses. All these things made Shinji explode in a fury. A fury that even he could not comprehend or control. And with this rage, the Eva responded by grabbing the cutting arm, preventing its untimely death.  
  
"His synch ratios are skyrocketing!!!" Said Maya.  
  
Ritsuko, who had already given up hope, was stunned. "What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No ma'am. Synch ratio is 86 percent and climbing!! This is unbelievable…"  
  
Ritsuko looked back at the Vid-Screen. Her expression was a mix of excitement and fear. Misato took note of this.  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Misato.  
  
Ritsuko swallowed hard. "This is the same thing that happened with Unit 00."  
  
Both Adams and Misato responded. "What?"  
  
Ritsuko stared deathly into the Vid-screen. "I call this behavior…… the berserker…"  
  
At that moment, Unit 01 threw back the angel with tremendous force. It then let out an incredible roar as a bi-product of all of Shinji bottled up rage. It almost seemed like it was foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Synch ratio is at 158%. That's impossible." Screamed Maya.  
  
Adams stared in awe at the Vid-screen. *Awesome…*  
  
A monster seemed to have been created. The first thing the Eva did was leap into the air and jump kick the angel right into the head. The angel was sent flying right into the ground. Before the angel could respond, one of its horns was grabbed, and it was lifted into the air. Unit 01 then fell backwards while still holding the monstrosity, and while doing that, it stuck its leg up into the angel chest and sent it soaring back behind it. The angel landing into another building, and was obviously damage moderately.  
  
Both Fuyutsuki and Ikari were smiling. "It appears that we might win yet." Said Gendo.  
  
The next move that the Eva made was that it began to regenerate. First, its head plate reformed, both the cracks and the one cut simply vanished. Then, its damaged arm grew back, leaving the arm exposed without plating, but nonetheless present.  
  
"Did it just regenerate?" Asked Misato.  
  
None of the crew answer, all of them too caught up in the action to answer even if they heard her.  
  
The angel was slow to get up, but by the time the Eva regenerated itself, it was standing and seeming preparing an offensive. Its core began to glow and a blinding flash appeared, consuming Unit 01. The force was tremendous, destroying several city blocks. A huge dust cloud resulted, and it was difficult to tell what the results were.  
  
"What is the condition of the Evangelion?" Asked Ritsuko.  
  
Before her question could be answered, and purplish figure emerged from the cloud and charged forward. The angel put up its cutting blade in defense. Seeing this. The enraged beast jumped over the angel and quickly turned around to do a kick, but the angel jump back in time. When the Eva attempted a punch, the Angels AT Field halted its progress.  
  
Adams looked to Ritsuko. "How's he going to have a chance to penetrate that AT Field without any weapons?"  
  
"I.. don't know. It should be creating its own AT Field." Responded Ritsuko.  
  
That fact was revealed as the Purple machine also created an AT Field, neutralizing the other. Unfortunately, while the Eva was doing this, the Angel had taken its right hand and grabbed the lump on its shoulder. It tugged away as the bulge began to tear away from its connecting flesh.  
  
Misato seemed disgusted. "What is it doing?"  
  
The angel ripped off the lump just as Unit 01 continued its attack. When the Eva charged forward, the angel threw the lump at it, hitting right on the face.  
  
"Oh no! Is it blinded?" Asked Ritsuko.  
  
Unfortunately, being blinded was the least of their worries as the lumpy ball of flesh began it glow.  
  
"There's an energy reaction inside it!!" Said Maya.  
  
"NO!!!" Screamed Misato, Ritsuko, and Adams in unison.  
  
The Eva was engulfed in an explosion that was horrific. The entire Headquarters felt the earth shattering shockwave of it. It was the most powerful explosion witness as of yet.  
  
"Interesting adaptation.." Said Gendo.  
  
Fuyutsuki responded. "Interesting isn't the word for it. I'd say that frightening is more appropriate. Maybe we haven't won after all."  
  
As the explosion slowly dissipated, the lump regenerated on the angel's shoulder. Several minutes passed. Everyone in the command bay could feel that the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. The dust eventually settled enough to see into where a large crater was now present. It also became apparent that there was no sign of the Eva. It seemed to simply vanish.  
  
"Impossible!" Remarked Ritsuko. "Even an explosion of that level couldn't vaporize an Eva."  
  
"Maya, give us a status report of Unit 01." Commanded Misato.  
  
Maya pressed a few button at the control bay. A smile could be seen on her face. "Only moderate damage has been sustained. I'm confirming its location……. It's to the angel left side."  
  
"Put it on the Vid-screen!" Commanded Misato.  
  
"Roger!" Responded Maya as she continued to press buttons. The screen then revealed the Eva unit. It seemed to have withstood the blast rather well. Most of its bleeding had stopped and it was nearly done regenerating.  
  
"Looks like it's recovering before it continues its attack." Adams pointed out.  
  
The angel eventually lost interest in the battle. It probably thought that it had won and was once again continuing its assault on NERV HQ. It fired another blast into the ground, causing the Geo front to shake. Little did the angel know of its impending danger lurking in the shadows.  
  
Ritsuko noted that the Eva was moving again. "It's about to resume its attack on the angel."  
  
All of a sudden, the artificial life form charged forward at full speed towards the angel. The angel was just starting to prepare another blast when it occurred, and the angel reacted by focusing the beam towards the Eva instead, but just like the last time, the beam did little to impede the berserker's progress. Bull rushing the gray figure, the Eva smashed it into another building, and into several others. The angel staggered to get up, but it had little time to do so as the Purple demon once again charged forward. The angel once again grabbed the lump on its shoulder and threw at its enemy, but this time it was deflected by an arm swipe. The ball of flesh was sent hurling into the air and once again exploded with unbelievable force, knocking both creatures off their feet.  
  
Once again, the base shook with tremendous force. At several points inside the base, severe damage had been withstood, collapsing certain corridors and hallways. Some people were crushed underneath.  
  
After the shaking was done, everyone looked back up at the screen. "Where the hell does that thing store that kind of energy?" Spoke Adams.  
  
No one answered, either because they didn't know, or because they didn't care. Many were too glued to the screen to have even heard him. Both the angel and the Evangelion slowly rose from the ground, obviously shaken up. They made it to their feet at the same time, but the angel was the first to react. It got into a stance and suddenly charged forward, with its horns out front. The Eva saw it coming and took a defensive position. It caught both horns in its hands and began to push back, neither one making any further progress. The angel tried to attack with its cutting arm, but was kicked back by Unit 01. The angel made another swipe with its arm, but this time it was caught. Wrapping both hands around the arm, the Eva then placed a foot on the angel chest and began to pull. With every passing moment, the muscle and connecting tissue in the arm were ripping and tearing, and eventually, despite the angel's desperate attempts to free itself, the arm was ripped right off. The angel howled in pain, and fell to its knees.  
  
Everyone in the command bay began to cheer. "We're winning!!" They all said. Some jumped into the air.   
  
The Eva continued to attack the angel, throwing kicks and punches, each attack causing more damage. With only one arm to defend, there was little the angel could do. With one very powerful kick, the angel was sent smashing into several more buildings, and laid there in a bloody heap. The Eva showed no signs of stopping, and it once again charged at full force towards the angel. In a last ditch effort, the angel pulled off yet another lump and threw it in the Eva's direction. This proved to be a major error, as the Eva caught the lump and threw it back. Seeing its own attack used against it, it held its arm out in some hope that perhaps it could survive the inevitable blast. When the lump was mere feet away, it detonated, once again causing a huge explosion.  
  
The crew watched as the enemy was consumed and most likely destroyed. Everyone stared endlessly into the Vid-screen. "Could it have survived the blast?" Asked Misato. No one answered. Their hearts pounded deep inside their chests. None of them moved or made a sound. They watch as the dust settled and finally revealed a broken bloody heap on the ground. It was still moving.  
  
"It's alive!!!" Screamed Ritsuko.  
  
Indeed the angel was still alive, but only barely. All of its limbs were destroyed, it suffered from major hemorrhaging, and its core was partially cracked. Even if it wanted to, the angel had no way of defending itself. It might have died on its own, but a stalking figure loomed over it. It had death in its eyes. With an insatiable hunger for destruction, the Eva continued its assault, grabbing the remaining horn from the angel's head and snapped it right off. It then used it as a stake, stabbing repeatedly into the core of its dying foe. The core cracked more and more, causing the angel to realize that its death was near. The lump was growing once again, and this time, without removing it, the angel activated it. It began to glow.  
  
"It's going to blow itself up. Move away!!!" Yelled Adams in a desperate attempt to save the Eva and its pilot, but it was too late. The explosion caught it off guard and sent flying into the air. It landed several miles away in a mountainside. It was damaged, but not destroyed. As for the angel, there was nothing left. It was vaporized by its final good bye.  
  
"What is the status of Unit 01 and its pilot?" Asked Misato in a commanding tone.  
  
"Unit 01 has gone offline, but the life signs of the pilot are confirmed." Said Maya.  
  
Everyone gave a sigh off relief. The world was saved. The Evangelion was successful. Everyone was in joy. Adams and Misato hugged each other in joy, but quickly broke apart when they realized what they were doing. Both Fuyutsuki and Ikari were more reserved, but still had smiles on their faces. Everyone was happy except for one. Shinji, who had just regained consciousness, laid there in the cockpit in fear and sorrow. Had the environment not been flooded with LCL, tears would have been flowing down his eyes.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Author's note: As you can tell, the first three quarters of the chapter reflect on the events that occurred before the start of the series. We felt that this was probably a fairly important part of the series that was left out. We apologize for the delay of the fight scene. We decided to not only drag out the fight scene longer, but to make it so that it wasn't quite so one sided. As for Misotaka, we felt that he probably had more to do with Shinji behavior than the series mentioned, so we added material that reflected that. Anyway, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so we can know your input. 


	3. A Place to Stay part I

Author's Note: Thank you very much for your reviews. We are very excited by the positive input that some of you gave. We've been inspired to continue the next chapter. We would like to let you know that this chapter will be mostly humor based, with some small amounts of drama. We will also get a chance for us to get into some character development for our ACC Steven Adams. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
  
For those of you who don't know, a dollar is about 120 yen. We had originally planned to make this one chapter, but in the process of writing this, we discovered that it was much longer than we had originally planned. Hopefully we won't need a third part for this chapter.  
  
We present to you the third chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Parallel.  
  
Chapter 3 "A Place to Stay Part I."  
  
From above the city, the aftermath of the night's event could be seen. There were dozens of buildings collapsed, several large craters, and more fires that you could shake a stick at. Fortunately, most of the fires had been put out, and, because of the evacuation, the number of casualties was at a minimal. In fact, more people died under ground in the Headquarters than at the surface.   
  
Flying in a plane, a middle-aged man with tinted glasses flew above. Once again, he had his hand entwined together in front of his face. And his trusty right-handed man just showed up on a screen in front of him.  
  
"So what are your plans for this trip?" Asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
Gendo quickly responded. "The second branch in the United States is preparing to build an Eva unit of their own. I will personally give them the plans necessary for them to do so. I should arrive in Denver in five hours. Afterwards, our next stop is Germany, where we will inspect the completion of Unit 02. While there, I expect to meet with the 'Wise Men'. I should return within a week. After all, it is important that we maintain the funds necessary in order to build, rebuild, and defend our city."  
  
"If the Second Child will use Unit 02, then who will pilot the next unit?" Asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"I'm sure that we will find the Forth Child eventually." Said Gendo. "But if we are unsuccessful in having the First Child synchronize with Unit 00, then she could use it as well. It's makes no difference."  
  
"So the Forth Child is still at large. Is it possible that there aren't any more?"  
  
The commander was silent. He truly didn't know the answer. "Right now, that is irrelevant you are in charge until I return."  
  
The plane continued on its charted course, leaving the city behind.  
  
**  
  
Misato and Ritsuko were driving on an empty road towards one of the many locations that received severe damage from the events of the night before. Misato sighed while looking around. "Man, this place looks like a war zone. How the hell are we going to cover this up?"  
  
Ritsuko never looked up from her laptop. "Probably the usual way. Terrorists, or swamp gas that came into contact with a weather balloon."  
  
"Please, you think that people will actually believe that?"  
  
"It sounds more believable than the truth, don't you think?"  
  
Misato rolled her eyes and smiled. "I guess people would never believe that a giant monster is trying to conquer humanity."  
  
Ritsuko nodded in agreement as the two reached their final destination. As they pulled to a stop, a voice could be heard a little ways away.  
  
*Hey ladies!! Lookin' good!!*  
  
The women perk their ears in order to hear who it was. After realizing that it was English, the both them groaned.  
  
"What the hell did he just say?" Asked Misato in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I didn't quite hear him right. I only heard the word 'Looking.'"  
  
Misato stared in surprise. "You understand English?"  
  
"Of course. I studied it in high school and college. Didn't you?"  
  
Misato hung her head. "No…."  
  
Ritsuko snickered. Then a knocking was heard on the window. It was Captain Adams, looking cheerful, too cheerful. Ritsuko lowered the window and spoke. "What do you want?"  
  
Before Adams could answer, Misato interrupted. "Yeah, and what the hell did you say to us just before?"  
  
Adams chuckled. "Well captain, I said that you two are just the people I was looking for."  
  
"I'm so sure." Said Misato as she crossed her arms.  
  
Adams scratched the back of his head. "Well, I said something like that."  
  
"Anyway, answer my question." Said Ritsuko.  
  
Adams thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I wanted to show you guys something. Come on!"  
  
Adams motioned them to exit the vehicle. They followed him around the corner of a building. In front of them, being loaded onto a truck was an extremely large weapon resembling an assault rifle. Adams stands there full of pride. "This is one of my many creations." Spoke Adams, almost teary eyes. "It's a super caliber automatic assault weapon known as the G2-EX. It will be standard issue for all Evangelion units from this point on. Had we managed to equip it sooner, the angel would have never had a chance."  
  
Misato walked towards it to get a closer look. After inspecting it, she seemed less than impressed. "You've been here four years, developing weapons that would give us the advantage in battle, and all you've managed to do is make conventional weapons…. Bigger. I'm hardly impressed."  
  
Adams took offense to this. "Hey, do you realize that when you increase the size of a weapon, the very dynamics of that weapon change completely? It took a lot of work finding a way to increase its size and power while maintaining durability and reliability. A whole new line of synthetic Dura-steel composites had to be developed so that his weapon could be possible." Adams then points towards the gigantic stockpile of ammunition. "Even the ammo is state of the art. The diameter of the shells are three feet long. And …"  
  
Adams continued on with his explanation while Misato stood there, only half paying attention. Ritsuko then hears her cell phone ring. She answers it, speaks briefly to the person on the other line and then hangs up. She then clear her throat in order to get the others attention. "Ahem…"  
  
Misato continued to argue, not hearing Ritsuko. "I still think that you get paid way too much for what you do…"  
  
"Ah ha!" Continued Adams. "I knew it. You are jealous of my salary. Well when you actually start doing things around…"  
  
"AHEM!!!" Ritsuko cleared her throat much louder this time. The other caught it this time and stopped arguing. They looked sheepishly towards Ritsuko.  
  
"Not that I've got your attention, I'd like to announce that Shinji is OK, and that he should be ready to check out of the hospital."  
  
Misato took a few steps forward. "Does he remember what happened last night?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded her head. "I couldn't confirm that. He seems confused. Its possible that he doesn't remember."  
  
"You don't think he suffered any brain damage, do you?"  
  
Ritsuko waved her hand forward. "Relax. I said that he was fine."  
  
"Well, I could always check up on him." Said Adams as started to walk away. Misato grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Shinji is not your responsibility, Mr. Weapon Developer. I will check up on him."  
  
"You tell me I should earn my pay check. I don't see why I shouldn't. He likes me better anyway…" Said Adams.  
  
"HE DOES NOT!!!" Screamed Misato. "He'd have to be crazy in order to like you."  
  
"HA. I'm crazy? You're the one who's the nut case. I remember the time that…"  
  
By now, Ritsuko had had enough. A vein was starting to pop out of her forehead. "SHUT UP!!! GOD, YOU TWO ACT LIKE CHILDREN!!! IF YOU WANT TO CHECK UP ON HIM SO BAD, WHY DON'T YOU BOTH GO???"  
  
Misato and Adams stood there staring at Ritsuko as if she was possessed by a demon. They then looked each other and sneered. "Fine!" They both said as they walked off in opposite directions.  
  
Misato made it to her car and got in it. She then smirked. 'I'll just get there before him. Then I can take the credit for checking on him.' She then starts her engine and revs it up. She takes off, squealing the tire on the asphalt, moving out a top speed. She ducks through several corners, barely without crashing. 'It's a good thing that the streets are empty. I'd probably would have killed someone by now.'  
  
As Misato raced the streets, she spots a motorcycle in the distance. 'Dammit! He's ahead of me. But my car is faster. I should easily catch up to him and leave in my dust.' Misato then speed up and slowly overtakes the lead over her rival. While doing so, she flips him the bird and races around the corner.  
  
Misato had a smug look on her face. 'I showed him. That'll teach him not to mess with me.' She looks into her review mirror. She sees him shaking his fist in the air, and then returns with an obscene gesture of his own. He then drives his bike in to an alleyway.  
  
'Oh so he thinks he can cut me off by taking the back ways. That what he thinks.' Misato once again goes at an illegal pace in order to prevent her enemy from winning. After several lefts and rights, she spots the hospital entrance that was just a mile ahead. 'I did it! I beat him here. Ha. That's what he get for thinking that he's a big shot.'  
  
Just as Misato was about the exit into the entranceway, a certain man on a motorcycle suddenly pulls out of an alley and enters before her.  
  
"NO WAY!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Screamed Misato as she realized that she had lost the race.  
  
They quickly pulled up to the parking lot. When Misato finally parked and exited her car, she heard Adams in the distance.  
  
"That's two to one, Katsuragi. Better luck next time!!!"  
  
Misato ran after him in a fury that seemed to have no bounds. So confident was Adams in his victory that he didn't bother to look behind him. Just as he reached the front door, so did Misato. They ended up getting wedged in between the edges of the door.  
  
"Get out of my way you jerk." Hissed Misato.  
  
Adams struggled with all his might, but couldn't get through. "You need to lose a few pounds."  
  
This enraged Misato further. "ASSHOLE!!!" Misato then begins punching at Adams's head.  
  
"Ow, stop that!!"  
  
While all this is all happening, the secretary at the desk just stood there dumbfounded. The thought of two adults stuck in between a door was…down right weird. "Um, can I help you two?"  
  
Misato and Adams stop struggling and look at the secretary. They become embarrassed over the fact that their behavior was being observed. They then finally squeezed themselves through the door. They then calmly walk up to the desk. Misato speaks first.  
  
"We are here to check out Shinji Ikari. Could you tell us where he is resting?"  
  
The secretary looked between the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "Are you two his parents?"  
  
Both Misato and Adams's eyes bug out. "WHAT!!! NO WAY!!!"  
  
Adams got annoyed. "Does it look like that we are his parents?"  
  
Misato starts to panic. "Do I really look that old? Big sister maybe, but not his mother…" Misato then pulls out a small make up kit and looks into the mirror. "Any lines, blemishes, or wrinkles?"  
  
Adams ignores Misato and looks to the secretary. "It's important that we see him."  
  
"Are you his Guardian?"  
  
"No."  
  
The young secretary cocks her head. "Do you have authority from a government organization?"  
  
Adams smiles. "Indeed I do. I work for NERV."  
  
"Do you have an ID Card?"  
  
"Sure do…" Adams begins to search his pockets, but cannot find his wallet. "I...it's around here some where…" Adams searches all of his pockets, but is unable to find his ID. He then freaks out. "Don't tell me I've left it behind!!!"  
  
By now, Misato had recomposed herself and handed her ID to the secretary. "Here is mine. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, it's room C17 on the second floor. Thank you." The secretary looks to Adams. "Do you have your ID Card?"  
  
"God dammit. I can't find it. Listen, you've got to believe me. I'm Captain Steven Adams, Head developer in the Weapons Dept. of NERV. You've got to let me in!!"  
  
The lady shook her head. "Sorry sir, without ID, I can't let you through."  
  
"Misato, vouch for me, please."  
  
Misato walked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Adams gets pissed. "Thanks a lot!!" He then looks to the lady at the desk. "I'll be right back." Adams then runs out the door towards his bike.  
  
Several minutes later, Adams looks in the side pouch of his bike, but his wallet was still at large. "Dammit, where the hell is it? I remember having it along when I left and…." Just then, Adams remembers the location of his missing wallet. He looks into the inside pocket of his jacket, and finds his wallet. His face contorts at his own stupidity. "God Dammit!! It was right here all along!!!" Adams then quickly runs back into the hospital.  
  
Misato was searching the halls for room C17. Unfortunately, this turned out to be quite a difficult task, considering the fact that she was once again lost. "Damn, I can't believe that I'm lost. I had every opportunity to beat him to Shinji. But nooooooooo. I had to take the left when I should have taken a right." Misato sighs as she looks at the endless amount of doors. She peaks into a few, but most were empty. With the lack of people above ground, the hospital was an unlikely place to find anyone. Hoping Shinji might hear her, she begins to call out his name. "Shinji?" She continues down the hall, looking in every door, just in case. In one particular room, she sees a figure in a bed.  
  
"Shinji? Is that you?"  
  
The figure moves and lifts its head. Misato recognized the blue hair and crimson eyes.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Rei. I'm looking for the Third Child. Have you seen him?"  
  
Rei gently shook her head and, without saying a word, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Misato sighed. She was about to give up when she turned around the corner and spotted a sign the mentioned that rooms C1 through C35 were down that hall. She smirked. "Great! Found it…" Unfortunately for her, her smirked disappeared when she spotted another figure at the opposite end of the hall. 'Oh no, not him…'  
  
Both Misato and Steven narrowed their eyes at each other and clenched their fists.  
  
Shinji was standing in front of the window inside his room. He stared outside, feeling conflicted and confused. The events of the night before went by like a blur to him in his mind, and he was unable to make sense of it all. Suddenly, the suddenly loud movement of rapid footsteps caught his attention. 'Sounds like somebody's running in the hall.'  
  
He was only half-right as the truth was that two people were running in the halls. When Shinji turned around, the site of two adults, who were once again wedged between a door, greeted him.  
  
"I was here first!!!"  
  
"No, I was here first!!!"  
  
"Ha, you wish!!!"  
  
The behavior of the two of them was childish, and the only reaction Shinji could give was a sweat drop.  
  
The two adults spotted Shinji and held out their arms. "Shinji, will you grab my arm and pull me in?" Asked Misato.  
  
"No Shinji, grab my arm and pull me in!!!" Commanded Adams.  
  
"No me!!"  
  
"No me!!"  
  
Shinji was unsure of what to make of the situation. The only reasonable thing he thought he could do was to pull on both their arms. He grabbed both of them and pulled, yanking the two through the door.  
  
Adams seemed upset. "Did you have to pull on both of us? Now we're tied. I hate being tied."  
  
"No way. He grabbed my arm first, so I win." Snapped Misato.  
  
"He did not!!"  
  
"Did too!!"  
  
The constant arguing between the two of them might have gone on, if a nurse hadn't entered and screamed at the both of them. "Quite! This is a hospital!!! People are trying to rest!!!"  
  
After that, Misato and Adams both calmed down. Shinji looked at them questioningly. "Um…. Why are you guys here?"  
  
Misato smiled at him. "We're here to check you out. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel OK." Responded Shinji.  
  
Just then, a doctor entered the room and looked at the two adults with a questioning look. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Adams answered the man. "We're are here to check Shinji Ikari out. I'm sure that's OK, right?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "He appears to be fine. I'm going to have to have some paper work signed before I can let him leave, though."  
  
Adams smiled. "I take care of that." He then turns to the others. "You two wait here." Adams then walks out with the doctor.  
  
Misato is obviously upset. "Did you see that? He just ordered me to stay here. Him! And I'm his boss!! I should be giving the orders. Asshole!"  
  
Shinji raised and eyebrow. "Um… I'm sorry… I guess…"  
  
Misato turns to the young man. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"But, the paperwork needs to be filled out first…"  
  
"Forget that, just go!" With that, Misato grabbed Shinji's arm and dragged him out of the hospital before any noticed.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Adams returned with some paperwork. "I need your signature, Shin… What the hell? Where'd they go?" Adams looks around the room. "Did she just walk out with him?" Adams drops the paper on the ground and runs out. The doctors saw this and called after him.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Adams ignored the man and ran out of the hospital, but by then, Misato, her car, and Shinji were long gone. *GOD DAMMIT!!!*  
  
**  
  
Misato and Shinji were driving off towards NERV Headquarters. Misato was on the phone talking to Ritsuko. "I've got Shinji here."  
  
"Good, now go to HQ so that his living arrangements can be made." Said Ritsuko.  
  
"OK. Talk to you later." Misato was about to hang up when Ritsuko spoke again.  
  
"Wait. Where's Adams?"  
  
"Oh, I ditched him at the hospital. He had the nerve to tell me to stay there. He gave ME an order. I out-rank him you know. I ought to kick his ass."  
  
Ritsuko put a hand to her face in exasperation. "Whatever. Talk to you later."  
  
The two of them hung up. Misato looked to Shinji and smiled. "So how do you like it here so far?"  
  
Shinji lowered his head. "I'm not sure how I feel. I really only just got here."  
  
Misato put a hand in Shinji hair and messed it up. "I know, but I'm sure you'll learn to love this place."  
  
Shinji didn't seem so sure. 'I miss my old home already.' He thought.  
  
A short while later, Misato and Shinji were in NERV HQ, standing in front of Fuyutsuki. Fuyutsuki looked towards Shinji. "We have made the arrangements as to where you will stay. Do you mind if you live alone?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. Misato on the other hand had other ideas. "Wait a minute! You can't possibly let him live alone." She then looks to Shinji. "You really want that?"  
  
"It's OK. I don't mind living by myself." Said Shinji.  
  
"That's crazy, Shinji." Said Misato.  
  
Misato then walks up to Fuyutsuki and asks him a question. "Why doesn't he go and live with me?"  
  
Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow. "You want to be Ikari's guardian?"  
  
Misato smiled confidently. "Yeah, I think that I could make a great guardian."  
  
Just then, someone runs into the room. It's Adams, and he is heavily winded. He overheard the last word that Misato had said and realized what the discussion was about. "Guardian? You? Ha!" Adams then takes another minute to catch his breath.  
  
"This doesn't concern you." Snapped Misato. "Your just a weapons developer. I'm the Director of Operations, so this is a matter that concerns me. Not you. Got it?!"  
  
"Wrong." Spoke Adams when he regained his breath. "I'm also a tactical advisor, and I think that it would be to our tactical advantage if Shinji did not live with you!"  
  
"Exactly. You're just an advisor, which mean that you only give advice. And being the Director of Operations, I can simply choose not to take your advice. So HA!!!"  
  
Adams looks to Fuyutsuki. "Don't you agree that maybe it's a bad idea for him to live with Misato?"  
  
Fuyutsuki was about to speak when Misato interrupted. "Hey, don't go over my head! Anything that you have to say to him has to go through me first."  
  
Adams narrows his eyes. "I personally think that he should live with a male role-model."  
  
Misato crossed her arms. "Oh, I get it! You're trying to compete with me, aren't you?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm just saying that a boy his age living with a woman like yourself isn't right."  
  
"Are you saying that I would hit on him?"  
  
Adams put his fists defiantly at hi hips. "No I'm not!" He then spoke quietly to himself. "I'm saying you're a slob."  
  
Misato became enraged. "I HEARD THAT!!!" Misato that put her hands out wide from her body. "Well, I'm so sorry that I don't live in a huge warehouse where I can just sweep all my crap into a corner."  
  
"I'll have you know that NERV owns that warehouse, and I pay a substantial amount of rent for the small portion of it that I live in."  
  
"What? I thought with all the money you were being paid that you'd have no problem buying the whole place for yourself."  
  
"There you go again with my salary. You want to be paid like I do, then go back to college and learn engineering, and physics, and ballistic science. Then maybe you get a job that pays you enough so that you would stop your GOD DAMN BITCHING!!!" Yelled an irate Adams.  
  
By now, both Shinji and Kouzou have had enough. Shinji was covering his ears, and Kouzou was on the brink of throwing both of them in a cell for their behavior. Kouzou then had an idea. "Fine, if you two can't decide where Ikari should live, then we'll let him decide. He'll live with each of you for one week, then he'll pick who he will live with, or decide to live on his own."  
  
Misato pouted, while Adams nearly had a heart attack. "ME? I never said that he should live with me!"  
  
Misato smirked. "What's the matter? Weren't you the 'Male Role-model' that you were talking about earlier?"  
  
"Actually, I thought maybe he could live with Shigeru…"  
  
"Shigeru? A male role-model?" Misato did all she could to keep from laughing. "His hair is almost as long as mine…"  
  
Misato then started to bust a gut. Shinji and Fuyutsuki sweat dropped while Adams became very annoyed. "He can't live me. I've got dangerous weapons at my house."  
  
Misato controlled her laughing. "But he can't live with me, I'm a woman and I might 'sleep' with him." Misato starts to laugh at him again.  
  
Adams has had enough. "Fine! I'll do it. Besides, he thinks I'm cooler than you anyway."  
  
Misato stopped laughing. "He does not!!"  
  
"Yeah he does, right Shinji?"  
  
Shinji starts to panic. "Hey…don't get me involved in this!!"  
  
"Shinji, you're going to live with us. How can this not involve you?" Asked Adams in an exasperated tone.  
  
Shinji started to take a few steps back. "I…I don't know. You two are just too weird…"  
  
"Weird!!!" Screamed Adams and Misato. By now, Shinji had fallen backwards and was cringing from their wrath.  
  
"Don't hurt me!!" Screamed Shinji.  
  
Misato and Adams stopped and sweat dropped. "Hurt you?" Said Adams.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you." Said Misato.  
  
After seeing the pathetic little display of cowardice on the floor, both Misato and Adams started to laugh. Shinji starts to become offended. "What's so funny?"  
  
After a few moments, the two finally calm down and regain some seriousness. They look to Shinji. "Um… You can get up now…" Said Misato.  
  
After Shinji slowly get off the floor, Misato looks towards Adams again. "You can have him the first week, since once he lives with me, he won't want to leave."  
  
Adams put on a smug look. "Is that so… Fine I accept."  
  
"Good!" Said Fuyutsuki. "You can leave, immediately. I'll see to it that Ikari's belonging arrive at Adams's home."  
  
Misato started to walk away, but before she left, she turns to Shinji. "See ya later!" She then winks and walks away.  
  
Adams places a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Well buddy. Let's go…"  
  
As both of them walk off, Shinji is left in doubt. 'Oh man. I have to live with these two? What am I going to do?'  
  
As everyone left, Fuyutsuki sighed as he went to his desk. 'Finally they're all gone. I can't wait for the Commander to return, I hate running things on my own.' He then sits down and puts his hand to his face. 'I'm too old for this.'  
  
**  
  
Shinji and Adams walk towards the parking lot. When they arrive at Adams's motorcycle, Adams speaks. "Sorry, you're gonna have to sit in the bitch seat. I didn't exactly expect to be bringing home anybody today."  
  
Shinji sheepishly looked up at Adams. "It's Ok…"  
  
Adams took the helmet on his bike and handed it to Shinji. "You can wear my helmet. It's more important that you're safe than me."  
  
Shinji looked at the helmet reluctantly. "I really shouldn't. It is yours after all."  
  
Adams sighed. "Just put it on. I'll be fine enough without it."  
  
With that, Shinji slowly put the helmet on. It seemed to fit him well enough, since his head size wasn't all that different for Adams's. After he buckled the belt under his chin, he looked to Adams for an approval. Adams chuckled. "You look kinda funny with that school uniform and helmet. Don't worry, next time we'll drive in my car."  
  
Both of them got on to the motorcycle. Shinji was quite nervous and wasn't sure where to place his hands. Adams noticed this. "Just place your hands on my shoulders."  
  
"I've never done anything like this before." Said Shinji nervously.  
  
"Just relax. We'll be home in no time." With that, Adams started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He rode down a street a few blocks when he had to stop at a stoplight.  
  
'Why are the traffic lights working? I guess the state of emergency has passed, and everyone is returning to normal life.' Thought Adams.  
  
Suddenly, a blue and slightly damage sports car drove to a stop right next to them. The driver rolled down the window. A demonic purple haired woman greeted the two males. She began to rev her engine.  
  
Adams sighed. "What do you want now?"  
  
Misato had a determined look on her face. "I want a rematch."  
  
Adams shook his head. "Not with Shinji on the back."  
  
"Why not? Afraid that he would slow down your tricycle too much?" Misato taunted.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you do not refer to my bike as a Tricycle. Beside, I could beat you with him behind me, and with my eyes bind-folded." Respond Adams.  
  
Misato put on a devilish grin. "Is that a fact?"  
  
Adams nodded. Misato point diagonally to her right. "Beat me across the bridge, and I'll let you keep custody of Shinji."  
  
The man's pride had been put on the line. "Confident aren't we? Alright fine, I accept."  
  
Shinji began to panic. "Y...YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RACE ARE YOU?!!!"  
  
Adams looked back. "Hold on tight. I have a point to prove."  
  
With that, the light turned green, and both vehicles darted out with Misato's car squealing its tires. It was dead even at the start, but Misato's car had the higher top end, and it began to pull ahead. It was then that Adams took a detour into one of the alleyways, narrowly missing a wall. Shinji began to scream like a maniac. "AAAAHHHH!!! STOP!! STOP RIGHT NOW!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!! AHH!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Adams didn't respond to his pleas. Whether he couldn't hear him because of the noise of the engine and wind, or whether he didn't care was unknown. All that was known was that Shinji was scared shitless. The bike continued down the alleyways, darting left and right, narrowly missing many objects such as garbage cans, cars, and some people. Then, Adams made a left back onto the main road the led to the bridge. Looking in his mirrors, he noticed Misato's car in the distance. 'She's to far away to beat me. I've won!!' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, a car pulled out of nowhere, and Adams almost hit it. After narrowly escaping an accident, Shinji was sent into the breaking point. In a panic, he did the most foolish thing he could have done. He grabbed onto Adams's head, wrapping his finger around his eyes. This of course made Adams lose his control of the bike. "AAAHHH!!!! LET GO!!!!" Screamed Adams as his bike started to sway and topple. In an effort to save the lives of himself and his passenger, Adams slowed down and skidded side ways to a stop, just barely managing to keep his balance. Then they were stopped, both of them nearly having a heart attack. Adams watched as Misato zipped by. He could have sworn that she was sticking her tongue out as she passed him, essentially winning the race.  
  
An infuriated Adams turned to Shinji. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU NEARLY KILLED US BOTH?!!!!"  
  
Shinji looked terribly ashamed, and it was obvious that he was on the verge of crying. He slowly looked up at his temporary Guardian. "I…I th…think I peed my pants…"  
  
Sure enough, when Adams looked down, he saw the bitch seat dripping with urine. Adams felt a slight twitch in his eye, but managed to calm down as the adrenaline was slowly dissipating from his system. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought.  
  
**  
  
Misato passed the finish line at the end of the bridge. She began to laugh like a maniac. "That worked perfectly. Not only did I win, but also I bet that Shinji pissed his pants and probably is scared of that jerk. Shinji will pick me as his Guardian for sure."  
  
Misato put on an almost evil grin as she drove off to her house.  
  
**  
  
Adams continued to ride his bike home, with Shinji having a very firm grip on his shoulders. They soon arrived in the industrial district. There were many factories, foundries, and harbors; all part of the growing industrial might that was Tokyo 3. They slowly came to a halt in front of one of the warehouses. Shinji took a look around the area. He noted that across the street, there were several small apartment buildings, most only having two or so apartments inside each. It intrigued him. 'This certainly doesn't look like the city that I imagined.' Thought Shinji.  
  
A large door opened up at the side of the warehouse, allowing access for the motorcycle to enter. Inside, the place looked like any warehouse, containing a few shelves that had crates, along with some items that were covered by cloth. Most were very large, and a forklift was needed in order to move them around. There were also some items on the floor, also large and covered in cloth. In one corner, there was an area that resembled and office without walls, complete with a desk, a chair, a few filing cabinets, and a drawing board. In another corner, taking much more space was what appeared to be a workshop, with another one of the object covered in cloth. There was also a car, and two more objects that were in pieces, one resembling a car, another resembling a bike. Then Shinji noticed the area that was above the workshop, held up by columns of metal. It was closed of, except by a door that had a flight of stairs leading to it. It looked like it was the living quarters of the place. The overall look of the warehouse was organized, but perpetually dark and dusty just like any warehouse would be.  
  
Adams finally parked the bike next the forklift that was seen. He put the kickstand out and got off. He looked to Shinji, who was struggling a little. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I probably shouldn't have raced Misato with you behind me. From now on, I'll drive you around in the car."  
  
Shinji nodded. "It's Ok. I'm sorry for nearly killing us and then peeing on your bike."  
  
Adams looked at the wet spot on the bitch seat and smirked. "I'll clean that out later. Speaking of which, I don't think your belongings have arrived yet, so I'll let you wear a pair of my pants until they do. They'll be big on you, but with a belt, you should manage. Follow me."  
  
Adams then started heading for the stairs with Shinji close behind. When they reached the top, Adams opened the door and walked in. He turned around to notice that Shinji didn't do the same. "Come in." Said Adams.  
  
Shinji was reluctant. "I'm…I'm all wet. I think I should stay out here."  
  
Adams smiled. "Relax. You're not dripping anymore. You can change in the bathroom."  
  
Shinji shyly took his first step, and entered the house. Adams waived his arm out. "Welcome to my humble abode. I'll show you to the bathroom. After you change and shower, I'll give you a tour."  
  
Shinji then followed Adams to the bathroom. Shinji went inside and waited until Adams showed up with a pair of pants and a belt. "Here ya go!" Said Adams.  
  
Shinji smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Adams smiled back. "No problem."  
  
Shinji removed the soiled clothing he was wearing. He sighs when he realizes that he had no briefs to wear underneath, but shrug. 'I'm not going anywhere, and I certainly don't want to wear his underwear.' The boy then went into the shower and quickly washed off. He then finishes dressing and walks out of the bathroom. He looks up to the older male, who is chuckling at the fact that the pants were way to big.  
  
"I guess they don't fit you very well, huh?"  
  
Shinji looks down at his feet and notices that there was about a foot of extra fabric around his feet. "I guess not." Said Shinji half-heartedly.  
  
Adams motion Shinji to follow him. "I guess it's time to give you the tour." Adams then points towards a door to Shinji right, making sure that they don't enter. "That's my bedroom. Nothing's particularly special about that room. I just want you to knock before you enter if I'm in there."  
  
Shinji nodded as they continued. They then went into the kitchen, which seemed also quite normal. "This is, of course the kitchen. I keep mostly Americanized food in here, but I do have some Japanese food. I can always buy some more if you like."  
  
Shinji spoke shyly. "You really don't have to…"  
  
"It's no big deal." Adams then points out to some things in the kitchen. "I have a microwave, but I usually prefer to use the stove since it tastes better that way. Now shall we move on?"  
  
After Shinji nodded, they exited the kitchen and went into the living room. "Welcome to my living room, complete with a TV, a video game system with a lot of games, and a world class DVD and Stereo system." Said Adams.  
  
It was quite noticeable that the living room was the most decorated, containing posters of rock bands, some war memorabilia, and oddly enough, a uniform that represented what some U.N soldiers would wear ten years ago. Shinji then notices a photograph on top of the TV set. Upon looking at it, Shinji noticed two people in it, one of which was easily recognized as a younger version of the Captain. The other was unknown, but it seems like they were close friends. They were huddled together and holding up mugs of beer. Shinji then noticed handwriting, but couldn't make out what it said, mostly because it was English.  
  
"That was an old war buddy of mine." Said Steve. "The picture used to be his, but he never made it through. So I ended keeping it for myself."  
  
Shinji turned to the man. "What do you mean that he never made it through?"  
  
Adams turned away. "He… died during one of the operations that we were on."  
  
"Oh…" Said Shinji as his face began to look grim. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Spoke the middle-aged man.  
  
Shinji the looked at the writing again. "What does that writing say?"  
  
Adams turned around. "It says 'To my best buddy and comrade. May we grow old together. Sergeant Steven "Duke" Adams.'"  
  
The boy became inquisitive. "What does "Duke" mean?"  
  
"It was my nickname back when I was still in my special force unit. It comes from the Duke of Wellington, who was one of the greatest strategic and tactical leaders of warfare the world has ever seen. He was the only one who beat Napoleon not just once, but twice. I got that nickname because of some heroic deeds that I accomplished in the past. Most of those deeds were tactical maneuvers that I used when my team was pinned down by a superior force. It helped pave the way for me to become a tactical advisor." Steve then takes a seat on the couch and looks at the ceiling. "After Second Impact, there were many wars that broke out among many countries. In fact, half of the people that died because of Second Impact died as casualties of war. The result actually reduced the ratio of women to men to nearly 2:1. Some whackos in several countries took power and threatened many people. The U.N. did all it could to remove them from power, and I was one of many who were used to as tools to do so. It's not one of the happier moments of my life."  
  
Adams then woke from his trance and got up from the couch. "Let's continue with our tour."  
  
They then went down a hallway and towards another room. On the way, they passed another door that caught Shinji's attention but only briefly. The older man opened a different door. "And this is your bedroom for now. It's not much, but you can do what ever you want with it."  
  
Shinji looks inside, and he sees a bed and a nightstand. Simple.  
  
"I used to like to put posters up on the walls of my room, some of which were naughty, but you don't have to have those kind. I could have a dresser put in, but you may not need it…" Adam continued to talk, but Shinji began to lose interest as his attention was caught upon the other door again. It had a security pad next to it, but the door was slightly open anyway. Shinji slowly open it, and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.  
  
On several shelves across then wall were all sorts of conventional weaponry, ranging from pistols, to automatic weapons, to rocket and grenade launchers. Below each of them were crates of various sizes, probably filled with ammo. The young man took a few steps back. "There must be enough weapons in there to supply a small army."  
  
By now, Adams had notice what had happened and had quickly closed the door in response. "Not quite…. But close. I see you've managed to discover my collection."  
  
"I... Isn't that collection illegal?" Stuttered Shinji.  
  
Adams thinks for a moment and decides to reopen the door. "Eh, probably. I never thought to ask."  
  
The two of them enter and Shinji was able to get a closer look at all of the weapons. Adams points to several different weapons and describes them. He grabs a large pistol first. "This is a 357 magnum pistol, made back in the early seventies. It's one my favorites." He puts it down and points to a sub-machine gun. "This is a 45 Thompson. It's the military version of the 'Tommy Gun.' The difference is in the type of magazine and grip. This has a straight magazine instead of a drum and a normal grip instead side fore-grip."  
  
Shinji raise an eyebrow. "Isn't that the gun that I've seen in those old mobster movies?"  
  
"Well, yes and no." Said the older man. "Like I said, this is the military model. You're thinking of the civilian model."  
  
"They gave that gun to civilians?" Asked Shinji in a surprised tone.  
  
Adams smiled and tilted his head back a little. "Those were the good old days." The weapons developer then moved onward with the tour. "Now we'll take a look at some vintage weapons." He then points to a fairly large weapon that had two barrels. "This is the OICW. It stands for 'Offensive Intelligent Combat Weapon.' It's one of our first attempts at a 'smart gun.' It fires 7mm light armor piercing rounds that are accurate up to 800 yards. It also has a 20mm semi-automatic grenade laugher that launches smart ammo."  
  
Shinji cocks his head. "Smart ammo? Does it…like…follow the enemy?"  
  
Adams sighs. "Sadly no. By 'smart' they mean that you can set the approximate location in which the grenade goes off, even if the grenade doesn't hit a target."  
  
"Cool… I guess…" Said Shinji as he was starting to lose interest, but Adams continued with the tour without taking notice.  
  
"This is your standard rocket launcher…" Continued Steve.  
  
At this point, Shinji was now looking around the room since he was too confused with all the details to pay attention. He then notices a large machine gun in the middle of the room, separate from the others. He walked up to it in order to investigate. It looked very old and worn, and there was a sign in front of it that had the name 'Buster' on it.  
  
'Buster? What kind of name is that?' Thought Shinji as he went to place a hand on it. Adams turns his head to look for the younger man, and nearly has a heart attack when he sees the hand nearing the weapon.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!"  
  
But it was too late as Shinji hand lightly pressed against the barrel of the gun. Even though he quickly pulled it away, Adams was already upset.  
  
"Dammit! You got fingerprints on it!! Now I have to clean the whole damn thing again!!"  
  
Shinji took a few steps backwards. "I'm sorry. But can't you just wipe off the fingerprints."  
  
Adams narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what this is? This is the M2 Browning Machine Gun. And it's one of the last remaining models in the world. This gun is almost more valuable than all of the other guns combined." The man than stood up. "The tour's over. Please leave this room."  
  
When both of them walked out of the room, an ashamed Shinji went to the living room and laid on the couch. 'Why am I here?' Thought Shinji. 'It feels like I'm in the way.'  
  
Adams walked into his room and sighed. 'I shouldn't have agreed with this. I'm not ready to be a parent.'  
  
Adams looks around in his room while removing his pistol from under his jacket. This room was fairly large as well, but the walls were adorned with many posters, mostly of nude women, which explained why Adams didn't allow Shinji in his room. After also placing his jacket on the bed, Adams looked towards a large cage that was up against the right wall of the room. He notices that the cage was empty. 'Oh great! Felix is out of his cage again…'  
  
Shinji was lying on his back on the couch. The day had been very long and stressful, and he was growing very tired. As Shinji's thoughts started to drift, a weight slowly moved on to Shinji's stomach and chest. He then felt a tickling sensation on his chin. When Shinji woke, the face of an iguana, who then flicked his tongue onto the boy's nose, greeted him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'That must be Felix…' Thought the weapons developer.  
  
Adams went back into the living room to see a three-foot lizard on top of a cowering five-foot tall boy. Adams laughs. "Heh heh heh I see that you've met Felix." The tactical advisor then picks up the lizard and holds it lovingly.  
  
"How are you doing, buddy?" He then scratches underneath its chin, causing the lizard to involuntarily whip its tail into Adams's side.  
  
A buzzing noise came from outside, grabbing the attention of the two males. "I bet that's your stuff. I'll go bring it up." Said Steven as he hands Shinji the three-foot long lizard. "You get more acquainted with him." Adams then left the room, leaving a shaken up Ikari holding an iguana in his hands.  
  
"Um…hi…" Said Shinji. "I'm Shinji Ikari… Nice to meet you."  
  
The lizard's attention span was drained as he attempted to escape the larger human animal's hands. Shinji put the green thing down and it walked off towards Adams's bedroom. Curious, Shinji followed after it, and straight into the bedroom, where posters of nude woman met his eyes. Shinji's eyes bugged out, and the color from his face drained. He escaped as quickly as possible, as a chill went up his spine. But then he stopped and slowly turned around. There, at the doorway, was Felix, who was looking up at him. Felix then looked upon the bulge in the boy's pants. It hissed and shook its head as it went back into the bedroom.  
  
Shinji sighed. 'What kind of person is this guy?'  
  
Adams returned, carrying several boxes in his hands. "I figured you'd have more stuff than this, but that's alright." Adams then went into the bedroom reserved for the young Ikari and placed the boxes in there. After doing so, Adams went up to Shinji with a depressed look. "I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you today. I'm sure that you're having a hard time dealing with everything that's happened, and I'm only making it harder."  
  
"It's alright." Said Shinji. "I really should be more careful."  
  
The older man smiled. "Forget it. I'll tell you what. I'll make it up to you by cooking up a nice 'American' dinner."  
  
Shinji seemed a little nervous. "I'm not used to American food."  
  
"Relax. You'll love what I'll cook up." Said Adams as he went to the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry."  
  
About half an hour later, a monstrous amount of food was prepared, including six half-pound hamburgers, a pound of mash potatoes, a pound of corn, pound of macaroni and cheese, and half a gallon of gravy. The captain took a plate and crammed half of what was there into one plate, placing in front of Shinji. The other half was loaded up the same way and was place in front of Adams's seat. Shinji looked worried. "I don't think I can eat this much?"  
  
Steven had already stuffed a mouthful of mash-potatoes in his mouth. "do't wory…I sav tuh west." Adams swallowed. "If you want to use chopsticks instead, you can. But most of the food is better eaten with silver wear."  
  
Shinji didn't respond as he was trying to get used to the using a fork, but after several attempts at getting it right, he gives up. Adams is in disbelief. "Come on. A three year old could use a fork."  
  
Shinji got up to find some chopsticks. "I'm just not used to it. It doesn't feel right. I hope you don't mind if I used chopsticks instead."  
  
The weapons developer sighed. "No, go ahead. Although I can't picture eating American food with chopsticks."  
  
Nothing else was said as the meal continued, with Shinji using chopsticks to eat his side dishes. It wasn't long before Adams finished most of his meal, feeling satisfied. The younger man was only able to eat half of his plate, leaving two hamburgers, half of his potatoes and corn, and trace amounts of macaroni. Steven got up and picked up his plate. "I'll save the rest for you to eat later." The plate was wrapped up and put into the refrigerator.  
  
Shinji felt that this was an opportune time to ask the other person a question that had been on his mind. "Adams, I wanted to ask you a question?"  
  
"Please, it's Ok if you call me Steve. Go ahead and ask me." Responded Adams.  
  
"Sorry…Steve. I just wanted to know why is it that you and Misato don't seemed to get along."  
  
Adams smirked, and began probing his mind for an earlier memory. "Well, I personally have no problem with her. She has the problem with me." Adams then takes a seat. "It all started back about two years ago."  
  
**  
  
The scene flashes back to Misato's house. Misato was quickly trying to prepare dinner, obviously expecting company.  
  
**  
  
"I was invited over to Misato's house by Ritsuko for dinner. Misato had just started working at NERV, and she wanted to make a good impression. She already was a friend with Ritsuko back in college, but I was a stranger to her. I sometimes wonder if Ritsuko was trying to hook us up…."  
  
**  
  
The doorbell rings, leaving Misato in a slight panic. She rushes to the door and opens it, greeting her old college friend, and a then shaven Steven Adams.  
  
"Good evening!" Said Misato. "Welcome to my home. Sorry if it's a little messy, I just moved in."  
  
**  
  
"She wasn't kidding about the messy part. There were beer cans everywhere. I wonder if she ever cleans her house."  
  
**  
  
"It's alright." Said Ritsuko. "We know it's hard to move in to a new place."  
  
**  
  
"Now since I was a guest, I figured it would be best if I would be a gentleman. Boy was that a mistake…."  
  
**  
  
"Hi. I'm Lieutenant Steven Adams." Said the man as he held out his hand.  
  
**  
  
"That was my first mistake."  
  
**  
  
Misato puts on a scowl. "Well Lieutenant, I do believe that you should be saluting a 'Captain.'"  
  
"Oh sorry." Said Adams as he salutes. "I was unaware of your rank, ma'am."  
  
Misato smirks. "You're forgiven."  
  
**  
  
"Now I understand that it was a bad start, but it gets worse from here."  
  
**  
  
"Uh…ma'am, may I assist you in tidying up the place while you prepare dinner?" Asked the inferior ranked officer.  
  
Misato smiled. "Sure, in fact, you can start by collecting all the beer cans and throwing them out. Then you can wash some of the dishes and clean the table. Then you can…"  
  
**  
  
"She literally asked me to clean the whole house. If there was more time, she probably would have asked if I could unpack her stuff…"  
  
**  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity of washing and cleaning, an exhausted Adams sat down on the floor next the table. He then looks to Ritsuko. "For all that work, this better be a five star meal."  
  
Ritsuko shook her head. "Back in our college days, I heard that she could burn water. We can only hope that she has at least improved a little."  
  
**  
  
"It was at the point that I probably should have left. But, being the gentleman I was…"  
  
**  
  
"Dinner is served!!" Screamed an excited Captain.  
  
Everyone looked down at a table full of instant food ranging from noodles to pizza.  
  
**  
  
"That's right. It took her about two hours to cook instant food. And that wasn't the bad part…"  
  
**  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's great." Said the weapons developer as he took his first bite. After first swallowing the pizza very slowly, it became apparent that his face was changing colors, as the food made it's long decent into his stomach.  
  
**  
  
"It took me a week to recover from that."  
  
**  
  
"I…I'm sorry ma'am, but it's not very good…"  
  
**  
  
"There was my second mistake of the night. I only wish that I never had to live through it."  
  
**  
  
Steven was hiding behind the table form what was the full frontal verbal assault of Captain Katsuragi.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! I SLAVE AWAY IN FRONT OF THAT STOVE FOR TWO HOURS AND THAT IS HOW YOU THANK ME!!!! FINE, THEN FUCK YOU!!!"  
  
A near panicked Ritsuko did her best to calm down her disgruntled friend. "Misato please. Just calm down. Just relax. Remember that he's an American, and his tastes are different."  
  
**  
  
"That put out the fire for the time being, but then another factor came along in order to bring forth more terror. Alcohol. And we know how well alcohol burns…."  
  
**  
  
"I need a beer!" Said the angry Director of Operations.  
  
Adams then stands up. "Wait, let me make it up to you. I brought a flask of whiskey. I'll let you have some."  
  
Misato turned towards the man and stared daggers at him. "Don't even bother. Besides, I hate whiskey." Misato then walks out into the kitchen and then comes back with two beers.  
  
**  
  
"Now the normal assumption here would have been that she was giving a beer to Ritsuko as well, but in reality, she was drinking both at once. The flask I brought was only a pint, and I maybe took two shots from it, but she had over ten beers in one hour. It was inhuman. And it was the cheapest beer imaginable. Have you ever had a Yebitsu beer? It's awful…"  
  
**  
  
Ten beer can lie across the table, and Misato was extremely plastered. She then looks to Ritsuko. "Did you check out my new car? It's the fastest everrrr…"  
  
Adams seemed interested in the direction the conversation was going. "I have a sports car, too. How many horsepower does you car have?"  
  
Misato gives him a scowl. "More than yours does…"  
  
Adams smirks. "It that so?"  
  
"Yeah, my car has 426 horsepower."  
  
"Ha! Mine has 435 horsepower."  
  
"You're full of shit. I bought my car from one of the foremost builders of street racers in the nation of Japan."  
  
"So what. I built my car from the ground up using parts from the foremost builders of street racer in the nation of Japan."  
  
**  
  
"And this was the point when she discovered that I got paid more than she did."  
  
**  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow. "How could you pay for all those parts?"  
  
"Um, with money…" Said Steven sarcastically.  
  
Misato's eyes bug out. "Are you telling me that you get paid that much?"  
  
Adams nodded.  
  
Misato becomes enraged. "WHAT THE FUCK? I NOT ONLY OUT RANK YOU, BUT TECHNICALLY HAVE THE MORE DOMINATE POSITION IN NERV, AND YOU GET PAID MORE THAN I DO?"  
  
"Well, weapon development is a good field to go into…"  
  
"SO WHAT?" Said the Captain. "I SHOULD BE PAID MORE THAN YOU!!  
  
Ritsuko realized that maybe the conversation was taking a bad turn, so she tried to change the subject. "So, I wonder with one of you is the better driver."  
  
The drunken Misato had already forgotten the previous topic and responded. "Me of course."  
  
"Yeah right…." Said the lieutenant under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Asked Misato.  
  
**  
  
"It was at this point that I knew that this conversation was taking a bad turn, so I tried to end it. Big mistake."  
  
**  
  
"Never mind..." said Adams.  
  
This unfortunately angered Misato even more. "Oh, so you think you and your stupid car are better than me, huh? If we were to race, I would dust you."  
  
"I doubt it, ma'am." Adams responded.  
  
Misato then stands up clenches her fist. "Fine then asshole, let's race right now.  
  
Adams raises an eyebrow. "You're hardly in any condition to race me."  
  
"I could beat you even while I'm vomiting, jackass." Yelled an inebriated Captain.  
  
**  
  
"After she said that, we got into a full fledged argument."  
  
**  
  
"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you better cut it out or…" Said Adams  
  
Misato interrupts him. "Or you'll do what? Huh?"  
  
"The moment that you're sober, I would be glad to race you just so that I could see that sorry look on your face went you eat my dust."  
  
"Ha, you wish! I'll have you kissing my ass before you even cross the finish line."  
  
"Like hell you will!"  
  
Ritsuko was now pissed. She decided to put an end to their childish arguing. "WILL YOU BOTH FUCKING SHUT UP? GOD, YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN. IF I'D KNOWN THAT THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, I WOULDN'T HAVE SET THIS NIGHT UP."  
  
Her screaming made both Adams and Katsuragi cringe. Misato then spoke. "I'm really sorry. I'll behave…. If he shuts up."  
  
**  
  
"I would have said something then, but Ritsuko literally scared me straight."  
  
**  
  
The three of them just sat at the table, not doing anything. Unfortunately, Misato was about to change that.  
  
**  
  
Basically, I'd had enough, and I was about to leave. But then, something else happened that pissed me off even more. She started hitting on me."  
  
**  
  
"You know, I've been such a bitch. Why don't we forget the whole night and hop into bed?"  
  
Apparently, the drunken Misato had forgotten the entire argument earlier, and was now trying to get some action. Adams wasn't amused. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
Misato ignores the question and climbs up to him and rubs his chest. "Ooh, you're in shape…"  
  
"Get off of me!" Replied the weapons developer.  
  
**  
  
"Now at this point, I was too pissed to be horny. I figured that I'd call it a night."  
  
**  
  
Adams stands up. "You treat me like garbage all night, and then you have the balls to hit on me?" Said an anger Steven. "That's it, I'm leaving!!"  
  
Misato also gets pissed. "Fine then asshole. Don't bother coming back. I don't care, I don't need you to please myself." Retorted Misato.  
  
"FINE" Said Adams as he walked out the door.  
  
Ritsuko was very embarrassed. "I'm going home, I've had enough of you two." Ritsuko also walks out the door.  
  
**  
  
"I then left with Ritsuko, and I can gladly say that I have never had dinner with her ever again."  
  
Shinji began to yawn. "That's an interesting story."  
  
Adams noticed the weariness in the boys face. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll clean up."  
  
"I really don't want to be a burden." Said Shinji.  
  
The older man smiled. "You're not a burden. And I'm sorry if I've given you that impression. I'll try to make it up to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok…" Said Shinji as he headed off towards his room for a good nights sleep. Unfortunately, his sleep was filled with nightmares of the events of the night before, and for most of the night, his rest was less then peaceful.  
  
***End of Chapter 3***  
  
Author's Note: As was said, this chapter had turned out longer than expected. The next addition will finish up the chapter, hopefully…   
  
One more thing, When referring to the table in the flashback scene, the table was one of those traditional Japanese table that sit low to the ground, meaning that the people need to be kneeling when they eat there. Anyway, we look forward to your reviews. Thank you. 


	4. A Place to Stay Part II

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Evangelion. Gainax owns the rights. We are in no way using this fictional writing for financial gain.  
  
Author's note: We wanted to get an early start on this chapter for two reasons. One, it took us a while to finish chapter three. Two, we didn't plan on the third chapter being in more than one part, so we feel rushed to finish. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is part two.  
  
We actually had this chapter finished for about two weeks, but my Internet went down, so I had to wait till today to post it.  
  
Chapter 4 "A place to stay Part II"  
  
**  
  
Shinji found himself slowly waking from the sunlight that began to creep its way up to his eyes. As he drowsily opened his eyes, he suddenly remembers where he was, and starts to look around for anything that would resemble a clock. Unfortunately there was none, so he grabbed his watch from the nightstand. It read nine sixteen. Fighting the urge to doze off again, he tiredly got off the bed and scurried out of his room. Realizing that his temporary Guardian was nowhere to be found, he decided to look outside into the warehouse itself. Sure enough, there was Steven, working on some device that he couldn't make out from the distance he was.  
  
Adams noticed the latecomer. "Good morning! Did you have something to eat?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No, I just got up. I just wanted to know where you were." The boy began to slowly descend the stairs, watching the older man's actions. He noticed that the object he was working on was a car, the same one that was in pieces the night before. Some of the pieces appeared to have been placed into the car itself.  
  
Adams once again looked up at his new roommate. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Shinji walked slowly up to the car and looked inside the hood. "I just wanted to know what you were doing?"  
  
Adams had an idea. "Want to help?"  
  
The young pilot shook his head. "I don't really know much about cars."  
  
"It's alright. It very simple, although your hands are going to get a little dirty." Said the man while getting up and walking towards a nearby table that had ten bolts that had threads on each side. "These are studs. I was about to put these into the car, but now that you're here, you can help me save time." He then grabs a small tube fill with some blue stuff. "This is Lock-tite. It's a substance that hardens when heated up. It helps keep the studs in place. I want you to coat each of the studs with a small amount of it and hand them to me one at a time. Ok?"  
  
"Sounds simple enough…." Said Ikari. He then states to coat each of the ten studs, handing each completed one to the mechanic so that he could screw them in. Shinji just completed the final stud and was handing it to Adams when his hand slipped, and the stud fell straight into the front end of the exhaust system.  
  
"Shit!" Said the weapons developer as it went down the hole. He then looks towards the ashamed boy. "You do realize that was a one in a million shot? I have never seen that happen before."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Shinji was about to go away.  
  
"Wait, hold on." Said Adams. "It's ok. I'll worry about it later. It'll take too much effort in order to get it out now anyway, so I'll give it a rest." Adams them closed the hood of the car. "By the way, I want to ask you a favor." He then walks up to his foster child. "I'm sure you realize that some of the stuff that is here is either illegal, or does not have the authorization to be here. My weapons collection, and the car and bike that I'm rebuilding are examples of this. If anybody asks about what's here, do not tell him or her about those items. Especially Misato! Understood?"  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 nodded, almost choking in the process.  
  
Adams remembered some other details. "I already cleaned off the bike that you peed on and "Buster." So you don't have to worry about that?"  
  
Shinji became curious about the gun again. "How did you come across a gun like that anyway? Especially since you said it was so rare."  
  
The man smiled. "It once belonged to a corrupted government organization that we infiltrated a long time ago. It was a real pain in the ass trying to steal that thing. That's one of the reasons why I treasure it so. If that government ever found out that it was here, I'd probably be killed, or at least they'd try. Which reminds me…"  
  
The tactical advisor then walked towards the front door, motioning Shinji to follow him. "I never got the chance to show you the security system I put on this place. I designed it myself." The man then looks towards the ceiling.  
  
*Activate Security System. Password: Wellington.*  
  
An electronic voice was then heard. "Activating All Security Systems."  
  
Adams then turns to Shinji. "Since a great deal of my weapons designs and prototypes are being held in this warehouse, security is of the utmost importance. It also helps keep certain people from NERV, for example…oh say…little miss Katsuragi, from entering in here without permission, which by the way, I have never given her."  
  
He then grabbed a long wooden pole and hands it to the Third Child. "Wave this in front of the door."  
  
"Um…Ok…" Said the boy nervously.  
  
Grabbing the pole, Shinji slowly lifts it near the door.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Screamed the young man as he dropped the pole. Adams picks up the pole and looks at the end of it. It was chewed up, as if shot by a shotgun.  
  
"Looks like it works. I feel sorry for the bastard who decides to break in though the front door, then again, there really isn't any way in without setting off some sort of security device, most of which are deadly."  
  
Shinji seemed frightened. "I…I think you can turn it off now."  
  
"I agree." With that, Adams spoke in English. *Deactivate Security System. Password: Buster Browning.*  
  
There was still silence. Neither of them heard anything. Curious, Steven held the pole in front of the door again.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Another shotgun blast went off, scaring the hell out of the Third Child. Steven looked over the pole again with a puzzled look. "I guess there's something wrong with the system. I'm going to have to shut it off manually." He then looked towards the boy. "Whatever you do, DON'T MOVE!!!"  
  
Adams then walks off, leaving an extremely frightened Ikari standing stiffer than a board. 'Don't move. Don't wanna die. Don't move. Don't wanna die….'  
  
It was several minutes later, while Adams worked on his computer, that the problem had been solved. "Oops, I see what I did. I accidentally put the password in as 'Buster Brownie.' I must have been hungry when I did that. It's been fixed though, and I'm about to shut the system off." With a few more keys pressed, the electronic voice was heard again.  
  
"Security System Deactivated. Welcome home Captain."  
  
"There we go. Speaking of brownies, I'm starved. Let's go in and have some breakfast."  
  
Just as the man neared the door, he noticed that the young Ikari hadn't moved. "Um…it's safe to move now, I promise that you won't get killed by any shotgun blasts."  
  
Shinji reluctantly moved from the position he was standing in. He slowly and cautiously followed his Guardian up to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
**  
  
The day went by without any other occurrences, with the exception of the Captain receiving a phone call stating that he could take Monday off since he worked on Saturday. "Awesome. Now I can actually relax and stay up tonight. And it's given me an idea."  
  
"What was that?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about heading to this one place that I know. It's a bar/grill/arcade. They normally don't allow teenagers in there past 8:00 P.M., but I'm sure I can talk them into letting you in as long as you don't drink."  
  
The boy once again seemed reluctant. "Don't you think that perhaps we could go earlier?"  
  
"No way! It's too crowded at that time. Past 8:00 P.M., most of the kids go home, so we'll have more of the place to ourselves. Relax! Everything will be fine."  
  
It was at this point that Shinji began to question the reasons on why his guardian seemed to so easily disregard the law. "Uh…forgive me for asking, but are you always trying to break the law?"  
  
The weapon developer narrowed his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Honestly, it's only when I'm not at work am I like this. I take my job very seriously, mostly because I love what I do at my job. I'd hate to do something to get fired. Outside of work, I could care less." Adams then pauses to think. "Now that I think about it, Misato's the same way. It's all business for us when it really counts. We usually set aside our squabbles when it came down to something important. Otherwise, I don't think I could deal with her."  
  
Shinji began thinking some more. "I had some other questions I wanted to ask you, if it's alright."  
  
Having his interest captured, the older male leaned forward. "Go ahead ask away."  
  
"I just wanted to know how come this part of Tokyo 3 is so different for the rest of the city."  
  
The captain tilted his head back and began to think. "Believe it or not, I know the answer to the question. I did a little research into this country's history when I first came here. I was kinda trying to understand the people here so that I could fit in back then. Now, I don't really care. Anyway, I discovered that Tokyo 3 wasn't always a city, but an industrial outlet of Tokyo 2. Because of its higher elevation, it seemed suitable to have factories and other industrial complexes up here so that the pollution would stay above the city below. A few people lived around here, hence some of the small apartment buildings across the street. But most people lived in Tokyo 2 for the time being. After Second Impact, the water level rose significantly, swallowing all of Tokyo 2. Having no place to go, people began to move here, and before long, the industrial outlet became a full-fledged city, and was renamed Tokyo 3 since it was the third city to named Tokyo. Some people call the industrial district 'Old Tokyo 3.' In a sense, they're right. Most of the buildings around here are run down and decaying. There were talks about removing the old apartment buildings across the street to replace them with new and larger ones, but there wasn't a large demand for apartments that stood next to noisy, smelly, and dirty industrial complexes, so the plan never went through.  
  
Adams then sat up. "I hope that I didn't bore you with that history lesson."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Actually no, I was quite interested. I was wondering, do you know as much about American history?"  
  
The tactical advisor lowered his head. "Unfortunately…no."  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 raised an eyebrow. "How can you know so much about our history and still not know anything about the history of your own country?"  
  
Adams rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we Americans a notorious for being ignorant. I really didn't care back in my high school days. Honestly, I'm starting to feel more like I'm Japanese with every passing day."  
  
Just then, a certain iguana was walking by as his master said this. If he could laugh, he would have been dying at this point. Instead, the lizard gave an exasperated look and just kept walking.  
  
Ignoring the non-verbal comment from his pet, the captain decided to change the subject. "Hey do you know who lives across the street from us?"  
  
After Shinji shook his head, the temporary Guardian answered. "Rei Ayanami does. You know, the first child…"  
  
Shinji blinked a few times. "You mean the one that Dr. Akagi said was in the emergency ward?"  
  
Adams nodded. "Yeah, she's lived in that place for about three years now. I always felt it was strange that a girl of her age would be living on her own, but she seems to do well by herself. She's kind of a shut in, though. Doesn't talk much, either."  
  
"Does she have anybody that she really knows?" Shinji inquired.  
  
"Well." Said the captain. "If you mean anybody her age, I don't think so. She does seem to be pretty close to Commander Ikari."  
  
The boy went wide-eyed. "M…my father?"  
  
Adams nodded as he got up to go to the kitchen for something to drink, but was stopped as Shinji asked another question. "What does she look like?"  
  
Adams thought about it. "Well, she's kind of unusual looking. Believe it of now, she's almost completely albino except for her hair, which is blue."  
  
Shinji did his best picture what the girl would look like, but couldn't do with ease. "She sounds pretty weird looking."  
  
Adams turned around towards the kitchen, but once again paused. "I just had a thought." He turns to the younger male. "Would you like me to set you up with a date with her? She is quite attractive for her age, even if she albino."  
  
Shinji looked like a dear in front of headlights. "N…n…well I…I've never even met her."  
  
"Well duh…" Responded Steven. "That why you go out with them. So you can get to know them. It's called a blind date." Seeing that Shinji truly seemed uninterested…okay, more like frightened of the idea of dating this mysterious girl that she'd never met before, Adams dropped the subject. "Eh, you're probably right. You don't seem like the type of guy who's ready for dating anyway…" Adams then walked into the kitchen for his drink.  
  
The rest off the day continued without much of a change. The day mostly consisted of the two of them watching TV or small talk. They both got to know each other better, and Shinji was beginning to grow comfortable around the older man. Before long, the clock moved onto 7:30 P.M., which meant that they both had to got ready to go.  
  
"What is this place you're taking me?" Asked Shinji as he unpacked some of his cloths in order to find something to where.  
  
Adams was just finishing getting dressed. "They call it Shi-to's Game World. It's one of those places where kids like to go yet they serve alcohol. Makes no sense to me, I just know that kids aren't allowed in there passed 8:00 P.M."  
  
"Then why am I going?" Questioned Shinji as he found what to wear…a school uniform.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you in." Answered the weapon developer, as he got ready to leave. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Give me a few more minutes!"  
  
Steven became impatient. "God, you're as slow as a woman. Hurry up!"  
  
"Sorry…" Said Shinji as he did his best to change into his clothes. After three minutes, the boy walked out in a hurried manner.  
  
Noticing what he was wearing, Adams raised an eyebrow. "Is that the most casual thing you got?"  
  
The young Ikari looked to the floor. "Sorry, I don't have much to wear."  
  
Adams sighed. "Forget it, we're behind anyway."  
  
They both left the upstairs room heading towards the car. The car was red with two silver pin-strips over the top of the car. They both entered it and left the building, with the security system activated as they drove out. The location wasn't all that far away from the industrial district. It was maybe two blocks inward into the Commercial District, often called New Tokyo 3. They pulled into the parking out of the place, with Shinji feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work…"  
  
"I told you not to worry. I'm a regular here. We're just going to get a something to eat, play a few games, and go home. It's no big deal."  
  
The two of them continued to walk up to the door, and entering. Inside was a young man, hardly much older than eighteen, who met then at the door. Shinji almost felt like running away, but he did his best to stand firm. 'I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away.'  
  
"Good evening, sir." Said the man. "I'm sorry but no kids after 8:00 P.M."  
  
"We're just here to get something to eat. Don't worry, I won't let the kid drink." Said Adams.  
  
"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. You'll have to leave."  
  
Adams then pulled a couple of 1000 yen bills out of his pocket and handed them to the small bouncer. "I think we can reach an understanding. Besides…." He moves closer to the other man and whispers something in his ear. "You know my reputation here. I'm sure your boss would be mad if his best customer and good friend was to not be able to enjoy a good evening out."  
  
Shinji overheard what was said, but kept quite. The bouncer seemed reluctant, but agreed to let them in. "Fine, but no alcohol for him."  
  
"No problem." Said Adams as the two of them went through and took a seat at a table.  
  
Shinji then asked a question. "Are you really friends with the owner here?"  
  
The tactical advisor shook his head. "No, but he doesn't know that. I'm sure that he wasn't going to risk his job over me."  
  
Shortly after they got situated at their table, the waitress went up to them, handing them both menus. It wasn't long before they decided what they wanted to eat. Shinji simply ordered some rice and miso soup, while Adams ordered just about anything that had meat, from sweet and sour pork to sesame chicken. He also had a small portion of rice as well. The waitress left, leaving the two to converse.  
  
"I see that you didn't order much, why not?" Asked the Guardian.  
  
"I'm really not that hungry." Said the boy. "I think my stomach needs to recover from last night."  
  
Adams scowled. "Are you saying that what I cooked last night wasn't good?"  
  
Without moving his eyes off the table, Shinji responded. "It wasn't that, it was actually pretty good, but I ate so much that I think there still some of it in my stomach. I don't digest food very quickly."  
  
The older male raised and eyebrow. "This coming from a fourteen year-old. I figured that your appetite would be tremendous, considering the fact that you've hit puberty. I had a huge appetite when I was your age."  
  
"You have a huge appetite now." Responded the pilot.  
  
Steven laughed. "I guess so…"  
  
The conversation drifted off after that, both of them waiting for their meals to arrive. Both of them looked around the place, especially Shinji since the place was unfamiliar to him. He noted the bar to his left, which he knew was off limits to him. To his right was a fairly large arcade, which seemed to have most of the most recent games available, many of which were near perfect simulations of whatever the game was about. In the end, it interested the boy very little. He just wanted to eat and leave.  
  
There weren't a lot of people there that night, so it didn't take long for their food to arrive. As they both began to eat it became obvious as to how much Adams was becoming Japanese. He practically shoveled the rice down with the chopsticks, then, when attempting to pick up the pork, clumsily drops some of it on the ground. Shinji noted this. "I can see how Japanese you really are."  
  
Adams narrowed his eyes. "I haven't used these in a while." After seeing that Shinji didn't buy his excuse, he sighs. "Fine, so I'm not really much of a Japanese person. It's not like it really matters."  
  
"I guess not…" Said the young Ikari as he trailed off.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, the two of them finished their meals off. In the mean time, a group of four men came in, all of which were dressed in standard NERV attire, probably security guards from Headquarters. They seemed really cocky, and they all went straight for one particular game, called "Men of War." It was an expansive arcade system with five consoles set up in a pentagon that seemed to simulate a first-person shooter. The screen stretched around the player, taking up his field of vision. There were multiple controls that were used for movement, aiming, and, of course, shooting. It was one of the biggest hits at the arcade.  
  
Adams decided to take some time to have a few drinks, so he handed Shinji some money. "Why don't you play some games?"  
  
The boy didn't seem interested. "I'm not really into video games."  
  
The older man seemed surprised. "Why not? I'm into video games. What kinda boy doesn't like video games?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that don't have the patience for them."  
  
"That's nonsense. Just play a few games, I'm sure you'll find one that you'll like." Said the weapon developer as he went up to the bar for some drinks.  
  
Shinji sighed. 'What does it matter? I'm probably not going anywhere for a while anyway.' After that, Shinji went up to the coin machine and collect a few tokens to play some games. He then heard someone call out to him.  
  
"Hey Kid!!! Come over here!!" Yelled one of the men that came in earlier. "We need another player for this game."  
  
The boy approached the other gentlemen. "I really don't know how to play that game."  
  
The man put on a cocky grin. "It's alright. We'll go easy on ya."  
  
A few of the men chuckled, trying their best not to laugh. Shinji seemed reluctant. "I don't think I'm in a competitive mood…"  
  
"Nonsense Kid!!" Said the leader of the group. "Just play the game. It's not like it really matters, right? It's only a game."  
  
The Unit 01 pilot gave in. "Alright, I'll do it." He then said something under his breath. "It's not like I have a choice in anything that I do."  
  
"What's that kid?" Asked one of the guys.  
  
"Nothing." Answered Shinji. "Let's just do this."  
  
"Fine." Said the leader. "And just to make it fair, we'll make it 3 on 2, and you can choose the board."  
  
With that, Shinji enter the cockpit and put in four tokens. The games gave him a brief introduction to the games controls, making the other impatient. "Hurry up will ya." Said one of them.  
  
After that, Shinji picked his board and started playing. As was expected, Shinji was less than ready to go up against the experienced players, and it wasn't long before he was killed, repeatedly. It began to become frustrating to the boy, who was expecting it to be a little easier, but then he noticed something.  
  
"Hey! I thought you guys were going to play 3 on 2?" Complained the young Ikari.  
  
"We lied. Gotcha!!" Said the leader as he fragged Shinji once again. "Damn, you really do suck. I don't think I've taken one hit."  
  
Shinji became pissed. "Stop it. That's not fair!!"  
  
"Shut up. You make great target practice."  
  
"Practice? You call this practice? He's nothing more than cannon fodder out there."  
  
"Got him again!"  
  
It wasn't long before Shinji's eyes began to water. Not only were they ganging up on him in the game, but they were insulting him as well. After the game was finished, he became the target of even more insults.  
  
"Aw, is that the best you got? Go home Kid, you don't belong here."  
  
"Yeah, go back to your mommy. Kids aren't supposed to be here at this time anyway."  
  
"Are you kidding? Let him stay. It was fun making him my bitch at this game."  
  
The other laughed at the poor boy. He tensed up, but felt powerless to do anything against them. He started to walk away, feeling defeated and on the verge of crying. It was then that another voice was heard.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, ASSHOLES!!!" Yelled an irate tactical advisor. Apparently, he'd been watching the entire incident, and was about to step in.  
  
The leader became pissed off. "Stay out of this pal, unless you want a piece of this." Whether he meant to fight the captain in the game, or in reality was unknown, but either way made little difference to Adams.  
  
Adams smirked. "You alone? You wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
The leader became cocky again. "Oh, so you think you can take us all on, huh? Who do you think are, shithead?"  
  
The middle-aged man pointed to a sign above the arcade game that appeared to be a list of names. His name was at the top of it. "I'm Steven Adams. The #1 ranked player at that game. If you think you're so tough, why don't you challenge me?"  
  
The other looked at the sign with surprise. "Bullshit! You're not him!"  
  
Adams turned to the barkeeper. "Hey Rikoto, am I not Steven Adams?"  
  
The barkeeper, who was watching the incident to make sure it didn't get out of hand, nodded in agreement. The leader caught on to Steven's accent, and realized that he was probably telling the truth. "So I finally meet the #1 ranked player. You must be pretty damn good. Your name has been on there for a while."  
  
The weapon developer nodded. "Better than all of you combined."  
  
The other laughed. "Is that so. Do you realize that you're talking to the #5 through #2 ranked players in this game?"  
  
When hearing this, Adams gets a little worried, but he calms himself when he has a thought. "With you picking on weaker competitors like Shinji here, it no wonder that you rank has gotten so high?"  
  
The group became angered when he said that. "We're a lot better than that. In fact, each of us alone is probably better than you."  
  
It was now Steven's turn to be cocky. "If you're so sure, then why don't you all challenge me to a match. 4 vs. 1. With a five life limit. Who ever runs out of lives first, loses."  
  
The group looks to each other and smile. "20 lives to 5, this is going to be easy."  
  
"And to make this interesting…" Added Adams. "Let's make a wager. The loser has to buy drink for the night!"  
  
"DEAL!!!" Said the guys all at once. They seemed ecstatic, high-fiving each other. Not only were they about to cream the #1 ranked player, but also they were going to get free drinks for the night for doing it.  
  
"Then it's settled…" Said the older man as he walked down towards the remaining cockpit. Shinji got in his way to stop him.  
  
"You don't have to do this! Let's just leave." Pleaded the brown-haired boy.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Just relax, I can handle this." said the temporary Guardian. He then got into the cockpit and placed four tokens into the game, allowing it to start. The others around the machine did the same. "Allow me to pick the level." Said the underdog. After the others agreed, Adams ended up choosing a dark cavernous board chalk-full of dark hiding places.  
  
The game began, all five of them getting situated with their surroundings. All of them seemed familiar with the terrain, and it wasn't long before everybody found the weapons that they preferred and set out to find their target. One player went for the most powerful weapon in the game, a super-pulse type weapon. Ironically, he was the first to die as a bullet went straight through his head out of nowhere.  
  
"Where'd the hell did that come from?" He cried. Adams simply smiled, knowing full well that it was only the beginning of what he had in store for his unsuspecting prey.  
  
Thinking that he was smart, the leader decided to play a sniper position. He chose a secluded sniping position that he deemed perfect. He sat there and waited while the other played the role of bait, trying to lure their enemy out of his position. It was apparent that they had practiced this strategy time and time again, and to an inexperienced player, it was perfect. But the player they were up against was not so easily fooled. He'd already figured out their plan long before the game started, and knew the ins and outs of every part of the level. He also understood the strengths and weaknesses of every weapon, and had already planned on using specific weapons to take out the others at certain points of the game.  
  
'My first prediction is that one will be the sniper while the others gang up and hunt me down. Their thought is that it will draw me out of hiding, causing me to retreat into the sniper trap they've set up.' Thought the lone soldier.  
  
Sure enough, only three of the player showed up in his field of view, meaning that the fourth was probably hiding. 'Too predictable.'  
  
It was then that Adams switched to a grenade-launching weapon, knowing full well that the group formation they just formed was their downfall. 'If it use a single shot weapon, the other two will spot me and pick me off, but with the grenade launcher, I'll take them all out.'  
  
With precise timing and accuracy, the older man launched the grenades in rapid succession, wiping out the three in no time.  
  
"Damn! This guy is good!!"  
  
"Well now we know where he is. Let's take him out!!"  
  
'Think again' Thought Steven. He'd had already moved to another spot, picking up another weapon, the Gatling gun. He then picks a position in front of a small passage way that he new the other would be going through to get him. As soon as they got there, they were mowed down.  
  
"Damn man. I've already been killed three times!"  
  
"Well then you do the sniping and I'll go after him."  
  
It was then that Adams received his first death. Apparently, one of the guys he killed reappeared close by, and snuck up on him to take him out. 'Shit! Forgot about that.'  
  
"Yeah! I got him!"  
  
"Awesome!!"  
  
Unfortunately for them, it the mist of all the celebrating, one of the guys forgot to hide, and was standing in plain sight, allowing him to receive the gift of death from a position high above.  
  
"He got me again! How'd he do that?"  
  
Realizing that he was the only one left that hadn't gotten killed, the leader became over-confident. "I'll hunt him down, you guys take sniper positions."  
  
'Big mistake.' Thought the underdog as he went for the best weapon around, the super pulse weapon. 'One shot should do it.'  
  
Taking advantage of his superior aiming ability, Adams made full use of the otherwise inaccurate weapon, scoring another kill, making it the leaders first loss of life. It wasn't long before another one was scored against the leader, bring his tally to two.  
  
"Shit! This isn't working. We should all take sniper positions." Commanded the leader.  
  
"Gotcha!" Said the others.  
  
They all took the best sniper positions they could find and waited for their enemy to come to them. Adams had already planned for this. He countered their tactic with the best weapon for the job, homing missiles. With that, the hunted became the hunter, picking off each of the players. He did die another time against a well-aimed shot to his head, but he was obviously winning.  
  
Shinji watched the whole battle with amazement. He knew that being the #1 ranked player, he had to be good, but not this good. It almost seemed like he knew what the enemy was doing before they did it.  
  
The battle continued on, with Adams eliminating one of the players altogether, just before losing his third life.  
  
"If we don't do something, we're going to lose."  
  
The battle moved into desperation, as the two less skilled player ran out with guns blazing. The #1 ranked player swiftly moved behind one of them and made a quick head shot, eliminating that player from the game. The other turned around and fired, causing some damage to Adams's soldier, but the other player was also killed. At this point, there were three players left. Adams with two lives left, the leader with two lives left, and the last guy was on his last life.  
  
'If that last guy is eliminated, it'll be one on one. Then it'll be a cake walk.'  
  
The remaining players decided to come out of their hiding spots, each ready to kill. The leader, unfortunately, was a little too ready to kill, because he ended up killing the first thing he saw, which was his own teammate, effectively eliminating him from the game. Steven could do all he could in order to not laugh.  
  
"You fucking killed me you dumbass!!"  
  
"Shit! Sorry man…"  
  
"We're done for."  
  
The leader was now on his own and it wasn't long before lost his forth life.  
  
"Fuck I could sure use a miracle right now."  
  
That miracle came in the form of the leader reappearing in a convenient location, allowing him to score the fourth kill for his team.  
  
'Oh boy, time for sudden death.'  
  
It was indeed sudden death. Both players had one life left, at full health each. They each managed to pick their favorite weapons. The leader picking the super-pulse weapon, Adams choosing the Gatling gun. This was it, the #2 ranked player versus the #1 ranked player. The loser buys drinks. The winner gets drunk.  
  
They both set out each looking at every corner, strafing at every opportunity. Both of their hearts were racing. The whole bar was watching the event, each picking sides, some of them making bets. Shinji right now was Adams greatest fan, hoping, even praying, that his Guardian would pull through for him.  
  
It was then that the two of them met, face to face. The leader already had his shot charged up, and he wasted no time in firing. It was his final mistake. He didn't take the time to line up his shot, allowing Steven to jump out of the way. The tactical advisor then responded with rapid fire, whittling down his enemy's life before he could charge up another shot, defeating him once and for all.  
  
Most of the people in the bar cheered, happy that the champion was victorious over the overwhelming odds. A few guys groaned, mostly the ones who bet against Adams, thinking that it was impossible for someone to win a 4 on 1. With the battle over, the group of men became extremely nervous. They all looked towards the leader.  
  
The leader noticed this and became irritated. "What? I'm not paying for all those drinks."  
  
"You're the only one with any money, man." Said one of the now humble players.  
  
The leader groaned. "Shit, what the hell am I gonna do for rent?"  
  
"We don't know. That's your problem."  
  
The group began to argue, none of them knowing what to do. During this, Shinji went up to his Guardian.  
  
"I want to thank you for doing this. No one's ever stood up to me like this before."  
  
Adams smiled. "No problem, it's what I'm supposed to be doing anyway. I taught those guys a lesson, didn't I?"  
  
The boy nodded in agreement. "You sure did."  
  
Adams walked up to the losers, giving them a look of complete seriousness. "When you have six years of combat experience, try your luck again."  
  
It was then that Adams had an idea. Seeing that the guys obviously didn't have the money to buy the whole bar drinks, he gave them a break. "I have an idea. Since you guys are so strapped for cash, I'll make this offer." He then points to Shinji. "Apologize to him, and you'll only have to pay for my drinks."  
  
The four men looked to each other and sighed in defeat. They go up to the boy, each making an apology. With them mostly off the hook, they relaxed and decided to have a few drinks of their own. Adams promptly joined them at the bar, leaving Shinji alone. Having nothing else to do, Shinji sat at the table he was sitting in before and did nothing.  
  
The night continued to pass on, with Steven slowly becoming more intoxicated. With his brain down to ten percent capacity, he forgot all about Shinji and started partying, even playing his favorite game again against the others, but not doing so well since he was long gone.  
  
"I'll kill you all!!" Said the inebriated Adams. "You can't run from me!"  
  
Although the game was just for fun, the weapons developer got his ass handed to him, but it really didn't matter. Everybody knew of the serious handicap that was placed on the man. After another game, the group went back to the bar. They seemed to have buried the hatchet with Adams, and were now getting along. They talked about recent events, with Adams neglecting to mention Shinji in the conversation. But a thought of the boy brought his attention back to him. He realized that he neglected the boy, and felt guilty. Unfortunately, the now smashed tactical advisor came up with a half-ass solution. Seeing one of the ladies having a drink at the bar, he goes up to one of them, and pays her to keep the boy company.   
  
'That should be all right. If he plays his cards right, he might get some action.' Thought the intoxicated Adams.  
  
Shinji had nearly fallen asleep with boredom. 'Why am I here? I don't belong here at all. I can't imagine at all what will happen to me if I stay here. I really miss my home already.' As his thoughts continued to drift, a fairly young and well-rounded female who sat next to him suddenly interrupted him.   
  
Her sudden appearance shocked the young man. "AHHH!" Said Shinji as he nearly fell from his seat.  
  
"Hey there." Said the woman. "Did I scare you?"  
  
The boy did his best to recover. "N.n.n.ooo…" Shinji got a good look at her, noting the blond curly hair, blue eyes, and fairly exposed breasts. His face went beet red.  
  
The young woman smiled. "What's wrong? You seem nervous."  
  
Shinji was at a loss for words. "I…a…um…uh…ya…"  
  
The lady laughed. "Your dad sent me here to keep you some company. Do you mind?"  
  
Managing to recover enough to respond, Shinji answered. "Um thank you, but I really am fine. I don't mind being alone. And he's not really my dad. He's taking care of me for now."  
  
The stranger rubbed his hair. "You're a real sweetie. I figured you to be the perverted type, but you're a true gentleman."  
  
His face still crimson, the young Ikari couldn't even look at her face…or her breasts. "I'm really sorry, but I'm just not used to…talking to…"  
  
"It's alright." Said the woman. "I'll leave you alone. I just want to let you know that if you were older, I'd go out with you in a second." She then winks and blow a kiss in his direction. "See ya later, cutie."  
  
Shinji was now stiff as a board in more ways than one. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Despite the fact that it was a complement, he found it hard to take it seriously. He never really thought of himself as an attractive person. But the feelings didn't last long as the loneliness once again set upon him.  
  
**  
  
It was sometime around midnight when the two of them returned to the warehouse using a taxi. After paying, the plastered captain walked straight for the front door. Just as he did this, Shinji remembered the security system.  
  
"NO WAIT!!!" Said the boy as he pushed the older man away from the door.  
  
Adams became angered. "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"The security system…." Answered Shinji.  
  
After staring back for a minute, it suddenly hit the weapons developer that he almost killed himself. "That's good thinking buddy." He then stood up and spoke the pass code.  
  
*Deactivate Security System: Password Buster Browning*  
  
"Security System Deactivated. Welcome home Captain."  
  
Stepping through the front door, the Captain responded to the voice. "Thanks a lot pal. I'll never forget this."  
  
After stumbling up the stairs and opening the door of the living quarters, the older man stopped.  
  
"I'm gonna have a headache…." With that said, the Weapon developer fell forward onto his face, passing out in the process.  
  
Shinji looked down at his temporary guardian. He appreciated all that the man had done for him the past few nights. With a smile, he dragged the man's body towards the couch, doing his best to get him on it. He then decides to take some of his own blankets from his room, and places them over the man. After watching him sleep for a little while, Shinji walked away. "Thank you very much, Steve. I owe you a debt of gratitude." With that, the young Ikari went to his own bed, and did his best to fall asleep.  
  
**  
  
The next morning came abruptly as the two men were awakened by the sound of a telephone ringing. Adams, who now had a major hangover, was slower to get up, but because he was closer to the phone, he reached it before Shinji did.  
  
"Hello…"  
  
The familiar voice of a woman could be heard. "Good Morning Captain. You sound perfectly awake this morning."  
  
His brain still not functioning, Steven was unable to recognize the voice. "Who…who is this?"  
  
The voice on the other line became irritated. "It's me, Ritsuko, you idiot. You'd think after all these years that you'd recognize my voice by now."  
  
Waking up a little bit more, the older man's brain started to process what was going on. "Sorry, I had a long night."  
  
"Well that's too bad." Said Ritsuko sarcastically. "Because I'm going to make your day long, too."  
  
Fear started setting with in the man's chest. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean, Captain, is that you need to come into work today." Answered the Head-supervisor.  
  
Adams took the information in and slowly absorbed it. It about a minute, he responded in a fit of rage. "WHAT?!!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!! I WAS TOLD I HAD THE DAY OFF!!!"  
  
Never losing her composure, Ritsuko continued. "You are to come here immediately. I don't want to hear anything about your hangover."  
  
Calming down a little, the weapons developer went into denial. "I don't have a hangover."  
  
"Sure you don't." Said the doctor. "I'll see you later." After that, she hung up.  
  
Adams, who was still in the cloths he was wearing from last night, got up to change. In the process, he mumbled curses and complaints about him feeling like shit and not being able to take a shower.  
  
By now, Shinji had gotten up from the commotion. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hearing the boy, Adams answered grumpily. "I have to go to work. Apparently, I don't have the day off after all."  
  
"You look pretty sick. Are you going to take the bike to work?" Asked the young Ikari.  
  
After hearing the question, Steve slapped himself in the forehead. "Shit! I left the car at the bar." Adams then reaches for the phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hello Taxi service. I need a ride…."  
  
While the older man talked on the phone, Shinji went into the kitchen for some breakfast. The only choice he had was eggs or cereal. He chose cereal because it was easier to make. Grabbing a bowl and utensils, Shinji sat down to eat breakfast. By then, Adams hung up the phone and looked to the younger man.  
  
"I'm about to head out. I suggest that you stay here for today. If anyone suspicious comes in, don't be afraid to shoot them. You know where the guns are. Anyway, see ya later." With that, Adams walked out the door. The comment he made almost caused Shinji to spit out his cereal, but he fortunately didn't. He was once again left alone to fend for himself. He really had no idea as to how he was make it through the day. He figure that there was probably plenty on TV, so after breakfast, he sat down and watched television for the majority of the day.  
  
**  
  
After finally retrieving his car, Adams was forced to drive slowly to work since he could barely keep his stomach from emptying its contents. 'Why did I have to drink so much?' After thinking about it more, he responded to himself. 'Oh yeah, because it was free…'  
  
About half way to Headquarters, a car behind him began honking his horn at him repeatedly. Not sure as to who it was, he began to yell obscenities at the other driver. It wasn't until the car pulled up next to him that he realized who it was. Misato…  
  
Adams rolled down the window so he could communicate with the driver in a meaningful way. "What the fuck's your problem this morning?"  
  
"You're driving like my grandma." Said Misato. "Do everyone else a favor and get off the road!" She then drove off ahead of him. Had he felt better, the American would have followed suit, but the last thing he wanted to do right now what puke inside his car.  
  
Arriving half an hour later, the weapons developer went straight to the weapon department, where he assumed that he had to be. His day consisted mostly of either lazily going over new designs or doing absolutely nothing. Eventually, his hangover became too much for him to bear, so he went to the medic bay. The nurse greeted him when he entered. "Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"  
  
The half-dead weapons developer slowly opened his mouth. "I have a really bad headache. Can I take something for it?"  
  
The nurse smiled. "Certainly, do you have any known allergies?"  
  
Steve shook his head gently.  
  
"Well then I can give you these." Said the nurse as she handed him some painkillers. "Remember not to take more than one every four hours."  
  
Adams nodded slowly. "Thank you….."  
  
After leaving, the American took it upon himself to take three pills. About an hour later, the weapons developer not only felt better, but had a strange euphoric feeling surrounding him. He returned to the weapons department, feeling more in the mood to work. He once again looked over some plans, some of which he wanted to revamp since discovering the capabilities of the angels themselves.  
  
Around noon, Ritsuko entered his office. "Sorry I didn't come here sooner. I was busy overseeing the repairs one unit 01. They're almost complete, and should be finished by tomorrow."  
  
Adams looked up to her with his big goofy smile. "That's great. That's really great!"  
  
Ritsuko gave a questioning look. "You certainly seem to be in a better mood than you were this morning."  
  
"I feel…..Gooood." Replied Steven.  
  
Ritsuko was no idiot. She took all of the probable factors into her head, and came to a simple conclusion. "Let me guess. You went drinking last night. You had a serious hangover this morning, so you went to the medic bay to get some drugs, only to take two to three times more of the recommended dosage then you should have."  
  
"Wow, you're smart." Said Adams in a slight daze.  
  
"I just have a question. You made sure than Shinji was taken care of, right?" Said the scientist with emphases on the word 'right.'  
  
The man laughed. "Of course I did. You're so silly."  
  
After shaking her head at the man's behavior, she came to the reason why she wanted to see Adams in the first place. "Well, I have some good news for you. First of all, I know that you've really wanted to develop that progressive sword of yours."  
  
The weapons developer nodded in excitement.  
  
"Well…" Continued Ritsuko. "After we successfully defeated the angel, we apparently had a major increase in our budget, especially since we are the only ones that can save humanity. In other words, you proposal for your sword has been approved."  
  
At least half a mile away, the sounds excited cheering could be heard echoing through the halls.  
  
After Ritsuko uncovered her ears, she did her best clam the man down. "Calm down there's more. Please…SIT DOWN!!!!"  
  
After seeing the blond-haired woman's fury again, Adam took his seat. "Sorry…"  
  
After clearing her throat, she continued. "I would also like to say that you have the rest of the day off. I need a favor from you, though. Could you bring Shinji in tomorrow? I want to get him accustomed to the Evangelion. After all, it may or may not be long before another angel appears."  
  
After Adams nodded his head, Ritsuko turned to leave. "That will be all, see you tomorrow."  
  
Before she could walk out the door, a human blur ran out, heading in the direction of home. Along the way, he ran into Misato. He grabbed her by her hands and swung her around in a dozy doe. After that he ran off, leaving Misato to give him the strangest look ever.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with that guy?' She thought.  
  
In less than half an hour, the front door of the Adams's living quarter flew open, revealing a ecstatic Guardian who could barely contain his joy. This was indeed in part to the drugs.  
  
Shinji immediately noted this. "Well, this a dramatic difference from this morning. What happened to you?"  
  
"The greatest thing. Our budget has been increased, so the upstairs approved my proposal for a progressive sword!!"  
  
The boy seemed less excited. "That's great…I guess."  
  
Adams seemed to be running around the house like a mad man. "I got so much to do. First I need to find my original plans for the design of the weapon, then I need to determine what materials are going to be needed in order to create the weapon, I'm going to be up all night working on…" The weapons developer continued to ramble on, as if he had no control over what he was saying.  
  
Adams then left the living quarters and went down stairs to begin the long and arduous process of weapons developing. He then came back upstairs. "Shinji, Ritsuko wants you to come to NERV tomorrow so you can begin becoming acquainted with the Eva." With that said, Adams walked back down stairs.  
  
Shinji seemed less than excited about 'getting acquainted' with the Eva. 'Already? I almost died three days ago, and here I am being forced to pilot it again. It's not fair.'  
  
Losing interest in the TV, he turns it off and takes his SDAT from his room and plays the music to himself. The soothing music once again gets him lost in his own thoughts, transporting him to another world, where there is no Eva, or Angels, or neglectful fathers. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, long before nighttime even arrived.  
  
**  
  
Waking the next morning, he finds that the batteries had died for his SDAT. He then looks to his clock. "Oh my God, It's six o' clock in the morning. Did I sleep that long?"  
  
Shinji rushes out of bed, doing his best to get ready to go to NERV that day. He saw no sigh of Adams, and he began to wonder if he'd already left. Checking to make sure, he looked into the warehouse to find him. There, he finds his temporary guardian, staring at some blueprints. The glasses he was wearing couldn't hide the fact that he looked half-dead. On a table nearby was several pop cans, packages for snack cakes, and a ton of crumbs.  
  
Shinji looked quite concerned. "Have you been up all night?"  
  
The older man slowly raised his head. "It couldn't be helped. If I didn't finish this tonight, I'd fall behind. I think I've finished it, though."  
  
The young man looked into the blue prints. The design resembled a sword, but was built in with other features that he couldn't identify because the writing is in English. "How come you wrote the blue prints in English?"  
  
"I did so for two reasons. One, so my ideas would stay known only to me since most of my staff cannot read English. Second, I dislike writing in Kanji. It makes me think too hard."  
  
The boy smirked. "You look like you've done enough thinking."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Steve stands up. "It's about time to go. I know it's early, but I need to get this blue print in now. Ritsuko should be there anyway. I'm sure that she'll give you a tour of the place since the last time you were there, you were kind of rushed around.  
  
"Will Misato be there?" Asked Shinji.  
  
Adams rolled up the blue print. "I doubt it. She usually works the late shift on Tuesdays. Which is fine by me since I'm in no mood to deal with her."  
  
After loading the Blue print carefully into the car, the two of them went off to headquarters.  
  
After arriving, Adams escorted Shinji to Ritsuko's office. "This is where she usually works." Said the exhausted Captain. With that, they both entered. Inside, Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto, and Shigeru were inside enjoying some coffee.  
  
"Well, you're here early." Mentioned the Doctor. Ritsuko then noted the Weapons developer's look of exhaustion. "Looks like you're the one who pulled an all nighter for a change."  
  
"I finished the blue prints. Now I'm actually ahead of schedule." Replied Adams in a daze. He then turned to leave. "If you need me, I'll be in the weapon department…" He then left, leaving Shinji with the Doctor and three strangers.  
  
Ritsuko looked to Maya. "He'll probably be sleeping for most the of the day."  
  
"He'll fall right back where he belongs…behind schedule." Joked Maya.  
  
The others laughed, leaving a questioning look on Shinji's face. "Um…forgive me for saying this, but I don't believe I've been introduce to you three."  
  
Recovering from her laughter, Ritsuko smiled to the young Ikari. "Let me introduce you. First…" She motions her hand towards the woman with short brown hair. "This is my lab assistant, Maya." She then points to the man with long hair. "This is Shigeru." Then to the remaining person. "And this is Makoto. All of them are at the head of the controls on the command bay during battle stations."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Said Shinji. The other nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sorry about this, but I didn't expect you so soon." Said the blond haired scientist. "I'm not quite ready, so I'll have Maya give you a brief tour of headquarters while I get started. You feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes." Answered the boy. "I slept over sixteen hours straight before I got here. It's a record for me."  
  
"I wish I could sleep that much." Said Ritsuko. "If I fell asleep now, I'd probably wake up next week."  
  
The others had another quick laugh as Maya got up to give Shinji his tour. "This place is pretty big." Said Maya. "I don't think the tour will be as brief as Ritsuko said it would be."  
  
"It's alright, I've got nothing else better to do right now." Said Shinji.  
  
Shinji was showed around to various locations within the complex. He was showed the changing rooms, the command bay, the cage, and other departments. Their last stop was at the boys changing room.  
  
"Weren't we already here?" Said Shinji.  
  
"I need you to go inside and change." Said Maya.  
  
The boy seemed confused. "Change into what?"  
  
A voice was heard in the background. "Into your plug suit."  
  
The others faced the direction of the voice. It was none other than Misato. "Hey there Shinji. Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I wasn't told to come in until about now."  
  
"It's alright. What's a plug suit?" Questioned the pilot.  
  
It was then that Misato handed him a bluish colored suit that was wrapped in plastic. "The directions are printed on the plastic. Just go into the changing room and get dressed."  
  
"Um…ok…" Shinji entered the changing room, and followed the direction for placing on the suit. After pressing the button on his left wrist, the suit contracted, forming a second skin. 'Feels…weird. I kind feel naked in this thing.'  
  
Shortly afterwards, he exited the room to see that Maya had left. "Where did Maya go?"  
  
"She had to assist Ritsuko in preparing Unit 01."  
  
Shinji sank his head. "Do I really have to enter it again?"  
  
Misato placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's scary. And I know that your last experience with it was traumatizing, but I assure you that it'll get easier as you get used to it."  
  
"I guess so, but I don't know if I'm ready to do it again."  
  
"You could leave, you know?" Said Misato.  
  
The boy seemed surprised. "I…I could?"  
  
The director of operation nodded. "We're not forcing you to stay here. You're here by your own choice."  
  
"I know that." Said Shinji. "But if I leave now, you'll have nobody to pilot it. I should stay at least until Rei is better."  
  
The older woman smiled. "That's honorable enough, although I wish you would have a more positive attitude about this."  
  
Shinji said nothing. He was contemplating returning to his old home. As tempting as it was, he didn't want to disappoint his former teacher.  
  
"We have to move on. Are you feeling ok?" Asked Misato.  
  
Shinji nodded. "I slept a lot yesterday. I kind of surprised myself."  
  
"Must have been from all of the stress. I'm sure you'll get used to it."  
  
"It was the exact opposite for Steve. He was up all night."  
  
Misato groaned. "Does that idiot ever sleep?"  
  
The young Ikari thought for a moment. "I think he does only when he's drunk."  
  
Misato laughed. "He says I should quit. What a hypocrite."  
  
Shinji laughed too. "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that maybe he isn't the best role-model."  
  
"Just you wait till you live with me. You'll love it there." Bragged Misato. "Anyway, we have to move onward."  
  
The two of them walked towards the same area that contained the entry plug. "Today, we're going to get you accustomed to the Eva, the way we should have done it the first time, had we had the time. The plug suit you are wearing will help reduce the interference that normal clothing would cause, while keeping you from being naked. I'm sure you probably don't want to go through this naked."  
  
Shinji blushed. "I guess not."  
  
Misato continued. "We will be performing a Synchronization Harmonics Test. It will give us an idea as to where you are when it come to piloting the Eva."  
  
"Well, I just started, so I shouldn't be all that great."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short. You proved to be quite the natural when you piloted last time."  
  
Shinji seemed less confident. "Beginner's Luck I guess…"  
  
The two finally reached the entry plug, with Shinji reluctantly entering.  
  
"You're not into this are you?" Asked Misato.  
  
The boy shook his head. "It's not that. It's that everything is going so fast. I really just got here."  
  
The captain was sympathetic. "To be honest, had the angel not shown up, things probably would have gone slower. We were in such a hurry to prepare, that we forgot to take into account of how you would feel. Don't worry though, things will get easier from here. By the way, I talked to the school, and you should start classes there in about a week, right when you're living with me. Isn't that cool?"  
  
Shinji smiled. "That's nice…I guess."  
  
Misato then smiled. "Don't worry. You'll do fine, and you'll have friends in no time."  
  
The boy said nothing. 'I hope so…'  
  
The entry plug was loaded into the Eva, allowing him to start synchronizing with it. Misato met up with the other at the command bay. "Are we ready?"  
  
Ritsuko seemed annoyed. "I was hoping Captain Adams would be here during testing, but he won't answer the phone. We've paged him several times on the intercom as well, but nothing. I ended up sending Shigeru to get him. Speaking of which, what is taking him."  
  
Suddenly, Shigeru entered the room, holding up a semi-conscious Adams. "He was asleep when I got there. I almost couldn't wake him up."  
  
The weapons developer looked around the room. "Did we win, yet?"  
  
Misato got angered as well. "Snap out of it. This is embarrassing. I heard that you stayed up all night. What would possess you to do that?"  
  
Realizing whose voice it was, the older male snapped out of his half-sleep. "Hey, I'll have you know that I was up all night working on the blue prints for that Prog. Sword."  
  
Deciding to step in before that argument would escalate, Ritsuko yanked on the ears of both of them. "Listen, I'm sick and tired of the two of you fighting. I want good behavior from the both of you. If you can't do that, I'll see to it that both of you go home without pay." Ritsuko then gets an evil look on her face. "Or worse…"  
  
Both Steve and Misato piped down immediately. The look Ritsuko gave frightened them both.  
  
'Man, she's got that look perfected.' Thought Adams.  
  
'I never realized that she could give that kind of look. She could give the commander a run for his money.' Thought Misato.  
  
**  
  
At the Adams residence, Felix the iguana had just awoken from his nap. He realized that no one was home, so he took it upon himself to pick the lock on his cage with his tail. After the lock opened, he exited he metal home and began to walk about the house. He basked in the sun by the window for a while, then took a drink in the toilet bowl, and walked to and from one end of the apartment and the other, looking for something to do. He then sees that the door to the weapon's collection locker was open. Curious, he walks in and looks about at the collection. He then saw the gun labeled 'Buster,' and crawls on it to rest. As soon as he laid down in it, it began to tip over, and it fell off the stand. Landing without injury, Felix scurried away, knowing that it was only a matter of time before his master returned.  
  
**  
  
"Everyone in positions?" Asked Ritsuko.  
  
After everyone answered with a yes, the Harmonics test began.  
  
"Shinji." Said the blond. "I need you to concentrate. Think about how you are one with the Eva. Be one with the Eva."  
  
Shinji seemed confused. "Um, I'll try."  
  
Maya and Ritsuko watched the percentages level off. "Seems a little lower that last time." Pointed out the brunette.  
  
Ritsuko thought for a moment. "It maybe because he's in a safer environment. The danger posed to him during the attack might have increase its synchronization."  
  
Maya continued to study the graphs. "It's leveled off at about 36.7%."  
  
Misato talked to Shinji. "Shinji, I need you to concentrate a little harder. You're doing fine."  
  
The boy clenched his eyes. The synch graph only jumped a percent or two.  
  
"It's just not the same." Said Ritsuko in a disappointed tone. "It's not like before…when he went berserk…"  
  
"We're you expecting it to?" Asked the Director of Operations.  
  
The scientist sighed. "I guess not. I was hoping that we would at least be the same as before."  
  
Adams, who was listening, decides to speak to the pilot. "Shinji, Are you listening?"  
  
"Uh…yeah?" Answered the boy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Misato.  
  
Holding up a hand in front of Misato, the tactical advisor continued. "We need you to think about something… something that scares you."  
  
Shinji thought for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Replied Adams.  
  
Shinji began to wonder about what scared him. He remembered the night about four days ago. Looking into that monster gave him the willies. "Ok, now what?"  
  
The older man thought. "Um… Now think about how you and the Eva are going to stand up to it. Face your fears."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ok." The brown-haired boy concentrate on that very thought.  
  
The synch graphs began to rise slowly. "37.1% 37.8% 38.5% and climbing." Said Maya.  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "It's working."  
  
The percentage increase until it leveled off at around 41.2%  
  
"That's acceptable." Said the blond woman. "It's only a slight improvement, but I'm sure that in time, it will get easier."  
  
Misato went to the speaker. "Good job, Shinji. We're done now."  
  
"Ok…" Said Shinji as he began to relax.  
  
Adams began to walk away. "I'm going back the Weapons Dept. I gave my staff a lot of work to do, and I need to make sure they aren't slacking off."  
  
Misato added her two cents. "You need to make sure you don't slack off. Or do you think that your desk is a comfortable place to sleep."  
  
Trying his best to avoid a fight, the weapons developer said nothing as he walked off. 'God I can't stand her. Does she ever shut up?'  
  
**  
  
Several hours later, the Adams and Shinji returned home. After entering the living quarters, the older male went straight towards his room. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother to wake me."  
  
Shinji said nothing. He began to walk towards his room to find his SDAT. Along the way, he walked passed the weapons room and noticed that the room was open. Looking in, Shinji gasped.  
  
Adams was removing his clothes down to his underwear. His pet was lying in his cage, trying to act as innocent as possible. They both heard the boy.  
  
"Um, Ad…Steve? I think you need to see this."  
  
Becoming irritated, Steve put his pants back on and exited his room. Felix had a look of terror on his face. He feigned sleep, but he was too tense to make it look real.  
  
"What is it now?" Asked the guardian in an annoyed tone.  
  
The boy responded by slowly raising his hand and pointing into the weapons room.  
  
Fearing the worst, Adams ran towards the room, looking into it with great fear. There, he saw his most valued possession, Buster, fallen over on the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
**End Chapter 4**  
  
Author's note: This chapter was entirely too long to finish. So we ended up having to extend it into a fourth chapter. We will admit that this story has been a major undergoing, and that in many places; the story has taken up more space than we had planned. The worst part about it is that the more ideas we come up with for the chapter, the longer the story gets. We are starting to realize that this story is going to be at least a two-year undertaking, but to us, it's worth it, especially if we keep getting positive reviews from readers.  
  
As far as Rei's home, we decided to change the location of where she lives for reason that will become apparent in later chapters. It's not like it really matters whether she lives in a large or small apartment complex. The inside of the apartment will be the same. We also changed the history of the city itself slightly, just so that it may freshen up the story. If there is anything else that concerns you about the fanfic, please let us know. We hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya. 


	5. First Impressions

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. We appreciate that you are enjoying the story. Here is chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 5 "First Impressions."  
  
**  
  
Shinji is in the entry plug of his Eva. He seems a little more relaxed than he was during his previous jaunts inside the chamber. He was still trying to get accustomed to the feel of the machine, and he still appeared unsure. Then a voice was heard over the Comm. System.  
  
"How are you doing in there?" Asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Pretty good." Responded Shinji.  
  
Ritsuko continued. "That's good, because today we're going to introduce you the controls of the Eva. You'll be put through a simulation that will represent a full-scale model of Tokyo 3. In there, you will learn how to pilot the Eva in an effective manner. We won't go into anything complicated, we're just going to focus on moving. Ok?"  
  
"Yes." Responded the boy.  
  
Another voice was then heard. "While we're at it, we'll introduce you to you armaments."  
  
Shinji recognized the voice as Adams's. "Ok, will I use them in the simulation?"  
  
"Not today." Answered the captain. "But I will introduce them."  
  
The young Ikari had another question. "Where's Misato?"  
  
Ritsuko answered the question. "She took the day off in order to prepare for your arrival. You do realize that you're moving in with her for this week, don't you?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
  
**  
  
Misato stood in the middle of her apartment, looking over that tremendous mess that surrounded her.  
  
'Man, I got to get this place cleaned up. If I don't, Shinji will think I'm a slob, and will probably not like me as much. I need to make sure that I seem like the perfect parent so that I can beat out that jerk Adams."  
  
She continued to look around, having no idea as to where to start. 'I better think about it while I get a beer.'  
  
**  
  
Shinji was now undergoing the simulation. He was practicing walking, which was getting easier. He no longer had to support himself on a building in order to maintain balance. He walked around the city a few laps, each lap feeling more natural than the last. Ritsuko then spoke. "Why not attempt to run? You will need to know how to do that, too."  
  
"Um…ok." Responded the boy  
  
Unit 01 began to speed up its pace, making it harder for Shinji to keep his balance, but he was holding out. Eventually he managed to get up to speed, running at full force. "Wow! I can't believe the speed that I'm going."  
  
"That's not all that's unbelievable about the Eva. Why don't you try to lift something?" Asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Ok…um I can't stop!" Said the boy as he realized that the speed was too much for him to handle, he ended up crashing head first into a building. After pausing for a brief moment, the Eva then fell backwards, revealing a large imprint into the side of the building.  
  
The blond scientist sweat-dropped. "Um…as you can see, the Eva also can take a great beating."  
  
Shinji rubbed his head. "That really hurt. This maybe virtual, but it certainly feels real enough."  
  
"Well." Said Dr. Akagi. "Now that you've stopped, let's test those muscles."  
  
"Right." Said the young Ikari sarcastically. "I just crashed into a wall, and so the first thing I want to do is lift stuff."  
  
Adams responded. "No need for smart-ass remarks. Just do it."  
  
Shinji did not reply to the tactical advisor, but instead looks around for something to pick up. "Um, there isn't much around here that isn't bolted down to the ground."  
  
"Not to worry." Said Ritsuko. "Just pick up that building to your right."  
  
Shinji looks towards a building to his right. It was about five times bigger that the Eva was. "Yeah right! There's no way I could lift that!"  
  
"Don't argue. Do it." Responded the head supervisor.  
  
"Alright…." Unit zero then went up to the building and began to dig its fingers into the sides of it. With one tremendous jerk upward, the building split from its foundation and was lifted into the air. "Oh my god! I can't believe that I'm doing it!"  
  
"Told you. The Eva's raw strength isn't something to be reckoned with. On it's own, it's a formidable opponent against anything that threatens humanity…theoretically speaking. Especially with its AT Field."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow. "AT Field?"  
  
"That is the force field like barrier that naturally surrounds the Eva. You can increase its power with your own will power."  
  
"Wow!" Said the pilot, but he then thought of another question. "If that's the case, than why could the angel attack me?"  
  
Ritsuko answered that question as well. "Well, the Angels also have their own AT Fields, and when two AT Fields meet, they neutralize each other."  
  
"Oh…" Responded the boy in a disappointed fashion. "So what's the point of having one if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Well, without one, you'd never be able to hurt an angel. You could say that the AT Field has more offensive purpose against them. It leaves the Eva open as well, but it's a risk that has to be taken."  
  
"This is a lot to take in." Said the boy.  
  
"And there's more unfortunately." Said Adams. "Yes, the Eva is powerful on it's own, but it's still doesn't really hold its own against an angel. That's when we introduce your arsenal."  
  
"Another tour of your weapons collection?" Asked Shinji jokingly.   
  
"Very funny, but in a sense…yes. But the weapons are much bigger." Said Adams  
  
Ritsuko gives a questioning look. "What weapons collection?"  
  
The weapons developer gives a nervous look. "Uh…I meant the prototypes that I was currently building."  
  
The scientist decided to drop the subject. "Just tell him about his armaments."  
  
Steven calms down and begins to explain the boy about his weapons. "Ok, first I want to introduce to you the G2-EX."  
  
Ritsuko pressed a few button on the panel. Moments later, and large assault weapon appears in the simulation, popping out of the ground in a storage container.  
  
"As we have already mentioned, the simulation is a recreation of Tokyo 3. The container that just appeared from the ground is at that same exact point in the real Tokyo 3. There are several location points that contain the same weapon throughout the city. You will be required to memorize them eventually. Pick up the weapon now."  
  
"Right." Shinji then picks up the weapon from the location and holds it in his arms.  
  
Adams continues. "We'd have you target practice, but the program for target practice hasn't been uploaded yet. I just want you to hold the weapon and become comfortable with it. It may save your life someday."  
  
Shinji held the weapon in either hand, trying to find what was comfortable for him. After about a minute of this, the tour continued as the older man spoke. "I want to introduce to you another weapon. You've heard about this one before."  
  
"What one is that?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Open the storage area on your right shoulder and remove the object that is there."  
  
The boy gave a confused look.  
  
Adams became slightly annoyed. "Just think about it."  
  
"Um…ok." Suddenly, a compartment opened up in the plate on the Eva's right shoulder, and the handle of something popped out. "Whoa. Neat." He then pulled it out, revealing a large knife. "Is this the Progressive Knife?"  
  
The American nodded with pride. "Yep, that is the Progressive Knife. It is equipped with the Progressive technology that was developed by yours truly."  
  
"Awfully small weapon for close combat. Is that why you wanted to create a sword?"  
  
Adams sighed. "You're full of questions today aren't you? Anyway, yes that is why I want to create a sword, but with a larger blade, there is a greater chance of breaking, especially with all the vibration that the weapon makes. It's going to cost a fortune to develop the materials that can withstand those vibrations."  
  
"Well, are there any other weapons?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Not for now." Said Ritsuko. "The other weapons haven't been loaded up yet. Besides, we've got all week to get you used to the controls. Your progress has been remarkable as it is."  
  
"Thanks." Said Shinji.  
  
"The simulation will now end." Continued the doctor. "We won't need to see you until Tuesday. On that day, we'll finish what we started today."  
  
The American then spoke. "We need you to finish packing when we get back, ok?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ok…"  
  
**  
  
Shinji was now in the guest bedroom at Adams's house. He was packing his belongings, and he was almost finished. Adams entered the room to check up on him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess. I'm a little nervous about going to Misato's place. If she is really as bad as you've said she is, then I'm in trouble."  
  
The older man smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll be fine. I mean, you survived your week with me."  
  
"You're not so bad." Responded the young Ikari. "Once you get over the illegal collection of guns, your disregard for the law, and your habit of eating like a slob."  
  
Adams gave him a scowl. "Gee thanks."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "I had a lot of fun, though. And you've taught me a lot. I'm not sure how to repay you."  
  
The American waves a hand in front of him. "No need. Just give Misato hell and that will be payment enough."  
  
Shinji then finishes packing. "Well, I guess that's it. I'm ready. I just have one more thing that I want to ask you."  
  
"Fire away." said the older man.  
  
"Um… Is Misato really that bad of a cook?"  
  
Adams sighed. "Well, this is just a rumor, but I heard that she puts Mayonnaise on her pancakes."  
  
Shinji went bug-eyed. "You've got to be kidding me. You mean those flat things you cooked up two days ago?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, it is just a rumor." Said Steve.  
  
**  
  
Misato is seen lying on her table, completely passed out drunk next to fifteen empty beer cans. A certain flightless bird walked by, looking at his master. He then sees the time, and, being that the bird was abnormally intelligent, realizes that her master had only fifteen minutes to clean up the house. The bird climbs up onto the table and begins to peak feverishly at Misato's head. Unfortunately, she didn't even budge, so the bird hopped off and headed towards a first aid kit. Grabbing some smelling salts from it, he them waves them in front of her nose. In sudden shock of the horrific odor that just hit her, she falls off the table. Angry, she scowls at the bird.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Asked the purple-haired woman.  
  
The penguin pointed towards the clock. It read 4:48 P.M.  
  
Misato screamed when she realized that she had passed out during the entire time that she was supposed to be cleaning the house. She stands up in a panic. "What am I going to do? There's no way I can clean this place now. It looks like a pig-sty and I look just as bad."  
  
Misato then begins to frantically pick up stuff from the table and the floor.  
  
**  
  
Both Shinji and Adams arrived at the front door of Misato's apartment. Shinji sized up the surrounding area. "It's a little more modest than a warehouse."  
  
Adams nodded. "It's not much, but it's actually pretty big compared to most apartments in this city. If she would actually clean the place, the volume of the inside would double in size."  
  
Shinji decides to knock on the door. "I hope we aren't too late. We did have to fight through a lot of traffic in order to get here."  
  
The older man nodded. "Most of that traffic is heading away from the city. Apparently, nobody wants to stay in a city that gets attacked by giant monsters."  
  
Just then, the door slowly opens, revealing a dressed up Misato. Her outfit was her favorite black one, complete with the white cross that she likes to wear. Her hair seemed hurryingly combed, but other than that she seemed well put together.  
  
"Hi Misato." Greeted Shinji.  
  
"Greetings Shinji. Welcome to my humble abode." Misato then looks to the American. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"I was in the process of leaving." Said the gentleman as handed the woman all of Shinji's stuff and turned around and walked away. He stopped, though, and turned around and put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "I'll see you later. Stay safe and have fun, Ok?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes, Thank you, Steve."  
  
After the man nodded, he then turned around and walked off.  
  
"Shinji." Said Misato.  
  
Shinji turned his head. "Yes, Misato?"  
  
"Could you give me a hand?"  
  
Shinji then noticed that Misato was being weighed down by all of his stuff, and she was about to fall over.  
  
The boy hurried to her aid. "S…Sorry. I didn't realize that it was that heavy. Steve didn't seem to be as burdened with it."  
  
"Well, I'm about half his size, so logically it would be harder for me to hold."  
  
Shinji then took a few boxes into his hands. "Ok, let's go inside."  
  
Misato pushed the door open with her foot, allowing access into the apartment. It was fairly clean. Not nearly as bad as Adams had said it was.  
  
"That's funny." Said the young pilot. "Steve said that your place would be a lot messier."  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "Well you shouldn't believe everything he says, you know. He's about as honest as a snake." Shinji didn't answer her, so she continued towards Shinji's new room. "Follow me."  
  
Misato led Shinji to one of her Guest rooms. It was small, and it only had a bedroll in the middle of the floor, but it could easily be redecorated according to Shinji's desires.  
  
Misato put some of his stuff on the floor. "I hope the accommodations are ok. It's not everyday that I have people living in my house besides me."  
  
Shinji smiled. "It's ok. I'm not used to showiness anyway."  
  
"You're so sweet." Said Misato. "Having you as a roommate will be a pleasure."  
  
As Misato walked away towards the kitchen, Shinji began to blush. 'She doesn't seem so bad. Maybe Adams was wrong about her.' He then realized that he needed to use the bathroom. He began to walk around the house, not sure as to wear the bathroom was. He sees a door in the living room. Figuring that there was no harm in looking, he headed towards the door to open it.  
  
"Misato, does the door in the living room lead to the bathroom?"  
  
Misato was in the kitchen drinking a beer when suddenly her eyes bugged out and she spit out her beer. She then ran into the living room just as Shinji was opening the door.  
  
"NO SHINJI!! DON'T OPEN…"  
  
But it was too late. The door flew open, and a gigantic pile of garbage enveloped the young Ikari. After it was over, all that could be seen of the boy was one of his legs, which was twitching in the air. Misato had a sheepish look on her face. "Um…that's not the bathroom."  
  
The boy's head suddenly emerged from the pile. "I noticed…."  
  
Misato smiled. "Well, you might as well take a shower too now that you're filthy…I'll clean this up while you do that." She then pointed towards the bathroom.  
  
Shinji rose from the pile of garbage and headed towards the actual bathroom.  
  
The shower was fairly relaxing, and it easily washed away the filth that had covered itself on him. He began to wonder if perhaps some of the things that Steven had told him about her were true. 'Seemed pretty lazy of her to put the garbage in the closet. Now I don't think I'll ever put my coat in there.'  
  
It wasn't long before his shower was complete, and he headed out into his room for a change of cloths.  
  
After changing, he went back into the living room. It was once again clean, but Shinji had a strange curiosity. He once again walked up to the closet and gingerly opened the door. Once again, a flood of garbage hit him, almost killing him. This time the boy was a little annoyed. "MISATO!! WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE STILL DOING IN THE CLOSET?!"  
  
Appearing from the kitchen with a beer in hand, Misato assess the situation. "Well how was I to know that you'd be dumb enough to open the closet again?"  
  
A nasty scowl came from the young man's face, but quickly dissipated after he felt something wiggle under his leg.  
  
"AHH! There's something in here!" Screamed Shinji.  
  
Misato was scratching her head. "I was sure that I didn't throw anything alive in that closet…"  
  
Suddenly, a penguin emerged from the pile, right in front of Shinji's face. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Shinji quickly jumps out of the pile and runs behind Misato. "What is that thing?"  
  
Upon closer examination, Misato suddenly gives a look of horror. "Oh no! PenPen!! Did I throw you into the closet?"  
  
The penguin was too busy gasping for air to answer. Misato then ran up to it and picked it up from the garbage. "I'm sorry. I'll never do that again."  
  
The pilot of unit 01 had observe the creature from a safe distance, and when he was sure that it wasn't going to kill him, he came closer to get a good look at the bird. "Is that a penguin?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yep. This is PenPen. He's my pet. Want to hold him?"  
  
Shinji seemed reluctant. "Maybe later. That's the second time I've ever been scared by an exotic pet."  
  
After giving a firm hug, Misato put the bird down. It waddled away towards the bathroom. Moments later, running water could be heard. Shinji gave a strange look. "Is it taking a bath?"  
  
Misato nodded. "He sure is. He's pretty smart for a penguin." Misato then looks Shinji over. "You could use another shower yourself, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you." Said Shinji coldly.  
  
Miss Katsuragi narrowed her eyes. "Alright, so I should have thrown it all out. I just wanted to rush so I could start dinner."  
  
The boy picked up a banana peel and chucked it at his new temporary guardian. "That's no excuse."  
  
The banana peel landed right on top of Misato's head. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"If you live in your filth, you should wear it, too." Replied the boy.  
  
Misato picked up an old slice of pizza and threw it at Shinji. "It looks much more fashionable on you."  
  
After being hit in the shirt, completely staining it, Shinji then picked up a couple handfuls of garbage and chucked it at the Director of Operations. She, of course, returned fire, and a full-fledged garbage fight had begun. After a while, PenPen walked into the living room and was pegged with a beer can, knocking him out cold.  
  
After fifteen minute of trashing the house, the two off them are on the ground laughing. They apparently forgot about the whole closet issue, and were having a good time.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Asked the temporary Guardian.  
  
After he stopped laughing, Shinji answered the question. "Yeah! Who'd thought that I would have so much fun with…Garbage?"  
  
They both sat up and looked around. They both realized that it would take a while to clean up the mess. Shinji made an offer. "Misato, maybe I should clean the house. At least I'll know that it'll not go into a closet."  
  
Misato seemed disappointed. "OK. I was hoping I could make it up to you."  
  
The brown-haired boy shook his head. "There's no need, I'll take care of it."  
  
The woman then had an idea. "I know! I'll make it up to you by cooking dinner. I'll make a feast."  
  
Shinji went about his business cleaning the stuff off the floor, but suddenly, he remembered what he heard about her bad cooking and became afraid. "Um…Maybe I should cook and you can clean."  
  
Misato returned to the living room. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Um…no reason. I just want to show my gratitude for you taking me in by...cooking 'you' a feast."  
  
Misato waved her hand in front of her. "Oh, it's ok. I'm not very adept at cleaning, as you can see. I think that I'll do the cooking. Thanks for the offer."  
  
Shinji hung his head. 'If she's as bad at cooking as she is at cleaning, I'm done for.'  
  
It took Shinji about an hour to clean the apartment, including all of the scrubbing he had to do on the walls. When he was finally done, Misato was too. "Shinji! It's dinner time."  
  
As the boy arrived at the table, he saw nothing but instant noodles and curry. Shinji sweat dropped. "It took you nearly an hour to cook instant food?"  
  
Misato had a sheepish look. "Well, first I had trouble lighting the stove. Then I tried to decide between what flavors I wanted to make. Then I drank a beer. I then ruined one package of instant soup. Drank two more beers, and finally finished dinner."  
  
Shinji then looked down at the food in front of him and decided that maybe he wasn't hungry after all. "Um… I think that I'll just go and wash up again and go to bed."  
  
Shinji then got up and started to walk away, but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. "Wait. If you're not going to eat…" The purple-hair woman gave a lonely look. "Can you at least keep me company?" She then hung her head to the ground. "It's not often that I have guests at my house, and it gets pretty lonely here." She then looked up at him. "Please…"  
  
The look she gave sent a rush of guilt down his spine. He may not have been the nicest guy around, but he was by no means cold-hearted. He gave her a smile. "Ok Misato. I'll keep you company."  
  
Katsuragi cheered right up. "Great! So, how do you like it here?"  
  
The young Ikari sat down and answered the question. "Well, I started learning how to use the Eva today. That was pretty cool I guess, except when I crashed into a building while running."  
  
Misato giggled. "Forgot to use the brakes?"  
  
Shinji scowled. "Very funny."  
  
"It's no big deal." Said the Director of Operations. "It's probably something that happens to all pilots when they start learning to pilot an Eva. In time, I sure you'll be able to prevent that. So what else happened today?"  
  
"Well, Steven displayed a few of the weapons that the Eva uses, including that Progressive knife."  
  
Misato became annoyed. "He always blabs about those stupid weapons. I've seen what he's created and I'm not impressed."  
  
Shinji had come up with a question to ask the woman. "Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
Misato place her beer down and stood up. "What's not to hate about him? He is an annoying, self-righteous, over-paid, over-confident, perverted American asshole." She then leans forward on the table. "Did you know that he gets paid 12 million yen a year? I only get paid 3.6 million yen a year."  
  
Shinji's eyes bug out. "He gets paid that much more than you?"  
  
Misato continued. "Yes. And I'm supposed to be his boss. I should get paid more than him, but nnnooo. You see people with degrees in ballistic science are hard to come by, and therefore better paid."  
  
"So you're saying that he's less expendable than you are." Added the young pilot.  
  
A vein popped on to Misato's forehead. "I'll be dead and rotting in my grave before I lose my job before him." Misato then gets up and grabs another beer from the fridge. "Let me tell you a story about something that happened approximately two years ago…"  
  
**  
  
The scene flashes back to Misato's house. Misato was quickly trying to prepare dinner, obviously expecting company.  
  
**  
  
"Ritsuko told me that she wanted to introduce a friend of hers to me, so she suggested that we have dinner at my place. I wanted to make a good impression, so I agreed. Even though he was a stranger to me, I still think that Ritsuko was trying to hook us up."  
  
Shinji suddenly interrupts. "Adams told me this story before."  
  
Misato pounded her fist on the table. "Ha! I bet you that he lied about the whole thing. This is what really happened."  
  
**  
  
The doorbell rings, leaving Misato in excitement. She quickly runs to the door, to meet her long time friend, and her guest.  
  
"Good Evening!" Said Misato. "Welcome to my home. Sorry if it's a little messy. I just moved in and I had no time to clean it."  
  
**  
  
"The moment he entered the room, he sneered. He obviously felt superior to me."  
  
**  
  
Adams spoke. "This place doesn't need to be cleaned, it needs to be torched."  
  
Ritsuko became a little nervous. "Heh heh, he's so funny. Let's get settled in."  
  
**  
  
"I tried to be a good host, but he was too big of a jerk."  
  
**  
  
"Hi! I'm Misato Katsuragi. I'm the new Director of Operations at NERV."  
  
**  
  
"He then has the nerve to insult me right in front of my face."  
  
**  
  
"How did someone like you become Director of Operations? You can't even clean your house, and you're going to help run our organization? Give me a break."  
  
Misato seemed hurt. "Well, that's not nice. If you keep that up, I may just have to pull rank on you."  
  
Adams narrows his eyes. "You can't do that!"  
  
Misato smirks. "Yes I can. I am a Captain after all."  
  
The American becomes surprised. "You're a Captain?"  
  
Misato nodded. "That's right. And I want an apology."  
  
The man grudgingly apologizes. "…Sorry…"  
  
**  
  
"Like he really meant it. I should have kicked him out right then and there, but I had to try and be nice."  
  
**  
  
The Lieutenant sat down at the table and began to complain. "With all the stuff all over the floor, how can I enjoy my meal?"  
  
Misato answered. "Sorry. I said I was busy."  
  
Adams then had an idea. "Well since I refuse to eat in a pig sty, why don't you clean up the place before you cook dinner?"  
  
**  
  
"The nerve of that guy. I ought to have decked him in the face…."  
  
**  
  
"Fine…." Misato then begins to pick up the place.  
  
**  
  
"I was two hours late on cooking dinner because of him. I had to clean the whole house, and it took me forever, and did I get any help from him? No!"  
  
**  
  
"An exhausted Misato started to wipe her brow, when the Weapons Developer started yelling. "I'm starving over here. Are you going to cook dinner or not?!"  
  
"Ok…."  
  
**  
  
"I decided to listen to the conversation between Ritsuko and Adams. He was talking about me behind my back."  
  
**  
  
"For all that waiting, this better be a five-star meal." Said Adams  
  
Ritsuko smiled and nodded. "Misato was a great cook back in college. I used to come over to her place all the time to get something to eat."  
  
The man then said something else. "How did she manage to become a Captain, anyway? I should be a Captain."  
  
**  
  
"That arrogant S.O.B. thinks he's so hot. I wanted to kick him out so bad for that, but I didn't want to ruin it for Ritsuko."  
  
**  
  
"Dinner is served!" Called out Misato.  
  
On the table, there were huge portion of all sorts of delicious food, ranging from burgers to crab legs. It was an unbelievable site.  
  
**  
  
"Never in my whole life had I worked so hard on a meal. I was convince that I would receive praise for my hard work, but…."  
  
**  
  
The weapons developer took a bite into a piece of crab leg meat, and immediately spit it out. "Yuck! I've had army C Rations that tasted better that that!!!"  
  
**  
  
"It took me a week to recover from that blow."  
  
**  
  
Misato seemed shocked. "What did you say?"  
  
Adams replied in anger. "I said that the food sucks. Do yourself a favor and never cook again!"  
  
Ritsuko seemed embarrassed. "M…maybe the crab leg were bad. How was Misato to know that the food wouldn't come out good? Try something else."  
  
The American ate some pasta, and although he didn't say anything, his expression wasn't one a pleasure.  
  
**  
  
"It was at that point that I figured a beer would help calm by nerves since I was obviously hurt. Unfortunately, it gave him the idea to drink, too."  
  
**  
  
"I'm gonna get a beer. Do you want one Ritsuko?" Asked the captain.  
  
Ritsuko shook her head. "I'm the designated driver. But I would like something else to drink."  
  
Misato turned her head towards the Lieutenant. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
Steve pulled out a liter of whiskey. "I'll have some of this instead. I'll help kill my taste buds."  
  
Miss Katsuragi felt her nerves boil. "I think I'll get that beer."  
  
**  
  
"I figured that maybe if he had a few drinks in him that he would calm down and maybe behave like a gentleman, but I was way off. By the time I polished of two beers, he had drunk that whole liter. I'm not too familiar with the drinking habits of Americans, but if they all drink like that, then I'm surprised that I country still exists."  
  
**  
  
An empty bottle of whiskey was all that was left of what Adams brought to the dinner. Misato had just finished her second beer. The tactical advisor was barely able to sit still, his body moving back and forth from a lack of equilibrium. He then looks at one of the cans of beer. "You actually drink that stuff? That's gotta be the cheapest beer ever."  
  
The purple-haired woman responded. "It just so happens that I like this beer."  
  
The intoxicated man smirked. "You've got problems." He then looks towards Ritsuko. "When we leave, can I drive home?"  
  
The blond scientist looks at him as if he had two heads. "Of course not! Especially in the state you're in."  
  
"I could drive just fine. I'm the best driver here."  
  
Misato smirked. "I doubt it. I'm a pretty good driver myself."  
  
The American sneered. "Ha! I've never met a woman who could out drive me."  
  
**  
  
"I figured that his car was probably an average four-banger, but then I got the surprise of a lifetime."  
  
**  
  
"What kind of car do you have?" Asked the young captain.  
  
Adams beamed with pride. "I built my car from the ground up. It's the fastest everrr."  
  
Misato seemed intrigued. "How many horsepower?"  
  
"435..."  
  
Misato's jaw dropped. "No way! And you built the car from the ground up. That would cost a fortune."  
  
"Well duhhh. I am one of the highest paid people at NERV."  
  
Misato's eyes bug-out. "How the hell do you get paid that much?"  
  
"Um…By working." Said the Lieutenant sarcastically  
  
The Director of Operations continued. "But I outrank you, and I'm your boss. How does that work out?"  
  
"You know, you're right." Said the weapons developer. "I should be the boss."  
  
Misato became angered. "Oh, so you think you're better than me, huh? You don't have a clue as to what've I've done or been through."  
  
Adams stands up. "You think you've been through some shit. I've been in the military since back when you were still in middle school. I'll let you know that I seem shit that would make you wet your pants."  
  
**  
  
"It was then that our argument escalated."  
  
**  
  
"You think you're so hot just because you seen a few fire fights, but you've never seen what I saw the day second impact happened." Yelled Misato.  
  
"Oh what? Did you lose your little puppy? I'm so sorry." Responded Adams  
  
Misato clenched her fist. "I'll forgive you for your ignorance. But the things I have seen are things that no one has ever saw. And even to this day, I will never forget them."  
  
"Stop your whining." Yelled the intoxicated American.  
  
**  
  
"I should thank Ritsuko for stepping in. If she hadn't said anything, I might have killed him right there."  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko was now pissed. She decided to put an end to their childish arguing. "WILL YOU BOTH FUCKING SHUT UP? GOD, YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN. IF I'D KNOWN THAT THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, I WOULDN'T HAVE SET THIS NIGHT UP."  
  
Both Misato and Adams shut their mouths, but then Adams spoke. "She started it…"  
  
Ritsuko gave a death glare at him. "Shut up…"  
  
**  
  
"I was hoping that they were getting ready to leave, but unfortunately the asshole had other ideas."  
  
**  
  
Adams moves closer to Misato. "I've been a bad guest haven't I. Why don't I make it up to you?  
  
**  
  
"He started to hit on me!! I wanted to kick his ass for that."  
  
**  
  
The American then places a hand on Misato's breast. "Wow, you've got nice jugs."  
  
**  
  
"By then I'd had enough. I tried to nice and courteous, but he had reached my limit. I kicked him out."  
  
**  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!" Said Misato as she smacked him right across the face.  
  
"FINE!!! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!!! FUCK OFF!!!" Yelled Adams.  
  
Ritsuko was very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. If I had know he'd be like this, I wouldn't have brought him here."  
  
**  
  
It was then that they both left, and I'm happy to say that he has not entered my house since then.  
  
Shinji thought about the story. "That's quite a bit different from his side of the story."  
  
"That's probably because he's nothing but a bid fat liar." Said Miss Katsuragi.  
  
Shinji yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed."  
  
Misato seemed disappointed. "Already? I was hoping we would have more time to talk."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "We'll have more time to talk later. I think I just want to relax and sleep."  
  
The older woman sighed. "Alright. I'll save what I made you for later. I hope you're hungry tomorrow."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Thank you Misato. I'll probably eat it tomorrow."  
  
Shinji then went in to his new room and lied on the bedroll. He began to think. 'That story was quite different from Adams's. I wonder what really happened on that day. Ritsuko was also there. I bet that she must know what happened that day.' He then placed the headphones of the SDAT on his head and fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
Gendo returned from his trip, and was greeted by his sub-commander.  
  
"So what happened?" Asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"The second branch has begun work on the Unit 03. It will be based on the same systems that run Unit 01.  
  
Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that Unit 03 will be just like Unit 01?"  
  
Gendo continued. "It will be a back up for Unit 01. Should anything happen to it, we will rely on Unit 03."  
  
"Have we found a pilot for it?" asked Kouzou.  
  
The commander shook his head. "No, but we will not be concerned. It will take several months to complete it, and I'm sure we will find the fourth child by then."  
  
Fuyutsuki continued his questioning. "How is the progress on Unit 02?"  
  
"It should be finished within a month." Said Ikari. "The second child will join our ranks as soon as that happens."  
  
"Very well." Said the older man. "We will have to wait and hope that there will be no more attacks until either Evas arrive."  
  
Gendo nodded in agreement. "I'm unsure as to when the next angel will attack, but it's safe to bet that it will be sooner than we will expect."  
  
The two men said nothing after that as they walked back the Headquarters.  
  
**  
  
Shinji slowly rises from his bed, remembering that he was no longer living in the warehouse. He reestablishes his grip on reality, yawns, and exits the room.  
  
He goes in to the kitchen to get something to eat. To his surprise, he sees Misato finishing breakfast.  
  
She looks up at him and smiles. "Nice to see that you're up. I've just finished making pancakes."  
  
Shinji raises an eyebrow. "I see you don't have a hangover."   
  
Misato scowls at the boy. " I didn't drink that much."   
  
"A twelve pack's not much?" asked Shinji sarcastically.  
  
Misato turns her head away from him and starts placing pancakes on a plate. Shinji looks at the pancakes and asks for a favor. "Can you cut the pancakes up, please?"   
  
Misato gives a questioning look. "Why do you want your pancake cut up?"   
  
Shinji looks down at the ground." I'm not good at eating with a knife and fork. I'm used to you using chopsticks. Steve cut them up for me…."  
  
Misato hid a groan. She complied with his wishes. She slices the pancakes into individual pieces. "Here you go." She said as she hands him the plate.  
  
Shinji then places the plate on the table and grabs some chopsticks and hungrily eats away. He was so hungry that he forgot about Misato's inability to cook. The pancakes weren't all that bad, and they seemed to have an interesting flavor.  
  
The temporary guardian looks at the pilot eating and smiles. "I've never seen anyone eat pancake with chopstick before. You need to get out more."  
  
The young Ikari narrowed his eyes after hearing her. "Well, I'm sorry that I was raised in a home that didn't adapt to the western customs of the knife and fork."  
  
Misato began to walk toward the refrigerator. "Let me get you something to put on those pancakes…."  
  
It was then that Shinji remembered the story about mayonnaise and pancakes. He tries to talk her out of it. "It…it's ok. I like my pancakes plain."  
  
Misato gave him a strange look. "Plain pancakes? You are sheltered." She then opens the refrigerator.  
  
"Please, I really don't need anything." Said Shinji as he began to pile pancakes into his mouth.  
  
Misato then pulled out some pancake syrup and turned towards the boy. She sweat dropped as she saw that he looked like a chipmunk. Shinji also sweat dropped when he realized that she wasn't pulling out mayonnaise. 'Maybe the rumor wasn't true…' Thought the boy.  
  
After handing him the syrup, Shinji poured it on, and it made the pancakes much better, although they still had a strange taste to them. Misato then leaned forward. "So have you guessed what the secret ingredient is?"  
  
The young man stopped eating for a moment. "What?"  
  
"These are my special pancakes, complete with my secret ingredient. Can you guess what it is?" Asked the purple-haired woman.  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I have no clue."  
  
Misato put on a face of pure pride and joy. "It's mayonnaise."  
  
Shinji suddenly stops in mid-bite. 'Oh no!!! The rumor wasn't wrong, it was misleading.' Shinji then gets the urge to stop eating. "I'm full."  
  
The temporary guardian was disappointed. "What? You don't like mayonnaise?"  
  
Deciding that upsetting her was not an option, Shinji decides to lie, just so he wouldn't have to explain as to why certain food products don't mix with others. "Yes…I don't like mayonnaise."  
  
"Sorry, I should have asked." Said Misato. "And it really sucks because I actually cooked them without burning them today."  
  
After throwing away what was left, the Brown-haired boy started heading towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, Ok?"  
  
"You don't have to ask, Shinji, unless you have plans for me in there." Mentioned the older woman in a joking manner.  
  
Her joke did little to increase Shinji's comfort level. He was redder than a lobster. "I…I don't think that's necessary."  
  
Misato popped open another beer. "You're no fun, but at least you're not a pervert. I think you'll do just fine here."  
  
Shinji quickly took his shower. The warm water began to recharge his senses and give him new life. Combined with some of the food that he ate earlier, he almost felt like a new man. "I'm not sure why, but this is the best I've felt in a while. Maybe I'm getting used to living around here."  
  
Shinji got dressed into some clean cloths and entered the living room. He was greeted by Miss Katsuragi and PenPen, both having beers in front of them. Shinji took a good look at the bird and sweat dropped. "Um…isn't it unhealthy for him to be drinking beer?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Asked Misato. "He could out drink me if he was my size. Besides, theoretically, drinking is unhealthy for anybody."  
  
The young pilot gave a goofy grin. "I guess your right."  
  
The two of them sat down to watch some television. The shows that Misato liked to watch were somewhat different from what his former guardian used to watch, but he found that most of the shows were tasteful enough. During a commercial, Misato remembered an important detail. "I almost forgot. You start school tomorrow morning."  
  
Shinji continued watching TV nonchalantly as if he hadn't heard her. He then processed the information and realized what she said. "SCHOOL!!! I forgot all about that!"  
  
"What's the big deal?" Asked the purple-haired female. "Its just school."  
  
Her words did little to calm the young Ikari down. "I need to admit something to you."  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Misato with some concern.  
  
Shinji had a look of complete shame and embarrassment. "I've never gone to a school before."  
  
The Director of Operations was in shock. "What do you mean never? You've actually never gone to a class, not even kindergarten?"  
  
He then made eye contact with Misato. "I've always been home schooled."  
  
The older female began to think about how to make things easier for the boy. "Well, there was a time that I was out of school for a while, and I lost a lot of my social skills, I'm just trying to remember how I managed to regain them."  
  
Shinji got up as if he felt like he was a burden. "It's no big deal. I'll learn to get along on my own."  
  
Misato continued to think. It then suddenly hit her. "Oh I remember now. The secret to surviving school is………… to be yourself."  
  
The boy paused after hearing that. The advice seemed ridiculous enough. "Um…thanks Misato."  
  
"No prob. Just remember that advice and you'll be fine. I know how hard Jr. High can be."  
  
Shinji decided to head towards his room for some alone time. "I guess the alcohol is getting to her. I don't think being myself would be enough to get me by school. Not from what I heard about it."  
  
**  
  
Adams was lying on his couch, bored as hell. Apparently, he had no intentions of working today. 'So I'm all alone… What the hell am I gonna do?'  
  
After flipping through some more channels on his TV, an idea hit his head. 'I know, I'll go watch a movie. Not like there's anything else I want to do around here.'  
  
Felix then walks up to his master to see if he could go along with him. The weapons developer shook his head. "You're still being punished for what you did last week to Buster. Besides, I don't think they allow lizards in movie theatres."  
  
Felix sunk his and walked off with a face full of disappointment. Steven then grabbed the phone and dialed a number to find out what was showing.  
  
**  
  
A knock at the door had woken up Shinji. As he groggily opened his eyes and gave permission for the person to enter, the door slid open, revealing his guardian and new roommate.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere tonight. It's up to you."  
  
After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he came up with an answer. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking about going to the movies." Answered Misato. "There's this movies that I want to watch. Besides, I hear that you've been sleeping way too much anyway."  
  
The boy slowly rose from his bedroll while scratching his back. "I guess you have a point. I'll get ready."  
  
"Good, the movie starts at Six o' Clock. That means we need to leave in ten minutes if we want to get any decent seats."  
  
After that, Misato walked off, leaving Shinji in a sea of despair. 'Sleep is my only escape from this world. It seems like I can't even do that.'  
  
It didn't take long for Shinji to get ready since he was already clothed. His older roommate was not as quick. Despite telling the young man to be ready in ten minutes, she easily took twenty, making him rush out the door like a bat out of hell. "Hurry, Shinji! The movie will start any minute."  
  
Shinji didn't seem so worried. "Well, there should be at least fifteen minutes of trailers. We don't need to see them."  
  
Misato shook her head. "I misread the clock before. The trailers have already started."  
  
The younger boy became exasperated. 'So much for getting good seats….'  
  
If the Director of Operations seemed rushed before, it was nothing in comparison to what her driving showed. Shinji was at the edge of his seat. "I forgot about how aggressively you drive."  
  
Misato was in complete focus on the road. "Sorry, can't talk. Gotta drive!!"  
  
After watching her duck and weave her way through traffic at breakneck speed, they arrived at their destination in record time. Shinji barely had time to remove his seatbelt before Miss Katsuragi yanked him out of his seat. They ran into the theatre in order to pay for their tickets when…they realized that there was a substantial line ahead of them.  
  
"Well, I guess we're not making the six o' clock showing." Said Shinji. "What exactly is it that you want to watch?"  
  
Misato took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "It was some movie about medieval times. You know, the kind that have action, suspense, romance, the whole nine-yards."  
  
"Sounds nice. It's rare to see movies about that theme these days." Said the boy. "I hope the next showing won't be too late."  
  
Misato nodded in agreement. "I know. We both have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
Shinji sunk his head. "Did you have to remind me?"  
  
"Relax. You don't have to worry all the time." Said the Captain.  
  
'Easy for you to say…' Thought the pilot. 'You don't have to launch yourself head first at ugly monsters, deal with a neglectful father, and survive your first day of school.'  
  
After about twenty minutes after arriving, the two of them finally reach the ticket booth. Misato walks up to the older lady, trying to hold back her waning patience. "Hi, Can you tell me what the next showing for 'The Last Horse Rider' will be?"  
  
The lady slowly looked upon a list of times and, after looking over the list five times, finds the next show time. "The next show will be at eight o' clock."  
  
"Eight o' Clock!!!" Screamed Misato. "I don't want to wait that long."  
  
The lady continued. "Sorry, ma'am, but this movie is only being showed on one screen. You have to wait until the current movie is over."  
  
The Director of Operations smacked herself in the face in exasperation, but relented. "We'll take two tickets…please…."  
  
The lady took a look at Shinji. "Is your son under the age of twelve?"  
  
Misato went silent as she stared at the lady. "What did you say?"  
  
The ticket seller didn't catch on. "I asked you the age of your son?"  
  
Shinji could feel the radiant heat coming from Misato. He realized that the lady had struck a chord in his roommate's nervous system.  
  
"MY SON?!!!" Screamed Misato. "DOES HE LOOK LIKE MY SON? HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!!!"  
  
The older woman looked between the hysterical woman and the teenage boy. "Isn't he a little young for you to be dating?"  
  
At that point, the Director of operations and one of NERV's finest members was trying to yank her hair from her skull. She then began to beat her head against the glass before she finally gave in and attempted to clam down. "…He's fourteen…Two adult tickets, please…"  
  
Now frightened, the ticket lady said nothing more as the exchange of yen and ticket were made. As the two of them walked towards the concession stand, an entire crowd of people stared at them, some wondering as to why a woman of her age would be dating a fourteen year old, others were jealous of the boy and his rotten luck, and others still, were contemplating calling the police for various reasons.  
  
As the two of them reached the line, Misato looked through her supply of cash. Shinji gave a confused look. "Why are we getting our stuff at the concession stand, now? We've still got an hour and a half before the movie starts."  
  
Misato looked up at the menu board and selected the appropriate item in her mind in which she could afford. "The large popcorn and large soda have free refills. I hate to tell you this, but it looks like we'll be having popcorn for dinner tonight."  
  
Shinji shrugged his shoulders. 'I think I'd rather have popcorn than whatever she'd gonna cook up.'  
  
"Is there any kind of soda you particularly like?" Asked Miss Katsuragi.  
  
"Cola's fine." Replied the Brown-haired boy.  
  
Misato then hands Shinji some money. "There's an arcade here, why don't you occupy some time by playing some games?"  
  
Grabbing the money, Shinji seemed reluctant. "I don't know. I'm not really into video games."  
  
The temporary guardian raised an eyebrow. "You don't like video games?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I've never gotten into them. Plus the fact that I always lose."  
  
"Well if you never play, you'll never get better." Said Misato as she turned him around and gave him a light push in the direction of the arcade.  
  
As the young Ikari walked towards the arcade, he couldn't help but remember what had happened exactly one week ago. 'Why do I feel a déjà vu coming?'  
  
Shinji then took the money and exchanged it for tokens. The arcade was much smaller and less advanced than the other one, but it made little difference to Shinji. He picked an old-fashioned game that had a space ship blasting other alien ships. Although the game never really ended, it really required great concentration. Concentration was not one of Shinji's greatest assets, though, and so he quickly lost interest. He then tried a shooting game the involved zombies. "I'm gonna have to learn how to shoot anyway, I guess." Thought the boy.  
  
Nearby, a tall dark-haired boy and a smaller blond-haired with glasses were looking about all the games. The larger boy seemed reluctant to be there. "I really don't want to be here. I wish I could be by my sister's side."  
  
The smaller boy patted his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Touji. You and I both know that the hospital won't allow it. Besides, you need to get out and have some fun. You haven't smiled in over a week."  
  
Touji became a little irritated. "Listen Kensuke. I'll smile when I'm good and ready."  
  
Kensuke sighed. "I'm just trying to help…"  
  
It was then that the two of them spotted their favorite game, being occupied by Shinji.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Touji. "That little punk is playing my game."  
  
"Well." Interrupted Kensuke. "It's technically not your game."  
  
The dark-haired boy started marching toward the stranger. "I'll show him."  
  
Kensuke became worried. 'Oh no. He's gonna clobber that kid.'  
  
Shinji had just lost another life at the game, and he was thinking about giving the game a rest when the other boy walked up to him in an opposing manner. "Listen kid! I gonna give you till the count of three to put the gun down and walk away or I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 was in no mood to start a fight, so he easily gave up the game. "Just take it. I don't care."  
  
Apparently, the tone of Shinji's voice had offended Touji further. "Hey asshole, what's your problem?"  
  
Shinji continued to walk away, but was soon stopped when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? You think you're better than me?"  
  
It was then that the young Ikari realized the seriousness of the situation. "N…no. I don't want any trouble."  
  
Touji then grabs him by the collar and raises a fist. "Well, maybe I do."  
  
Before the larger boy could throw the punch, his friend stopped him. "Calm down, man. Get a grip. It's not like he started anything."  
  
Touji turned towards the dorky looking kid. "I need to let out some steam! So let go!"  
  
"Listen!" Said Kensuke. "Our movie will start any minute now. If we cause trouble now, we'll have wasted our money."  
  
It was then that Touji calmed down and let go of Shinji. "Fine!"  
  
As Touji walked away, Kensuke walked up to the stranger. "Sorry about that. He can be a real jerk sometimes, especially since someone important to him got hurt during that strange attack over a week ago."  
  
Shinji was surprised. "Oh, well I'm really sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. See ya later." The four-eye boy walked away with his friend, leaving Shinji with some questions.  
  
'I wonder if the person got hurt because of me….' Thought Shinji.  
  
Shinji then took it upon himself to catch up with Misato, who was sitting at a table in the middle of the lobby. Misato gave a questioning look. "Are you out of tokens already?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "I didn't spend all the money. I'm not interested in playing anymore." He then hands her the remainder of the money.  
  
Misato tried to hide her relief. 'Good, I kinda needed that money to make it through the week.' She then lifts the bag of popcorn in Shinji's direction. "Wants some?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Not right now…"  
  
The two of them took it upon themselves to just sit there and watch the crowds around them. It wasn't particularly crowded in the theatre, despite the release of some of the biggest movies in years. Misato spoke up. "This theatre used to be jam packed with people, but I guess the attack on the city had caused some people to move out. The only time that it seems that any amount of people show up is when a big-hyped movie is about to start."  
  
The young Ikari became concerned. "Do you think that I caused some of it?"  
  
Misato shook her head. "Of course not. If there was no angel, you wouldn't have gone out."  
  
"I know." Said the boy. "But I wonder if I had accidentally hurt anyone, or something like that."  
  
The older woman put a hand on his hand. It made Shinji blush a little. Misato spoke. "It's not your fault if something like that did happen. It's nobodies fault when accidents happen, but some people want to believe that somebody should be at fault, but all that does is make things worse. In the end, you just need to let it go." Misato then narrows her eyes. "What brought this up anyway?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Shinji.  
  
The two of them continued to relax until it was a quarter to eight. They then took their seats in the theatre. Because they waited until the next showing, they were able to get good seats near the middle of the theatre. The crowd continued to move in, filling about half of the remaining seats. Shortly afterwards, the opening credits began.  
  
Five rows back, Adams had just taken his seat. He seemed a little bummed out. 'I invited some of the guys at NERV to join me, they say yes, and they don't even show up. Because of them, I had to miss the first showing and am now watching the eight o' clock instead. And the worst part about it is that I'm alone. This movie better be worth it.'  
  
As people settled down into the seats, Misato began to look around and then fumble through something in her purse. A cracking sound is then heard, grabbing Shinji's attention. He sees Misato pouring something into her drink. She then dumps the can under her seat. Shinji freaks out. "You can't do that!"  
  
Misato covers his mouth and hushes him. "Quite. Everyone will hear you."  
  
Shinji then removed her hand and whispered. "Is that beer? You know that stuff is illegal in a theatre."  
  
Misato took a sip. "Relax. I do this all the time."  
  
The young pilot gives up, deciding on the "She's not with me" option should the need arise. He sits back and watches the movie start.  
  
The movie had started out well enough, containing a lot of action and suspense. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he noticed that Misato was getting buzzed, and she began to talk during the movie.  
  
"YEAH! KICK HIS ASS!!!"  
  
Shinji could do little but try not to get embarrassed. The talking continued.  
  
"That is so fake. I thought the special effects were supposed to be good."  
  
Some of the people in the audience began to tell her to hush of be quite. Misato rudeness didn't end though.  
  
"Just kiss the bastard already!!"  
  
People were starting to throw stuff at her. She replied with some obscene gestures of her own. The movie was starting to get boring, though, and it was becoming obvious that the purple-haired woman was becoming the main attraction.  
  
Steven had had enough of the woman's antics. He was actually trying to watch the movie, and he decided to make it obvious. "Listen, bitch! For the last hour you haven't shut your fucking mouth for one minute! If you don't cut it out, I'll see to it that I do!!"  
  
The audience had pissed Misato. The whole evening had gone wrong, and now she had decided to take it out on the idiot who just said what he said. She got up and marched up towards the voice. Shinji followed suit in an attempt to stop her. "Listen Misato. You don't have to do this. Let's just go home."  
  
Misato didn't stop as she marched right up to the man. In the dim light, they didn't recognize each other until they were face to face. At first they were shocked, but the expression of surprise soon faded into even greater anger. Misato spoke first. "It fucking figures that you were here. Why don't you go home and get a life you asshole?"  
  
The American got into her face. "I've should have known it was you. Nobody has a bigger mouth than you. Why don't you take that mouth of yours and kiss my ass?"  
  
The bickering between the two of them had taken precedence over the movie since the film had gotten boring. The audience was now focused on the man and woman, and the unsuspecting boy nearby. Some people became angered and were getting ready to leave; others were picking sides, wondering as to who would win in a fight. Shinji was starting to become pissed. The attention he was getting was unwanted, and the fighting between the two of them was getting old. He began to mumble to himself. "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away." He then lost his temper.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELVES AND ME!!! WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST GROW UP?!!"  
  
The whole theatre was silent. Misato and Steven had looked at the boy in bewilderment. It wasn't long before the entire audience was applauding Shinji, leaving him red in embarrassment. Misato began to calm down and decided to walk back to her seat. The rest of the room finally went back to normal, minus Misato's ranting and raving.  
  
The movie had become even more boring and confusing after that event, especially since the movie wasn't nearly as exciting as what happened in reality was anyway. Misato had eventually fallen asleep, and Shinji was starting to follow suit. Many of the people in the theatre were leaving, grumbling about something to do with getting a refund. Nearing the end of the film, Shinji started to hear mumbling coming from his temporary guardian. It was the only thing that kept him awake. Most of it was inaudible, but one word he heard was clear enough for him to understand.  
  
"…Kaji…."  
  
The boy wasn't sure if he heard her right, so he leaned over her to listen again.  
  
"…Kaji…come back…."  
  
'Kaji?' Thought Shinji. 'Who the heck is that?'  
  
The movie had just ended, with the lights in the room beginning to brighten. A crowd of people, including Adams, walked out in a hurry. Shinji was reluctant to wake Misato, but knowing that he couldn't leaver her behind, he began to shake her. She slowly awoke and rubbed her eyes. She looked to Shinji questioningly. "So what did I miss?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Nothing. The movie was terrible. They just don't make them like they used to."  
  
Misato nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
As the two of them walked out of the theatre, Shinji decided to let out a question he had. "Misato, I heard you talking in your sleep."  
  
Before he could say more, Misato interrupted. "Did I? That's embarrassing."  
  
The young Ikari continued. "Yeah well, I couldn't help but listen, and I heard you say someone's name."  
  
The Director of Operations raised an eyebrow. "A name? Whose name?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you." Said Shinji. "Who is Kaji?"  
  
The purple-haired woman stopped in her tracks and blushed. She tried to hide her blush with anger. "Kaji? I didn't say that. Shinji, don't you EVER say that name in my presence ever again!!"  
  
The boy sweat dropped. "Um….ok…."  
  
The two of them made it to the car and took off toward home. As they were going, Shinji couldn't help but notice the fact that Misato seemed even more reckless in her driving. "Are you feeling alright? You're not driving all that well."  
  
"I feel fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Responded Miss Katsuragi.  
  
Shinji then smelt her breath, and remembered the beers she drank at the theatre. "You're drinking and driving!!!"  
  
Misato smiled and waved a hand in front of her. "Relax. I'm just fine."  
  
The words did little to comfort Shinji as he began to pray that she didn't crash and kill both of them.  
  
His prayers were answered as they reached home in one piece. The two of them entered their house and decided to go to bed.  
  
"It's getting late." Said Misato. "You better go to bed. We both have to wake up so you can go to school."  
  
Shinji hung his head. "I don't know if I want to go."  
  
Misato walked in front of Shinji and gave him a hug. "You'll be ok. Remember how you acted when you stopped that jerk and me when we were arguing? You showed just how strong you really were. If you rely on that strength, you'll be just fine at school."  
  
After that, they let go and smiled. Her words had calmed Shinji a little. They both went to bed, leaving Shinji restless. The truth was the he was both afraid and excited. He had no idea as to what to expect, and it took him several hour before he finally fell asleep.  
  
*** End Chapter 5 *** 


	6. New Suspicions

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews. I also respect some of the constructive criticism, just note that any OOC occurrences are to be somewhat expected since this is a rewrite. Although we attempt to do our best in maintaining a characters personality as they were created, remember that because this is a rewrite, some event will occur that will eventually have drastic results on any and all characters attitudes and personalities. Shinji may not stay a wimp, or a lonely depressed child forever.  
  
This chapter was originally much longer, but it got so long, that I've decided to split it up into yet another chapter, so that the readers will have a chance to digest this chapter instead of throwing the whole thing at them at once. Besides, it's been a while since I've added a new chapter, and I'm sure that some of my readers are becoming impatient.  
  
One last thing, I've rewritten the first chapter. While it's not necessary that you read it if you already have, it is considerably better than the original, and there is an important detail that has changed. We've decided that Shinji hasn't met Rei yet, so if you're confused about that, just read chapter one and you'll understand.  
  
Anyway, enjoy chapter six!!!  
  
Chapter 6 "New Suspicions"  
  
**  
  
"Shinji? Shinji are you awake?"  
  
The boy barely stirred, obviously still in a deep sleep.  
  
"Come on, it's time to get up. I thought I was bad."  
  
Still, no movement came from the young Ikari. It was then that the older Guardian had decided to enter the room slowly and cautiously. She hovered over the boy, wondering if he was dead. Just to make sure, she began to shake his shoulder. It obviously had the desired effect, because he began to wake up.  
  
Misato still hovered over the boy with anticipation. "Come on now, wakey wakey."  
  
Finally, Shinji opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the Director of Operations. She startled him, and as a result, he quickly jumped back. Misato was somewhat displeased. "Well, good morning to you, too."  
  
After the Eva pilot got a hold of his surroundings, he replied in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to being woken up like that."  
  
Misato, who was still in her pajamas, stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't tell me that I look that hideous in the morning."  
  
"Not at all." Replied the boy as he caught himself and displayed a blush.  
  
Misato's head once again appeared in the doorway. "Your so sweet. By the way, feel free to make whatever you want to make for lunch."  
  
After she walked off again, Shinji remembered that his first day of school was today. 'Dammit, I really don't want to go. I don't think school is really for me.'  
  
He reluctantly got up and headed for the kitchen. It was there that he saw Misato guzzling down her fist beer.  
  
"YYEEEAAAHHH!!" Screamed the purple-haired woman. "That was awesome."  
  
The boy could little except sweat drop. "Um, drinking already?"  
  
Misato put the empty can down and looked to the boy with a gleeful smile. "Nothing hit the spot like that first beer in the morning."  
  
Ignoring the comment, Shinji headed for the cabinets to hopefully find something to eat for lunch. It wasn't long before he was quickly dismayed. 'It's all snack foods. How can I have a lunch that consist completely of snack foods?'  
  
Misato got up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take my shower while you make your lunch. We have to be quick since school will start in about an hour."  
  
The boy continued to stare at his choices for lunch, and quickly decided that none of them were really any good. He then decides that he really didn't want to make a lunch and decides to go with out. "I'll just eat when I get home."  
  
Shortly afterwards, Misato finished her shower and moved on to getting dressed. Shinji took this opportunity to take his shower. He began to devise way of surviving the first day, like hiding under the desk, or by being completely quite. He even toyed with the idea of being a class clown, but he knew that he could never pull that off. Stayed in the shower a little too long, though, because the water was getting cold and Misato was banging on the door.  
  
"Hurry up! We only have fifteen minutes before we have to leave!" Screamed the temporary guardian.  
  
Sighing in a depressed way, the boy finally exited the shower and got dressed. It wasn't long before they were out the door and heading towards the school at break neck speed.   
  
"Sorry I have to drive like this again." Spoke Misato. "But you spent a lot of time in that shower. Not to mention the fact that I could barely wake you up."  
  
Shinji stared out the window, barely listening to the driver talk. He only had one response. "I couldn't sleep…."  
  
Misato frowned at his response. "You're taking this way to seriously. It's not like I'm driving you to you're death. School's not so bad, and I'm sure you'll be just fine."  
  
The car finally stopped in front of the school. Shinji slowly got out of the car and began to walk towards to front doors. Misato called out to him before he got any further. "I should be back to pick you up later, ok?"  
  
Shinji looked back and nodded. Misato waved and said her goodbyes as she finally drove off and headed back to her house.   
  
Swallowing deep into his well of courage, he finally went into the front doors of the school.  
  
The building was rather large, and it didn't take long for the boy to get somewhat lost. The unfamiliar surroundings made him even more uncomfortable, and he was beginning to wonder if it was a bad idea coming to school today. Fortunately, he eventually found the main office, and figured that it would be a good idea to ask for some information before he wondered further.  
  
Upon entering the office, the receptionist had a look of disappointment. As the boy walked up to her, the woman pulled out a post-it note and began to write. "Let me guess, you're late."  
  
He just got there and already the boy was in trouble. Nervously, he approached the woman, trying to explain his situation. "I…uh…didn't know that…um…uh…I…was…this is my…first day of school."  
  
The lady had a look of surprise, and quickly threw away the note. "Why didn't you say so? I would be more that happy to direct you to your appropriate class."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Thank you. I was afraid I'd never find my way there."  
  
Chuckling briefly, the receptionist began to type on her computer. "What is your name?"  
  
After telling her, the woman hastily discovered the class in which he was supposed to go. "I believe that you are supposed to be in room 2-A. Just head down the hall to the left, then take the last right, and you should see it right there. I hope your first day is rather pleasant."  
  
Relieved, Shinji thanked the woman and began to walk towards the classroom in the direction in which the woman told him to go. Taking the last right, he saw a sign that said 2-A, which was obviously his classroom. It was then that a deep feeling of nervousness began to overwhelm him. He very slowly walked up to the door, and he slowly place his hand on the knob, then he turning it slowly until it opened, he then weakly pushed the door open, and took a look inside the classroom.  
  
He blush rather deeply when he realized that the entire class was staring at him, including the teacher. Slowly entering, he bowed his head, hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything important. "Hi. I'm Shinji Ikari. I believe that this is the class in which I am supposed to be attending?"  
  
Recognizing the name, the teacher approached the boy. "Yes, this is your class. I'm glad that you could join us. I believe that this is your first day of school, correct?"  
  
The young Ikari nodded. "Yes sensei."  
  
The old man pointed towards an empty desk. "That will be you seat over there. I hope that is not a problem."  
  
Looking that direction of the seat, the boy noted that the seat was four rows back, and on the second column on the right, the side closer to the window.  
  
After thanking the teacher, he went and sat in his seat, taking all of his essentials out of his bag and placing them in the desk.  
  
Little did he realize that behind him were the two kid that he met at the movie theatre. Kensuke was in the desk behind him while Touji was to Kensuke's right. Both students became alarmed when they first realized who the kid was entering the classroom.  
  
It wasn't long before the two of them began to converse via use of their laptops.  
  
**  
  
Touji: Isn't that the kid that I met at the movies last night?  
  
Kensuke: It sure is. What the hell is he doing here?  
  
Touji: Like I would know. I don't know about you, but I'm don't know if I trust him.  
  
Kensuke: Oh come on. It's not like he's done anything.  
  
Touji: Still, it's kinda weird that he shows up out of nowhere when everyone else is trying to move out.  
  
**  
  
Shinji began to look around the room, looking at all of the people that were in the class. It didn't escape him that the class was mostly consisting of girls, although as strange as it was, the darker side of him enjoyed the idea of a class of mostly girls.   
  
Putting the thought of it into the back of his mind, he then decided to look behind him. It was then that he realized that the two boys that he met that the movies yesterday were sitting behind him.  
  
Swallowing hard, he first decided to talk to the boy in glasses. "Um…hi. I'm Shinji Ikari."  
  
Kensuke smiled while closing his laptop. "I'm Kensuke Aida." He then puts out a hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Accepting the friendly gesture, Shinji shook his hand. "Indeed." Shinji then looked towards the other boy, who seemed less friendly. "Uh…He's not still mad at me for what happened yesterday, is he?"  
  
Kensuke looked at his friend and shoved him in the shoulder. "Cut it out, man. Aren't you even going to introduce yourself?"  
  
After giving his friend a hard stare, Touji reluctantly introduce himself. "My name is Touji Suzuhara." After that he looked away.  
  
Aida looked again at the new student. "Don't be offended by him. He's like that to a lot of people he doesn't know. You have to gain his trust first."  
  
"Oh." Said the young Ikari as he gave another look at the dark haired boy. "Well, I certainly don't mean any harm."  
  
Kensuke patted him on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about it. You seem like a pretty cool guy to me."  
  
Shinji gave a slight smile. "Thank you."  
  
**  
  
Misato had just entered a store. It was a store that sold cell-phones and cell-phone accessories as well as phone plans. She greeted the woman at the register with a smile. "Hello, I'm interested in buying a cell-phone as a gift."  
  
Nodding, the sales woman patiently went through the selection of phones available, as well as phone plans. After seeing the right phone, which was a standard black medium-sized cell-phone, she pulled out her NERV ID. "I need a phone plan with unlimited anytime minutes. Don't worry, NERV will cover the cost."  
  
Staring at the card with wide-eyes, the sales clerk then hands it back to her customer. "Must be a gift to a pretty important person if the cost is being covered by a government organization."  
  
Misato nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. And see to it that the activation is immediate."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Responded the woman.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the captain walked out of the store with a deep grin. 'With this cell-phone, I'm sure that Shinji will pick me as his guardian. I mean, come on, a cell-phone with unlimited minutes. Ha! And the best part about it is that I don't even have to pay for since it's standard issue for all NERV personnel."  
  
While she was laughing, her own cell phone began to ring, ruin her moment of triumph. Reluctantly answering the phone, she soon discovered the voice of her colleague and friend.  
  
"Good morning, Misato." Answered the good doctor. "Not hung over first thing in the morning?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes at the smart-ass comment, Misato held back her retort. "I just dropped off Shinji at school and I have picked up a cell phone for him."  
  
"Good." Said Ritsuko. "Seeing that you've gotten off to such a good start this morning, why don't you come in at eleven, today?"  
  
Misato became a little panicky. "Eleven? You mean eleven till seven."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But how can I pick up Shinji at school when he gets off? I know that he doesn't know the way back on foot yet."  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "Just go and pick him up when his classes end and come back. I'm sure he'll be fine at home by himself."  
  
Nodding in agreement, but still a little upset that she had to start work early, Misato ended the conversation. "Understood. Talk to you later."  
  
After hanging up, the Director of Operations a left with the decision as to what to do till she had to go to work. 'I guess I'll hang out at home…"  
  
**  
  
Shinji listened casually to the lecturing of the teacher. He was an old, decrepit man who barely seemed coherent to what was going on around him. He talked mindlessly about the second impact, and it wasn't long before Shinji began to fall asleep, considering his complete lack of sleep the night before.  
  
It was then that the bell rang, indicating that the period had ended. All of the students began to walk out the door. Shinji began to follow suit, but before he made it to the door, a hand stopped him. Turning to see whom it was, a brown haired girl who wore pigtails met him. "Greetings Shinji Ikari. I'm Hikari Horaki, the Class Representative."  
  
"Um…Hi." Was all that the boy could say, seeing that he wasn't very comfortable talking to girls his age.  
  
Without skipping a beat, the girl picked up her belongings and placed them on her desk. "All of the students are heading to gym class. I'm assuming that you don't have a change of clothes."  
  
The young Ikari nodded. "I didn't know that we had a gym class."  
  
"It's ok." Continued the Class Rep. "You and I are skipping gym today. As Class Representative, it is my responsibility to see to it that you become familiar with the school, so I'm giving you a tour. But before I do that…"  
  
She then opened up her book bag and pulled out a laptop. "Our school issues out one of these to every student. It's school property, so be careful with it. If you break it, you pay for it."  
  
Grabbing the laptop nervously, Shinji began to look it over. It was apparent that he was unfamiliar with how it was supposed to be used. It wasn't long before Hikari caught on. "First time using a computer?"  
  
Shinji looked up at the girl in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I've never really used one of these before."  
  
Trying to hide her smile, Hikari then began to search through her bag again. "If you need any help with that, I'm sure Kensuke will lend you a hand. He's a computer nut. Oh yeah, and about his friend Touji. Don't sweat him. He's the most inconsiderate jerk I've ever met. Whatever chip is on his shoulder, he needs to get over it."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Thanks for the advice."  
  
Shinji smile soon disappeared as a large stack of papers was suddenly handed to him.  
  
"These are earlier assignments that you need to complete." Said Horaki. "Don't feel too overwhelmed, you have two weeks to finish."  
  
The stack was nearly two inches thick. "Two weeks?"  
  
Ignoring the desperate tone of the boy, Hikari zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Follow me. I'm going to show you around."  
  
The two of them walked out of the classroom and around the corner into a hall that had locker on both sides of the hallway. The pig-tailed girls hands Shinji a slip of paper that was folded up. "That's you locker number and combination. I would recommend that not only do you memorize it, but see to it that no one else gets it either."  
  
After he looked at his locker number and combination, the tour continued leading to the gym area, where the both of them briefly watched both the boys and the girls gym area.  
  
"The boys and girls gym areas are separate." Explain Hikari. "The locker rooms are located over there." She point slightly further down the hall. "By the way, I hope that you're gentleman enough not to try anything perverted while you're here."  
  
The statement took Shinji aback. "What?"  
  
"Well, you don't seem like the type, but I just wanted to point that out just in case." Said the girl as they continued on ward.  
  
They made it to their final destination before heading back to class, the cafeteria. "As you can see, this is the cafeteria. The food isn't the greatest, so most people make their own lunches."  
  
Shinji look around the room, neglecting to mention how he decided not to make a lunch, which he was starting to regret. Then another thought came to him. "Where exactly am I supposed to sit?"  
  
"Well…" Answered the Class Rep. "You could theoretically sit anywhere but most of the seat are usually taken." She then points to a table in the far off corner. It was heavily worn and it was quite a bit off balance. "Usually that table over there is used by only one girl named Rei, but she hasn't been in lately, so if you can't find any other place to sit, I guess you could use that one. Sorry, but I would like to be nice and let you sit at my table, but it's kind of girl exclusive."  
  
Shinji ignore the girl's last comment, focusing more so on the mysterious girl to whom he has yet to meet. "Rei…"  
  
Hikari seemed surprised by the boy's reaction. "Do you know Rei?"  
  
Realizing that he foolishly got himself backed up into a corner, he did his best to try and evade the question…without any real success. "What? Oh no, I've never met her or anything like that."  
  
The brown-haired girl seemed a little confused. "Then why did you repeat her name?"  
  
Fumbling with words, Shinji came up with another half-assed answer. "Oh uh…I…well…was thinking of…a different Rei. Heh yeah. There's no other reason as to why I would care about that girl. Heh…."  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow, seeing as that she obviously didn't buy his explanation, but decided to drop the subject. "Whatever. It's not like it matters."  
  
It was then that the bell rang, indicating that gym was over. "We need to head back to class. Follow me."  
  
While the two of them went back to class, Shinji frowned at himself for his own stupidity. 'Damn it. Stupid Shinji. You almost got yourself caught. You don't want people to know who you are, especially that one guy Touji. He'd probably kill me.'  
  
The rest of class was no different from earlier, only instead of sleeping, Shinji decided that now would be a good time to catch up on overdue assignments. He was fortunate that most of the material on the assignments had been subjects that he had already covered in home schooling. Still, there was a lot of work that needed to get done, and it was going to easily take the two weeks that he had to complete it.  
  
Eventually, the lunch bell rang, signaling everyone to the lunchroom. Since he didn't even have a lunch, or any money in which to buy a lunch, the young Ikari decided not even bothering to follow along. 'I might as well keep working on these assignments anyway. With any luck, I'll finish sometime in the next century, and it keep my mind off of my stomach.'  
  
His absence did little to quell the suspicious thought going through both Touji's and Hikari's minds. Touji and his friend sat down at their designated table, both lunches in hand, and took no pause in bringing up the subject about the new kid.  
  
"So what do you think about him?" Asked Kensuke. "He doesn't seem so bad to me."  
  
"I don't know." Said Touji as he guided a sandwich into his mouth. He continued to talk with his mouth full. "Fares som tin abut hm."  
  
Kensuke sweat dropped. "Can't you at least swallow before you talk?"  
  
Taking the time to swallow, Touji spoke again. "I said that there was something about him. Like he was hiding something."  
  
Aida rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things."  
  
Suzuhara put himself in a deep train of thought, while stuffing his face with rice balls. This time he remembered to swallow before talking. "That last name of his sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?"  
  
"Probably during a TV commercial pertaining to some kind of food." Responded his friend as he went to drink some milk.  
  
The dark-haired boy was not amused. "Very funny. But I'm pretty sure this is something else, something serious."  
  
"Oh I know." Continued Kensuke. "He's the only son of the King of Tibet."  
  
Touji shoved his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Will you cut it out? I'm serious."  
  
"Well sorry." Said Kensuke while rubbing his shoulder. "But it's much more likely that he's just some kid whose family moved here because the rent was probably at an all-time low. It's not like anyone in their right mind would live here if the price wasn't right, especially if attacks like the one over a week ago are a common occurrence."  
  
"I still suspect something." Said Touji as he finished the remnants of his meal.  
  
Kensuke also finished his meal. "Whatever. Now if you want a real conspiracy, you should read my paper about how area 51 has been moved to Denver by the aliens after Nevada was submerged in seawater."  
  
Touji got up to put away his tray. "And you tell me that my theories are half-baked."  
  
Meanwhile, in another table, Hikari was sitting with her friends sharing the latest gossip.  
  
"And I heard that her toes are webbed."  
  
Gasps were heard from everyone at the table. One of the girls then looked at Hikari, who seemed to be in a world of her own. "What's wrong Hikari? You seem to have something on your mind."  
  
Hikari looked up at her friends. "Sorry. I was thinking about the new kid."  
  
The other girls leaned in closer. "Oh my god! Do you like him?"  
  
The class rep's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly shook her head. "Of course not. I was thinking about something else."  
  
"Well then, what is it?" Asked another girl.  
  
Hikari thought for a little bit more, and then gave a look as if she'd just pieced together a puzzle. "I found out that the new kid seemed to recognize Rei Ayanami's name."  
  
The girls started to giggle. "Do you think that they are boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
The brown-haired girl shook her head. "I don't know about that. He denied that he actually knew her, but I am sure that he at least knew of her."  
  
Her friends continued to stare, expecting more to what she said. "So is that it?"  
  
Horaki continued explaining herself. "Well I had this thought. You all know that Ayanami has connections to that government agency that heads the city, right? Well, it was believed that she was the pilot of the giant robot that saved the city. But then there was a rumor that she was in the hospital before hand, and couldn't have piloted it. Until now, I thought that was just a cover up, but now…"  
  
Another girl interrupted her. "You think that the new kid was the pilot?"  
  
"Maybe." Answered the Class Rep. "But there's isn't any real proof."  
  
"Should we ask him?" Asked yet another friend.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "No, don't! Like I said, I might be wrong, and I'd hate to spread a rumor that might be untrue, so promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, please!"  
  
Of course, everyone agreed, but as human nature is, rumors spread regardless of effort to contain them.  
  
Lunch eventually ended, having all of the student return to their classes.  
  
Shinji had managed to finish about ten of the assignments, which was still only a small portion of what was still remaining. He was very hungry, but there little he could do about that until school ended.  
  
Fortunately, the last few hours of class went by quickly, and the class ended with all the kids rushing quickly out the door. The boy walked out the front door, and to his relief, Misato was on time to pick him up.  
  
Upon entering the car, he was greeted with a smile. "So how was your first day of school?"  
  
Shinji began to stare at his laptop. "A lot better than I had expected. I met a couple of people, and got this laptop for me to use. Sadly, I have to finish a whole lot of back-assignments."  
  
The temporary guardian decided to tease the young boy. "So, did you meet any girls?"  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Very funny. To be honest, I got a tour of the school by the Class Rep. She was pretty nice."  
  
"Is that all she gave you a tour of?" Said the woman while holding back a laugh.  
  
"What?" Said Shinji in a startled tone.  
  
Misato laughed. "As studly as you are, you probably already have girlfriend."  
  
Shinji crossed his arms and turned away. "Ha ha."  
  
Misato decided to become serious. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She then grabs what looks like a map. "As I'm sure you already know, you need to be at headquarter tomorrow after school." She hands the boy the map. "Unfortunately, I can't pick you up, so you're going to have to walk. This map will show you the quickest way. I highlighted the path to and from both our home and headquarters. I hope you don't mind walking."  
  
The young Ikari stared at the map. "Walking doesn't bother me, although walking in the city might be a different story."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Misato. "You'll be fine. By the way, I have to go back to work, so I'm dropping you off, ok? You remember the pass code to get in?"  
  
Shinji nodded as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"See you later, Shinji!" Called out Misato as Shinji got out of the car. "I'll be home at around 7:30 P.M. And I have a surprise for you when I get home."  
  
"Ok." Replied the young pilot. "Thank you for the ride. Bye!"  
  
Contemplating what the surprise would be, Shinji made his why into the apartment. Remembering that he hadn't eaten anything all day, he went to the cabinets to grab something to eat. 'Maybe the surprise will be something edible to eat for school lunch.'  
  
Settling for a bag of pretzels, he then makes his way to the living room in order to relax for an hour or two. After turning the T.V. on, the young Ikari laid back on the couch, only to be poked in the back by some object. Unsure as to what it was, but pretty sure that Pen-pen was not sitting on the couch at the time, he quickly got up and turned around.  
  
The object, which was wedged between the couch seats, was a small, cylindrical object that rounded out at the tip. Unsure at first as to what it was, he pulled it out and began to examine it. He then saw a switch at the base of it, and decided to turn it on. The object began to vibrate.  
  
It was at this point that the fourteen-year-old boy's brain began to do the math. Thinking back to his teacher Misotaka's porn stash that he himself at peeked at once or twice, he remembered what the object really was. Eyes widening, heart pounding, face reddening, Shinji dropped the object and screamed. "AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Startled and curious, the abnormally intelligent penguin race out to see what the noise was about. Seeing what the object was, which was still vibrating, the penguin shuddered, and quickly ran back to his private refrigerator/living quarters.  
  
After the initial shock, Shinji began to look down at the object. 'A vibrator? I've seen them on my teacher's porn tapes, but I never thought I'd ever see one for real.' Deciding that maybe he should do something about it, Shinji went to the kitchen to grab a paper towel. He then returned to the living room and slowly and cautiously reached down to pick it up as if it were about to bite him. Once he had it within the paper towel, he headed for his guardians room.  
  
Along the way he stopped and looked around to see if anybody or anything was watching him, despite the fact that the house was empty. He then looked at the vibrator and slowly brought it close to his face. He then took a few sniffs, and found the smell to be different then he'd expected. After he was done and thoroughly disgusted with himself, he quickly hustled into his guardian's room. Stepping over the numerous beer cans laying on the floor, he then placed the vibrator, making sure that it was off, on Misato's bed. He then hurried out, trying his best to forget the whole incident. He then grabbed some of his homework, and he busily worked away, trying to convince himself that he didn't see what he actually saw.  
  
At approximately 7:30, the front door swung open to reveal Shinji's temporary guardian. "Hello! How are you doing?"  
  
The boy didn't answer, too deep in his schoolwork to acknowledge Misato.  
  
Misato once again called out. "Hello. Earth to Shinji. Do you copy?"  
  
Finally noticing the woman's presence, the young Ikari put on a fake smile and pretended like nothing was wrong, in which he failed. "Oh hi Misato. I didn't hear you come in. How am I? I am great. Couldn't be better, In fact I'm super. Gotta get back to work, can't fall behind."  
  
The Director of Operation raised an eyebrow. "O…K… Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Shinji once again looked at his guardian. "Like I said, I'm fine and dandy. Especially fine, and especially dandy."  
  
Deciding that now was a good time, Misato began to dig through her purse for the cell phone. "Well, let me get that surprise for you."  
  
Shinji's eyes widen. "Surprise? I don't need a surprise. I hate surprises. Especially now."  
  
It was then that Misato handed the boy a brand new cell-phone. "Here you go!"  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 grabbed the phone. "Great! A cell-phone! I love cell-phones. Cell-phones are great. They're clean, and sanitary, and I'll always know where it's been."  
  
Sweat dropping, Misato decided to walk off to her room to change. "I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna go change now…"  
  
As Misato walked towards her room, Shinji stared blankly at his cell-phone, realizing that it wouldn't be long before Misato discovered why he was acting the way he was.  
  
It was then that he heard her voice in the background. "Oh shit!!"  
  
Shinji didn't say anything, knowing that Misato was eventually going to say something about it to him, even though he really didn't want her to.  
  
Misato slowly walked into the living room with a huge blush on her face. "I…I wondered where that went…" She then decides to sit next to Shinji. "Um…Do you want to talk?"  
  
The boy's response was somewhat unfocused. "Talk. Talk about what? What's there to talk about? My cell-phone? I like my cell-phone. There, we talked. We're done."  
  
Swallowing hard, Miss Katsuragi began to explain about the vibrator. "You see Shinji, I'm an adult woman, and I have needs. Although there are times when I wish I could find someone appropriate to help relieve these needs, the vibrator is a substitute. Oftentimes, before you came here, I used my apartment freely to…please myself, and I forgot to put away the vibrator. I just want you to know that from now on, I'll be more private about it." Upon saying that, she rested her hand on his shoulder. Shinji then fell forward, as if he had passed out.  
  
Staring at the body on the ground, Misato shook the body in order to wake him. "Shinji, are you ok?"  
  
There was no response. Sighing heavily, she then tries to drag the boy into his room. She plops the young Ikari onto his bed. She then walks away, but turns around and stares at him one more time. "Sorry about that…."  
  
She then gets dressed out of her work clothes, and sees to it that the vibrator is put away in a secure place. After that, she walked into the kitchen and takes a beer. She then sees PenPen walk out of his refrigerator. He also grabs a beer, and takes a seat at the table.  
  
Misato greets the penguin. "Good evening buddy."  
  
The penguin nods in response and opens his beer with is beak.  
  
Misato had a slightly depressed demeanor, and so she decided to smother it with some beer of her own. "I'm starting to wonder…if I'm cut out for being a guardian."  
  
PenPen listened intently was sipping his beer. "Wark…"  
  
Misato also sips her beer. She then puts it down and rested her head in her hands. "I'm trying my best, but I keep getting this feeling like I'm not doing a good enough job." She then gets an angered expression on her face. "I'll bet that stupid Adams did a great job as a guardian. I mean, he's a guy, he's got lots of money, and he can do all the things that I can't."  
  
PenPen puts his beer down and shakes his head. "Wark Wark…"  
  
The Director of Operations smiled at her pet. "Thank for trying, but I know better."  
  
Deeply concerned, PenPen jumps off his seat and gives Misato a hug.  
  
The hug deeply touches Misato, and she picks him up and hugs him back. "Thanks PenPen. I needed that."  
  
She then puts the penguin down. "You're right. I shouldn't give up that easily. You'll see. I'll win him over yet."  
  
And it was like that when the night ended, with Misato getting drunk, PenPen passing out, and Shinji dreaming about things that he really doesn't want to.  
  
**  
  
Shinji awoke the next morning on his own this time. Upon checking the clock, he was relieved to see that he had at an hour before he had to go to school.  
  
Noticing that Misato wasn't up, he went to her room and knocked on her door. When there was no answer, he opened it slightly to look inside. He saw Misato, still passed out on the bed. Shinji decided to risk calling to her. "Misato? Are you awake?"  
  
The corpse of his guardian moved slightly, and then slowly opened her eyes to see the young Eva pilot. She was apparently hung over, and it seemed unlikely that she would be going anywhere. "Shinji, I'd hate to say this to you, but I don't think I can get up this morning."  
  
The young Ikari frowned. "You drank too much last night, didn't you?"  
  
Misato nodded. "You're gonna have to walk to school, today. I'm really sorry."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. "But I'm not sure how to get there."  
  
"Just use the map I gave you." Answered the purple-haired woman as she pulled her covers over herself. "You'll be fine. You're a stronger person than you realize."  
  
Shinji wasn't too sure of what she said, but he knew that he couldn't force Misato out of her bed. So he decided to takes his chances and walk. Before walking away, he wanted to say one more thing. "By the way Misato, I'm really sorry about last night. I probably overreacted, and you were only trying to do the responsible thing to do. I'm just not comfortable about such things. Just thought you wanted to know."  
  
Misato smiled. "Thank you Shinji. Apology accepted." She then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
Shinji saw to it that he made a lunch today, even though it mostly consisted of snack foods. Packing everything, including some gym clothes, into his school back, he headed off on his first trip to school by foot. Carrying the map close to his face, he tried to do whatever he could to make sure that he didn't get lost.  
  
His actions didn't go unnoticed. As he was walking to school, two other classmates noticed his behavior.  
  
"Hey, it's that new kid." Said Touji. "What's he doing around here? And what is he looking at?"  
  
"Say…" Answered his friend Kensuke. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was going to school."  
  
Touji glared at his friend. "Enough with your sarcasm. I didn't realize that he lived around here."  
  
Kensuke searched through his bag and pulled out a camcorder. "Want me to record this for…evidence?" He then cracks up.  
  
The dark-haired boy was not so amused. "Will you cut it out? It's not that funny."  
  
"Come on, Touji." Spoke Aida. "The way you rambled on yesterday, I wouldn't have been surprised if you thought he was an alien." He then turns on his camcorder and points in Shinji direction. "Look as the evil alien Shinji does the most awful thing of all. Walking to school!! Dun Dun Duuun!!"  
  
Touji tries to grab to camcorder. "Give me that!"  
  
Kensuke turns it off and shoves it back into his bag before his friend could get it. "No touching private property."  
  
Touji, who was slightly annoyed at this point, quickened his pace to school. "Come on. We're going to be late…"  
  
Eventually, Everyone made it to school on time. The class bell rang, the teacher entered, and everyone rose, bowed, and sat back down. The first couple of hours were no different from yesterday, so Shinji decided to take advantage of this time to try and fumble with his new laptop. After pulling it out, he began to look at it, trying to figure out how to open it. He then tried opening it with his hands, but the computer wouldn't open.  
  
Kensuke watched the boy in front of him struggle with his laptop. As a friendly gesture, he leaned forward to assist the young Ikari. "If you want to open it, just push this." Kensuke pushed a button at the side of the laptop.  
  
Shinji looked back at the boy. "Um…thank you." He then looked around to see if he could turn it on.  
  
Kensuke also helped him with this. "Just flip this with here." Kensuke then flipped a switch on the side.  
  
The computer screen began to flicker and brighten as the computer loaded up. Shinji stared at it with awe. Never was it more obvious than now that he had no computer skills. When the screen was fully loaded up, Shinji was unsure. He had no idea as to what to do.  
  
"Geez." Said the blond-haired boy. "Have you ever used a computer before?"  
  
Shinji sunk his head in shame. "I never lived with anyone who had a use for them, so I never learned."  
  
The boy with glasses pointed to the pad on the laptop. "You see that pad? Move your finger around that in order to move the arrow icon."  
  
Shinji blinked a few times in order to figure out what the boy was trying to tell him. Kensuke, for the next couple of hours, continued to teach the basics of using a computer to Shinji. As the period went on, Shinji found himself slowly understanding the computer, and he was starting to use it like a pro…well almost.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Said Kensuke trying to warn Shinji, but it was too late.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Asked the Eva pilot.  
  
Kensuke slapped his forehead. "You just closed the program. Now you have to load it up again."  
  
"Oh…" Responded Shinji just as the bell rang. "Um…thank you for your help."  
  
Kensuke got up and headed for the door. "No problem. Have anymore questions, send my way." He then walked of with Touji.  
  
Everyone left, heading to his or her appropriate locker rooms. Shinji found that Gym class was hardly anymore exciting that class itself, consisting of mostly running a few laps, playing basketball, or some dodge ball, none of which were Shinji's cup of tea. After running a couple of laps, Shinji leaned against the fence and watched the others play. Although the classmate Kensuke seemed like a nice person, Shinji couldn't gather the courage to ask to hang out with him, especially since he hung around Touji, who seemed to have made up he mind about him.  
  
Gym ended as fast as it came, leaving the boy back in class. Choosing to do homework instead of messing with his laptop, Shinji once again worked away at the seemingly endless stack of worksheets, although he managed to put a pretty good dent in them already.  
  
Several more hours later, the lunch bell rang, and all the students, including Shinji this time, headed for the lunchroom. Taking the advice of Hikari yesterday, he went and sat at the empty table that Rei usually sat by.  
  
Even though his lunch was hardly anything nutritious, Shinji began to munch away at his chips, wishing that they could be something else more wholesome.  
  
Nearby, Touji and Kensuke were once again sitting at their table. Touji seemed to have more startling news to tell his friend. "I over heard something during class from the girls about the new kid. I think you'll be quite surprised."  
  
Kensuke opened up his Bento Box and examined the variety he had to choose from. "Well I think it's safe to assume that he's not an alien. He doesn't even know how to work a computer. Unless, of course that the technology his so primitive than he can't comprehend it."  
  
Touji smacked his friend in the back of the head. "Will you cut it out with the alien thing. I never said he was an alien."  
  
After rubbing his head, the boy in glasses chuckled. "So what is this thing that you heard?"  
  
Touji smiled. "He knows Rei Ayanami."  
  
The blond-haired boy blinked. "What? Are they dating or related or something?"  
  
The dark-haired boy shrugged. "I don't know. But I think I know one thing, and that is that Rei is somehow involved with NERV, the same organization the my father and grand-father as well as your father work for."  
  
Kensuke seemed unimpressed. "So you're going to tell me the Shinji is involved with NERV somehow?"  
  
"Exactly!" Answered Suzuhara.  
  
Kensuke had had enough. "Listen, I've had enough. I'm going to prove to you that Shinji is a normal kid, with normal parents, and a normal life. And just to prove it to everyone else, I'm going to take my camcorder along."  
  
Touji accepted the offer. "Deal. We'll follow him after school. You'll see I'm right."  
  
**  
  
The rest of the school day went without anything unusual occurring, and Shinji now had to get to NERV by foot. He once again took out his map, and followed the highlighted areas that he was supposed to go. He seemed to be finding his way rather well. Unfortunately, getting to NERV was the least of his problems.  
  
"Stop being so noisy you moron."  
  
"You're getting too close. He might spot you."  
  
"So what if he spots me."  
  
Touji and Kensuke were doing exactly what they planned on doing. They were following Shinji.  
  
"See?" Asked Touji. "He's not heading back the way he came from this morning."  
  
Kensuke followed the boy's movement cautiously with his camcorder. "So? He could be heading anywhere. He might be going to get something to eat. After all, I'm sure his lunch of chips and snack foods hardly filled him up."  
  
"I don't know of any noodle shops and restaurants going this way." Responded Suzuhara.  
  
"Whatever." Said Kensuke without taking his eye off of the boy.  
  
Over the course of time, they followed Shinji throughout his entire path, making sure to stay hidden and sneaky. Shinji was too busy trying to find his way to notice them.  
  
Within a half an hour's time, it seemed increasingly more obvious that Touji was right, and Kensuke was wrong. "I told you. I bet you he's heading straight for NERV."  
  
Kensuke didn't say anything, still hoping that he wouldn't have to admit that he was wrong. Unfortunately, they followed him straight towards the entrance to NERV Headquarters.  
  
Shinji, who was still unaware that he was being followed, was quite satisfied that he was able to find his way. Smiling, he pulled out his ID card, and swiped it through the card checkpoint. The doors soon opened, and Shinji quickly walked in. No sooner had he walked in had the doors closed, leaving the two other boys outside.  
  
Touji gave a satisfied smile. "Ha I knew it. I was right all along. In your face."  
  
Kensuke rolled his eyes. "I have two things to say to you. One, you are not right, the girls you overheard were right. Two, this proves absolutely nothing. He could be visiting a parent or some other relative that works for NERV."  
  
It was then that the wheels in Suzuhara's head turned just a few more clicks, and another revelation was revealed. "I got it!! I know where I've heard that last name before. Commander Ikari is the head of NERV. And Shinji is his son. Ha!"  
  
The blond-haired boy nodded. "Congratulations. You figured something out for a change. Want a medal, or a chest to pin it on?"  
  
The dark-haired boy beamed with pride. "You're just jealous that you weren't able to figure it out."  
  
The two boys start to head back home. Kensuke narrows his eyes in a realization. "You know, of the dozens of conspiracy theories that I've come up with, none of them have been proven true. You finally come up with one theory, and you end up being right. There's something that isn't right about that."  
  
Touji was in quite reflection. "Well while I'm on a role, I think I have another thought."  
  
Aida shook his head. "Don't get too carried away. You just got lucky."  
  
"I'm going to question him in front of class tomorrow." Said Touji.  
  
The boy with glasses gasped. "Why? Can't you just let it be?"  
  
"You'll know why tomorrow. Make sure you bring the evidence that we recorded." With that, the two of them went home, both knowing that what they now knew wasn't going to stay secret for long.  
  
***End Chapter 6***  
  
Author's Note: It shouldn't be much longer before the next chapter is posted. I just have to finish it and proof read it. BTW, Shinji will be making his final decision as to who he'll stay with in the next chapter, so place you bets… or not. Nothing else to say, so I hope I get some positive reviews. Thank you. 


	7. Final Decisions

Author's note: We didn't get any review for the last chapter. *sniff* Oh well, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter a lot more.  
  
Chapter 7 "Final Decisions"  
  
***  
  
Shinji was already within the entry plug of the Eva, and was once again exploring the simulation, trying to perfect his ability to move about in the Eva. Ritsuko, Misato, Steven and the bridge bunnies were all present, and they were monitoring his progress closely.  
  
Ritsuko was the first to break the silence. "His progress is quite remarkable. He's already perfected the basic movements of the Eva, and he's starting to show real comfort in his environment."  
  
Maya also added some info. "His synch ratio is at 48%. That's the highest we've seen yet."  
  
Ritsuko nodded in agreement. "He's doing quite well. He must be doing just as well at home I would imagine." She then gives a look at her friend and fellow coworker, Misato.  
  
Misato seemed a little less sure. "Um…Shinji's doing just fine. No problems between us."  
  
Adams caught then tone in her voice, and took the opportunity to fire back. "What? Did he eat some of your cooking?"  
  
The Director of Operations narrowed gave a nasty glare at the American. "You wouldn't know good cooking if it kicked your ass."  
  
The American pretended to not hear her correctly. "What's that? Your cooking can kick people's ass? That's pretty bad."  
  
Even Ritsuko couldn't keep herself from laughing at that one, but she did her best to keep the situation professional. "Cut it out you two." She then decides to move onto the next phase of today. Shinji was supposed to learn how to use his weapons, in which was right up on Adams's alley. At the very least, keeping one of them busy should allow the both of them to behave. "Adams. Why don't you work with Shinji in his first run through with weapons training?"  
  
The weapons developer nodded with excitement as he walked forward to talk to Shinji. "Hey Shinji! Ready to shoot and blow stuff up?"  
  
The pilot blinked in response. "Um, sure…"  
  
Shinji began gong through various weapon drill, ranging from shooting, to learning each of the reload stations. Although Shinji's aim was far from perfect, his progress was impressive all the same. He got a chance to fire various weapons from the G2-EX, to a modified rocket launcher. Needless to say, Shinji had plenty of opportunity to destroy a lot of buildings in the simulation.  
  
After several hours of practice, everyone in the group agreed that that his practice was adequate for today. He still had a long way to go, but it was important that they didn't overdue it. He was still just a kid.  
  
Ritsuko spoke to the boy. "Good work Shinji. You can go home now. We'll expect you to be there this Thursday, ok?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ok."  
  
**  
  
Both Shinji and Misato were on their way home in the car. Shinji, despite how well he was doing in the Eva program, was rather distant. Misato quickly noted this. "What's wrong? You seem like you're on another world."  
  
Shinji slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of his guardian. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Misato became more concern upon hearing this. "Tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's school." Replied Shinji. "I'm wondering if it's right for me. I really feel out of place there. And there's another thing."  
  
Misato was listening intently while paying attention to the road. "Continue…"  
  
Shinji once again looked out the window. "I'm worried that people are going to find out about me. About what I do. I already suspect that there are people talking about me."  
  
Misato patted the boy on the shoulder. "You shouldn't work yourself up over it. People are bound to find out, and if anything, it may make you more popular. And if it doesn't, you still shouldn't worry about what people think about you."  
  
The young Ikari could only sigh after hearing his guardian talk. He kept having this feeling that people were talking about him, and he was worried that people would dislike him. He really didn't want people to hate him, and the thought of it worried him more. He tried to push those feelings out as he thought of something else. "Misato? Really would hate to be a bother, but what I ate for lunch today wasn't exactly filling. I was wondering if maybe I could have something a little more wholesome for lunch tomorrow."  
  
The temporary guardian gave a look of disappointment. "I'm really sorry Shinji, but money's kinda tight right now. I get paid this Friday. After that, I promise I'll buy you obento till your hearts content."  
  
Shinji frowned at another realization. "I'm supposed to choose who'll live with this weekend."  
  
Misato became disappointed as she too came to this realization. "That's right. Kinda forgot." She became upset with herself. "I'm really sorry. I should have been more prepared."  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 smiled. "Misato. You really shouldn't work yourself up over it."  
  
Noting the somewhat mocking tone of his voice, Misato smiled back. "Tell you what. Regardless of whether you live with me or not, I'll make it up to you, ok?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ok."  
  
**  
  
The rest of the evening went without anything unusual. Shinji decided to cook dinner that night, and everything seemed to be okay. Little did he know that his next day of school was going to take everything that he had in order to survive.  
  
Shinji entered the classroom a little earlier than his first two day since he was starting to get used to his morning routine. He quickly sat down at his desk, getting ready for another long day of boring lectures and endless back homework assignments. His plans for the school day were about to get jolted.  
  
Most of the class had entered the classroom, and there was about eight minutes before class would start. Two of those classmates were the infamous duo, Touji and Kensuke. One of them entered the room with fire in his eyes. His friend wasn't so enthusiastic.  
  
"Should we really do this?" Asked Kensuke. "There's something seriously wrong about this."  
  
Touji continued to approach the new student. "Just get that disk ready." He then stood ominously over Shinji, with great fervor in revealing the class. "Hey new kid. I've got something to talk to you about."  
  
Shinji was somewhat startled by the dark-haired boy. He looked up, his heart reaching his throat. "Yes…what is it?"  
  
Touji then turn head around and began to yell towards the other classmates. "HEY EVERYONE!!! I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL!!!"  
  
The chitchat around the room quickly died down as everyone looked towards Touji. Hikari was not amused. "What are you up to, Suzuhara?"  
  
The dark-haired jock raised a hand towards the Class Rep, and turned to face the young Ikari once again. He began to pace around the boys desk, like a shark encircling his prey. "As some of you may have heard, there are several rumors spreading around that this new kid here is more than what he seems." Touji then pointed a finger into the air. "Well I know the truth about one Shinji Ikari!"  
  
Most of the classmates seemed unimpressed, especially Hikari. "What's the point here Touji? Like any of us actually believe what you have to say."  
  
Shinji, on the other hand, was growing increasingly anxious and nervous. His fight or flight response was kicking in, but neither running nor fighting was an option right now.  
  
Touji smiles as he pointed at his friend. "Do you have it ready?"  
  
Aida rolled his eyes and nodded, as he then pressed a button on his laptop. He then positioned the screen for everyone to watch. The screen showed a boy with brown hair walking towards a high security door, swiping a card through the checkpoint and entering a door. Next to the door, the word "NERV personnel only." was clearly stated. There were several gasps in the room, but some were still not convinced.  
  
"So how do we know that isn't someone else?" Asked the Class Rep.  
  
Suzuhara blinked, not expecting skepticism after he showed the video. He then turned towards Shinji, who was on the verge of fainting. "Tell me Shinji. Was that you? You wouldn't lie to your classmates, would you?"  
  
Shinji looked down at his desk in shame. Despite the fact that telling the truth may give undesired results, he couldn't bring himself to lie. "Yes…that's me…"  
  
The entire class gasped, removing all skepticism from anyone. Touji, who was just starting to get warmed up, and he once again encircled the boy, preparing to reveal more. "So we know now that this new kid is somehow involved with the government organization known as NERV, which is the same agency that's in charge of the entire city, but there's another little tidbit that some of you have missed. Doesn't his last name sound familiar? It might for some of you, but why? The truth, my friends, is that it should because it's the same last name as Commander Gendo Ikari, head of NERV." He then leans forward getting close to Shinji's face. "Tell me Shinji. Is it or is it not true that you are the son of Gendo Ikari?"  
  
Shinji's eyes began to fill up with tears, and his nails were digging into his desk. As reluctant as he was to answer the question, he once again gave in. "Yes…It's true…"  
  
More gasps filled the air, and whispers began to circulate around the room. Touji was still not quite finished, though. "Well thank you for your honestly, but I'm not done yet. There's another rumor out there that say that you know someone by the name of Rei Ayanami. Although there hasn't been any proof of the sort, and Rei isn't here to tell us the truth, I figure you could do us a favor and tell us what's going on between you two. Do you know her? Are you two friends? A couple? Lovers?"  
  
Swallowing hard at the last question, Shinji thought about what to say. He was a little less tense about this question than the previous ones, but he was worried that people wouldn't believe him. "No, I don't know her. I've never even met her. I have heard of her, but from what I know, she's still in the hospital and so I never got the chance to meet her."  
  
The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Are you being absolutely truthful about that?"  
  
Shinji nodded back. "Yes I am."  
  
Touji once again started to circle around Shinji, trying to find the words for his last question. "Well, Shinji. I appreciate the honestly, and for some reason I believe you. But I also have another gut feeling. For some reason, I have a hunch about you. Sure, you're a part of NERV, and your father is the head of that organization, but the question that comes up in my mind is what exactly do you do in NERV. Now it's possible that maybe your dad lets you in there to see what's going on in there, or that you just have special privileges because you dad is Commander Ikari. But that's not the real reason I believe you are with NERV. I think there's more to you then meets the eye."  
  
Kensuke rolled his eyes again. "Oh dear god, where's he going with this?"  
  
Touji continued. "I think…I think that you have an important responsibility in NERV. I think that your job is pretty special indeed."  
  
Shinji went wide-eyed. 'No way! Does he actually know who I am? But how?'  
  
The larger teenage boy then slammed his hand on Shinji's desk and asked his final question. "ARE YOU THE PILOT OF THE GIANT ROBOT THAT FOUGHT THAT MONSTER OVER A WEEK AND A HALF AGO?!!!"  
  
The class was silent in anticipation, with the exception of Kensuke, who smacked his forehead in exasperation. 'Oh god. I can't believe him. How ridiculous can you get?'  
  
Shinji however, was a lot more nervous, no frightened over the idea of revealing his identity. Touji once again pressed the question. "Answer me Ikari!! Are you, or are you not the pilot?!"  
  
Shinji looked up at his classmate, then at the rest of the class, and finally spoke. "Yes…I am…"  
  
The whole class erupted in gasps. Kensuke nearly fell down in shock. Even Touji was a little startled. Suddenly, everyone in the class except Touji and Kensuke rushed in on the boy, shouting out their own questions. Touji was thrown to the side and almost smacked into his friend. Shinji could do all he could to prevent himself from being swallowed up. He did his best to answer all the questions that came his way, but there were too many of them, and he started to become a little scared. He was fortunately saved by the bell, which signaled the beginning of class.  
  
Unfortunately, the start of class did little to relieve Shinji of the countless question that flew at him. Some were sent through the computer system and onto his laptop, other sent in the form of notes, which quickly started to pile up. He looked at as many questions as he could, but he couldn't answer all of them, mostly because he didn't know the answers to most of the questions. The question didn't relent during Gym either, in which more kid found out about him and they too had questions to ask. He answered what questions he knew the answer to, but it did little to satisfy the voracious appetites of his fellow students.  
  
Fortunately, Shinji's lunch problem was solved, at least for today. All sorts of students were handing the boy food in exchange for any tidbits he could offer. Before long, he had more food than he could possibly eat, and he had to put some aside for later, assuming that the food would stay fresh long enough.  
  
Touji and Kensuke. Sitting at their usual table, began to briefly discuss their discovery about the new kid. Touji was brooding in anger as he made a startling conclusion. "He did it…."  
  
Kensuke blinked upon hearing his friend. "Did what?"  
  
Touji continued. "He hurt my sister…during the attack. She almost died. It's all his fault."  
  
The blond-haired boy took a bite of his lunch. "I'm sure it was an accident. It's not like he was trying to hurt anyone. I'd like to see you in one of those things and see how you'd do."  
  
Suzuhara pounded his fist on the table. "That's not the point. He should have been plenty skilled enough to make sure that he did his job and made sure that no one got hurt. I'm sure he's piloted that thing a million times before, so why was it that he had to be clumsy on that day. His carelessness is the reason my little sister is hurt."  
  
Aida sighed. He knew that his friend was being irrational. His stubbornness and his love for his sister were clouding his judgment. Normally it was himself that would usually jump to conclusions, but Touji's sister being injured had hit the boy hard, and it seemed to be that he was trying to find a good reason to be mad, even though there was no reason for it. There could be tons of reason as to why his sister got hurt. She shouldn't have been up at the surface in the first place, but she, just like her brother, was stubborn, and she desperately wanted to see what was going on. Kensuke knew that his friend felt responsible for not keeping an eye out for his sister, and that he was trying to blame someone else for it instead of himself. Kensuke looked up to say something to his friend, but was dismayed when he saw his friend walking towards the pilot.  
  
'Shit!' Thought Kensuke. 'He's not thinking of doing what I think he is, is he?'  
  
Touji was approaching Shinji with intent in his eye. He noted the small group for people gathered around him, but concluded that they would not be a problem. He then reached the table. "Hey kid! I have something to say to you!"  
  
Shinji spotted the dark-haired boy, and instantly knew by his expression that whatever he was planning wasn't good. He saw him flare out his nostrils, and grit his teeth, as if he was extremely pissed and quite possibly ready for a fight. Shinji was no fighter. He's never actually been in any real fights with other people, and by judging the other boys size and demeanor, he knew he would get creamed. He decided to play this by ear, hoping to maybe avoid the fight instead. "Um… yeah. What is it?"  
  
Touji cracked his knuckles. "Did you know that my sister got hurt over a week ago, during that attack on the city?"  
  
Shinji gasped when he remembered the information that was told to him last weekend at the movie theatre. A huge pang of guilt rushed over him once again as he realized that he was quite possibly responsible for the injuries that the young girl has received. He lowered his head in shame, afraid to look at the other boy in the eyes. "Yes…I heard…."  
  
What Shinji said only enraged Suzuhara further. "What? You knew, and you didn't say anything? I bet you don't even care if she's okay or not!" He then proceeds to grab the pilot by the shirt. "But I'll make you care!"  
  
All of the other students had backed off, but a crowd of people began to encircle the two boys, with the exception of Kensuke, who was trying to fight the crowd in order to hold back his friend.  
  
The young Ikari swallowed hard. He realized that he had said the wrong thing, and was trying to think of something to say in order to prevent his face from being punched in. "I'm sorry. It was an accident…."  
  
"So What?" Asked the larger boy. "That means shit to me. You knew what you did, and instead of being a man and facing up to what you did, you lied and deceived." Touji then raised his fist to strike the smaller boy. "Take this you selfish bastard!!"  
  
Shinji was punched straight into the jaw, briefly boxing his senses. Just as his vision was returning, he saw another punch that was coming. Fortunately, the second punch never made it as Aida showed up and attempted to hold back his friend. "Stop it! It's not worth it. You'll get into big trouble!"  
  
The crowds eye had become widened, some of them were cheering, other yelling and booing. Neither of this mattered as several staff members had fought their way into the crowd and grabbed Touji in order to take him to the principal's office.  
  
Touji desperately wanted to cream the pilot, and was fighting the staff in order to get in another punch, but he was subdued, and he was being dragged away, pretty much kicking and screaming.  
  
Shinji was by no means the nicest guy in the world. Touji was right. He was selfish for not facing up to what he'd done. Despite the throbbing pain he felt in his cheek, his guilt was no less severe. He watched as the dark-haired boy was being dragged away. He knew that he didn't want any enemies, and if he didn't do something now, he was going to have one, which was the last thing he needed. Something compelled him to do something, say something, but what?  
  
Shinji got up from the table and ran up to the staff members who were taking away Touji. "Wait! Take me with you!"  
  
The staff members stopped and looked back. "What did you say?"  
  
The brown-haired boy caught up to them. "Take me with you. I started the fight. I should be in trouble, too."  
  
The staff members and Touji blinked when they heard this. The senior staff member motioned the boy to come along. "Then come with us. You two should know better than to fight in school."  
  
Shinji began to walk with the Staff towards the principal's office. Touji, who was no longer fighting back, stared at the other boy, confused as to the reasoning of his actions. 'Why the hell did he tell them that he started the fight? It wasn't even actually a fight. What does he think he's doing?'  
  
Shortly afterwards, the two of them arrived at the principals office in order to receive their proper punishment.  
  
**  
  
Misato, who was just on her way to work, was receiving a cell-phone call. She picked it up begrudgingly. She was a little late and was driving rather fast, and the last thing she needed was a distraction. "Hello? Yes, this is Misato. Yep Uh huh…. What? Shinji's been in a fight? I'll be right there."  
  
She quickly made a U-turn, nearly crashing into several cars on the opposite side of the road. She then hurriedly drove towards the middle school which a vengeance.  
  
**  
  
Both Shinji and Touji were sitting in the confines of the principal's office, neither of them saying a word, afraid that they could make things worse. The principal was in quite a sour mood. He did not tolerate fighting in school, and he knew he had to try and keep a certain harmony within the school that was appropriate for Japanese customs. He could suspend the both of them for a few days, which seemed like a decent punishment, but he knew it wouldn't solve the problem. The two boys would have to learn to get along, and he knew the best way for them to do so was cooperation.  
  
"Well…" Spoke the principal. "I've thought about what I should do with the two of you. I think that the two of you should go home and think about what you've done, and also why it was wrong for you to do so. To add to that, you two will have clean-up duty after school for the next two weeks…together. I'm hoping that fighting will not be a common occurrence between you two. I believe this punishment is quite lenient, but the next time either of you two gets into a fight on school grounds, I will not be so merciful. Understood?"  
  
Both Shinji and Touji nodded. Just then, Misato entered the office, looking fairly winded. She spotted the two boys and the principal. "Sorry for interrupting. I came as fast as I could."  
  
The principal nodded. "Indeed. You must be Shinji's guardian. Well, I just want you to know that we don't tolerate fighting in school, and I would hope in the future that you will see to it that this child does not cause anymore disputes in or around this building."  
  
Misato nodded in agreement. "Yes sir."  
  
The principal stood up and began to stare out the window. "You two are dismissed from school. I'll expect better behavior tomorrow."  
  
Both Shinji and Touji stood up and bowed. "Yes sir."  
  
Misato walked up to Shinji. "Let's go home. You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Suzuhara was awestruck by the beauty of the highly attractive Misato. A drop of drool almost left his mouth. 'Holy shit! She's gorgeous! How the hell did that kid get so lucky?'  
  
The three of them walked out of the door and into the hallway. As both Shinji and Misato walk away, Misato decided to add her two cents. "I thought you'd be smarter than to pick a fight. When I said that you should be stronger, I didn't mean that you should be a bully. By the looks of the other kid, it seems the you would have gotten creamed." She looked closer at the boy. His cheek was somewhat puffy, while the other kid didn't have a scratch on him. "Look like you got pounded as it was."  
  
The young Ikari kept staring at the ground. He hated getting into trouble, and he knew he got himself into it even though he didn't deserve it. He decided to clear his name. "I didn't start the fight."  
  
Misato stopped and stared at the young man. "What?"  
  
"I didn't start the fight." Continued Shinji. "I took the heat on purpose because I didn't want him to hate me."  
  
Misato blinked, unsure as to what to say. "Um…why?"  
  
Shinji looked up at his guardian. "I'm not sure why. All I know is that I'm responsible for his sister getting hurt. She got hurt while I was trying to destroy the angel, and he was really mad at me. He hit me, and was going to hit me again if it weren't for his friend holding him back. When the staff took him away, I still felt guilty, so I took some of the heat. I felt it was the least I could do."  
  
Misato widened her eyes. "He knows about you?"  
  
Ikari nodded. "Everyone knows. That was he and his friend's work. They followed me to NERV yesterday."  
  
Misato became angered. "What a jerk. He doesn't deserve what you did for him."  
  
Shinji seemed confused. "What did I do for him beside hate some heat?"  
  
Misato smiled and gave the boy a hug. "You shouldn't feel bad for what happened. It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen, and some people need to realize that you can't blame someone else for things that just happen sometimes. If anything, you saved his sister's life. If it weren't for you, she and everyone else would be dead. You should be proud of yourself. There's no reason to feel guilty. And the things he did to you were inexcusable."  
  
After that, the two of them let go and headed for the car. Misato slowly pull out and began to drive around the school, as if she was looking for something.  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
  
Misato had a look of determination in her eyes. "I'm looking for that kid who hit you. I have a thing or two to say to him."  
  
The young pilot widened his eyes. "What? You can't do that! He'll hate me more."  
  
"He has no right to hate you." Said Katsuragi. "And I'm going to make that point clear to him."  
  
**  
  
Touji was walking alone down the street. He was fairly confused and was starting to feel bad for what he'd done in school earlier. No doubt that he should have controlled his temper, but he couldn't figure out why the new kid said that he started the fight. Did he feel guilty and want to make up for what he did? Did he want to make him look bad? Maybe he wanted to show off that he was a better man them him. In any case, it was quite unexpected.  
  
Little did he know that something else quite unexpected was about to happen as a sports car quickly pulled over nearby, and an enraged Director of Operations came practically running towards him. "Hold it right there!!"  
  
Touji looked back and almost made a run for it, but stopped when Misato yelled again. "Don't bother running. I know where you live."  
  
The dark-haired boy looked back and swallowed hard. 'Oh shit! I'm in for it now…'  
  
Misato caught up to the boy and held him by the collar. "You've got a lot of nerve pulling what you did earlier today. I heard what happened. You attacked Shinji here at school!"  
  
Touji was sweating in pure nervousness. He was really regretting his actions now. He didn't know who this woman was, and there was no telling what she was capable of doing. He still thought she was hot, though.  
  
Misato didn't lay off him. "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that he's one of our pilots. We don't have many of them, and we'd very much appreciate it if you'd treat them with a little more respect. Do you even realize that he probably saved your life?"  
  
Touji could barely speak. "N…no…"  
  
Misato then put on a semi-evil smile. "Your actions could have far more consequence than you think. I maybe Shinji's guardian, but I'm also the Director of Operations for NERV, which makes me one of the highest ranking members of that organization."  
  
Upon hearing that, Suzuhara's eyes widened ever further, and he started to become frightened as to what the purple-haired woman might do.  
  
Misato then asked a question. "You're Touji Suzuhara, correct?"  
  
The boy nodded slowly, afraid that the wrong response might get him killed, or worse. Misato then continued. "I'm well aware that your father and Grand-father work for NERV. You do realize that I have the authority to have the both of them fired, right?"  
  
The dark-haired boy shook his head. "Please don't! I'm really sorry!"  
  
Misato turned her head to call out to the brown-haired pilot, who was still in the car. "Shinji! Come here!"  
  
Shinji reluctantly exited the vehicle and walked towards the two of them. "What is it?"  
  
"Tell me Shinji." Spoke Misato. "You think we should fire Touji's father and Grand-father from NERV?"  
  
Shinji looked at Misato, and then to Touji, whose heart was missing some beats, and finally answered. "No, of course not."  
  
Misato turned back to Touji, still holding on to his collar. "Did you hear that? He just single-handedly saved their jobs. I will add that isn't only thing that he saved as far as your family goes." She then let go of Touji collar. "I heard that your sister has been hurt. My deepest condolences to you and her, but think about this. If it weren't for Shinji here, she'd be dead. And besides, you taking your anger out on Shinji will not make her better."  
  
Touji hung his head in a great deal of shame. Even though he hated to admit it, she was right. He then look back at the young Ikari, looking for some forgiveness. Misato noted this. "Now I think the least you could do is apologize."  
  
Touji took a deep breath, and spoke his apology. "I'm sorry man…."  
  
Shinji nodded in response. "It's ok."  
  
Confident that things were going well, Misato nodded as well. "Good, now shake hands."  
  
Both Shinji and Touji complied and shook hands, both feeling more relaxed about the situation.  
  
"I hope that the next time you two meet…" Said Misato. "That it'll be on better terms." She then gives Touji the evil eye. "Or else…"  
  
Both Shinji and Misato began to walk away. Misato turned back at Suzuhara and waved. "Have a nice day now! Buh Bye!"  
  
It was then that the two of them left, leaving Touji standing on the street, barely able to move. 'Man, I can't believe what happened. What a woman.' He then put on a huge smile. "And she was right in my face. Wow! Kensuke will never believe what I have to tell him."  
  
She then sighed and looked up the street, remembering the day's events. He remembered that he wanted to see his sister today, and so he began to walk off towards the hospital, hoping that she was feeling better.  
  
**  
  
Misato entered the apartment after returning from work later that day. She was laughing, and judging by the color of her face, she'd been laughing for quite sometime. Her laughter was finally dying, and she was regaining her breath. "Oh my god…do you remember the look on his face? He looked…like he was going to pee his pants." Misato began to laugh once again.  
  
Shinji, who was in the kitchen studying, wasn't quite as amused. "You know, I'm going to have to clean after school with him for the next two weeks. For some reason I don't think what you did helped me any."  
  
Misato finally stopped laughing and caught her breath. She gave the young boy a sincere smile. "Don't worry. He won't mess with you, if he knows what's good for him."  
  
Shinji put his books down and went to the refrigerator for something to eat and drink. "I don't want people to just leave me alone. I was hoping to someday have some friends. It's hard to do that if people are afraid of me."  
  
Misato put on a look of seriousness, realizing that there was some merit in what he said. "I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of it like that. In all honesty, I was just trying to do what I thought was best."  
  
Shinji turned and glared at Misato in anger. "Well maybe you need to learn about what is best beforehand. You certainly don't know what it is now." He then grabbed his food and drink and walked off into his room, leaving Misato standing there, mouth wide open.  
  
The captain's feelings were hurt deeply. She hadn't expected the boy's actions to be so harsh. Her eyes began to water as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. She sat down and took a sip, and then she broke down in tears.  
  
PenPen heard his master's cries and exited his private fridge to check on her. He once again tried to relief some of her sadness by giving a hug, but it did little to relieve Misato pain. "I'm sorry PenPen, but I don't think that'll help this time. I really screwed up, and now Shinji's mad at me."  
  
Shinji, who was eating away at his dinner, over heard the crying of his temporary guardian. Feeling guilty once again, he slowly edged towards his door, and opened it slightly in order to hear what she was saying.  
  
Misato stared intently at the beer in her hand. "Who am I kidding? I'm no guardian. I can't even get my own life together. I've screwed up everything ever since he got here. I couldn't pick up the house, I was late for the movie, the food here is terrible, I embarrassed him with my 'habits', and I might have made that one kid afraid of him. How the hell can I take care of him if I always screw up." She then became extremely pissed. "I bet you that he's going to pick Adams as his guardian. I bet you he loves him. God forbid he screws up."  
  
She then looks towards her pet slams her beer on the table, causing it to foam over. "You know what's the worst part about it? He only did it to spite me. I bet you that he doesn't even care about Shinji. A guy like him probably would rather live alone, but no, he had to spite me. He had to prove he was better than me." She then sighs and lowers her head causing her to sob some more. "I didn't take this job to be better than anyone. I really wanted to be his guardian. I'm so alone here by myself. I know I have you PenPen, but it's not the same. I just wanted someone to look up to me, to care and love, just like I care and love him or her. Someone to help around the house, to have a conversation with, or to go out with and enjoy ourselves, just like a family. That's all I wanted. A family. Now I've blown it. I'm such a horrible person…"  
  
She then went into a huge crying fit, with PenPen watching, feeling equally depressed. Shinji, who'd heard the whole thing, was also depressed at what she said. 'Dammit! Stupid Shinji. Now look at what you've done. Why do you have to hurt peoples' feelings at the worst times? She was trying to do her best, and you threw it in her face.' He then shed a few tears of his own. He wanted to go out there and apologize, but he couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he finished his meal and went to bed.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Shinji rose from his bed, but he was somewhat poorly rested. He had trouble sleeping last night, feeling guilty over what he said and being worried about the next day of school. He knew that Misato wouldn't be up this morning, suspecting that she was hung-over, so he gathered all the things he needed for school and headed off on foot, confident that he could get there without the map.  
  
The school day wasn't much different from yesterday, except that more students knew about him, and that Touji and Kensuke didn't say anything to him during class. The day seemed to pass rather quickly, and it wasn't long before the end of the day came and he was put on cleaning duty next to Touji.  
  
However, went he met up with the Dark-haired boy, his four-eyed friend accompanied him. He had an apologizing look on his face, and it looked like he had something to say. "Listen, about yesterday…I'm really sorry man."  
  
Shinji blinked at his words. "Why are you apologizing? You already did yesterday."  
  
Touji nodded. "I know, but I really thought about what your guardian said yesterday. Then I went to see my sister at the hospital. She was conscious, and I talked to her about you and the robot. Then she yelled at me, telling me that you had actually saved her from that monster that almost stepped on her. I started to realize that you weren't to blame for what happened to her." Touji's face became pained at what he was about to say. "It was my fault. I was supposed to watch her while we were in the shelter, but she wanted to see what was going on, and she got away from me. I didn't want to blame myself for what happened, but I know that if I had kept a better eye on her, she'd be fine now."  
  
Shinji became sympathetic. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You made a mistake. We all do that. At least she's okay."  
  
Suzuhara slammed his fist into a locker. "Dammit it's not okay. Her injuries are pretty bad. She may never grow up to live a normal life. She might even have to live in a wheel chair for the rest of her life. Do you know what it's like to know that it's your fault that someone got hurt, someone you really care about?"  
  
Shinji hung his head at what he said. "I do know, to some degree."  
  
Touji sighed and recomposed himself. "I need you to do me a favor. Hit me, as hard as you can."  
  
Both Shinji and Kensuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Said Touji. "I said hit me. I deserve it."  
  
The young Ikari shook his head. "Let's call it even, after what my guardian did to you yesterday, I think I should still owe you."  
  
The blond-haired boy seemed surprised. "You mean that Touji really was threatened by some hot chick who is your guardian?"  
  
Touji thought back to that moment and blinked. "You mean what that babe did? No way, that was great. If she was any closer, we would have made out."  
  
Shinji face-faulted when hearing Touji's response. "What? Are you serious?"  
  
Kensuke ran up and helped Shinji to his feet. "Dude, is she really that hot?"  
  
The young pilot's eyes were twitching from disbelief. "I don't know."  
  
Touji seemed equally surprised at what Shinji said. "What? Are you kidding? How could you not think so? You aren't gay are you?"  
  
Shinji quickly denied being gay. "No no. I'm not gay. It's just that I don't see her that way, and I know stuff about her that you guys don't."  
  
Both Touji and Kensuke moved in closer, invading Shinji's personal space. "You've got to let me see her again. She's gorgeous."  
  
Kensuke also practically beg Shinji. "God if she's that hot, I gotta see her, too."  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 backed off, trying to regain his space. "I can't do that. I barely know you two."  
  
The two other kids stared briefly and smiled. Touji then spoke. "Won't help us out, huh? We'll have to do something about that." He then walked up to Shinji and put out a hand. "Let's be friends."  
  
Surprised by the token of friendship, Shinji reluctantly grabbed his hand to shake it. "Um…okay."  
  
Just as they shook hands, Touji took his hand, and wrapped his fingers around Shinji's thumb, encouraging Shinji to do the same. He then shook the hands up and down once. "This is our hand-shake. Now you're one of us."  
  
Letting go, Shinji stared at his hand and looked at the other two boys. Kensuke walked up to Shinji to also give him the handshake. "I wish I had my camcorder with me. This is such a touching moment."  
  
The three boys laughed. The day was going rather well for Shinji. It was then that a staff member came up to them. "It's time for you two to get started. We want you to sweep and mop this entire hallway, then we want you to go to the cafeteria and clean that area, too"  
  
The two boys nodded. "Yes sir." They got started on their duties, with Kensuke secretly helping out. During the sweeping, Touji had a curious thought and asked Shinji a question. "Hey! So how long has that one NERV chick been your guardian?"  
  
Shinji put down his broom and looked at his new friend. "Her name is Misato, and honestly, I haven't lived with her longer than a week. She's actually only my temporary guardian. On Saturday, I'm supposed to choose between her and someone else."  
  
Both of the other boys widened their eyes. "Someone else? Is it another hot chick?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No. It's a guy. He's an American. He's pretty cool."  
  
Touji gave a suspicious look. "From the sound of your voice, it sounds like you aren't sure who you're going to pick. Are you crazy? Pick Misato! She's hot!"  
  
The young Ikari blush slightly. "I don't look at her like that? I really want to pick someone who I think would be best for the job. I think picking someone for their looks is shallow."  
  
Both Suzuhara and Aida shook their heads. "You poor, sad individual." Said Kensuke. "What kind of a man are you?"  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Apparently, I'm a decent one."  
  
"Right!" Said Touji. "We're so sure…"  
  
The three of them laughed and continued to joke around. As a result, the cleaning duties they had hardly even seemed like a chore. The three of them talked about all sorts of things and quickly realized that the other was pretty cool, and it was the start of a lasting friendship.  
  
**  
  
A couple of hours later, Shinji was found once again inside the entry plug of his Eva, but he wasn't exploring the simulation this time. Instead, he was performing a harmonics test, which was excruciatingly boring. His boredom wasn't helping his synch ratio.  
  
Ritsuko frowned in disappointment. "It's not that much higher than last time."  
  
Behind her, both Adams and Misato observed, or at least Adams was observing. Misato was sadly not in the right frame of mind at the moment. Her red, puffy eyes, combined with her poorly maintained appearance were a sure sign that she was highly depressed. None of these symptoms, of course, were improved by the tremendous hangover she had, causing her head to throb and her stomach to churn.  
  
The other in the room had noticed her appearance, but decided to not mention it, concluding that she simply had too much to drink the night before. They were only half-right, for the Director of Operations was at that very moment in a gigantic depressive slump over the fact that she was not worthy of being a parent. 'What's the point of trying anymore? After what happened last night, there's no way he'll stay with me now.'  
  
The weapons developer, who until now was battling the urge to make a smart-assed comment about his fellow co-worker, decided to take advantage of Katsuragi's vulnerable position. "I know what happened to you. You ate some of your own cooking and combined it with an astronomical amount of beer. It's amazing you're still alive."  
  
Ritsuko turned her head towards the two of them, glaring at the both of them, expecting another argument. She was surprised, however, to find that her old time friend had no retort to the American's rude comment.  
  
Misato simply turned her head slowly to meet the gaze of her co-worker/rival, but did not have the strength to even mutter a word. Her head then shifted back towards the ground, returning to her glazed over expression.  
  
Steven blinked several times, noting the uncharacteristic behavior of the purple-haired female. Though under normal circumstances, he would care less about her, but even he wasn't a complete ass. "It's more than a hang-over isn't it? What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Miss Katsuragi gave a long, drawn out sigh and answered the American without removing her eyes from the ground below. "Why do you care? It's not like anything horrible is happening to you."  
  
By now, Ritsuko full attention was being pulled towards her friend. "Why the long face? It's rare to see you like this."  
  
Misato turned her head away from both questioning persons. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Adams put together a guesstimate, and came up with a conclusion sound enough to put a smirk on his face. "I know what this is about. It involves Shinji doesn't it?"  
  
The ranking captain's silence did little to hide the truth. The sad fact was that Misato was on the verge of giving up the whole idea of being Shinji's guardian altogether. She gritted her teeth in despair. In her mind, try as she might, she figured that she had no chance of winning Shinji over at this point. It was then that she finally lifted her head and slowly turned it towards the Head Developer of Weapons, and spoke. "I…forfeit…." The words were bitterly relieving, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Strangely enough, it felt as if a great weight was lifted off of her, so much so that her own legs could barely hold her. The feeling of saying those words felt surreal, but it was obvious by the reactions of her competitor that it was quite real.  
  
Adams could barely find the words to say. "I…Uhh…okay…"  
  
With the feeling of the whole competition of winning over Shinji quickly vanishing, Katsuragi decided to go about explaining herself. "I'm not suited for being the guardian of Shinji. How could I be? I drink too much, can barely pay my bills, wouldn't know good nutrition if an apple kicked my ass, and I cause more trouble than it's worth." She then looked at both Adams and Dr. Akagi. "Shinji got into a fight yesterday, or to be more accurate, the fight got him."  
  
Ritsuko, Adams and even Maya, who was minding her business up until now, responded in a gasp, all knowing that getting in a fight within the first week of school was a bad sign.  
  
Misato continued. "After both of them were disciplined, I came to pick him up from school, which was why I was late for work yesterday. Well, I could have just dropped Shinji off at home and been done with it, but nnnooo, I had to go a step too far. You're both aware of who the Suzuharas are that work here, right?"  
  
Both Adams and Ritsuko nodded.  
  
"Well, the son and Grand-son of those two, Touji Suzuhara, was the one who started it. Apparently, his sister got hurt during the angel attack, and he blamed Shinji for it. It make a long story short, I threatened him that if he did that again, I'd fire his father and Grandfather, then I forced him to apologize. I thought that I did a good thing, but then Shinji yelled at me, telling me that what I did would scare away the kids at school, making it impossible for him to make friends. I blew it for him, because I didn't think things through."  
  
The two other members of NERV listening nodded as they absorb what she said. Adams then responded. "So that's it, huh? I was hoping it wouldn't be this easy."  
  
Misato then narrowed her eyes at Adams. "You know what really pisses me off. The fact that you even got involved in the first place. You had no real reason to want to be his guardian. Admit it, you only did it to get at me, to prove that you're better than me. Am I right?"  
  
The American thought about the question, realizing the merit in it. "Perhaps. But it's not like I don't like the kid. He's pretty cool. A little sheltered, but that's no big deal. I'd be fine with taking care of him."  
  
Misato continued with another question. "I bet the way you live your life, having him around would change you're whole life around. You have to make a lot of sacrifices in order to take care of him, things that you enjoy because you're a single bachelor. With him around, you'd have to kiss those things goodbye, am I right?"  
  
Adams nodded again. "Yeah I guess so. I have to grow up sometime I guess."  
  
Misato emphasized what she said next by pointing at herself with he thumb. "You see, I didn't volunteer to be his guardian to get at anybody. I really wanted to take care of him. I was sick and tired of coming home from work every evening and having no one to say hello to. I already planned on making sacrifices, and I made several while Shinji stayed at my place. I tried to make every effort in order to make him feel welcomed, to make him feel comfortable with opening up to me. But instead it all backfired. Of course, the same thing didn't happen to you, and you didn't even plan ahead. You simply brought him home and POW, you're best buddies."  
  
At this point, Misato had gotten everything off her chest, and was nearly in tears. Adams took in all of the information and processed it. He then looked at Misato and made one short reply. "You of all people should know that life guarantees nothing. Shit happens." He then began to walk towards the door. "I have work to do in the Weapons Dept."  
  
Before he could leave, Ritsuko butted in with one last bit of information. "Well Misato, it's certainly nice that you want to forfeit, but in the end, it's Shinji's choice, not yours, so in reality, you still have to wait till Saturday before anything official happens. I suggest that you two go about your usual duties until then. Misato, you're still Shinji's guardian till then. Understood?"  
  
Both nodded as they walked out the door. Misato turned to her friend before leaving. "I have paper work to finish. Tell me when the harmonics test is over, ok?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded, allowing the Director of Operations to make her exit. It was then that Ritsuko turned towards the screen containing Shinji picture. She then began to speak, as it could be seen that she was holding down the speaker button, and had been doing so for the past few minutes. "Shinji, did you hear all that?"  
  
Shinji opened his eyes to look at Ritsuko image on the screen. "Yeah…I did…"  
  
Ritsuko smiled at the boy. "I don't want to influence your decision, but I felt obligated to let you in on all of the facts about the situation, so that you could make the wisest choice."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I figured that. So now what?"  
  
Ritsuko leaned closer to the speaker. "Do me a favor and don't say anything to anyone until Saturday, will you?" I just want to make sure that your decision will come as a surprise. Ok?"  
  
Shinji nodded again. "Yes ma'am." He had to admit that hearing what he heard was a little hurtful. He had hoped that Adam's reasons were a little more caring. He didn't hate him, after all he did do a decent job at being a guardian, but what he heard had severely changed his thought process about the situation altogether. He was also disappointed that he wouldn't get the chance to apologize to Misato, considering that what she did yesterday had, if anything, helped him gain some friends, but an agreement was an agreement. He just wished that Saturday were now.  
  
Maya looked at the Blond-haired scientist. "Don't you think that was cheating?"  
  
Ritsuko snickered. "Misato owes me big-time for that."  
  
**  
  
Shinji was once again being driven home with Misato. Misato looked no less depressed than it was earlier, and it seemed obvious that she was going to have another night of binge drinking. Shinji wanted to say something to make her feel better, but Ritsuko made him promise not to say anything till Saturday, which was still another two days from now.  
  
As the car stopped at a red light, the female guardian turned to the young teenager to say a few things. "I'm really sorry that this week hasn't been the best for you. I tried my best, and I hope you forgive me for not doing any better. I just want you to know that no matter what decision you make on Saturday, I just want you to know that you can come to me for anything, ok?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yes, thank you." It was then that the boy had another thought. "Um….Misato? If it's not asking too much, could you not drink too much, tonight? It's kinda depressing to see."  
  
Misato smiled. "I guess so. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt me to cut back."  
  
Shortly afterwards, the two of them arrived home. Shinji, try as he might, could not get any sleep. He tried to do some homework, but his mind was too unfocused to force himself. He knew that he had one more day to decide whom to live with, and he needed to be sure that the person that he chooses would be the right choice. He also considered the idea of living alone, which was still and option. Still, he really didn't want to be alone, and he was still unsure as to whom he would pick. The decision weighed heavily on his shoulders for the rest of the night.  
  
**  
  
The next day seemed to start no different than yesterday. Katsuragi was still in her room, and it seemed doubtful that she was able to 'cut' her drinking down. He left promptly, taking with him all of the essentials. He doubted that he would do anything else today besides trying to decide whom he would live with. During the night he decided that he would list all the reasons as to why he would choose one person over the other and make his decision based on that.  
  
After he made it to school and sat down for class, he took out a sheet of paper and made a list that had both names on it. He started with Adams, naming off the pros and cons of living with him. He named the pros first. 'Well, he's a pretty cool guy, I guess. Money certainly wouldn't be a problem for him, either. He's a good cook, too, if you like American food, which isn't bad.' Then he listed his bad traits. 'His disregard for the law bothers me, and the weapons and that security system of his is unsettling. But the worst part is that I kinda feel like I'm in the way around him sometimes. We don't have a lot in common. Oh well…'  
  
He then started to list Misato's pros and cons. 'Well she's a good person, and definitely more law biding than Steve, but only slightly. She certainly wants to see me happy, and I don't blame her. She also has a strong desire to want to have me around, probably cause she doesn't want to be alone. The bad parts about her are simple enough. She can't cook, she's a slob, and she drinks too much, and she slightly reckless. But…'  
  
He continued the list until the bell rang, indicating that it was gym. Afterwards, he looked over the list, trying to determine whom he was better off with. Unfortunately, he still couldn't decide, and he was starting to worry.  
  
Lunch eventually began, and Shinji decided to bring the list with him as he went to lunch. He was stopped in the cafeteria before he reached the other table. "Hey, don't tell me that you still want to sit alone."  
  
Shinji turned around to be greeted by Kensuke and Touji, who seemed mildly upset. "Oh...um…If you want me to sit with you, that's fine."  
  
Touji then spoke up. "What's the deal with you? You wouldn't even talk to us today. I thought we were friends now and that we were over what happened two days ago."  
  
The young Ikari sighed. "Sorry. It's not you guys. I've been thinking about whom I'm staying with. I'm not sure."  
  
Suzuhara seemed somewhat exasperated. "You're still thinking about that? Didn't we tell you whom you should pick? The babe, man. The babe."  
  
As the three of them walked towards the table that Touji and Kensuke usually sit at, Shinji hand the dark-haired boy the list he was going over. "I'm not going to pick someone based on looks. I made a list of actual reasons why I should pick either of them, but I'm still not set as to whom I should pick. I was sort of leaning towards Steve until yesterday for several reasons."  
  
Both boys looked over the list and something caught Kensuke's eye. "Weapons? What kind of weapons?"  
  
"He has some prototype weapons from NERV that he's working on." Explained the brown-haired teen. "He's the head weapons developer for NERV."  
  
Kensuke's eyes light up. "THE HEAD WEAPONS DEVELOPER!!! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING?!!"  
  
Shinji was a little startled by the four-eyes's response. "You should see his…" He stopped briefly, worried that he might say too much. He then leans forward. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone else, but he's got a collection of illegal weapons as well."  
  
Aida looked like he was about to drool. "What kind of illegal weapons?"  
  
Shinji scratched his head while trying to thinking of some of the names. "I think one of them is called the OCWW or something…"  
  
Kensuke grabbed the pilot by the collar. "He has an OICW?!!! You've got to be kidding me!!"  
  
Shinji smiled as he put up two fingers. "Uh…he has two…"  
  
Kensuke leaned back in his chair in a daze. "I wish I could have one of those…." He then recomposes himself. "My vote goes to the weapons guy."  
  
Touji's jaw nearly drops. "Are you kidding me? You picking him over a hot chick?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet." Said Aida. "So I can't pick her for that reason."  
  
Shinji sighed. "I'm not picking either one of them for those reason, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Kensuke looked at the list once again. "It's a pretty tough choice from what I can tell. I can't tell you who to pick."  
  
After that, the subject was dropped as the three of them ate their lunches.  
  
**  
  
School had ended, and still he had no answer. He was painfully divided, and he desperately wished that he didn't have to make this decision. He wished that some one could make it for him, but this was not the case and time was running out.  
  
It was then that he had an idea. He needed some sound advice, and there was one person he knew to whom he knew he could trust. His old teacher. He quickly ran home in an effort to use the phone. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number. Unfortunately, the call was not connected, due to the lack of long-distance service. Obviously frustrated, he slammed the phone on and became rather anxious. 'Dammit! Of all the luck. No long distance. Doesn't she call anyone outside of Tokyo 3?'  
  
He then had a thought. He remembered the cell-phone of his, and, seeing that he was short of options, decided to try using it to call his former teacher. To his surprise, the phone call was connecting. 'What sense does that make, having a cell-phone with long-distance and a normal phone without it?' He quickly put the thought behind him when he heard the phone being picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Said a familiar old voice.  
  
Shinji smiled to hear his voice. He was starting to feel quite home sick. "Hi sensei! It's me Shinji!"  
  
The voice on the other line responded with obvious joy. "Shinji!! How are you? I was beginning to think that you'd never call. You aren't that busy, are you?"  
  
Shinji nodded despite the fact that no one could see him. "Yeah, I have been pretty busy, and I didn't realize that my cell-phone had long-distance."  
  
The voice seemed confused. "Your bell tone can go a long distance? What does that mean?"  
  
Shinji chuckled at his Misotaka's response, but cleared his voice in order to not offend him. "It's a cell-phone. You know what those are, don't you?"  
  
Hearing his former student more clearly, he nodded. "So you have one of those, huh? Boy, they sure are treating you good out there. I guess I'll never see you again."  
  
The young Ikari sighed. 'I wish…' He thought, remembering all that was going on with NERV. He wished he could tell his teacher what he was doing, but thought better of it.  
  
The old man continued. "So did you just call to see how I was, or is there another reason? If you wanna come back, I could sure use someone to mow the lawn again. I'm getting too old for such things."  
  
Shinji answered the question frankly. "No. I'm not coming home. At least not yet. I actually called to seek your advice. I kind a have a problem."  
  
"I see." Said Misotaka. "Well I'd be glad to help. What's the problem?"  
  
"Well." Said the young pilot. "When I got here, I was originally going to live on my own, but then Misato, who's one of the people who helps run NERV, volunteered to be my guardian. That seemed okay, but then this guy named Steve also volunteered. To solve the problem, I ended up staying a week with each one, and now I have to choose whom to pick, but I'm stuck. I'm not sure whom to pick. What should I do?"  
  
The old man on the other line sat down and started to ponder. "Tell me more about those two."  
  
Shinji described both of them, including some of their quirks and habits, as well as their attitudes towards taking care of him. The teacher on the other line absorbed what he could, trying to make the wisest decision possible. Sadly, after all was said and done, all he could come up with was this. "Who do you think will make you happiest? Maybe you're too worried about how they will feel with your decision. What ever your decision, the other person should be just as happy for you as well. If they get upset because you didn't pick them, you probably shouldn't pick them in the first place. You character is determined by what angers you, always remember that."  
  
Shinji nodded, although he still felt like his question was left unanswered. "Thank you, Sensei. I will take your advice."  
  
"By the way," Added Misotaka. "About the woman, Misato was it? She sounds like a rather healthy young woman. Is…she…attractive?"  
  
Shinji raise an eyebrow at the question. "Uh…I guess that she's pretty. I try not to think about it. You remember what you told me about girls and all."  
  
The old man continued, almost drooling. "Do you think she has a boyfriend? I mean, she sounds single to me…"  
  
Shinji began to sweat drop. "Uh…um…I don't…Maybe we should get back to helping me out."  
  
The former teacher shook his head to regain focus. "My apologies. I lost my concentration for a moment. Happens a lot when you're my age. Anyway, do what your heart tells you. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."  
  
The brown-haired teen smiled. "It's ok. You did your best. It was certainly nice talking to you."  
  
"Indeed." Said the old man. "I hope to hear from you soon. And I hope they're not spoiling you too much."  
  
"They're not." Said Shinji. "Talk to you later. Love ya. Bye." He then turned off the phone and sighed.  
  
He was getting nowhere fast, and he was still clueless as to whom he would choose. To make things worse, he almost wanted to tell his teacher that he wanted to go home. The strain that he'd went through the past two weeks has been almost more than he could bear. He also felt guilty about hearing how his Sensei was having trouble with the everyday chores. He was needed back home, and he knew it.  
  
But then, something happened that finally helped Shinji make his decision. He was going to choose….  
  
**  
  
It was Saturday morning. Shinji and Misato were already at NERV and were walking towards the command bay. Misato was still depressed, and it was starting to affect her complexion. Despite the fact that Shinji had finally made his decision, he didn't want to say anything until both her and Adams were together. It's too bad that this whole ordeal was tearing her apart.  
  
Soon afterwards, they entered the command bay, greeted by Ritsuko, Adams, and the Bridge Bunnies. The whole group was anxious, except for Ritsuko, who was pretty sure of what the decision would be, and Misato, for pretty much the same reasons except she figured that she'd lost. The two Captains stood side by side and awaited the decision of the fourteen-year-old pilot. The scene was rather unsettling for Shinji. "Uh, doesn't this seem to be a little much? It's not like anyone's winning an award."  
  
"Hey, this is important." Said the American. "It's been a main focal point for us since two weeks ago. You've got something to say, so say it. We've had enough drama."  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Well as long as no one is placing bets…" Incidentally, both Shigeru and Makoto rolled their eyes innocently.  
  
Shinji finally began to speak. "The person I choose to be my guardian is…."  
  
Moment was dragged out over a couple seconds, but felt like an eternity. Ritsuko smiled in excitement, Adams narrowed his eyes, Misato closed her eyes completely, Shigeru and Makoto clenched their teeth, and Maya sneezed. Then it came out.  
  
"…Misato!"  
  
Misato almost fell back in surprise, while Adams actually did fall back. Ritsuko snickered, and Maya sneezed again, missing the moment. Shigeru moan while Makoto stood up triumphantly. "Yes, 200 yen!!!"  
  
Being the good sport that she is, Misato pulled out an emotional 180 and then pulled out a victory speech. "Well of course he was going to pick me, I'm just the coolest."  
  
The weapons developer stood up and brushed himself off. "It's not fair! Two days ago, you were going to forfeit!"  
  
The Director of Operations tried to hide her shame and put on a face of denial. "What are you talking about? I never wanted to forfeit, especially to you. I was just trying to make you overconfident so that when he picked me, you'd feel like a complete moron."  
  
Adams gritted his teeth and pointed at Misato. "You're full of shit and you know it!"  
  
Miss Katsuragi then walked up to Shinji and gave him a tight hug. "Well, I'm full of something good. You just mad cause you lost to me again." She then sticks his tongue at him.  
  
After grunting, the American finally calmed down and address both Misato and Shinji. "Oh well. It's over. I guess it really not that big a deal anyway." He then started to walk towards the door. "I know why he picked you. It's not rocket science." He then winked at the teenage pilot. "Good luck!"  
  
Shinji read through the lines and shook his head, realizing that the American thought he pick her mostly for her looks. "I didn't pick her because of that."  
  
The American looked back and chuckled. "It's OK. You don't have to deny it. I was your age once, so I know how you guys think." He then walked out the door, but before he left entirely he looked back at Shinji again. "If you ever wanna hang out at my place, talk to me, or anything like that, feel free. See ya."  
  
The young Ikari sighed, realizing that the American misunderstood him. The Female Captain blinked at Shinji, wondering what the boy's reasons were for picking her as well. "Um…so why did you pick me?"  
  
Shinji thought about his answer. "Well, I all honestly, I didn't come to a conclusion until yesterday…."  
  
*  
  
Shinji had just turned off his cell phone and sighed.  
  
*  
  
"I had just called my Sensei just before to get some advice. Sadly, he couldn't tell me anything that really helped. Frustrated, I hung up and paced around the house in anxiousness. I was becoming so stressed, that I was thinking about going back home with my Sensei. He's kinda too old to do some of his chores, and I felt like he really needed me."  
  
*  
  
Shinji was pacing around the room, becoming even more bothered by the situation. He then kicked over a beer can that was in the middle of the floor. 'Damn Misato. Can't she clean after herself? I swear it's amazing that she's lasted this long without someone's help.' He continued to pace, until his foot steps on another can, this time causing him to slip and fall on his head.  
  
*  
  
"When I hit my head, a thought also hit me like a ton of bricks."  
  
*  
  
Shinji suddenly realized something. "Misato needs me. She needs someone to be around to help her with things such as cleaning, cooking, and companionship. And…I don't mind that. In fact, it makes me feel good. I like feeling needed." He then stood up. "Misato needs me! And I like it!"  
  
Nearby, a certain penguin was listening in and shook his head. 'That just doesn't sound right. I'm outta here.' He then left towards he private refrigerator/quarters.  
  
*  
  
"And that's how I made my decision. I realized that you needed me around the house to do your chores and to relieve your loneliness. I also realized that Steve didn't need me so much. In fact, I often felt in the way when I was there. But now that doesn't matter I guess."  
  
Misato gave Shinji yet another hug. "You're the greatest. We need to celebrate! Let's get some ice cream. What do you say?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ok. Can you afford it?"  
  
The purple-haired woman put an arm around the young teen and walked him towards the door. "It's all covered. I got paid yesterday." Misato was hiding the truth to some extent. 'Too bad I have to skip my cable bill…'  
  
Before they could leave, however, Ritsuko spoke up. "Better make it quick. Now that you've gotten all settled in here, we're going to have to train you to become combat ready. You're going to have to take the next week off from school, since you'll be spending a lot of time here at NERV."  
  
The young pilot's eye bugged out. "What? I was just starting to get caught up on my school work."  
  
"You'll have plenty of time…" Said Ritsuko. "To catch up later. The fate of the world takes priority over your school work."  
  
Shinji hung his head in defeat. "I thought things were going to get easier…."  
  
***End Chapter 7***  
  
Author's Note: Fooled some of you didn't we. We are aware that some of you guys maybe disappointed by our decision, but there was a reason behind it (Which will be reveled later on. Don't worry. Adams will have his chance to take care of someone).  
  
I realize that my characterization of both Touji and Shinji wasn't great during this chapter, but I do plan on working on that.  
  
The next chapter will have the next angel attack, and Rei will finally be released from the hospital. What will happen? Only time will tell. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye!!! 


	8. New Found Strength

Author note: I just wanted to say that the past few chapters have been really slow developing. Chapters 3 through 6 were originally supposed to be one chapter, but during the writing of it, we came to the realization that it would be many times longer than we'd originally planned. We've decided to speed things up a little, because we are seriously behind schedule. Anyway, I'll get back to the story.  
  
This chapter will be slightly more serious than most of the earlier chapters. We hope you will bear through it, because the story will get a lot better from beyond this point. Thank you, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8 "New-found strength"  
  
***  
  
The sirens were ringing. Everyone in the city had been evacuated. Tokyo 3 was on high alert. NERV was at full battle-stations. Whatever was happening, it was no drill. And then appeared Unit-01 from an elevator shaft near the center of the city. Even the pilot was unsure as to what was happening. The tension ran swiftly through his blood. He knew that this was it. Weeks of preparations had come to this. The last week he'd gone through almost killed him. An endless bombardment of Harmonics tests, weapons training, combat maneuvers, memorization, and even fitness tests had been all Shinji had known for the past seven days. Now was the final test. If he failed now, everyone died.  
  
Stepping forward and collecting his assault rifle, he surveyed the area, trying to get a good feel of what was gong on. He still didn't know what he was up against, and no one else was saying anything through the communications system.  
  
Swallowing hard, Shinji took a few steps forward in his Eva, watching out for anything that he could consider dangerous. Not seeing anything a first, he continued forward, making sure every one of his senses picked up the slightest sign of trouble. His own sweat began to mix with the LCL around him and his breathing was heavy. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he found what he was looking for, or it would find him. Either way, time was the only factor preventing their meeting.  
  
It was then that he saw something move behind a small building. In a panic, the young Ikari began to fire away at the general direction of the building, putting several large holes through it and creating a large cloud of dust. After some of the dust cleared, it was apparent that there was nothing there, and that his senses were playing tricks on him. He sighed, attempting to regain his composure and calm his nerves.  
  
It was then that he saw something glowing brightly out from the corner of his eye. Turning to face it, he saw a bright reddish flash heading towards him. Survival instincts kicking in, he dove at the ground to avoid the blast. Fortunately, the beam of energy went right over him and smashed into a nearby mountain, vaporizing it.  
  
Shinji got up after the blast, and looked at the direction in which the blast came from. He gasped when he saw it, eyes widening. There before him, was the same angel that he apparently killed three weeks ago. Same horns, same gray flesh, same hideous lump on its shoulder. It began to walk forward towards the purple Eva, and the pilot contained within it.  
  
Fighting the stiffness he was getting, he went for his rifle, and began firing. Sadly, the bullets only bounced off of the angel's AT Field.  
  
"That's impossible!" Said Shinji. "My AT Field should also be up. Why can't I hit him?"  
  
No answered came from the communications system. He was alone, with nothing but him and his Eva. Things began to look even grimmer when he saw the angel grabbing the lump on its shoulder, and pulled it off. Before the young pilot could escape, the ball was thrown at him, attaching itself to the Eva. The boy could only look upon with horror as his watched the lump glow with tremendous energy, followed by an earth-shattering explosion.  
  
The Evangelion was sent flying backwards, crashing against the ground and skidding several city blocks before stopping. The bio-machine had taken severe damage, and could no longer move. Shinji could only watch as the angel walked up, bent over, and grabbed the Eva by the head. It then took its cutting blade and drew it closer to the head or Unit 01.   
  
Shinji continued to scream into the intercom. "Misato! Steve! Ritsuko! Help me!" Sadly, no one answered. Realizing he truly was alone, Shinji closed his eyes as he realized his fate. The angel had gotten its revenge, and now the world was doomed.  
  
It was then that a voice echoed from the angel itself, even though it possessed no mouth. "Come on! Wake up! Wakey wakey sleepy head."  
  
Shinji blinked upon hearing this. "What? Wake up? What do you mean?"  
  
The angel continued to speak. "You're going to be late for school. Now wake up!"  
  
It was then that a part of Shinji's mind had clicked on. The world around him was starting to fade. The face of the angel was slowly starting to change. Eventually, it revealed the face of his now permanent guardian, Misato, who was apparently annoyed.  
  
Shinji jumped as he awoken, his brain snapping back into reality. He then looked around his room and gave a sigh of relief, realizing that he was safe.  
  
The older woman stood up and crossed her arms. "I thought you said that I didn't look hideous in the morning."  
  
After yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up at Misato. "I'm sorry. I was having a bad dream."  
  
Misato gave a slight look of concern. "Another one? Man, you've been getting those all week. Are you alright?"  
  
Shinji stood up and stretched. "I'm alright. It's just that it hard not to dream of such things when everyday for the pass week I've been training and preparing to run headfirst into possible death. It's driving me nuts."  
  
Misato turned around and walked out the door. "Well, you can tell me more about the dream on the way to school. Now get ready or you're going to be late."  
  
Shinji looked at the clock and moaned. "Aw man, I don't even have enough time to take a shower. I smell bad enough as it is."  
  
He quickly got dress and ready for school. After gathering the things he needed, he went off to the kitchen to prepare his lunch. There, he saw Misato, finishing off a cup of tea. The young Ikari took advantage of this and decide to make a remark. "Not having an eye-opener this morning? Last I checked, there was still a fridge full of beer."  
  
Misato grunt as she swallowed the last sip of her tea. "I'm trying to cut down on beer. Is that a problem?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Not at all, but according to Ritsuko, what you're really trying to cut down is your body fat."  
  
The Director of Operations raised an eyebrow. "Ritsuko said that? Ha! She's just jealous that she could never look as good as me."  
  
Shinji had just finished tying up his lunch bag. "I'd be careful if I were you. You're metabolism won't stay that high forever. Your bad habits are going to catch up to you sooner or later."  
  
Misato looked at her watch and stood up. "Well that's why I have you around. Let's go!"  
  
The two of them promptly left the apartment. On the way to school, their conversation continued.  
  
"So tell me about you dream." Spoke Katsuragi.  
  
The brow-haired boy tilted his head back and gathered the fragments of what he could remember from his dream. "There was another attack, and I was sent out. I had to fight that one angel all over again. I tried to shoot it, but it didn't work. It then attacked and beat the hell out of me. I tried to call out to you guys, but there was no answer. Just before it killed me, you woke me up."  
  
The guardian nodded. "Well, I'm no Sigmund Freud, but from what I can guess, you sound like you're not very confident in yourself, and that your really dependant on us."  
  
Shinji sighed and looked out the window. "I guess…"  
  
"There probably going to be a time…" Spoke Misato. "In which you're going to need to rely on yourself to get things done. You're not always going to have somebody to help bail you out." Misato then continued to think. "You know what, in about a month or two, Ritsuko should have the software programmed into the simulation to create our own angels. When it gets finished, that dream of yours would make a good training session."  
  
Shinji went wide-eyed. "You're going to make my nightmares come true?"  
  
"Why not?" Asked the Captain. "Sounds perfect to me. What better way to prepare then by having you conquer your fears? By the way, after school, you have to be at NERV, ok?"  
  
Shinji groaned under his breath. 'Great. More training. I'm starting to really hate being here.'  
  
***  
  
Touji and Kensuke were walking to school, and were just about to reach the school grounds. The two of them had been recently worried about the whereabouts of their new friend, who hasn't been to school in over a week.  
  
"You think he's alright?" Asked Touji. "Seems weird to me that he's been gone this long."  
  
Kensuke seemed slightly less worried. "I don't know. My guess is that he's been training at NERV or something, getting him ready incase we get another attack."  
  
Suzuhara shrugged. "Yeah I guess…"  
  
The two of them were walking up towards the front doors when they heard someone call out to them. "Hey guys!"  
  
The duo turned around to see Shinji just exiting the vehicle. He began to walk up to them, happy to seem them.  
  
Touji recognized the car, and the driver within. "That's her! That's babe I was talking about!"  
  
Sadly, Aida didn't get a chance to see her as she drove off, lightly beeping the horn to say goodbye. Kensuke frowned. "Aw man, I just missed her by a second."  
  
Just as Shinji caught up to them, they greeted with their patented handshakes, and discussed the whereabouts of the brown-haired pilot.  
  
"So why'd you go MIA on us?" Asked Kensuke. "We were starting to think you'd died or something."  
  
Shinji sighed as they made their way to class. "I wish I was dead. They've been training the hell out of me in order to get me ready for another attack. They've given me a 'healthy' diet of harmonics tests, weapons training, movement drills, and even physical conditioning, god forbid that I'd have a heart attack at this ripe old age."  
  
"Sound like it's not all it's cracked up to be." Said Touji.  
  
Kensuke thought dreamily as the walked into class. "I'd still like to take one for a test spin."  
  
"I guess I should have read the fine print when I signed up for this." Remarked Shinji as the three of them sat in their seats.  
  
Shortly after they sat down, another girl also entered the room. She was rather pale skinned with blue hair and red eyes. Her left eye was bandaged and her left arm was in a sling. Without looking a step, she walk right to her desk and sat down, forward and to the left or Shinji. The young Ikari seem surprised by the newcomer, and wondered who it was.  
  
The four-eyed blond tapped Shinji on the shoulder. "Don't you know who that is? That's Rei Ayanami. You still hadn't met her yet?"  
  
The brown-haired boy turned his head. "No I haven't. I had no idea that she was coming back to school today. What's she like?"  
  
Touji entered the conversation. "Ice city. She doesn't talk to anyone, and she's always by herself. I have no idea what her problem is."  
  
The bell rang, signally the beginning of class. Despite his best efforts, Shinji couldn't help but stare with curiosity at the enigmatic girl. He was kind glad that she was getting healthier, and he kinda hoped that having her back would take away some of the pressure off of him. After all, she was the only other person he knew of that could pilot an Eva.  
  
His staring was interrupted by the next bell, indicating gym, and after that, they returned to class. He still continued to stare at the girl, who was that this point staring out the window. It was then that Shinji's laptop displayed a chat screen. Looking at it, he quickly realized that his friends had noticed his behavior.  
  
**  
  
Touji: Experiencing love at first sight?  
  
Kensuke: You've hardly taken your eyes off of her all day.  
  
Shinji: I'm not falling for her. I'm just curious as to who she is.  
  
Touji: You're curious all right.  
  
Kensuke: I can see you undressing her with your eyes.  
  
Shinji: I am not!!!  
  
Touji: Sure, like we believe you.  
  
Kensuke: Well if you're so 'curious' about her, why don't you talk to her during lunch?  
  
**  
  
Shinji once again looked at Rei, and became a little nervous about the proposition.  
  
**  
  
Shinji: I think I'll just wait until I meet her at NERV or something.  
  
Touji: Why wait? No time like the present, right?  
  
**  
  
Shinji sighed in nervousness. His friends were right. What could be so bad about talking to her? After all, he was probably going to have to work with her.  
  
Touji added one more remark in the chat screen.  
  
**  
  
Touji: I wonder if NERV has policies against co-workers dating each other.  
  
**  
  
Upon reading that, Shinji closed his laptop, and gave both of his friends a nasty glare, causing his friends to chuckle. It wasn't much longer afterwards that the bell rang for lunch.  
  
Placing his bag of lunch in the table in the cafeteria, he then looked towards the table where Rei usually sat, and sure enough, she was sitting there, by herself. Suzuhara came from behind and began to push Shinji in her direction. "This is it my man. Play your cards right, and she'll be all yours."  
  
The young Ikari looked back at the dark-haired boy. "I'm only going to say hello to her. I doubt anything is going to happen between us."  
  
Kensuke began to shoo him away. "What are you waiting for? Destiny awaits."  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 rolled his eyes as he made his way up to the other table. Upon arriving, he sat down on the opposite side of the table and introduced himself. "Uh…Hi. I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari. You're Rei Ayanami, right? I'm the pilot of Unit 01."  
  
The albino girl slowly removed her unharmed eye off her food and made eye contact with the fellow pilot. "You are Commander Ikari's son, correct?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Shinji answered the question. "Um…yeah I am."  
  
Upon receiving his answer, she once again looked towards her food and continued eating. Worried about the awkward silence, Shinji pick something else to talk about. "I heard you got hurt pretty bad a few weeks ago. It nice to see that you're doing ok."  
  
Swallowing her food slowly, she added another comment. "My bandages should be removed in a few days."  
  
"Well, that's good." Said Shinji. The conversation died out again, so Shinji decided to bail out since he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Indeed." Spoke Ayanami. It was then that Shinji got up from his seat and walked back to his table.  
  
His friends greeted him with more teasing. "So did you seal the deal?" Asked Touji. "Are you two going out?"  
  
"Oh no." Added Kensuke. "He probably asked her to marry him."  
  
The young Ikari was hardly amused. "Hardy har har." He then sat down to start eating his lunch. "You were right about her. She's not much of a conversationalist."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Yeah, she's always been like that. It makes you wonder if there's anything going on in that head of hers. I don't think I've seen her make any emotional response ever."  
  
Touji began to munch away at his lunch. "Sheth pobaby jus a bit…"  
  
Aida shook his head. "Will you please stop talking with you mouth full? Not only is it gross, but we can hardly understand you."  
  
The larger boy swallowed his food and spoke again. "I said that she's probably just a bitch. She must think that she's better than anyone else of something."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I didn't get that kind of vibe from her. In all honesty, I'm not sure what kind of person she is."  
  
"I think we can all agree on one thing. She's definitely weird." Said Kensuke. "Which makes her totally your type, Shinji."  
  
Touji and Kensuke gain another quick laugh at Shinji's expense. Shinji frowned at them. "Why are you making fun of me so much?"  
  
Touji patted Shinji on the shoulder. "Just consider this a hazing ritual."  
  
The brown-haired boy sighed. "Oh that's just what I need."  
  
They then went and finished their lunches. Soon afterwards, the bell rang, ending lunch.  
  
***  
  
Several hours after school, Shinji was once again within the confines of his Eva, going through the motions of another simulation. This time, it was target practice, which Shinji loathed. He tried his best to attack the target before him with his assault rifle. The targets were as of right now a mixture of bulls-eyes. Each bull's eye was of a different size, and each bulls-eye moved through the simulated city at various speeds, if they moved at all. He was starting to get the hang of the computer targeting system. He was hitting the targets with eighty-nine percent accuracy, which was only moderate in comparison to where he should be.   
  
Adams was supervising the exercise, and was rather disappointed in the boy's overall performance. "Come on Shinji. This isn't that hard. The computer is doing most of the work. All you have to do is time your shots!"  
  
Shinji frowned in frustration. "This is like a video game to me. You know I don't like video games."  
  
"Is that so?" Said the weapons developer. Adams then turns to Maya. "Turn off the targeting computer."  
  
Maya did as instructed, pressing some buttons on the control panel. Moments later, the target crosshairs on the screen in front of Shinji disappeared. Shinji blinked in confusion. "What's going on? The crosshairs are gone!"  
  
The American answered the question. "I've had the targeting computer turned off. Now you're going to have to aim without the help of computers. Do you know how to do that?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Um…no…"  
  
Steve slapped his forehead in frustration. "Why me? Damn sheltered kid!"  
  
Adams proceeded in teaching the very basics in aiming a weapon using the iron sight. Telling Shinji the set the weapon in semi-automatic, they started by firing at a single standard target, so he could learn to get the feel of using the gun this way. Unfortunately, Shinji's accuracy left something to be desired.  
  
"All of your shots are going over the target!" Said Steven. "Concentrate!"  
  
"There must be something wrong with the gun. I swear I'm aiming it just right." Respond the young Ikari.  
  
Adams realized the problem. "You're jerking when you're pulling the trigger. Just hold still and squeeze the trigger. Don't jerk!"  
  
Following his instructions, the young pilot once again tried to aim for the target. This time when he fired, his bullet hit the target, although it wasn't near the bull-eye.  
  
"That's better. Now let's do that a few more times and see if you can hit the bulls-eye."  
  
After a few dozen shots at different targets, Adams decided that it was time to see if Shinji could handle firing the weapon in automatic. "Shinji? Set the weapon on automatic. Let's see how well you can fire it from that setting."  
  
After switching to automatic, the young teenage boy once again took aim at the target, and pulled the trigger. The recoil took him by surprise, and he quickly lost control of the gun as it fired away uncontrollably in several directions, hitting everything in the area but the target.  
  
Adams sweat-dropped as he viewed the results. He then scratched the back of his head and chuckles. "Um…maybe we should discuss how you should hold your weapon."  
  
Shinji winced in pain as the butt of the gun had hit his shoulder several times. "Ow…."  
  
After practice continued for another hour, it was official. This session of target practice was a complete and total failure.  
  
The tactical advisor looked over the results. "Uh…without the targeting computer, your overall accuracy was eighteen percent. I don't think I have to tell you that improvements need to be made. So are you going to complain about the targeting computer anymore?"  
  
Shinji simply sighed. "No…" Sadly, he was just hoping that the session was over. Adams confirmed the end of the session. "You're done for now. Why don't you get something to eat? When you're done, come back so we can perform a final harmonics test.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. "Another one?"  
  
The American nodded. "Yes! Now get going."  
  
***  
  
It was late at night as Misato drove Shinji home. Shinji seemed especially exhausted from the training, and he rubbed his shoulder, which still hurt. Misato noticed the boy's discomfort and decided to ask about it. "So what happened to your shoulder?"  
  
"I learned that recoil hurts." Replied the boy. "I had to try to fire the gun without the targeting computer today. Turns out that I still needed to learn how to hold the gun properly. How come it still hurts? I didn't have a bruise."  
  
"That's has to do with you synch ratio. Your current test came up to 49.8 percent. That means that you're about one-half apart of your Eva. Whatever pain it felt, you felt. Your nerves just haven't realized that there's nothing wrong yet."  
  
The young Ikari clenched his teeth in frustration. "Why do I have to do all this? What are the chances that I won't have my targeting computer to rely on?"  
  
"Cause you have to be prepared." Answered the older woman. "You never now when such situations are going to occur. It's our job to make sure you don't get killed out there. You already know what happens if you do."  
  
Shinji began to stare out the window. "Rei is almost ready to come back…."  
  
Misato blinked at what the boy said. "Yeah, I know. Why did you mention that?"  
  
"Remember…Remember when I said that I maybe wanted to go home once Rei was better?" Asked the brown-haired boy. "Well, I'm really considering it."  
  
Misato nearly slammed the brakes in the middle of the highway when she heard this, even though it wouldn't have made much of a difference since the highways were pretty deserted these days. Stopping on the side of the road, the Director or Operations confronted the boy. "You're what?"  
  
Shinji seemed equally surprised by his guardian's reaction. "I'm just saying that once Rei can pilot again, you guys won't need me anymore. You said yourself that it was alright!"  
  
Misato swallowed hard in nervousness. "Shinji, when I said that, I was only trying to make you feel better. I was honestly hoping you would change your mind."  
  
"I'm just not cut out for this." Said Shinji. "I don't like to fight, train, or do anything like that. This just isn't for me."  
  
"Look Shinji! "Said the captain. "NERV is at a stage right now where we are very vulnerable. You and Rei are all that we have right now. If one of you should go, there would be no one to replace either of you should something happen to the other. We need as many pilots as possible."  
  
Shinji crossed his arms. "So why don't you find more pilots. Are they that hard to find?"  
  
"Yes they are." Confirmed Misato. "Out of all the prospects, the Marduk agency has only found three. You and Rei are two of them."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "So what going on with this third one? Where's that pilot?"  
  
"She's currently stationed in Germany." Answered Katsuragi. "She won't be brought here for another month or two."  
  
"So what are they waiting for?" Asked Shinji. "Just put her on a plane and send her here."  
  
Misato was quite for a moment. "She's supposed to be the designated pilot of another Eva that's being built as we speak."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. "You mean that we're getting another Eva?"  
  
Misato nodded. "You were supposed to pilot Unit 01, Rei was designated Unit 00 once the start-up test is successful, and the Second child was supposed to get the new Eva."  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes. "You guys never planned on having me leave in the first place, did you? You lied to me."  
  
"I didn't lie to you." Said Misato. "You are still free to leave. It's just that without your help, we may not be able to defeat the angels. We hoped it wouldn't come to this."  
  
Shinji turned towards his window and stared out into the night sky. "You don't need me. I wasn't even the one who beat the last angel. It was something within the Eva that did it. The next time I go out there to fight, I'll probably get killed."  
  
"That's why we've been really hard on you the last eight days." Said Misato. "We've been trying to get you ready so that you won't die. You were untrained when you went out the first time, but next time, I'm sure you'll do better."  
  
"I'm no warrior, or soldier. I'm just a teenager who wants a normal life." Said the young Ikari. "This isn't normal, and this is not what I want."  
  
The purple-haired woman gave a look of disappointment. "So that's it huh? You're going to run off? Well then fine. You're right. You're no soldier. With that attitude, you'd probably just get yourself killed. Very well, as soon as Rei is full-time again, you can go. She's scheduled to have her start up test this Friday. If it's successful, you're free to go home."  
  
Shinji sighed, feeling a little guilty about what he was doing. "Ok…Can we go now?"  
  
Misato put the car into drive. "Yes…and by the way, don't think that you're getting out of training these next few days either."  
  
Shinji groaned upon hearing those words.  
  
**  
  
It was Friday. Shinji had somehow made it. Through all the homework, training, and sleep deprivation, he made it. All he had to do was get through school, and wait for Rei to successfully start Unit 00. He was really missing home right now, and even though he'd met some really nice people here, he realized that this wasn't for him. At the very least, he'd have some wild memories, but little more he figured.  
  
Shortly after he arrived in class, Kensuke greeted him. "Hey Shinji! You ok? You look like crap."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Not really. Things at NERV had been pretty hard."  
  
Touji walked up to the two of them, overhearing what the pilot said. "Still? Man, that must suck."  
  
Shinji then told the two of them the truth. "If Rei's start-up test is successful, this will be my last day here."  
  
The other two boys gasped. Kensuke spoke first. "What? Why?"  
  
"I'm not cut out for piloting the Eva." Answered Shinji. "It's a lot of stress that I can't handle."  
  
Touji narrowed his eyes. "You're quitting, huh? Just like that. You haven't even been here a month."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yep. I'm really home-sick."  
  
Touji became angered. "And what about us!! Did you even think about the fact that our lives are at risk just because you don't wanna rough it out?!!!"  
  
Surprised by his friends' reaction, Shinji tried to respond. "But…Rei will take my place."  
  
"And what happens if she can't do it?! If you're gone, were dead! Thanks a lot!" Countered Suzuhara.  
  
"But I probably couldn't be of any real help anyway. I'd probably just lose." Pleaded the teenage pilot.  
  
Even Kensuke was upset now. "Quitting is the same a losing. I don't think I want to be the friend of a quitter. Let's go Touji."  
  
"Yeah. I agree." Said Touji as the two of them walked a way.  
  
Shinji watched as he single-handedly lost his two only friends in the school. Shinji snorted in anger. 'Who cares? I'm leaving anyway. I don't need them.'  
  
Despite what he had just thought, he also realized that they had a point. He was quitting, but just as the guilt of that thought started to grow, it was soon replaced by his homesickness. He began to think about the peaceful serenity of the outdoors, the simplicity of everyday life, and the relaxing feel of the wind in his neck. Sadly, since he has been in Tokyo 3, very little has been peaceful, simple, or relaxing, and Shinji disliked it greatly.  
  
**  
  
School was now over. Shinji was now walking towards NERV. As a strange change of pace, he was not alone. Walking close by was Rei. She was no longer in bandages, and she seemed pretty much in good health. Shinji remembered that today was her second attempt at the start-up test on Unit 00. Although he felt bad that she might have to defend the world alone, he secretly wished that the test was successful.  
  
It was then that he had another thought. How would Rei feel about having to defend the earth alone? In all honestly, the mysterious girl had shown very little emotion about anything, and it was very difficult to determine what was on her mind, if there was ever anything at all.  
  
In either case, the brown-haired boy decided to take advantage of the time being and asked her about what was going on. Being a few steps behind her, he quickened his pace to catch up to her. Upon doing so, he began to speak. "So today's the day."  
  
Never turning her head, the pale-skinned girl responded. "The day for what?"  
  
Shinji blinked briefly. "You know. Your restart test."  
  
"And what of it?" Asked Rei.  
  
The young Ikari began to search for the right words for what he wanted to say. "Well…I guess…that if everything goes well, you'll be piloting."  
  
"Why do you bring this up?" Questioned Ayanami. "Does this have anything to do with you leaving should the test be successful?"  
  
Shinji was surprised by her knowledge of his possible departure. "You…you know?"  
  
"Yes." Confirmed Rei, still completely unemotional. "Captain Katsuragi informed me two days ago."  
  
Shinji seemed almost confused by the way the fellow pilot handled the situation. "Doesn't that bother you? Aren't you afraid? Heck, the accident almost a month ago almost killed you. Do you…think it's worth it?"  
  
"I will do what I am ordered to do." Answered the enigmatic teenager. "I have faith that those who order me will not do me wrong. Especially the Commander…."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "You mean my father?"  
  
"Yes." She answered. "Do you not trust him?"  
  
Thoughts of his father only made Shinji's blood boil. "Of course not. I hardly know him, and after what he's done to me, I'd hardly care if I ever know him. How can you trust him?"  
  
For the first time, Rei stopped and turned her head towards the male pilot. "In the end, he is the only person who I can ever trust. He has always been there for me, and my trust and obedience is how I repay him."  
  
Curiosity over took Shinji. "What exactly is your relationship to my dad?"  
  
"He has taken care of me ever since I was a young child. He has fed me, sheltered me and taken care of my basic needs." Answered Rei  
  
"So you're telling me that he's like a father to you?" Asked Shinji.  
  
Rei once again began to walk. "If that is your analogy for it, then yes. I suppose that he is the closest thing I have to a father."  
  
Hearing those words cause a great deal of anger to build within the boy. He couldn't understand how he could care so much for someone who wasn't even related to him, and then abandon his own flesh and blood. It made no sense. "You'd even be willing to die for him?"  
  
"If that is my order, then yes." Spoke the albino.  
  
The brown-haired seemed to be in amazement. "That's…that's nuts! You mean you not afraid to die?"  
  
"If that happens, then so be it." Answered the blue-haired girl. "As pilot of an Evangelion, our primary objective is to defeat the angels. All other goals and motives are secondary and inconsequential."  
  
Shinji couldn't believe his ears. Didn't this girl have a life? It was almost as if she was a robot. "But…I don't want that kind of responsibility. It's to much for me."  
  
"You don't have a choice in the end." Countered Rei. "By leaving, you are leaving me with the sole responsibility of defending NERV and Tokyo 3. My training has been somewhat less extensive that yours, and should I be unable to defeat any attack that would occur after your departure, you would take partial responsibility. It is within your power to stay and defend NERV or leave, but in either choice comes great consequences that you cannot escape from."  
  
The two of them had just about arrived when Shinji said one last thing. "I don't know about you, but I honestly don't think I can do this. Misato's right. I'd probably just get myself killed. At least if I left, I'd live a little longer."  
  
"In any case…" Spoke Ayanami. "As of right now you are still the humanities last line of defense. Everyone's life, including my own, is in your hands."  
  
The two of them had finally reached NERV headquarters. Before heading into the door, Shinji stops and opens up his book bag. Rei walks up to the door and looks in Shinji's direction. The teenage boy looks towards Rei. "You can go ahead. I need to make a call first."  
  
Without saying a word, Rei went ahead and entered the complex, leaving Shinji behind. Just as he pulled out his cell-phone, Shinji collected his thoughts. Although he had just about made up his mind about leaving. Being reminded about his father was the icing on the cake. He didn't want to be apart of his organization, and he didn't want to be humanities savior. Right now, the sooner he could leave NERV and Tokyo 3, the better.  
  
He began to dial the number to his Teacher's home. After a few rings, the line on the other end was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Said the voice of Misotaka.  
  
"Hello Sensei." Replied Shinji.  
  
The old man seemed delighted to hear his former student's voice. "Shinji! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I guess…" Said Shinji in a semi-depressed voice.  
  
Misotaka picked up on his tone. "What's wrong? You don't sound very excited. What's going on?"  
  
Shinji was silent for a second. "There's something I have to tell you. Well, I'm…probably coming home soon."  
  
The old man on the other line seemed confused. "Why?"  
  
"Things have been very stressful since I came here." Answered the young Ikari. "I don't think I can handle it. And besides, they have someone else who can replace me now anyway, so I'm really not needed anymore."  
  
"So that's it?" Asked Misotaka in a let down tone. "Nothing else? It was just too hard and now you're quitting?"  
  
Shinji seemed slightly shocked by his Sensei's reaction. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Shinji." Spoke the teacher in a very serious voice. "Is all I've taught you gone to waste? I could have sworn I helped raise a stronger person."  
  
"But Sensei." Said Shinji in a shaken voice. "The responsibility that they've put on my shoulders is more than any person my age should have."  
  
The wiser man retorted. "And this person who's replacing you, is that person the same age as you? That's awfully selfish of you!!"  
  
Shinji became guilt ridden. "Sorry…"  
  
"Wasn't the last thing I taught you before you left was that you mustn't run away?" Asked Misotaka in a harsh tone. "I could have sworn that you were listening when I said that."  
  
Some tears began to well up in Shinji's eyes. "I'm sorry…I just can't do it. I'm scared and it's so hard. You don't know what they are putting me through. If I could tell you, I would. I…I…" Shinji could think of anything else to say as his tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Hearing his former student tear up softened the old man. He too began to feel bad about his actions and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm expecting too much from you. I guess you still have much growing and learning to do…" Then there was a brief silence before he spoke again. "If you truly want to come back, then you may. Maybe someday other opportunities will present themselves to you."  
  
The young teen wiped his tears. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you soon."  
  
"Indeed. Good bye." Said Misotaka.  
  
"Bye, Sensei." Said Shinji before hanging up. He then gathered his things and entered headquarters. For Shinji, some of the things that his teacher had head had deeply hurt, and coming back home suddenly didn't seem as appealing to him as before, but still, his decision was made.  
  
**  
  
Rei Ayanami was with the confines of the entry plug of Unit 00 wearing her white plug suit and synch clips. The start-up test was about to start. From the command bay, all major personnel including Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki were present. Misato, Ritsuko, and the bridge bunnies were also present. Only Adams, whose involvement wasn't necessary, was not there. It was then that the start-up test was initiated.  
  
**  
  
Shinji was walking down a corridor heading towards the command bay so that he could watch the results of Unit 00's Start-up test. It was then that he ran across Adams, who was heading in the opposite direction towards the weapons dept. As they met, the American stopped to confront the boy. "So this is it, huh?"  
  
Shinji didn't really want to face the weapons developer. "Yeah…"  
  
Steven only nodded his head. "Kinda disappointing, I guess…"  
  
"You're not really mad at me, are you?" Asked Shinji. "Everyone else seems to be."  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, I'm not. In all honesty, I've met a lot of guys like you when I was in boot camp and special ops training. Many of these guys weren't even there by choice, and it was very obvious that some of them weren't cut out for it. Some of them made it, some of them didn't. I guess the main difference is that they were even older that you. At your age, I guess it would be hard. It just sucks that Rei has to do this alone now."  
  
Shinji hung his head. "Hmmm…"  
  
"Still, I kinda wished you would have realized that you weren't up to this sooner. It feels like we've wasted a lot of time." Said the tactical advisor.  
  
"Sorry." Said Shinji as he started to walk off.  
  
Adams only shook his head and walked off.  
  
Shinji arrived at the command bay just as the start-up test had finished.  
  
Ritsuko confirmed the success of the test. "All systems are fully operational. No abnormalities have been detected. Congratulations Rei, you are now back full time."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Spoke Rei.  
  
Shinji saw a look of relief on some of the faces within the room. He also saw his father, who had just turned his head to face his son's. He narrowed his eyes and sneered. He then began to walk towards the door and as he passed Shinji by, he spoke under his breath. "Disappointment."  
  
His second in command followed shortly after him, the door closing as they left. Shinji could do all he could from running out and screaming at his father, but held back. It didn't matter anymore. He was leaving for sure now.  
  
Misato walked up to Shinji, addressing him in a somewhat unenthused tone. "Well, I guess this is your last day."  
  
"What happens now?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Well." Spoke the Director of Operations. "First, Rei's data will be uploaded into Unit 01. We'll have her pilot it while using Unit 00 as a back up. Then we'll go home and we'll pack your things. Have you talked to your teacher?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah. He knows I'm coming back."  
  
Misato crossed her arms and sighed. "Okay. Well in any case, it was nice getting to know you…"  
  
Shinji also sighed. "Yeah…"  
  
**  
  
Both Gendo Ikari and Fuyutsuki were walking off in the direction of their offices. They were discussing the departure of the third child.  
  
"I wasn't entirely expecting him to leave to leave so soon." Said Fuyutsuki. "Disappointing to say the least."  
  
Gendo seemed almost angry at the event. "I should have known that he'd couldn't do it. He's weaker than even I expected. It makes me wonder how he could be my son."  
  
The older second in command tilted his head back. "At least we have Rei. And soon enough we'll have the second child here as well."  
  
"Agreed." Said the older Ikari.  
  
A look of concern then came to Kouzou's face. "Just our luck, should and Angel attack though, we'd be a little fucked, having only one pilot to defend ourselves for now."  
  
The Commander pushed his glasses to his face. "It would be bad timing should one attack before the second child arrives."  
  
"Yeah." Said the Sub-commander just as his cell-phone begins to ring. He answers it, wondering who it could be. "Hello…Yes…What do you mean? Heading towards the city…I'll inform him at once. Thank you." Kouzou hung up with a grave look in his eyes. "There's and unidentified object moving a high velocity towards Tokyo 3. There is reason to believe it is an angel. So much for timing.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Gendo actually smirked. "No, the timing is actually quite good. The Third Child is still here, and he will be the one that we will send out to intercept the threat. We must report to the Command Bay immediately."  
  
The both of them nodded as they hurriedly walked back towards the Command Bay. Their sudden presence as they walked in startled some of the staff inside, including Shinji. Gendo spoke in a commanding voice. "There is an unidentified object moving toward our city. We have reason to believe it is an angel… We must launch Unit 01 at once." He then stares directly at his son, who was hesitant to do anything. "Well! What are you waiting for! Get going!! You haven't left yet!!"  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 gasped in horror. "But…"  
  
"NOW!!!" Commanded Gendo in annoyance.  
  
Before Shinji could say more, Misato grabbed the boy by the hand and began to drag him out the door. "Come on! We don't have time!"  
  
The whole base was put into high alert. Civilians within the city were evacuated to their designated shelters. Everyone inside NERV went to his or her designated stations in the case of an angel attack. This of course included Shinji, who was once again inside his Eva, for what maybe the last time.  
  
'God dammit!" Thought the boy. 'I was really hoping I'd never have to be in this thing again.' He began to think about the possibility that it was an angel, and his heart rate began to skyrocket. 'Oh dear god! What am I gong to do? I can't do this. I'm going to get killed."  
  
Both Adams and Misato entered the command bay, slightly winded. Misato turned to Ritsuko. "Is Unit 01 ready to launch?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "It just got loaded into the launch bay. You make the call."  
  
Misato called out to the pilot. "Shinji! Are you ready?"  
  
Shinji was slow to answer; the feeling of once again going into battle was still rather surreal to him. "Yes…"  
  
"Good!" Said Misato as she turned toward Maya. "Launch Unit 01, NOW!!!"  
  
Upon her order, Maya pressed the appropriate buttons to launch the Eva. Upon doing so, the launch pad released, sending the giant purple machine and its pilot skyrocketing toward the surface. The young pilot once again held on for dear life the inertia pushed him upwards at well over 100 miles per hour. It wasn't long before it came at a sudden stop at the surface near the center of the city. As he got there, most of the taller buildings with the city were just getting finished transporting themselves underground. Also shortly afterward, a weapons container also surfaced, opening up to reveal a G2-EX. The Eva was then released from its final safety locks, and it grabbed the G2-EX, prepared for the worst…at least everyone hoped so.  
  
Misato turned to Makoto. "Do we visual confirmation of the target, yet?"  
  
"Just a few more seconds…and now." Said Hyuga as he finished putting the image onscreen.  
  
The image revealed a rather large animal like creature, running at great speed towards the city. It had three heads, each identical in look. Each head was mostly featureless, containing only a visual set of jaws. No eyes or ears could be distinguished. The overall color of the creature was black with some tan streaks along it sides. Its tail was short, and probably only served as balance while it ran.  
  
"So there it is." Said Adams. "So much for it being a false alarm."  
  
"I just pray that Shinji is ready." Said Katsuragi. She then looks towards the American. "And if he's not, I'll blame you."  
  
The tactical advisor rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."  
  
Shigeru then reported. "U.N. forces are set up to intercept the target."  
  
"Their help isn't necessary." Noted Misato. "They'd just get themselves killed out there."  
  
Shinji had not gotten a visual on the target as of yet, but he could head the sounds of combat near the outskirts of the city. Misato gave an order. "Shinji! Give the U.N. forces some support. They don't have a chance against this thing."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Said the young Ikari as he headed off towards the direction of the noise.  
  
The U.N. forces fired upon the target, doing little to impede the forward progress of the monstrosity. It lunged forward and crushed a tank with its front paw and it then charged up at blast from it middle mouth and fired it at a group of other tanks, obliterating them. It then swiped at a nearby helicopter, smashing it into pieces. It then blasted at several choppers, destroying them as well. Rockets and missiles were fired, but due to the angel's surprising agility, most of them missed their mark, not that it would have made a difference anyway. It entered the city untouched.  
  
Unit 01 had just reached the edge of the city, only to be met by the demolished U.N. Forces, and no sign of the angel. "Where did it go?"  
  
Misato answered him. "It went inside the city. It's to your right, probably taking cover behind some buildings."  
  
Hearing this, Shinji slowly walked toward the general direction of where the enemy was supposed to be. He had his gun ready, but was extremely cautious, fearing the unexpected.  
  
Scout pods floating around the city picked up a change in the angel's location. It was trying to flank the Eva.  
  
"Shinji! It's running behind you!!" Yelled the female captain.  
  
Shinji turned and saw the creature in the corner of his eye. He then fired in that direction, but the angel had already ran behind another building. Even though Shinji had an idea has to where the monster was, he still didn't charge forth, too apprehensive to go on the offensive.  
  
The tactical advisor noticed something about the angel's attack pattern. "It's hunting him…"  
  
Ritsuko and Misato turned towards the man. "What?"  
  
Adams continued. "It's acting like a cat or a wolf, waiting for the precise opportunity to strike it prey. It reminds me of Cerberus, the three headed hellhound. The terrain favors the enemy right now. Shinji should move into the industrial district, where the buildings are too short to give the angel any cover." A thought came into the back of his head, though. 'I just hope they don't step in my house.'  
  
Misato nodded. "I agree." She then turns to speak to Shinji through the intercom. "Shinji. Get out of the commercial district. Head towards the industrial district so the conditions are more favorable of us."  
  
Unfortunately, Shinji didn't move, and instead he just kept turning to make sure he didn't get snuck up on.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!!" Yell Misato. "Get going!!"  
  
"I…I can't!" Screamed the shaken pilot. "It's gonna sneak up on me. I know it."  
  
*Shit! He's frozen!* Said Steven under his breath.  
  
"Then moves out of the city at least." Commanded the Director of Operations. "You're going to get killed if you stay in one place!"  
  
Shinji became more and panicked as he watched as his enemy moved between buildings with the greatest of ease. He began to fire randomly, missing his mark every time. The shots he fired only helped the angel as a cloud of smoke and dust not enveloped the area around him. Now he had no way of knowing where his enemy was.  
  
"What should I do?" Cried Shinji as he realized the dire situation.  
  
"Back yourself against a building." Yelled Adams. "That way it can't sneak up on you from behind. Then just wait until the dust clears enough for you to get out of there."  
  
Shinji did exactly that as he backed up against one of the taller buildings and waited, watching out for the three-head beast. It wasn't long before a bright light began to sear in front of him.  
  
"DUCK!!"  
  
Following the order instinctually, the purple Eva leaped towards the ground, narrowly escaping the blast that was sent toward him. He then took his gun and fired back. The shot disappeared into the dust, but it didn't appear to have hit anything. Shinji turned to see about three blocks of pure destruction behind him. Fortunately, the force of the blast had scattered some of the dust around him, and he could see through the clouds now.  
  
"Now's your chance!" Yelled Misato. "Get the hell out of there!!"  
  
The Eva quickly got to its feet and bolted off towards the industrial district. It wasn't long afterwards that he noticed that he was being chased and that the enemy was gaining. "I can't outrun it!"  
  
"Fire back at it to slow it down!" Yelled the American.  
  
Shinji complied, firing a small volley of bullets back at the angel behind him. It tried its best to dodge the bullets, but it was hit in the shoulder, allowing Unit 01 to escape. It eventually made it to the industrial district, and the angel no longer had the cover advantage.  
  
The angel had to stop after taking the shot to its shoulder in order to recover. It was then that it noticed the umbilical cable at its feet, which was the Eva's main source of electrical power.  
  
Shinji held the G2-EX, waiting for his foe to show it head, or heads. He watched carefully, waiting for it to arrive. Instead, he felt a tugging sensation coming from the umbilical cable. It was then that he was pulled right off his feet from behind.  
  
Ritsuko gasped. "Oh no! It's got the umbilical cable!"  
  
The angel began to bite away at the cable, and with its power jaws, it snapped the cable through. It was then that Unit 01's back-up power supply began to count down from five minutes. "AHHH!! What happened?!!" Cried Shinji.  
  
"It severed your umbilical cable." Answered Misato. "You need to find another one and attach it to the back of your Eva."  
  
"Where?!!" Yelled the boy as he got up from the ground.  
  
Ritsuko, Misato, and Adams groaned upon hearing this. "You don't remember?" Asked Ritsuko. "It was one of the first things we covered in your training. It was you responsibility to remember."  
  
"Please!! Just tell m…AHHH!" Yelled Shinji as he realized that the Angel had just come into sight. It was charging another blast, and it fired it off shortly afterwards.  
  
Unit 01 jumped out of the way in time, but it fell prone to the ground, so Shinji was unable to retaliate in time with precise fire.  
  
The angel had not finished it attack. Knowing that it no longer had cover to protect itself, it changed into a different tactic. It drew upon another ability that it hadn't used yet. It climbed on top of a short building and lowered its heads. Then, they rose into the air with mouths opened wide almost as if they were howling. A sort of vibration came from the mouths, but no sound could be detected. The effects of what it was doing were notice rather quickly.   
  
Shinji had just gotten up and he began to take aim. His targeting computer began to auto-site the target, but just before he could aim it perfectly, the computer began to malfunction. His visuals were becoming fuzzy and began to fade in and out. That wasn't the only effect it had. All of the scout pods floating about the city were disabled, making them unable to relay visual and audio relay to the Command Bay. It also disabled the communication system between the Command bay and Shinji. In all, Eva was everything but completely inoperative.  
  
"Dammit!! What's happening? I can't see!!" Screamed Shinji. "Where is it, guys?!! GUYS?!!!" There was no response. "Come on!! This isn't funny! If you're there, say something!!" Still no answer. Shinji was in total panic. It felt like his nightmare from last Monday had come true, but worse.  
  
The command bay was almost equally panicked.  
  
"We've completely lost both visual and audio!!" Informed Makoto.  
  
Ritsuko began to work frantically at the control panel. "Shit!! I can't anything to work!!"  
  
Misato was equally frantic in trying to communicate with the pilot. "Shinji?! Come in Shinji!! Are you there?!! Come on dammit!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!" There was no answer. Only static noise could be heard. "Fuck!! What hell is going on?!!"  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki watched the display in front of them, unmoved despite the desperate situation.  
  
"So the Eva has a serious flaw…I guess Murphy's Law strikes again." Stated Kouzou.  
  
"Unit 01 should still be able to function even without the use of it computer systems." Retorted the older Ikari.  
  
"But not if it runs out of power." Said the Sub-commander.  
  
Gendo narrowed his eyes. "None of this would be of any concern if the pilot responds accordingly."  
  
Fuyutsuki turned towards his superior. "So you mean that the Eva's true weakness is derived from its pilot?"  
  
The commander gave a light smirk. "That remains to be seen." He then stands up and addresses the others. "What is the current status on our situation?"  
  
Ritsuko turned towards the Commander, swallowing hard. "We have no visual or audio relay, and our communication system has been completely shut down. The only thing we have is the display monitor that shows the status of both Unit 01 and the pilot. Unit 01 has only three minutes of power left, and judging from the pilot's heart hate, he appears to be frightened."  
  
"And that is all?" Asked Gendo.  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
'Now, the real test begins.' Thought Commander Ikari.  
  
The middle head of the angel had stopped howling while the other two continued. The middle one instead looked in the direction of its enemy, Unit 01. It then jumped off the building it was on and slowly moved up upon the Eva, watching it closely.  
  
With the middle head no longer howling, Shinji regain some of his visuals in front of him, enough for him to see that the angel was heading towards. Trying to calm himself down, he began to take aim using only the iron sight of the gun. Doing so was made even more difficult since the picture was still slightly fuzzy. He did his best to aim carefully, making sure the sight was lined up, but it was then that the angel suddenly charged forward. He once again panicked, and fired before he was lined up. Not only did he miss his mark, but also the recoil of the gun had knocked the purple machine backwards and off it's feet.  
  
The angel had to back off slightly to avoid some of the gunfire, but since most of it had been fired into the air, it quickly resumed it attack pattern. The inexperienced pilot tried to sit up and fire again, but his attempt was thwarted when he suddenly realized that he'd run out of ammunition. "Oh my god!! Now what!!" Not thinking clearly, he turned around and tried to crawl away, but he didn't get far as his leg was quick snatched by the jaws of the angel. He and Unit 01 were flung into a building, crushing it. Shinji winced in pain from the landing. He then noticed that he only had less than two minutes of power.  
  
Back at the Command Bay, Maya gave a report. "The Eva has sustained some damage, and it has completely run out of ammo. Not to mention that he's only has a minute and forty-five seconds left."  
  
Ritsuko gave a look of frustration. "He needs to replace the umbilical cable and fast!"  
  
"But he doesn't know where he can find one!" Added Adams.  
  
"And we can't tell him where…" Said Misato as her eyes glazed over. "It's just like the dream he told me about the other day, where he had to fight an angel all alone…"  
  
The American rolled his eyes. "Isn't that great."  
  
"There's nothing we can do…He's all alone…" It was then that the glazed over look on her face suddenly disappear and was replace by a look of confidence. "But he doesn't have to be!" She then turns to Ritsuko. "Where's Rei, and how long would it take us to launch Unit 00?!!"  
  
Ritsuko blinked and then went wide-eyed. "Rei is still inside Unit 00. In all the commotion that occurred with the attack, we never extracted her from it. In that case, we can launch immediately."  
  
"Perfect!" Said the Director of Operations. She then switched the intercom to Unit 00. "Rei, can you hear me?"  
  
Everyone was pleased to hear her respond. "Yes."  
  
"Shinji needs back-up. We're sending you out to help him right now." Said Misato.  
  
"Understood." Replied the female pilot.  
  
Adams interrupted. "Unit 00 is not equipped for combat, yet. She's a sitting duck out there if she gets attacked."  
  
"All we need her to do is distract the angel long enough so Shinji can have a chance to find a umbilical cable and a loaded rifle." Stated the ranking captain. "We're not asking her to do any more than that."  
  
Steven sighed. "I guess. You call the shots. I just give advice."  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji attempted to stand-up in his Eva, but the attempt was defeated as the angel landed on top of him. It then grabbed the Eva's neck with its middle jaw and began to close upon it. Shinji's air way began to constrict, and he was slowly being suffocated. And to make matters worse, he had less than a minute of power left.  
  
Ritsuko reported on Shinji's condition. "His heart-rate is increasing and his airway is closed! We're short on time!!"  
  
Fortunately, Unit 00 was ready to launch. Misato addressed Rei on last time before launch. "Rei, we'll be unable to contact you from the surface, so you're going to be on your own. Just do your best. A rifle will be supplied to you at the surface."  
  
Rei nodded. "Understood."  
  
"EVA LAUNCH!!!" Spoke Misato in a commanding tone. As so, the orange Eva was launched to the surface, quickly arriving near the industrial district. Next to it, a weapons supply transport also appeared, giving Rei a means to attack the angel.  
  
Shinji was starting to black out from being strangled. No matter how hared he tried, he couldn't break free, and his strength was quickly fading. With only thirty seconds of power left, his help had arrived. A small volley of bullets came flying around the angel. Although none of them hit their mark, the angel was forced to let go of Unit 01, or else it would be hit by the Eva's attack. It then went and took some evasive maneuvers to avoid being shot.  
  
Shinji finally was able to regain his breath, looking about as to what saved him. He then saw Unit 00, doing it's best to hold off it opponent as it darted and circled around it. "Unit 00!! Is that Rei?!!"  
  
It was then that Unit 00 looked directly at Shinji, and then pointed to its right. Shinji blinked upon seeing that. "What is she pointing at?" He then looked in the direction she was pointing, and noticed a station that had an extra umbilical cable waiting. It was then that he realized that he was almost out of power. With ten seconds left, he got up and ran with all his might to get to the cable in time. The seconds ticked, one by one, getting ever closer to zero. Just as Shinji had reached the cable and had inserted it into his back, the clock reach zero, but fortunately, Shinji had made it on time.  
  
"He has the cable reattached!!" Yelled Ritsuko.  
  
The other smiled in excitement. They could only stand and wait for the outcome since there was no way they could watch the action outside.  
  
Sadly, when Rei had taken the time to point out the location of the back-up cable to Shinji, she'd taken her eyes off of the enemy. Taking the opportunity, the three head monstrosity charged another shot up and fired. Rei had no time to react, and the left arm of her Eva was vaporized. Rei hollered at the feeling of her left arm being scorched in pain. The Eva fell to the ground and tried to fire while holding the gun with only one arm, but the angel moved in and swiped the gun away with it paw before moving in and attacking the orange bio-machine directly. With only one arm, Rei was helpless to defend herself.  
  
Having full power back in the Eva had only solved half of Shinji's problems. He was still unarmed, and he had no idea where to find another rifle to use. He was also still very much afraid to try and face-off against his enemy, an enemy that almost killed him. Then he saw Rei being attack, and also saw her rifle slide in his direction. For some reason though, he couldn't make himself grab it. He'd frozen again and was filled with self-doubt. He began to worry about missing his target if he picked up the gun and fired. Doing so would mean that the angel would attack him, which was something he didn't want.  
  
It was then that voices began to ring in the back of his head. "As of right now you are still the humanities last line of defense. Everyone's life, including my own, is in your hands." and "You mustn't run away…" Those words that Ayanami had said earlier and the great words that came from his Sensei. They put a great awareness in Shinji's mind and heart. He began to realize his importance, not just to the organization of NERV, or the city of Tokyo 3, but also to the entire world. He watched as Rei struggled to survive, knowing now that he had the power to do something. He had to do something for there was no one else who could. It was then that everything clicked. A new side of Shinji emerged as if a long hidden inner strength had just release itself. He took action.  
  
With newfound vigor and resolve, Shinji took Unit 01 and darted forward towards the spare rifle lying on the ground. Picking it up, he then holds in front, making sure to grip it correctly, and lines up his shot. He then fires a small volley of bullets. The bullet hit their mark, one hitting the creature in the backside, another passing right through the right head, causing it to stop howling. With only one head left making the high frequency noise, almost all of the interference caused by the two head was gone. Shinji's view had completely cleared, and he could hear the garbled noises coming through the intercom. It wasn't enough for him to make out, but it was an improvement.  
  
The angel was left with no choice but to take evasive action against the new threat. It began to once again encircle its prey, looking for an opening. The young Ikari kept his focus, doing his best to make his shots count, but it was difficult since the targeting computer still wasn't working. It seemed a virtual stalemate, each one unable to make decisive attack.  
  
The angel then decided to charge up a blast. Seeing the blast coming Shinji attempted to take a defensive position, preparing to dodge the shot. This turned out to be a mistake as the angel then saw its opening and instead of blasting, it charged forward with a claw slash. The brown-haired pilot tried to dodge, and had managed to escape its attack without any harm, except for one problem. The angel wasn't aiming for the Eva. It aimed for the gun, which had been sliced into pieces.  
  
"Oh no!!" Screamed Shinji as he watched the pieces of the G2-EX fall to the ground. "What am I going to do?! It's coming right for me!"  
  
It was then that he remembered that he still had one more weapon in his arsenal. Opening the right shoulder compartment, out popped the progressive knife. He quickly grabbed it and held it tightly as the angel made its second pass. It leaped into the air in an attempt to tackle and kill its opponent. Its attack however, had been seriously compromised as Shinji took the progressive knife and plunged into its flesh just as it landed on top of Unit 01. They both fell back onto the ground. The angel made one last roar before its heads slumped on top the Eva, ending the battle.  
  
**  
  
Shinji was sitting in a bench outside the doctor's office. He'd just finished his medical examination to see if he'd taken any injuries. He was fine, but the stress of the angel battle had taken a toll on him, and so he decided to rest for a few minutes while his body recovered.  
  
It was then that Misato arrived, followed by Adams. Both looked rather concerned for the safety for the young man who'd just saved the world once again.  
  
Misato was the first to address him. "Are you ok? You had me worried for a while, being unable to contact you and all."  
  
Shinji smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. That wasn't easy."  
  
Adams smiled back. "I'll say. You did great in the end. To be honest, I didn't think you had it in ya."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "I didn't think so, either. It was weird. It was like no feeling I've ever felt before. I became focused on what I had to do, and it felt like I could do anything. All those other thoughts of death and homesickness were gone. It was like nothing could stop me until I had won, or died."  
  
The American gave him the thumbs up. "That's the spirit of a true warrior! And you said you weren't one."  
  
Shinji seemed surprised. "Really?"  
  
Adams nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Wow…" Said Shinji as he began to really think about the moment.  
  
Misato then had a pressing question. "Um…so are you still going to leave?"  
  
The young Ikari was silent for a moment, but then he shook his head. "No…No I'm not. I learned a lot today. About myself, and about what I've been going through. I realize now why I've been put through all that training these past few weeks. Without it, I'd be dead by now. I just wish I could've figured it out sooner so I wouldn't have been such a jerk."  
  
Misato hugged the boy tightly. "You're not a jerk. You're a hero. That's something to be proud of. And I'm really glad you're staying."  
  
Adams tilted his head up with pride. "My progressive knife got to have its first field test. I must say that without it, victory would have been impossible."  
  
Misato stopped hugging Shinji and stood up to confront the weapons developer. "Speaking of jerks…if it was anybody who was responsible for insuring victory, it was me. I was the one who came up with the idea of sending Rei up to assist Shinji."  
  
Adams turned his head away. "I would have come up with it if you hadn't."  
  
"Ha!" Said Misato. "Even if you had, which I doubt you would have, it would have been too late. As you may recall, Shinji made it to the reserve cable by only one second."  
  
"I would have gotten it done sooner." Retorted the tactical advisor. "I would have been less talk, and more action."  
  
Misato gritted her teeth. "Are you saying that I talk too much?"  
  
Adams nodded. "That's precisely what I'm saying."  
  
Misato popped a vein in her forehead. "Why you overrated, arrogant son of a bitch!! How dare you talk to your boss like that?!!"  
  
Shinji tried to interrupt, a large sweat drop forming on his head. "Uh…guys?"  
  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch. That's all you ever do!" Insulted Steven. "Why don't you try and do something productive for a change?!"  
  
Misato got into the American's face. "How's this for something productive?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you fired!!"  
  
Adams returns his stare. "Cause I'm less expendable that you!"  
  
Misato became really pissed. "You are not!!!"  
  
"Uh…Guys!" Spoke Shinji yet again, but was still ignored.  
  
"You need to calm down and drink a beer or two or ten!" Fired the weapons developer.  
  
"And you need to take that stupid iguana of yours and shove it up your ass." Came back the female captain.  
  
"Stupid?!!" Yelled Adams, offended by the last statement. "Felix is twice as smart as your fucking penguin!!"  
  
"BULLSHIT!!!" Screamed Misato.  
  
Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs. "GUYS!!!!" He finally gets the attention of the two of them. "I think we can all agree that everyone has played an important role in beating the angel, including Rei."  
  
Both captains huffed, but gave in. "Fine…"  
  
Misato then took Shinji by the hand. "Let's go home. You look like you could take a nap."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I could." He then looks to Adams before walking away. "See ya later, Steve!"  
  
"See ya!" Said Adams.  
  
The two of them walk towards the locker room where Shinji was to get changed. After doing so, the two of them walked in the direction of where Misato had parked their car…or at least where she believe she parked her car. Sadly, she'd had gotten lost again, wondering aimlessly in a desperate hope to find her car. The search did not go in complete vain, though. Along the way, the two of them ran into Rei. Shinji smiled, for he had hoped that he would get a chance to talk to her. He ran up to her to talk. "Rei! Wait!"  
  
Rei stopped and turned around. "What is it?"  
  
Shinji caught up, and tried to discuss the victory. "We did pretty good today, didn't we?"  
  
Rei expression never changed. "Since the angel is destroyed, I suppose our performance was acceptable."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah. We make a pretty good team. I guess I should look forward to your help in the future."  
  
"I take it…" Responded Ayanami in her low monotone voice. "That you are not leaving."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah…" The young Ikari then became serious. "Thank you…"  
  
The blue-haired girl seemed surprised, as if the words of gratitude were foreign to her. "For what?"  
  
Shinji blinked. "For saving my life. I would have died if it weren't for you."  
  
Understanding the reasons behind the thank you, she decided to return it. "Then I suppose I should return my gratitude for saving my life."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Yeah, well I guess we have each others backs then."  
  
Rei nodded. "Indeed."  
  
Feeling the conversation dying, Shinji decided to say good-bye. "See ya later Rei."  
  
Rei nodded back. "Yes, good bye."  
  
Shinji caught back up with Misato, who had an evil grin on her face. She began to giggle when he got back. "You lover boy. Already making it with the ladies, huh?"  
  
Shinji crossed his arms and tried to hide his blush. "I was just thanking her for saving my life. I don't see anything out of the ordinary about it."  
  
Misato continued to tease. "I hope you two know what you're doing. God knows what would happen if we had little Shinjis and Reis running around."  
  
Shinji's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! I can't believe you! Will you cut it out? It's not funny."  
  
Misato laughed. "Oh come on. I can't help it. You're just so fun to pick on."  
  
Shinji was still not amused. "Well instead of picking on me, why don't you figure out where you parked?"  
  
Misato moaned. "Oh, fine." It was then that they came to a spit in the path. They had to choose left or right. "I think we should go to the right…No left. Left. Definitely left…unless…"  
  
Shinji hung his head in exhaustion. "So much for taking a nap…"  
  
***End Ch. 8***  
  
Author's notes: As you maybe able to tell, there is the possibility that there will be a romance in the form of a Shinji/Rei in this story. While I will not reveal whether there will be any romance between them, the fact is that love and romance will play larger part of the story much further on.  
  
Angel battles should occur a little more frequently from point on as well, although there will not be one next chapter, so look forward to that.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The best is yet to come!! 


	9. The Three Stooges' Day Out

This is the longest chapter I've written yet. It serves rightfully so, since we're seriously behind schedule. But that's ok, because this is really where the story starts to get good. I can't believe how fast I updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's my favorite one so far.  
  
Chapter 9 "The Three Stooges' Day Out"  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed since the events that occurred in the last angel attack. Shinji was sitting in class working on what looked like back homework assignments. He was just about caught up, and he had a look of great anticipation as the last work sheet was being complete. When he did so, a huge smile and a great sigh of relief came over him. He then opened his laptop and messaged his friends.  
  
*  
  
Shinji: Halleluiah! I thought I'd never finish all this work!  
  
*  
  
Shinji had already made-up with his friends the Monday after the angel attack. He apologized, explained that he was just having a temporary break down, and said that he was here to stay, as long as he was alive. Forgiven, the three of them have continued their friendship as normal. Well, as normal as the three of them could be.  
  
*  
  
Touji: Took you long enough. I'd swear, if you'd hadn't finished, I was gonna burn the rest.  
  
Kensuke: Hmmm….  
  
Touji: What's on your mind?  
  
Kensuke: I just had this thought. Now that you are done, why don't the three of us go out to the arcade, or better yet, play war on the outskirts of the city. I think I can find some uniforms for you guys.  
  
Touji: …….………I motion for the arcade.  
  
Shinji: I don't know. I never was into video games. And I don't have any money.  
  
Touji: How can you not be into video games? That's like not being into women. It's not right.  
  
Kensuke: What I can't understand is if your guardian is so hot, why don't you make a move on her?  
  
Shinji: ………………Fine, I'll go to the arcade with you. And stop talking about Misato like that. It makes me feel weird in my stomach.  
  
Kensuke: Are you sure that it's your stomach that feels weird?  
  
*  
  
The young Ikari turned around and gave a nasty glare at his four-eyed friend, who along with Touji was laughing his head off.  
  
*  
  
Shinji: Keep that up, and I just might never let you see her.  
  
Kensuke: Oh come on, you know I'm kidding.  
  
*  
  
It was then that the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Shinji gathered his things, and headed out the door. His friends accompanied him as he left the school.  
  
Shinji spoke with a sigh of relief as they began to walk towards NERV. "Today is the last day in which I have to go through the major bulk of my training. I have to finalize all aspects of my training. In other words, I have to take a test in order to see if I'm ready. If I pass after that, I no longer have to go in everyday. I'll once again start going in every other day."  
  
Kensuke smiled at the news. "Hey that's great! Does that mean that you'll have tomorrow off?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, if I pass."  
  
The dark-haired boy entered the conversation. "So how do you think you'll do?"  
  
The young pilot shrugged. "Who knows? I'm sure I'll do a heck of a lot better than I would have two weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah." Said Suzuhara. "If you pass, then we can really have some fun. We'll make a day out of it."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Sure. I'll call you guys to tell you if I pass or not." It was then that the three of them reached headquarters. Shinji entered, leaving his two friends behind.  
  
**  
  
Shinji was undergoing the final test that he had to pass. All of the previous test, which included memorization of all supply locations, demonstration of all combat maneuvers, harmonics testing and physical conditioning, were completed with a passing margin. This final test was, of course, weapons combat, which included use of the G2-EX with and with out the targeting computer, and several tests that used the Prog. Knife. He currently using the knife, slashing away at simulated dummies, aiming for vital spots, or areas that had a core. None of the dummies moved, but as Shinji already knew, that was still being worked on at the moment. It was then that the simulation changed, replacing the dummies with bulls-eyes. In response, Shinji had to return to his rifle, firing at each of the targets.  
  
Finally, the test was over. Adams, who was once again supervising the test, began to read the results. "Hmmm. Gee, I wonder…"  
  
Shinji blinked, wondering what was on the American's mind. "Wonder what?"  
  
The weapons developer shook his head. "I just don't think you did good enough to pass…"  
  
Shinji's heart jumped into his throat. "What?!!"  
  
Adams then chuckled. "I'm just kidding. You did great!"  
  
The young teenage boy gave a sigh of relief. "That wasn't funny…"  
  
"Yeah it was." Spoke Steven. "I'm sure you're just itching to get that day off tomorrow."  
  
"Well, yeah." Confirmed Shinji. "So how well did I do?"  
  
Steve began to read off the results. "Well, in accuracy with the targeting computer, you scored a 96 percent. With out it, you scored a 54 percent. With the knife test, you scored an overall 83 percent. All scores are within the parameters for you to pass this test. Congratulations! Enjoy your day off!"  
  
Shinji hollered in excitement. "Alright! Finally!"  
  
It wasn't long before he was extracted from the entry plug and sent to the showers. After doing that and changing into his normal clothes, he met up with Misato, who seemed to be equally happy. "Hey there Shinji. I got some great news."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow, wondering what the news was. "And what is that? If it's the fact that I passed all my tests, I'm way ahead of you."  
  
Misato shook her head, and handed Shinji a piece of paper. Shinji looked at it, and realized that the piece of paper was a check. A check for 150,000 yen. Shinji's jaw dropped. He'd never seen so much money in his life. "Oh my god! What's this for?"  
  
"It's your paycheck." Answered the guardian. "This is a job you know. You'll be receiving one every month from now on. Although I will have to tell you that half of that will need to be used to pay for bills and buy food, alright?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Even still, I don't know what I'd spend this money on."  
  
Katsuragi grabbed the boy gently by the shoulder and began to walk out towards the exit. "Let's go cash that check. Then we can go out to any restaurant you would like to go, as long as you pay and the place isn't formal. My best dress is still at the dry cleaners."  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes. "I don't think it would be appropriate for me to take you out to a formal restaurant anyway."  
  
Misato sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so. Still, you should be looking out for good restaurants. You might have to take a special lady friend with you one day."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I have no intentions of having a girlfriend anytime soon. My Sensei told me that girls would only distract me."  
  
"You're no fun." Said the female captain. "You have your whole life to do boring stuff. Why not have fun now?"  
  
"I think my life is exciting enough." Said Shinji.  
  
**  
  
Later that evening, after Shinji and Misato ate out, Shinji used his cell-phone to call Kensuke, since he was usually easier to get a hold of, and Touji was usually with him anyway. The blond-haired boy picked up his phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kensuke. I passed all my tests." Said Shinji.  
  
Kensuke smiled. "Awesome! Now we can play at the arcade, and play war on the same day!"  
  
There was a voice in the background that sounded like Touji. "We're not playing war! I'm sick and tired of playing war!"  
  
Kensuke turned to the voice. "But we have Shinji with us now. It'll be more fun."  
  
"And what exactly will he be doing?" Asked the voice sarcastically. "Is he going to play the wounded soldier?"  
  
"Oh come on Touji. Please?!" Pleaded the dorky kid."  
  
"NO!!!" Yelled Touji.  
  
Aida was disappointed. "Fine…"  
  
Shinji revealed that he now had money. "I wanted to tell you guys that I paid today. I have about 60,000 yen for us to spend."  
  
Kensuke's eyed bulged out. "60,000 YEN!!!! Oh hell, with that much money, we should go to the media store and pick up some comics, music and other stuff. How's that sound?"  
  
Both Shinji and Touji agreed. "Sure."  
  
Kensuke then had another idea. "Let's get some miniatures, so that we can also play D&D later tomorrow night."  
  
Touji once again interrupted. "We're not playing Dungeons and Dragons, either. I hate that game more than war."  
  
The four-eyed teen frowned. "But it'll be more fun now that we have Shinji with us. Trust me."  
  
Suzuhara once again disagreed. "NO!!!"  
  
Shinji then had a question. "Hey guys, what arcade are we going to?"  
  
"This place called Shi-to's." Answered Kensuke. "It's pretty awesome."  
  
"I've been there before." Said Shinji. "It's not bad I guess."  
  
"When?" Asked Kensuke. "We've never seen you there."  
  
"I went there a while ago, at around 8:00 or something." Answered the brown-haired boy.  
  
Kensuke seemed confused. "How'd you get in there at that time? They never let minors in there that late?"  
  
"I was with Steve at the time." Spoke the young Ikari. "He bribed the doorman."  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Aida. "Hey wait a minute. Isn't that the guy with all the weapons?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Shinji.  
  
The nerdish teen suddenly became over-excited. "WE HAVE TO MEET THAT GUY!!!!! I WANT TO SEE AN OICW!!!"  
  
Shinji sweat dropped. "I guess…I'd probably have to talk to him before hand. He doesn't like people knowing about that kind of stuff."  
  
Kensuke pleaded with the brown-haired boy. "Oh please, you gotta let me see his weapons collection. It'll be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"  
  
Shinji gave up. "Alright, Alright! I'll take you to his place tomorrow. Just make sure that you behave, alright?"  
  
"SURE THING!!!!" Screamed Aida in exhilaration.  
  
Just then, Touji grabbed the phone from Kensuke. "Hey, if we're going to see that gun guy, why don't we also meet Misato? God she's gorgeous!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Fine! We'll see what happens."  
  
"AWESOME!!" Screamed Suzuhara.  
  
"Ok, so where do I meet you guys tomorrow?" Asked Shinji.  
  
Touji answered the question. "It's at the Downtown Media Shop. It should be able to locate it on that map of yours."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." Answered Touji as he hung up the phone.  
  
Shinji then laid back one his bed and smiled. 'Wow. I'm going out on my first hangout with some friends. I hope this is a lot of fun."  
  
It was then that Shinji closed his eyes and dreamily fell asleep. So far it was the happiest he'd been in a long while.  
  
**  
  
Shinji awoke, feeling well rested. He hurriedly showered and ate his breakfast, and then he went out the door, waving goodbye to his guardian as he went. He pulled out his map and located the mall in which the store he was supposed to meet his friends was at. He quickly spotted it, and he was pleased to find that it was only a fifteen-minute walk. Enjoying the fresh air, he decided to take pleasure in the stroll. It was one of the best days he'd seen in the city, bright, sunny, and mildly warm. It made the day seem only better, especially when he found the store he was looking for. It wasn't particularly large, about the size of any specialty shop. Also, he quickly spotted his two friends, sitting out front, looking somewhat inpatient. Kensuke was currently packing up his camcorder into his pack.  
  
Touji got up and was the first to call out. "What the hell took you so long? Did you have to walk?"  
  
Shinji apologized. "Sorry, I wanted to sleep in. Then I decided to walk so I could enjoy the day. It's pretty nice out."  
  
Touji seemed rather disappointed. "But if Misato drove you, I would have been able to see her."  
  
Shinji face-faulted upon hearing that. Touji then helped him up. "You can make it up to me buy buying me something."  
  
The young Ikari was not amused. "Oh gee. Sorry deprive you of your needs. What exactly do you want me to buy?" Shinji then thought about it. "Why am I buying?"  
  
Kensuke spoke out load from where he was sitting, still trying to pack his camcorder. "We're kinda broke at the moment. We'll pay you back when we can."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Sure, why not? It not like I can think of anything to spend this money on anyway."  
  
"There's this comic book." Said the dark-haired boy. "It's all about these two alien races killing each other. I gotta have it!"  
  
"Sounds complicated." Spoke Shinji sarcastically. He then turns to Kensuke. "You want anything?"  
  
Kensuke seemed equally enthused about want he wanted. "Oh yeah!! I want this new anime DVD. It has these two girls who sing and act like vampires!!"  
  
Shinji sweat dropped. "Vampires?"  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Yeah! They're really awesome!"  
  
Shinji shook his head as he walked into the store. "The things people will buy…."  
  
The three of them entered the store, but they immediately dispersed, each going to a different section. Touji went to comics, Shinji went to music, and Kensuke went to DVDs. Shinji was the first to become disappointed. "Oh man. I can't find any cassettes. This sucks…"  
  
Kensuke found what he was looking for, and hurried up to Shinji to show it off. "Look! Here it is! Aren't they hot?!"  
  
Shinji stared at the case. "They're cartoons…."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Asked Aida. "They're still hot."  
  
'Boy do I know how to pick them.' Thought Shinji.  
  
It was then that Touji showed up with a frown. "It couldn't find it. It was gone…" It was then that he pulled out a white and black striped baseball cap. "I'm getting this instead." He then puts it on sideways. "Does it make me look tough?"  
  
"More like dumb." Responded the teenage pilot. "Well, now that you guys found what you want, can you give me a hand? I can't find any cassettes."  
  
Both Suzuhara and Aida stared blankly at the young Ikari. They then laughed their heads off. Touji was almost crying. "And he says I'm dumb!"  
  
Kensuke tried to stop laughing. "This is the twenty-first century. They don't make tape cassettes anymore."  
  
Shinji blinked in surprise. "Really?"  
  
The other two began to laugh again. This pissed Shinji off slightly. "Cut it out guys. It's not funny."  
  
"Yeah it is." Said Kensuke. "Have you ever heard of the Compact Disk?"  
  
Shinji shook his head, slightly ashamed to answer. His answer was once again met with astounding laughter. The two of them were almost on the ground. After about two minutes, Touji looked upon the naive friend, and spoke. "Dude, you gotta stop. You're gonna kill me."  
  
Shinji gritted his teeth. "Instead of laughing at me, why don't you guys teach me, so I don't look like an idiot anymore."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Sure thing! I'm sure that once you go with CDs, you'll never go back."  
  
"If you say so." Responded Shinji.  
  
It was then that Kensuke began to bring Shinji into the wonderful world of Compact Disks, and their derivative, the DVD. He introduced him to different CD players, and then also told him how they worked. After all that, Shinji then set about looking for an appropriate player, which he found for a decent price. After that, Shinji went to pick out CDs, to which he picked Mozart, Bach and Beethoven.  
  
Both Touji and Kensuke shook their heads. "You're into classical music?" Asked Touji.  
  
The young Ikari nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's so…lame…" Said Suzuhara.  
  
Aida agreed. "We need to broaden your horizons."  
  
Shinji began to walk up to the counter. "Well you can broaden them another day. I need to make sure this money lasts me all month."  
  
Touji and Kensuke sighed. "Fine."  
  
Shinji paid for all of them items, including a pack of gum that Kensuke grabbed. The three of them left, fumbling through all their items. Kensuke put three pieces of gum in his mouth and began to chew vigorously. Touji made sure to thank his new friend. "Hey thanks for paying for these. I'll make it up to you next Monday at school. Now we can head for the arcade!!"  
  
Kensuke interrupted. "No we can't! We're going to that one guys place, aren't we Shinji."  
  
Shinji seemed a little unsure. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about it. I just don't think he'd let you guys look at his stuff."  
  
Kensuke begged him. "Oh please!!! I have to be able to see those guns. PLEASE!!!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but if I get into trouble, I…I…I don't know."  
  
Kensuke jumped with excitement and began to blow a bubble. The bubble was so big that it burst in his face, covering the glasses. "Ack!! I can't see!"  
  
Both Shinji and Touji began to laugh at their unfortunate friend, who was now in the middle of cleaning his glasses of.  
  
Aida wasn't laughing. "You know how hard it is to clean off gum off your glasses. It takes forever."  
  
"That's why it's so funny." Teased the dark-haired boy.  
  
After Kensuke cleaned off his glasses, the three of them headed off to the industrial district, home of the renowned weapons developer. It took about a half an hour of walking, which seemed like an eternity thanks to Kensuke's constant babbling about all the things he's hoped he'd see when he got there.  
  
When they got there, Shinji saw that the garage door was open. Curious, he slowly walked up towards the large door, but he stopped when he remembered something. He then went and found a nearby stick and waved it in the doorway. Noticing the strange looks that he was getting from his friends, Shinji turned to them to reassure them. "Trust me on this one. There are times where you just don't want to go through any of the doors here."  
  
After being convinced that the security system was not on, all three boys entered the warehouse. Shinji called out to see if the weapons developer was home. "Steve! Steve are you here?!" There was no answer.  
  
Kensuke began to wander around the warehouse, looking at the numerous boxes that hid their contents. He began to imagine what could possibly be contained with each one, hoping that pretty soon he'd know. "Man this is so cool! What do you think are in any of these?"  
  
Shinji answered that question. "Most of them are prototype of failed attempts. Some of the stuff he tried to create either didn't work, or were too impractical to be effective in combat. One item he made was a type of glue dispenser, but it was discovered that removing the massive amounts of glue would cost more than repairing buildings that would take damage from bullets."  
  
Touji seemed confused. "Why would they want to glue up an angel?"  
  
The teenage pilot also had an answer to this question. "At the time, they thought it might be a good idea to be able to capture a live angle, in order to study and learn from it, but after they got a glimpse of what an angel could do, it was concluded that effort would be futile."  
  
Kensuke scratched his head and turned to Shinji. "So where is this weapons collection? It doesn't seem like any of these would be it."  
  
Shinji pointed toward the living quarter upstairs. "It up there, but there's no guarantee that you'll be able to get in there. It's usually locked up."  
  
Kensuke began to run up the stairs. "I don't care. It's worth a look."  
  
Shinji run after him. "Wait! Don't you think it's rude to just barge in? We shouldn't even be in here without Steve's permission!"  
  
Touji rolled his eyes. "God! Can't he just calm down about all that military stuff. It's not that exciting." He then follows the other two.  
  
All three of them enter the living room. Kensuke withdrew his camcorder, readying it for when he saw what he was looking for. "So where's that weapons…." Before he finished what he was about to ask, he noted the soldier uniform hanging in the living room. "Oh my god! This uniform! It's for U.N. Special Forces! You never told me that he was a soldier!"  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Never really came to mind, but I guess he is."  
  
Aida pointed the camcorder right at the uniform. "This is incredible. It's still in great condition. I wonder if he wore this into combat…Wait! He must have. There's a faint bloodstain on the right leg, and a bullet hole on the left shoulder. WOW!!"  
  
The brown-haired boy leaned towards his larger friend. "So how long have you been friends with him?"  
  
Touji shrugged. "I guess since the beginning of middle school. Don't ask me why. I guess I feel sorry for him."  
  
Kensuke then looked around and saw the photograph above the television. He walked towards it and gazed upon it, studying it. It then appeared as if that he was able to read the writing on it. "Who's the guy in the picture?"  
  
Shinji walked up next to the blond-haired kid. "That was a war buddy of Steve's. According to him, he died in combat."  
  
When hearing this, Kensuke eyes began to well up. He then began to cry. "Oh it's so sad! The military life can be so hard!"  
  
Shinji backed away, revealing yet another sweat drop. Hoping to maybe divert the dorks attention, Shinji looked in the direction of where the weapons store room was. He was pleased to see that it was unlocked. "Kensuke! The room where the guns are kept is open. Wanna see it?"  
  
Immediately, the four-eyed boy stopped crying and put on another look of animation. "REALLY?!!" He then goes darting into the room head first, not missing a beat.  
  
Upon reaching the room, he stood still, and absorbed what was before him. The variety of guns was quite impressive; comparable to anything he'd seen in a museum. The only difference was that these guns were right in arms reach, and were in working condition. As soon as both Shinji and Touji entered a room, Aida asked them a question. "Have I peed my pants, yet?"  
  
Touji responded. "No…"  
  
Kensuke was still in utter awe. "Tell me when I do, ok?"  
  
Both Shinji and Touji face-faulted.  
  
Each of the three of them looked at each individual weapon, determining what each one was. Kensuke turned on his camcorder and took shots of every gun he came across. Eventually, he eyes met with 'Buster', which seemed to be the highlight of the whole showcase. It was within a glass container this time.  
  
"Oh…Oh my god." Barely spoke Kensuke. "It…it's a ….M2 Browning machine gun…THIS THING'S AN ANTIQUE!!!" He began to examine the entire thing. "It looks like it's in perfect working order! I bet you that it could still be used! This is amazing!! I bet he could sell this to a museum for a fortune!"  
  
"It's illegal." Said Shinji. "I believe that if he got caught with it, he'd be fucked."  
  
Kensuke frowned. "I wish I could shoot it…"  
  
Shinji looked around the room. He then spotted the weapons that he remembered as the OICW. He pointed them out to Kensuke. "Hey! Here are the OICWs that I told you about."  
  
Aida turned his head in Shinji's direction, and gazed upon the two guns. He then smiled and quite literally crawled all the way up to them. "These are it, huh?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "We came all the way here to see these. Happy now?"  
  
Kensuke went and picked one up. It was rather heavy, and the boy had some difficultly adjusting it so that it was comfortable. As soon as he did so, he began to aim the gun around the room. "This is awesome!!!"  
  
"Having fun?" Came a voice near the door.  
  
Three of them looked towards the door. Shinji jumped when he realized that it was none other than the weapons developer himself. 'Oh God! I'm dead!'  
  
When Kensuke looked towards Adams, he simultaneously pointed the gun at him as well. Steve put a hand up in fear. "Whoa! Careful there! That thing's loaded!"  
  
The blond-haired boy was shocked. "It is?!"  
  
Adams then walk right up to the boy and grabbed the gun from him. "Of course not. You'd think I'd be that dumb?"  
  
Shinji walked up to him in an apologetic tone. "I'm really sorry about this. He wanted to see you gun collection, and I wasn't able to say no."  
  
The American nodded. "I see. You know that no one else was supposed to know about this. Now, I have no choice."  
  
Shinji blinked. "No choice about what?"  
  
Steven walked up to a box and opened it. He then looks at Touji and Kensuke. "You two! Hold out your hands!"  
  
Both reluctantly complied. Touji seemed a little more nervous than his close friend. "What are you going to do?"  
  
It was then that Adams pulled out two hand grenades and pulled the pins out of them with his thumbs. He then placed each one in the two boys' hands. "Now make sure you don't let go of the release mechanism. If you do, they will explode." He then ran out of the room.  
  
Shinji followed closely behind. "You're not actually going to kill them are you?!"  
  
Touji and Kensuke stood still, watching the grenades carefully. They were shaking in utter fear, and neither one was ready to die.  
  
Kensuke slowly looked up to his friend. "Am I peeing my pants now?"  
  
Touji shook his head. "Not yet…Am I?"  
  
Kensuke slowly shook his head. "No."  
  
"Good…" Spoke the dark-haired teen.  
  
Aida was almost crying. "So do you think that this is the end of us? Cause if it is, it was nice knowing you."  
  
Touji dug deep and had an idea. "We're not dead yet. If we slowly walk outside and throw these, we'll be safe."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Sounds like a plan." They then very cautiously walked out of the room, heading towards the front door.  
  
Shinji and Steve were watching from the living room. It wasn't long before they saw the other two walking out of the room, their faces completely pale. Shinji screamed in fright. "AHH GET AWAY FROM US!! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!!"  
  
It was by then that Adams began to laugh his ass off. Trying his best contain himself, he hollered to the boys holding the grenades. "It's ok…they're…just duds…"  
  
Hearing the American, they stared warily at the explosive devices in their hands. They then dropped them and ducked for cover. The weapons developer then walked up and grabbed each grenade. "See? They're fake." He then inspected them a little closer, and took up a look of terror. "OH DEAR GOD THEY'RE REAL!!!" This once again caused everyone one to cower in fear of approaching death. Adams then began to laugh his ass off again. "You guys…Hahahaha…are so gullible…"  
  
Realizing that there was no danger in the situation, the three younger males sighed in relief and became slightly upset. Touji was the first to respond. "That wasn't funny. You scared the hell out of us!"  
  
The American laughed again. "Come on! Did you really think that I'd pull the pin off of a live grenade in my own house? I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid."  
  
Shinji then approached Steven. "Are you mad at me? I should have asked before I just barged in. It was very rude."  
  
Adams shook his head. "Nah, the laugh had more than made up for that. I just need one more thing." He then looked towards Kensuke. "Can I have that camcorder of yours? Just for a sec."  
  
Aida blinked and took out his camcorder. "What for?"  
  
Adams grabbed it and popped out the disk within it. "Sorry, but I can't have any incriminating evidence leaving this household." He then steps on the disk, smashing it.  
  
Kensuke screams when he sees the disk being smashed. "NO!"  
  
Steven collects the pieces and disposes of them. "Sorry. It's really important that no one finds out about this collection of mine. It could cost me my job."  
  
Tears flowed down the four-eyed boy's eyes. "It's all gone…"  
  
Adams then hands the camcorder back to the boy. "Relax. I'll tell you what. I'll make it up to you by giving you a full tour of my collection, ok?"  
  
Kensuke brightened up. "Ok!!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes. 'Oh no…not another one…'  
  
Adams them began his own special little tour of all of his weapons. He pointed out each one, described it, and explained with own experiences with some of them. Kensuke's eyes were glued to the American, absorbing every little tidbit that was thrown at him. Touji only showed mild interest, sometimes drifting during the tour. Shinji however, was completely bored out of his mind, considering that this wasn't something that interested him, and he'd already gone through the whole tour before.  
  
Upon completion of the tour, Steve noticed the blond-haired boy's complete focus on him. "You're really into this stuff aren't you?"  
  
Aida nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!!! Anything that has to do with the military is so cool!!" He then grabs the American by his shirt. "Please tell me more!! Tell about your adventures and stuff. You were in the Special Forces, right?! I gotta know!!"  
  
Adams sweat dropped. 'Nut bag…' He then decided to agree. "Alright, but before hand, why don't I give you guys something to drink?"  
  
All three boys agreed, walking into the kitchen with Adams. He grabs sodas for each of them. "You guys wait in the living room, I'll bring out something special."  
  
Following the tactical advisor's request, Shinji, Touji and Kensuke waited in the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Moments later, Steven came back with a display case. Within the display case, there contained a variety of medals. Aida's eyes bulged out when he looked upon all of them medals. "Oh my god! A Distinguished Service Cross, a Citation Star, a Silver Star, two Bronze Stars, a Soldier's medal, four Purple Hearts, fourteen Campaign Ribbons, and two Combat Infantry Badges!! That's incredible!!"  
  
Steve smiled. "Yeah, when you're in combat for six years, medals kinda just fall on your lap. If I'd just gotten the Medal of Honor, even Misato would have to salute me no matter what. It really sucks that I never got it." He then began to think back. "Let me tell you how I got most of these medals."  
  
**  
  
Gendo was talking on the telephone at his desk. His sub-commander was close by, trying his best to make out what was being said on the other line. Gendo then hung up, and folded his hand in front of him. "That was the status report on Unit 02. Both it and its pilot are being shipped out today. They will arrive in Hawaii in approximately one week."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "So are we sending Captain Katsuragi out to supervise its transport?"  
  
"We will do so when it reaches Hawaii." Said Gendo. "Need I remind you that it isn't the only thing being transported overseas?"  
  
Kouzou understood. "So I take it that Kaji is on the transport heading towards Tokyo 3."  
  
The older Ikari nodded. "Yes. The next step in the Human Advancement Instrumentality Project is under way."  
  
It was then that Rei Ayanami entered the office. She stood at attention in front of the Commander's desk. "You'd wished to see me?"  
  
Gendo nodded while standing up. "Yes, Rei. Let us go out to lunch."  
  
**  
  
A good hour of time had just past by since Adams had begun to talk about his exploits during his years as a soldier. The overwhelming about of information that went right into Kensuke's brain numbed him. Touji had just kicked back and relaxed as he listened. Shinji, however, was bored almost to sleep. His eyes were getting slowly heavier, and he was struggling to stay alert.  
  
His attention was quickly caught when he noticed a green shape walking across the room. The other three were too occupied to notice its presence. He watched as the iguana slowly began to climb up the side of the couch. When it reached the armrest near Touji, he began to slowly climb up the boy's back. This obviously caught Suzuhara's attention, as he jumped straight up and stood still as he felt the creature continue to climb. "What the hell is on my back?!"  
  
The weapons developer smiled when he saw his friend's antics. "Oh that's just my pet iguana named Felix. He has a habit of climbing on people. He must find our body heat relaxing." The lizard continued to climb until it reached the top of Touji's head, in which he rested his head on top of it. "Aw look at that. He likes you."  
  
Touji couldn't say the same about the lizard. "Nobody's allowed to use my head as a pillow! Take it off!"  
  
Adams went and carefully grabbed the iguana off of the dark-haired kid's head. "Now now. Behave yourself."  
  
Felix lowered his head in disappointment. It then walked away, heading towards its cage.  
  
It was now that Adams felt that he needed to get some things done. "Well you guys, it was really nice getting to know you and all, but I have errands to run. Maybe someday I'll let you guys come back or something."  
  
Kensuke nodded in excitement. "You bet!! You're like my hero!!"  
  
Steve scratched the back of his head. "That's pretty cool I guess."  
  
Kensuke then leaned forward. "Can I have my own OICW, or rocket launcher?"  
  
Everyone else face-faulted, and Adams was quick to respond. "NO!!"  
  
Shortly afterwards, the three boys left, walking across the street in order to be able to go to their next stop. Shinji began to stare at the apartment across the street intently, remembering that Rei lived there.  
  
His actions didn't go unnoticed. "Hey Shinji. Whatcha looking at?" Asked Touji  
  
Shinji shook his head in denial. "Oh…nothing…"  
  
The other two boys stopped, easily realizing the dishonestly in his words. Kensuke then smiled. "Come on! What's with the house that you're staring at?"  
  
Knowing that he was caught, Shinji reluctantly told the truth. "That's Rei Ayanami's house."  
  
His honesty was not rewarded with kindness. Both of the other boys gained evil grins when an idea came to both of them at the same time. Touji went up to the young Ikari and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Shinji, there comes a time when you must become a man. I think that this time is now."  
  
Kensuke also walked up to the young pilot. "Yeah, I think that your destiny will involve you and that apartment. And I know exactly want you need to do."  
  
Shinji blinked. "I need to do what?"  
  
"You have to sneak into Rei's house and steal something!" Exclaimed Suzuhara.  
  
Shinji's eyes bulged out. "What! Are you serious?!"  
  
Both boys nodded. "If you steal something, I'll add on an extra 500 yen to what I owe you already." Said Touji.  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going into her house without her permission, especially to steal something."  
  
His statement was ignored however, and he was being pushed by his friends towards the apartment. "You have no choice." Said Kensuke.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Touji. "Consider this a hazing ritual."  
  
"Another one?" Asked the brown-haired boy.  
  
"Yes!!" Answered both boys.  
  
Shinji eventually reached the bottom of the front steps. He looked back before venturing forward. "What if she's home. I can't steal anything while she's here."  
  
Touji answered him. "I'll tell you what, I'll make the deal sweeter. If you steal a piece of her underwear, we'll give you 1000 yen, and if you get caught, we'll double what we were going to give you. I wouldn't say no to that!!"  
  
The young Ikari still wasn't convinced. "And what if I decide not to do this?"  
  
Kensuke began to walk away. "Come on Touji. It's obvious that he's a coward. He's afraid of a girl and a piece of underwear. How could he ever save humanity?"  
  
Touji also began to walk away. "You're right. I thought he was cool. Guess we were wrong. Good bye Ikari!"  
  
The young pilot was deeply hurt by the remarks. "Hey! You're not actually going to leave me behind are you?"  
  
The other two continued to play along. "Who was that?" Asked Touji.  
  
Kensuke shrugged. "Maybe it was that Shinji kid. You know, the one who was a wuss. He's not cool enough to hang out with us."  
  
Realizing that his friends were actually going to ditch him, Shinji grudgingly agreed. "Ok, fine! I'll do it!"  
  
Suzuhara and Aida immediately turned around and ran towards him. "Way to go!" Yelled Kensuke. "I knew you could do it."  
  
Shinji nervously began to ascend the stairs. Touji gave some words of encouragement. "Hey, don't worry about it. She'll love you forever for it!"  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "She will?"  
  
Touji nodded. "Yeah, girls are into that kind of thing. They think it's manly."  
  
Swallowing hard, Shinji climbed to the top of the steps and push the doorbell. No sound was heard. Taking deep breaths, Shinji grabbed the rusted doorknob, and slowly turned it, thus opening the door. He placed his head inside, and then entered the household.  
  
As soon as he entered, both of the other boys began to laugh their heads off.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe he's actually doing this." Revealed the dark-haired boy. "I don't think I could have."  
  
Kensuke raised his head with pride. "Nothing like reverse psychology. He actually thought we were going to ditch him."  
  
Touji snickered. "Yeah, and I think he believed me when I told him that Rei would 'love him forever' for doing this."  
  
The blond-haired boy laughed. "Yeah, I remember when you used to try and trick me by saying that. Good thing I never believed you."  
  
Touji narrowed his eyes. "You lie like a whore! I remember the time I made you go into the girls' locker room with your camcorder. You believed what I said then!"  
  
Kensuke frowned when hearing the memory. "I never even got a chance to see them in their underwear. They ganged up on me and pummeled me into oblivion…"  
  
**  
  
Shinji waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark room before moving. He called out to see if anybody was home. "Hello?! Ayanami!! Are you home!!" When convinced that he was indeed alone within the apartment, he removed his shoes and began to walk deeper with the confines of the girls home. The air was stale, and the walls were unpainted. At first glance, it appeared that the place was abandoned. "Maybe I have the wrong house." But his suspicions were soon averted when gazed upon what appeared to be both her living room and her bedroom. It was obvious that the place was very small, and was only made to accommodate one person.  
  
The room was surprisingly unclean, with blood stained pillows, and bunches of bloody paper towels all over the floor, obviously remnants of when she'd became injured during the original start-up test. "This place looks awful. She'd be as bad as Misato, if only she drank beer and had more stuff. Does she have anything else besides the basic essentials?"  
  
It was then that he'd spotted a pair of glasses on top of a dresser. He walked up to the dresser and picked them up. He noticed that they were bent and broken. "Are these hers? They don't look like they'd fit her." It was then that he saw writing on the side of the glasses. It read G. Ikari. "My father's glasses. Why does she have his glasses?" He then thought about it, guessing that it was probably something of sentimental value, and he decides to put them down. "I don't think I'd want to take these."  
  
He then realized that he was standing right in front of a dresser, and contained within the dresser is underwear. Sweating, he slowly reached down to pull open the top drawer. Just as he grabbed the handle, a thought of guilt fled over him. "Why am I doing this? This isn't right. Since when was it manly to steal someone's underwear, and more so, how would Rei love me for doing this? Those guys out there are probably laughing at me. But then again, another 1000 yen wouldn't hurt. I'm sure Misato would need it for something."  
  
He then slowly opened the drawer, revealing exactly what he was expecting, underwear. Shinji blushed a deep red when he saw the undergarments. "Bras, panties, and socks. Socks!! That's it. I'll just take a pair of socks. That's pretty harmless. Socks count as underwear. I'm sure she'll never notice." He then grabs a pair of socks and begins to head out the door. Not forgetting to put his shoes back on, he then walked out the door with a smile on his face.  
  
An anxious Touji and Kensuke greeted him. "So what did you steal?"  
  
"I stole some underwear. See?" Said Shinji as he held up the pair of socks.  
  
The other two frowned at his friend's cowardice. "Oh come on!" Yelled Suzuhara. "Socks aren't underwear."  
  
"Yeah they are!" Retorted Shinji.  
  
Kensuke shook his head. "Bra or panties are underwear. Socks don't count."  
  
"Yeah." Spoke the dark-haired boy. "And for your trickery, you have to get both a bra and panties in order to get any money at all. Those two, or nothing at all!"  
  
The young Ikari hung his head in frustration. "Oh come on. Do I have to?"  
  
Both boys nodded. "Yes you do."  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes and turned around. "Fine!" He then enters the building once again.  
  
Both of the boys were once again left in anticipation. "So, when he comes back, let's divide up." Suggested Touji. "I'll take the panties, and you'll take the bra. Deal?!"  
  
Kensuke disagreed. "No way! I want the panties! You can have the bra!"  
  
Touji got in his friends face. "What?! What are you, some sort of pervert?"  
  
"I'm a pervert?!! Why you…" Yelled Aida until he spotted someone walking towards them about a block away. Someone with blue hair and was dressed in a school uniform.  
  
Kensuke nearly panicked. "Oh shit! Rei's coming!"  
  
Touji turned his head to see the truth. "Fuck! What do we do?!"  
  
Trying to think fast, Kensuke came up with an idea. "Quick! Just follow my lead!" Kensuke then began to walk up the steps and attempted to ring the doorbell. To no surprise, nothing happened. He then began to act, to which he was failing miserably. "Oh-no. No-one-answered. Oh-my. Isn't-this-the-right-house?" He then looks towards his friend, hoping he could keep up.  
  
Touji did his best, his acting being equally bad. "I-don't-know. I-thought-it-was-the-right-house."  
  
Kensuke continued. "Well-if-this-isn't-the-right-house, whose-house-is-it?"  
  
By now, Rei was now within mere steps form the front steps. Touji pretended to be surprised. "Oh! This-must-be-Rei's-house! We-have-the-wrong-house!"  
  
"Oh-my!" Acted Aida. "Indeed, we-have-the-wrong-house. We-must-leave-now." He then walked down the steps just as Rei began to walk up them.  
  
Touji began to march away with his friend. "Yes, we-must-leave…in-order-to-find-the-right-house." The two of them began to march away, complete with goofy, innocent smiles. Rei only stared briefly at them, puzzled by their unusual behavior. Putting it to the back of her mind, she then entered her home, not realizing that she was not alone.  
  
As soon as she entered the apartment, the other two boys turned around and began to panic. "Oh shit!" Yelled Touji. "Ikari's done for!"  
  
"I'll say!" Agreed the four-eyed boy. "What should we do?!"  
  
Then a voice was heard behind them. "Just what are you guys up to?!"  
  
**  
  
Shinji was now standing once again in front of the dresser, opening the top drawer and replacing the sock he just took. He neglected to take off his shoes this time, hoping to just quickly get in and out so that he could get this ordeal over with. "I can't believe they said that socks don't count as underwear. What were they planning on using the bra and panties for anyway? I think that this is kinda sick, but then again I'm still stupid enough to do it, so I guess I'm no better."  
  
He stared deeply at the unholy undergarments before him. Slowly reaching down with sweaty palms, he goes and grabs each of one type by the tips of his thumbs and fore fingers. He then holds them away from himself, as if he was worried about being tainted by them.  
  
It was then that he heard the front door open. 'Oh fuck! What the hell do I do!!!'  
  
Hastily looking around the apartment, he quickly dashed with the underwear into the only hiding place he could think of in such short notice…the bathroom.  
  
Ayanami soon entered the main room, dropping off her belongings, and taking a quick sit on her bed. She then notices that her dresser drawer was open. Confused as to why it would be open, she got up and closed it, trying to remember if she was the one who left it open.  
  
Shinji's situation looked pretty grim. The only place for him to hide within the bathroom was the shower. He quickly darted in there, pulled the shower curtain, and ducked into a corner while he prayed for salvation. 'Oh dear god! What was I thinking?! Of all places to hide, why the bathroom? She's bound to come in here, and then she'll see me…holding her underwear! If I make it out of this one alive, I'll become a devout…anything!'  
  
A few minutes passed, with no signs of anything to worry about. Shinji looked around to see if there were any windows in the bathroom…there were none. 'Aw shit. Why did I let those guys talk me into this? This is their fault. If they hadn't forced me to do this, I'd make it to see the next sunrise.' He then frowned on his last train of thought. 'Who am I kidding? This is every bit my fault as it is theirs. I had the choice of not doing this, but I became worried that I'd lose my friends. Now, I might as well not have any.'  
  
He then began to try and think of the best-case scenario. 'Maybe she won't kill me. Maybe she'll only beat me up, or maybe she'll never know I'm here. Maybe, she'll take a nap or go out again. How long is it till night time?' He then checks his watch and find out that it was only 2:00 P.M. 'Aw man! I'm a goner…'  
  
Things went from bad to worse when the door suddenly opened. None other than Rei Ayanami had just entered the bathroom. Shinji tensed up for his own awaiting demise. 'Nice knowing you, Shinji.' He noticed, though, that she hadn't seen him yet. 'Maybe she won't notice. Maybe she'll do her business and never know I'm here. I'm invisible. I'm Super Stealth Shinji. Impossible to see with the untrained eye.'  
  
His irrational thought pattern was interrupted when he noticed that she didn't come in to use the toilet. Instead, she began to undress, staring away from the shower. 'NO!!! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Oh god please tell me she's not getting undressed. My god, she's down to her underwear! I'm dead…this is it. I'm not stealthy. I'm not invisible. I'm just plain dead. Hope she doesn't mangle my corpse too badly. '  
  
He tucked himself tightly into the corner, tensing up for the inevitable. He closed his eyes, hoping, praying that this wasn't real. It wasn't long before the shower curtain slid open, revealing his presence. "Pilot Ikari?"  
  
Shinji slowly opened his eyes and turned them towards the voice. To his astonishment, he was greeted by a full frontal view of his fellow co-pilot, staring down at him. The view of her completely caught the boy of guard, his face turning crimson, and his nose beginning to bleed. He tried his best to force himself to look at her face, and not below her shoulders. "Ak ah uh um oh heh he hi Rei uh um oh uuuuhhhh." He then remembered the underwear he was holding, and he decided to reach out and hand them over. "Ca…care to cover up?"  
  
Surprisingly enough, the blue-haired albino seemed completely unaware of her nudity, as if she was unaware that it was unnatural to let yourself be seen like that. She simply grabbed the undergarments and stepped to the side. "You may leave now."  
  
He was hesitant at first, wondering if this was a trick. Shinji then walked out, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind. Upon leaving the bathroom, he stopped and began to talk out loud so she could hear him. "I'm really sorry! This was sort of a…hazing ritual. I really wasn't going to take your…stuff. It was just a bet. You know, it really…."  
  
His words were interrupted when he heard the sounds of running water. He then gathered that he was being ignored. Not wanting to stay any longer, he quickly headed out the door. "What a strange girl…."  
  
**  
  
Touji, Kensuke, and now Steve were waiting outside of Rei's apartment, trying to figure out what their poor friend's fate had been. Steve had caught notice of their behavior when he went outside to mow the lawn. By now, he already knew what was going on.  
  
"You think he's dead?" Asked Touji. "I haven't heard anything."  
  
"Maybe she's one of those silent, killer, ninja types." Said Aida while trying to do some funky ninja moves. "He probably never saw it coming."  
  
"Judging from my vast array of experience…" Spoke Adams. "They're probably making out."  
  
The other two boys widened their eyes. "Really?!"  
  
The American shook his head. "Nah."  
  
It was then that Shinji exited the building, trying his best to hide the fact that his nerves were shot. He of course failed miserably, considering the fact that his nose was still bleeding. "Uh…Hey guys."  
  
The other three darted up to him. "So what happened?" Asked Touji. "Did you get punched in the face?"  
  
Shinji blinked for a moment, only just realizing the situation with his nose. "Oh, this? Uh…no. No! I was just picking my nose."  
  
Adams saw right through the naive young man. "I know what happened. You saw something, didn't you?"  
  
Shinji shook his head and shrugged. "Nope, didn't see anything. Nothing happened at all."  
  
The other two boys didn't believe him. "Come on! What happened? What did you see? Did you see her in her underwear?"  
  
The young Ikari decided to go with that. "Yep…yep you got me. That's what I saw."  
  
The weapons developer didn't buy it. "You're a terrible liar. Admit it." He then leaned forward with an evil smile. "You saw her naked."  
  
Suzuhara and Aida's jaws dropped to the ground. "NO WAY!! REALLY?!!"  
  
Shinji hung his head and wiped the blood from his nose. "Yes…."  
  
Touji shook his head. "Bullshit! How'd you pull that off?!"  
  
Shinji then went about explaining what exactly happened a few minutes ago. When he'd finished explaining, the other two boys frowned.  
  
"Now I wish I had gone and done it." Said the dark-haired boy. "She maybe weird, but she still doesn't look too bad."  
  
Kensuke was nearly teary eyed. "Someday, I'll get to see a girl naked. Someday!!"  
  
Adams chuckled. "Ah, memories of childhood. Hey, she didn't to do for what you did. Maybe she likes ya!"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I doubt it. It wasn't like that. It was kinda like she didn't care. It's…weird." Shinji then became somewhat upset. "I went through all that, and I wasn't even able to live up to the bet. Now I get nothing."  
  
The tactical advisor patted the young pilot on the shoulder. "You did steal something. You stole a look at her goods. Hell, I'll treat you for that. Let me take you guys to the arcade. I'll buy the tokens."  
  
Kensuke and Touji jumped up with joy, while Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had errands."  
  
Adams waved his hand forward. "It's the weekend. I'll do them later. Follow me to my car."  
  
Three boys followed him back to the wear house where the car was parked. Touji seemed the most impressed with it. "Dude! You're car looks awesome!"  
  
"Thanks." Said the American as all four of them piled in. "I built it myself."  
  
"Cool!" Said Touji as the car sped off towards the arcade.  
  
A few minutes later, they entered Shi-to's, each of the four of them grabbing a small handful of tokens from the machine, courtesy of Adams. Shinji was undecided as to what he wanted to play, considering that he still wasn't into video games, but since he was here, he might as well play something. His decision was made for him, though, when everyone gathered around the "Men of War" game, which was the favorite of everyone but Shinji. Shinji knew of the American's skill at this game and decided to warn the others. "If I were you, I wouldn't play Steve at this. He's…pretty good."  
  
Adams tried to be modest. "Eh…I'm alright…"  
  
Touji and Kensuke were not so modest. "You better watch out." Said Touji. "Him and I are ranked 9th and 10th respectively."  
  
The tactical advisor's modesty quickly disappeared when he heard this. "Is that so? Well, I didn't want to be a show off, but now that you laid your cards on the table, so will I. I, too, am on the top 10 list."  
  
Kensuke blinked. "If you're on the top 10 list, then that means that you're higher ranked than we are!"  
  
Adams nodded. "Yep."  
  
The other two looked up at the top 10 list above them, only to see Adams's name, still at the top.  
  
"AAHHH!" Screamed Aida. "That's you?!"  
  
Touji seemed a little less worried. "That's pretty good, but it doesn't mean that you're invincible."  
  
"Try me." Challenged the American.  
  
Touji tuned to Shinji. "Are you helping us out, or not?"  
  
The young pilot shrugged. "I guess, but I don't know how much help I could be."  
  
Kensuke gathered his courage and stood up. "Alright! Three on one! You're going down!"  
  
Adams put on his game face. "Every one gets five lives. You can pick the board. Good luck!  
  
And so the game began, 3 on 1. Kensuke picked a snowy baseboard, which was his favorite. Touji was pretty good at this board, too. Shinji was just going with the flow.  
  
Adams devised his strategy. 'Okay, I'll pick off the strongest one, first, that being Kensuke. Then I'll mow down Touji. Then I'll toy with Shinji. I'd hate to do it, but I can't help it.'  
  
Despite their best effort, neither of the two more experienced boys could keep up with the combat experienced Adams. He when about with his plan, killing each one, life by life, while remaining relatively unharmed. It wasn't long before Suzuhara and Aida were eliminated.  
  
Touji was severely disappointed. "Damn man! I couldn't even touch him. This sucks."  
  
Kensuke was star struck. "Man! If he's this good at this game, imagine what he could do in real life?!"  
  
"I guess Shinji's done for." Said Touji. "We couldn't even take one life from him, and Shinji's just a novice."  
  
"Thanks the bode of confidence…." Said Shinji as he hid in a corner, expecting imminent death. He didn't wait long.  
  
"Come on Shinji!" Yelled the captain. "If you keep getting killed like this in a game, how can we trust you to save the world?"  
  
Shinji gritted his teeth when hearing this. "Fine! If that's how you want to play it."  
  
"That's the stuff." Encouraged Steven as he killed Shinji again. "Never give up! Try again."  
  
With in two minutes, Shinji was down to his last life. Knowing that he didn't have much more to go on, he went and grabbed the nearest weapon, a grenade launcher. He then set about trying to find his target.  
  
The American decided to have some fun. Instead of finishing off his opponent, he decides to toy with him a little longer. Every time Shinji saw him, he got away, causing Shinji to become all the more frustrated. "Damn it! Stay still!"  
  
Adams was having a ball. He knew he had the game in the bag. There was no reason for him to drag it out, other than to improve his oversized ego. He just wanted one more minute of fun.  
  
Shinji was about to give up. He knew he couldn't win. He was out skilled in everyway. It was only a matter of time before he lost. He went into a secluded area, and waited to be finished off. Little did he realize that by doing that, he threw his opponent off.  
  
"Where'd the hell did you go?" Asked a confused Adams. "There's no way I lost track of you."  
  
Shinji then saw on his screen the soldier being controlled by Adams. It moved around the screen aimlessly, looking for him. The young Ikari went wide-eyed. 'I have the advantage! I could attack him from here, and he wouldn't realize it until it was too late!' She then lined up with launcher and shot one grenade. It landed, perfectly, on Adams's soldier's head, blowing it to smithereens.  
  
Everyone, including Shinji, went wide-eyed. Touji looked towards Kensuke. "Did you see that? How did he do that?"  
  
More surprised than any of them was Steve. "Impossible. I can't die! Not to you. No way!" Angered by the boy's luck, Adams quickly finished him off. "That was the luckiest shot I'd ever seen." He then stood up and walked up to Shinji, patting him on the back. "Sometimes it's better to be lucky than it is to be good."  
  
Touji and Kensuke also congratulated Shinji. "Man!" Said Kensuke. "You totally surprised us. Maybe you have some talent."  
  
"If luck is a talent…" Spoke Shinji. "Then I think I have too much. And not always of the good kind, either."  
  
Adams got ready to leave. "Well guys, hate to tell you this, but it's time to go. Want me to drop you off at your houses?"  
  
The three boys looked at their watches and noted that it was 4:00 P.M. Touji gasped. "We can't go home! We still need to see Misato!"  
  
Steven raised an eyebrow. "Misato? Why?"  
  
Kensuke answered that one. "I need to find out how attractive she is. According to Touji, she's a babe!"  
  
Shinji hung his head. "You guys have no idea what she can be like."  
  
Adams seconded the notion. "I'll say. Slob city, here we come. So I'm dropping all three of you at her place, huh? Great…"  
  
It was shortly after that when they left and headed towards the Katsuragi residence. Along the way, Touji looked to the American with a question. "Do you dislike Misato?"  
  
Adams nodded. "We're not the best of buddies. It's goes back to two years ago. Let me tell you what happened."  
  
Shinji interrupted. "I don't think that's necessary. I'll tell him."  
  
Adams raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference? I know exactly what happened. I remember it like it was yesterday."  
  
Shinji interrupted again. "Misato's version was different."  
  
The Captain narrowed his eyes. "Oh really! As much as she drank, I'm surprised that she had a version. I bet you that she told you that she cooked up some gourmet meal."  
  
Shinji evaded the question. "Ritsuko was there too, wasn't she?"  
  
Adams nodded. "Yeah! Ask her, you'll see. My version is the correct one. She'll vouch for me."  
  
It was then that they finally pulled into the parking lot of Shinji's home. As the three boys exited the car, Steve had one word of advise. "Whatever you guys do, don't eat her cooking!" With that, he sped off, heading off god know where.  
  
Touji and Kensuke began to talk about the American as the three of them went up the elevator.  
  
"I guess he's cool." Said Suzuhara. "I personally thought he talked too much about himself at times, though."  
  
Kensuke shook his head. "No way! He's awesome! I wish I could be like him!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes. "You think too highly of him. He can be weird at times, even weirder when he's around Misato."  
  
"I don't care." Spoke Aida. "I still think he's my new hero."  
  
Touji smirked. "Wait till you meet Misato. One look at her, and you'll forget all about heroes, cause you'll wish you could be hers."  
  
The blond-haired boy shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
The elevator doors opened. 'I just hope that she's properly attired.' Thought Shinji.  
  
Shortly after that, they reached the front door of Shinji's apartment. Pushing the open button, Shinji opened the door, revealing the inside of his home. The three of them walked in and adjusted to the surroundings. Shinji made his presence known. "I'm home!"  
  
"Oh! Shinji's home." Called out a voice from the living room, easily identified as Shinji's guardian. She poked her head into the kitchen doorway and waved. "Hi Shinji! Welcome ho…I see you brought some company." She then walked into the kitchen to greet the visitors. She was indeed properly enough attired, wearing a Tang-top and jeans. "Hello! As you may have guess, I'm Shinji's guardian, Misato Katsuragi." She then looks at the dark-haired boy, easily remembering his face. "I recognize you. You behaving yourself?"  
  
Touji bowed while blushing heavily. "Yes Misato! And while I'm here, you can expect nothing but complete politeness."  
  
"That's good to know. I'm glad you two settled your differences and are friends." Said the captain as she then turned to the four-eyed kid. "And you are?"  
  
Kensuke stood at attention and saluted her. "Ma'am! I am Kensuke Aida, ma'am!"  
  
Misato sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you, too. I just want the both of you to make yourself at home."  
  
Both boys nodded excitedly. "YES MA'AM!!!"  
  
"Thank you!" Said Misato as she grabbed a beer and walked back into the living room.  
  
Kensuke turned to his long-time friend. "You are so right! She is gorgeous!"  
  
Touji smirked. "How could you doubt me? I know da babes, man! What I can't understand is why Ikari here doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "She's just not the kind of woman I'm interested in, if I were even interested in woman in the first place."  
  
Touji and Kensuke stared at their friend blankly. "Are you saying that you're gay?"  
  
Shinji face-faulted. "NO!!" He then picked himself up. "I'm just saying that I'm not really ready for dating and all the like. I already told you that I'm trying not to be distracted by girls. My Sensei told me it was a bad idea."  
  
Touji waved his index finger. "He said girls. He didn't say anything about women."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Yeah! You have to know the difference."  
  
Shinji groaned. "Why did I let you two in here?"  
  
They walked into the living room and were soon greeted by Ritsuko, who was also apparently visiting and was casually dressed. The guest table was out, and her and Misato were enjoying drinks. "Hello Shinji. Are you having a good day? You're not the only one who got the day off."  
  
Shinji nodded. "My day has been pretty good. How are you?"  
  
Ritsuko yawn as she took a sip of her sake. "I've been waiting for a day off for what feels like years. You think you have it rough."  
  
Touji whispered in the young Ikari's ear. "Why didn't you tell us that you had another babe living in your home?"  
  
Shinji turned to his friend and shook his head. "She doesn't live with us. She's a friend of Misato's, and she's the head supervisor of NERV." He then decided to make introductions. "Guys, this is Ritsuko Akagi. Ritsuko, this is Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara."  
  
Ritsuko nodded and smiled. "Charmed."  
  
Misato began to look through her purse. "Hmm. I was about to cook dinner, but I wasn't expecting more company."  
  
Touji tried to be a gentleman. "Oh Misato! You needn't worry about us. We're not hungry."  
  
Just then, Shinji's, Touji's and Kensuke's stomachs began to growl. Misato frowned upon hearing them. She got up to get her jacket. "Nonsense! You guys must be starving. Unfortunately, I need to go out to get more food."  
  
Shinji attempted to talk her out of it. "Don't worry about cooking. Why not just order take-out?"  
  
Misato smiled and patted the boy on the back. "I thank you for thinking about me, but I'm kinda sick of take-out."  
  
'I was mostly thinking about me…' Thought Shinji.  
  
Misato grabbed her purse and began to head out the door. "Besides, I saw this recipe on TV, and I want to try it out! Ritsuko, would you mind watching them, I won't be long." She then walked out the door before her friend could answer.  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "As if I hate doing nothing…."  
  
Kensuke went teary eyed. "I can't believe it! Misato is going to cook for us!"  
  
Touji was equally excited. "She must think I'm studly or something. Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen to what Steve said?"  
  
Neither boy listened to Shinji. They began to mumble to themselves about what the Director of Operations could have possibly wanted to cook.  
  
Ritsuko chuckled. "I don't think she'll ever learn to cook. I still have some bad memories from back in college went she tried to cook. Almost burnt down my dorm several times."  
  
It was then that Shinji had an idea. Being that she was here, Shinji decided to ask Ritsuko about the day Adams and Misato first met, just out of curiosity. "Ritsuko?! I was wondering. Since I've been here, I've heard two versions of the story when…"  
  
Before Shinji could finish his sentence, the blond-haired scientist already beat him to the punch. "Let me guess, the day that Adams and Misato first met two years ago. Oh dear god, what did they tell you? Did Misato say something about being able to cook? Did Adams say he was an actual gentleman?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Pretty much…"  
  
Ritsuko laughed. "Take a seat you three. As the only sober person there that night, I will tell you what actually happened that night. Let me tell you that if I had the opportunity, I would have shot both of them that night."  
  
After Shinji, Touji and Kensuke sat down, she began to tell the story. "Like I said, it happened about two years ago….  
  
**  
  
The scene flashes back to Misato's house. Misato was quickly trying to prepare dinner, obviously expecting company.  
  
**  
  
"Misato had just been hired as NERV's new Director of Operations. She was pretty much alone, I being the only person she really knew. I figured it might be a good idea to introduce Adams, so I suggested a dinner at her place. To be truthful, I was thinking about setting those two up. What I was thinking, I'll never know…"  
  
**  
  
The doorbell rings, leaving Misato in a slight panic. She rushes to the door and opens it, greeting her old college friend, and a then shaven Steven Adams.  
  
"Good evening!" Said Misato. "Welcome to my home. Sorry if it's a little messy, I just moved in."  
  
**  
  
"Believe it or not, it didn't start off all that bad between them. They were both polite and sincere. Things didn't get out of hand until later."  
  
**  
  
Steven held out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Steven Adams, Head Weapons Developer of NERV. And you are?"  
  
Misato shook his hand back. "I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi, Director of Operations at NERV."  
  
Adams seemed surprised. "Wow! So you're my new boss? I better behave myself then."  
  
Misato smirked. "As long as you know your place." She then turn around and headed to the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home!"  
  
**  
  
"It seemed so nice that they seemed to be getting along. I was almost sure that those two would be fine, but things slowly began to fall apart once we entered the house."  
  
Shinji interrupted. "This certainly seems different so far. Their introductions in their versions were less pleasant."  
  
Doctor Akagi rolled her eyes. "As plastered as they both got, it not surprising that they're versions were way off."  
  
**  
  
Both Ritsuko and Steven stood in the living room looking around the apartment, trying to find a place to sit. Misato appeared out of the kitchen. "I'm really sorry to ask you this, but could you two help pick up the place while I cook. Like I said, I didn't have time to clean it sooner." She then went back into the kitchen.  
  
Adams stared at the garbage and shook his head. "Nonono! I can't touch garbage. Not in these clothes. I just bought these, and they cost me a mint."  
  
Ritsuko narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to help?"  
  
"If I stain these clothes." Said the American. "I'll kill myself. I'll tell you what, I'll help you by getting a garbage bag."  
  
**  
  
"And that's about all he did to help me. I ended up cleaning the whole house, while he sat on his ass and started drinking that nasty whiskey he likes so much. Almost as bad as him was Misato, who was chugging a beer while the food she was cooking was boiling over…"  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko looked into the kitchen and gasped as a pot of instant noodles boiled over. "Misato! The food!"  
  
The young female captain looked over to the food and spit out her beer. "Oh shit!!!" She went over to turn down the stove, but it was too late. The package was ruined. "Eh…I guess I'll try again."  
  
Akagi slapped her forehead. "Are you telling me that you still can't cook? How long has it been?"  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "Relax, I'll get it right next time."  
  
Ritsuko groaned. "Lousy hosts."  
  
She then hears Steve gasping as he took another shot of whiskey from a liter bottle. "Ahhh! Now that's the stuff! Wants some Ritsuko?"  
  
"Lousy house guests as well…." Spoke Ritsuko under her breath. She then turns to the weapons developer. "You know I can't drink tonight, I'm the designated driver."  
  
"More for me…" Said Adams as he took another shot. "For this wait, I hope it's good!"  
  
Ritsuko leaned over to the American. "I hope so, too. Back in college, I heard she could burn water."  
  
Adams blinked and then poured another shot. "Better be prepared."  
  
**  
  
Finally, after two hours, Misato finished cooking. I was already beginning to think that the evening was ruined, but little did I know that it was about to get worse. By the time dinner was done, both of them were trashed."  
  
**  
  
Misato started to slowly stumble into the living room, carrying all the food. Before reaching the table, she tripped, almost falling over. She managed to catch herself, but a bowl of instant curry fell off the serving plate and onto Ritsuko. "AAHHH!!"  
  
Misato put a hand to her face in embarrassment. "Oops! Sorry!!"  
  
Adams began to laugh. "HA HA!! Better you than me!"  
  
Akagi gritted her teeth and stood up to head to the bathroom. On her way, she mumbled something about drunken clumsy oafs who need to be shot.  
  
While she washed up, Steven quickly grabbed a bowl of instant noodles and began to chow down. His blood alcohol content slowed his nervous system, so it took a second before he felt the horrendous taste reach his brain. He stopped suddenly, while his eye began to twitch. He then spat out what was in his mouth and screamed. "OH DEAR GOD!! I'VE HAD C-RATIONS THAT TASTED BETTER THAN THIS!!!" He then jumped up and quickly run into the bathroom. He barrels through Ritsuko to reach the toilet in order to puke his guts out."  
  
**  
  
I figured that he was going to puke eventually from all that booze. I guess it was good that he got it over with. The only problem was that now that he had an empty stomach, it encouraged him to drink more…"  
  
**  
  
Ritsuko got herself up and began to walk into the living room, rubbing her head. Misato was obviously upset to hear that her cooking wasn't a success. "Did you hear him?! He insulted my cooking!!" She then picks up a bowl of instant noodles and hands them to Ritsuko. "Tell me! It's not bad, right?"  
  
Ritsuko picked up the bowl and stared ominously at it. She then pick up her chopsticks and took a bite. No sooner that she did that she also stood up and ran towards the bathroom, plowing through the weapons developer as she did.  
  
Adams lied still on the floor, dazed by the unexpected charge. "Did someone get the license plate of that truck?"  
  
Misato had a vein pop out of her head. "You two are the most ungrateful guest I've ever had!!"  
  
Upon emptying the content of her stomach, Akagi slowly walked back into the living room with an idea. "Why don't we just order delivery? Who's going to pay?"  
  
Misato shrugged meekly, still upset that both of her guests disliked her cooking. "I don't know. I don't have any money."  
  
Adams scratched the back of his head. "I think I left my money at home, so it can't be me."  
  
The blond-haired scientist slapped her forehead. "Fine! I'll buy!"  
  
Adams gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry! I'll pay you back went you can."  
  
**  
  
"He never did pay me back. I was starting to think that maybe I should just go home and ditch those two so that I wouldn't have to be bothered, but when I saw them starting to drink more, I realized that I'd probably have to stay behind, just in case something were to happen, like them killing themselves or each other."  
  
**  
  
All the food had finally been delivered. Everybody was starting to eat and things were starting to settle down. Adams had drunk more than half of his liter of whiskey, and Misato had over seven beers cans on the table. The air was still a little tense though, so Ritsuko decided to try and lighten the mood by having Misato and Steve get to know each other. "So why don't you guys tell us something about yourselves?"  
  
Adams immediately took this opportunity and ran with it. "Oh me? Where should I start?"  
  
**  
  
"Oh man, I had never anyone talk about themselves like he did that night. Boy did he brag…"  
  
**  
  
"I was a high school all-star in my football team. I got more yards than anyone."  
  
**  
  
"And brag…"  
  
**  
  
"I was chosen as a special ops soldier, having missions from all over the world."  
  
**  
  
"And brag…"  
  
**  
  
"In the academy, I came up with this theory on progressive technology. I'm trying to create a weapon with it that'll be awesome!"  
  
**  
  
"And brag…"  
  
**  
  
"I recently got promoted to head weapons developers. The guy before me was a total dumbass that got nothing done."  
  
By now, both Ritsuko and Misato were bored out of their minds. Misato had nearly passed out, and Ritsuko was thinking about shooting the arrogant American.  
  
Finally, Adams mentioned a topic that peaked Misato's interest. "I just built this new car. It's great!"  
  
Misato picked her head up when she heard this. "You built a car, huh? I have a pretty nice car, too."  
  
**  
  
"Finally, they had something they could relate to. I figured that maybe the night wouldn't be a total disaster, but once again, I was wrong."  
  
**  
  
Adams gave an arrogant laugh. "So tell me about this car of yours."  
  
Misato gave a confident smile. "I just recently got it. It's a sports car from the foremost builders of car in the whole nation of Japan."  
  
"Puhh." Said the weapons developer. "I bet it wouldn't hold a candle to my car. I have some great high performance parts in it."  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "Well my car can produce up to 426 horsepower."  
  
"Mine can produce 435!" Retorted Adams.  
  
Misato fired back, slowly rising from her seat. "Well, it hardly matters since I would easily out drive you!"  
  
The American also rose. "A woman out driving me? HA!"  
  
Misato was standing by now. "What do mean by that?!!"  
  
Adams was also standing. "I'm saying woman can't drive!"  
  
"Bullshit!!" Said Katsuragi. "Let's go right now! I'm going to go kick your ass right now!!"  
  
"You're on!!" Said Steve as he went for the door.  
  
Ritsuko stopped in. "Stop it you two! You're too drunk to go out driving, especially to race. Besides, Adams's car isn't even here!"  
  
The lieutenant frowned. "Aw man! I forgot…" He then holds out his hand towards Akagi, as if he wanted her car keys. "Can I use your car? I could probably beat her even with your car."  
  
"NO!!!" Replied the blond scientist bluntly. "Now sit down!!"  
  
Both drunks were upset by her response, and each begrudgingly sat back down. Misato began to mumble, saying how the male was probably lying about his car.  
  
Steven overheard her. "What makes you think I'm lying?"  
  
"If you built a car like you said you did, it would probably bankrupt you!" Responded the Director of Operations.  
  
"Hardly." Said Adams. "My paycheck covers it easily."  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow. "How much do you gat paid?"  
  
**  
  
"That is where it all began. The jealously over salaries. Even those I get paid more than either one of them, being that I was sober, I knew better than to jump into this one. It did make things worse, sadly. It was their first full-fledged argument. The first of many…"  
  
**  
  
As soon as Misato heard the figures that the American was paid, she was overwhelmed with jealousy. "What the fuck?! Why is it that you're getting paid more than me?!"  
  
Steve drank another shot of whiskey. "It helps to be educated…"  
  
Misato slammed her fist on the table. "I am educated!! I'm also your boss!! There is no way that you should get more money than me!!"  
  
Adams pulled his lower eyelid down with his middle finger and stuck his tongue. "Sucks to be you…"  
  
Misato gritted her teeth. "You fucking asshole!! You think you're better than me?!! You don't know anything about me, or what I've done or been through!!"  
  
"I didn't say anything to that effect." Said Adams. "But if you think you've seen shit, let me just tell you that I've been in the military seen you were middle school. I have seen some shit. The kind of shit that would make you wet your pants!"  
  
"You think you're so hot just because you seen a few fire fights, but you've never seen what I saw the day second impact happened." Yelled Misato.  
  
"Oh what? Did you lose your little puppy? I'm so sorry." Responded Adams  
  
Misato clenched her fist. "I'll forgive you for your ignorance. But the things I have seen are things that no one has ever saw. And even to this day, I will never forget them."  
  
"Whatever…" Said Adams.  
  
By now, Ritsuko was nearly banging her head against the table. 'This is getting out of hand.'  
  
**  
  
"It was then that they began to insult each other's sex life…"  
  
**  
  
Misato decided to go on the offensive. "I bet you Americans are all talk and no action. In fact, I bet that's your philosophy in everything, including sex!"  
  
Adams laughed. "Go ahead and think whatever you want! No decent American would ever touch you!"  
  
"Well I don't see any decent Americans around here!" Retorted the Captain. "I'd bet you'd be desperate enough to try and pull something on me!"  
  
The lieutenant pointed at Misato's chest. "With jugs as fake as those? Hardly!"  
  
A vein popped out of Misato's head. "Moron!! These are real!! If anything needs an enlargement, it's probably your dick!!" She then takes her purse and pulls out some lipstick. "I bet that it is this small…no." She then pulls off the cap and screws the bottom to shorten its length. "This is probably more accurate!!"  
  
"As loose as you are, it might as well be!!!" Screamed Steve.  
  
Misato stood up and clenched her fists. "OH YEAH!!"  
  
Adams Also stood up. "YEAH!!"  
  
Ritsuko was now pissed. She decided to put an end to their childish arguing. "WILL YOU BOTH FUCKING SHUT UP? GOD, YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN. IF I'D KNOWN THAT THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, I WOULDN'T HAVE SET THIS NIGHT UP."  
  
Both of them stared at Ritsuko, then at each other, and sneered. Adams then gathered his things and began to stumble for the door. "What a shitty night. I hope to god that I never run into her at work."  
  
"You're lucky I don't fire you ass!!" Yelled the purple-haired woman.  
  
Ritsuko stood up and began to head out. "We're leaving. Sorry things didn't work out."  
  
Misato walked to her room. "Whatever…"  
  
**  
  
"It was then that I sent Adams home, and I'm sorry that I ever set the night up. If it weren't for that, things might have been different now. But oh well…"  
  
Shinji thought about the whole story. "Well, that certainly sounds a little more accurate than the other two stories. I never realized that you suffered so much that night. Heck, they said that the other hit on them."  
  
Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "If either one hand, I'd be in jail for murder right now."  
  
Shinji nodded. "It's too bad for you. You had to see it all."  
  
Ritsuko yawn as she began to get drowsy. "Yeah, a lot of people don't realize that my life's pretty hard. I put in terrible hours, hardly get any sleep, and almost never get to have fun. My life is a wreck."  
  
Kensuke began to cry. "I feel so sorry for you, Ritsuko. You can bet that you have sympathy from me!"  
  
Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "Uh…thanks…"  
  
It was then that the front door opened, revealing Misato with her arms full of groceries and beer. "I'm home! I'll start dinner immediately!"  
  
The blond scientist took this as her cue to leave. "Oh dear, looks like I have to go. See ya later everyone!"  
  
Misato saddened. "You're not staying for dinner, but I got enough for everyone."  
  
Ritsuko hurried out the door. "Sorrygottowork!!" She then left the building, screeching the tires as she left.  
  
Misato shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like I paid for it anyway."  
  
The young Ikari overheard his guardian. "What do you mean that you didn't pay for it?"  
  
Katsuragi began to chuckle. "I'll tell how it happened. I was on my way to the grocery store when I had to stop at a red light. To my luck, to my right was none other than that ass Adams…"  
  
**  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Misato rolled down her window to call out the American who was still in his car… "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
Adams rolled down his window as well. "Grocery shopping, like that's any of your business."  
  
Misato had an idea. "First one there has to pay for the other's groceries. Deal?"  
  
The weapons developer smiled at the challenge. "You sure that you can afford to pay for my groceries?"  
  
Misato gave a confident grin. "I'm not going to lose, so I'm not worried."  
  
"That's too bad. I just filled my car with fluids." Said Steve. "You don't a chance!"  
  
The Director of Operations gave him the thumbs down. "You can't cheat with that stupid bike of yours, so I think you're done for!"  
  
Adams began to roll up his window just before the light turn green. "I won't need to take short cuts to beat you. My cars got more beef anyway!"  
  
It was then that the light turned green and both cars sped away, squealing the tires.  
  
**  
  
"I had him from the start!" Said Misato. "His gears were set up for greater top end and lower acceleration, so I got the better start. We didn't have to make any turns along the way either, but I knew something that he didn't. As Director of Operations, I get a report on damage to the city every time we have something happen, so I already knew that there was road construction on the road we were on. The construction was on his side of the road, and he wasn't able to pass me fast enough to get by. He had to back off and essentially lose the race. It went just as I planned."  
  
Both Kensuke and Touji applauded her.  
  
"Way to go Misato!" Cheered Touji. "I'm certainly not surprised!"  
  
Kensuke was quite impressed. "I bet he was quite upset. He had a decent car."  
  
Misato laughed as she gabbed a beer. "He thinks that I'm a retard. I'll tell you that you don't get my position in NERV for being stupid. I made sure I got him for as much as I could."  
  
**  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Misato had taken her shopping cart and filled it with all sorts of unnecessary items ranging from beer, snacks, candy, tons of paper towels and toilet paper, among other items. Adams inspected the contents of the cart. "Three cases of beer, five bags of chips, chocolate syrup and ice cream…you were not going to buy all this when you left for the store!!"  
  
Misato shrugged. "I'm telling you, these are things I need."  
  
A vein popped out of the Americans forehead. "You're full of shit!!"  
  
The purple-haired woman pushed the car to the line. "Too bad. You had to agree. It's your fault."  
  
Adam began to mumble as he pulled out his wallet. "Damn angels. They still fuck me over even after death…"  
  
**  
  
"And here I am, with 10,000 yen of free groceries." Declared Misato. "Now I'll start cooking. I saw this recipe for Lo Mein, and then I'm going to experiment with fried ice cream. I figured I should try and venture away form instant foods."  
  
Shinji sweat dropped. "I don't think I like the word 'experiment' when it come to you and cooking…"  
  
Touji tried to kiss up the older female. "I can't wait to try your cooking, Misato!"  
  
Kensuke joined in, giving her a puppy look. "Me too!!"  
  
Shinji began to walk away. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"  
  
**  
  
Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke were heading towards Kensuke's house. Both Suzuhara and Aida were nearly doubled over in stomach pain.  
  
Touji swallowed hard to ignore the pain. "Oh man…don't tell her this, but that was the worst Lo Mein I've ever had…"  
  
"And the fried ice cream was melted." Said Kensuke. "She literally scooped ice cream into a fryer and served it to us."  
  
Shinji hung his head. "You think you have it bad, you don't have to clean up the kitchen when you get back."  
  
Touji smiled at his new friend. "All in all though, I still think she's awesome. The cooking part can be fixed. I could teach her."  
  
Kensuke nodded in agreement. "I guess if I had to pick between Steve and Misato, I'd have to go with my hormones and pick Misato."  
  
"That's my man." Said Suzuhara as he patted his four-eyed friend on the back.  
  
Kensuke began to get dreamy-eyed. "Your job is awesome, Shinji! Not only do you get to meet some great people and live with a babe, but you also get to pilot that awesome robot! I envy you."  
  
Shinji smiled. "I guess so."  
  
It was then that Shinji's cell phone went off. He picked it up to be answered by Misato.  
  
"Shinji!" Said Misato excitedly. "I have some great news! I was recently called to go to Hawaii in order to supervise the transport of Unit 02! Well, since I was afraid of leaving you alone, I asked if it would be all right if you went with me. Although I knew it was a security risk having you leave Tokyo 3, I figured that Rei might be able to hold the fort in Unit 01 for a week. I figured that you deserved it anyway. Strangely enough, I got approval by the Commander himself."  
  
Shinji was shocked. "My father approved that?"  
  
"Yeah." Continued Misato. "Heck, if it's okay with their parents, you could bring your friends along, too."  
  
"Um…ok..." Said Shinji as he turned to his friends. "Misato just got us a trip to Hawaii. If you guys wanna come and if it's okay with your parents, you guys can come, too."  
  
Touji and Kensuke nearly fell over in excitement. "HAWAII!!! NO WAY!!!"  
  
Misato decided to go. "I'll tell you more when you come home. Talk to you then. Bye!"  
  
Shinji put away his cell-phone, confused about his father allowing him to leave Tokyo 3. "I don't get it. Why would my father let me leave to Hawaii? It just doesn't sound like him to do something like this…"  
  
"Who cares?!" Yelled Touji. "We're going to Hawaii!"  
  
Kensuke jumped with joy. "Another perk with being the friend of an Eva pilot. We get a vacation at one of the best vacation spots in the world!"  
  
Shinji scratched his head. "You guys sure are excited. You still don't have permission, yet."  
  
"Quick!" Yelled Touji as he began to run. "The sooner we get home, the sooner we can get permission!"  
  
"I agree!" Yelled Kensuke as he began to run as well.  
  
Shinji was left behind. He quickly tried to catch up. "Hey! Wait for me!!"  
  
**  
  
Gendo was just about to leave his office with Fuyutsuki. He was gathering his jacket before he headed out. "Miss Katsuragi has agreed to supervise the transport of Unit 02. I've also allowed the Third Child to join her. They will be sent to Hawaii in one week."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "I suppose you allowed Ikari to go in order to assist the transport of the 'package.' Do you think that will be a good idea?"  
  
"The Instrumentality Project takes priority over the defense of NERV. Sending a more experienced pilot to assist the Second Child would help insure that the 'package' is protected. After all, that 'package' is the angels' real target anyway. Besides, Rei can use Unit 01 in the meantime while the Third Child is out."  
  
"I just hope that this isn't a mistake." Said Kouzou as the two of them walked out the door."  
  
***End Ch. 9***  
  
I have some bad news. I'm about to start college for that first time tomorrow, which means that my time to write this will be very limited. I will do my very best to keep up, but updates may be slow until summer time, so bear with me.  
  
BTW, as a courtesy to all my readers, here's the real recipe for Fried Ice Cream:  
  
Fried Ice Cream  
  
1 cup finely crushed corn flakes   
  
1 cup sweetened flaked coconut   
  
1 cup firmly packed brown sugar   
  
1-quart vanilla ice cream   
  
1 large egg, beaten   
  
2 tablespoons milk   
  
Vegetable oil for frying   
  
Chocolate sauce for accompaniment   
  
Strawberry sauce for accompaniment   
  
Sweetened whipped cream for accompaniment   
  
Chocolate shavings for garnish   
  
Preheat oven to 350*F (175*C).   
  
For topping, combine corn flakes, coconut and brown sugar on an ungreased baking sheet. Bake for 7 to 8 minutes, stirring halfway through baking time, or until lightly browned. (Watch closely to prevent burning.) Set aside to cool.   
  
Scoop vanilla ice cream into 4 large balls, or cut into 4 squares (size depends on your preference). Freeze the ice cream balls or squares until firm.   
  
Whisk egg and milk together. Dip ice cream in egg wash and roll in topping to coat well. Freeze again until firm.   
  
When ready to serve, heat oil to 360*F (180*C) in deep fryer. Take 1 ice cream ball/square out of freezer at a time. Fry for just a few seconds. Remove immediately and drain on paper towels.   
  
To serve, drizzle fried ice cream with chocolate or strawberry sauce, place a dollop of sweetened whipped cream on top and garnish with chocolate shavings.   
  
Makes 4 servings.  
  
Obviously, Misato made it wrong.  
  
We have a great chapter coming up next. The three Stooges, Misato, and Adams will go to Hawaii. We will also introduce Asuka, Kaji, and Unit 02. The next angel battle is also coming up, so keep reading. Thank you!! 


	10. Spear Fishing in Hawaii Part I

This is only the first half of the next chapter, since it was taking too long for me to finish, and I didn't want to wait too long before posting the next chapter. The second half should be finished in a couple of weeks.  
  
I have something else to tell you guys before the start of the chapter. I just want to point out that Asuka's character will be mostly based off the Manga, so don't go thinking that she's acting OOC, because she's not.  
  
Hope you enjoy the chapter. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 10 "Spear Fishing in Hawaii Part I"  
  
***  
  
Shinji slowly began to open his eyes. The image in front of him rather fuzzy at first, but it slowly cleared up. As he lifted his head, he winced slightly at the stiffness in his neck that he gained from falling asleep while sitting. He began to rub off the crust that formed around his eyes during his nap. After a great yawn, he began to look around to regain his surroundings.  
  
He began to feel the push of inertia, reminding him the he was moving. He also felt the sensation of crampedness around him when he realized that he was not alone. Looking to his left and his right, he saw both of his friends, Touji and Kensuke, sleeping peacefully against the walls of the room they were in.  
  
The young Ikari then heard a female voice from across the room. "You look well rested. How do you feel?"  
  
Shinji turned to make eye contact with his guardian. "Oh well, I guess I feel OK. This was a pretty long trip."  
  
Misato smiled. "Don't you worry. It'll be worth it once we arrive. It's going to be a lot of fun."  
  
Shinji thought about where he was headed, the topical island and U.S. state of Hawaii. He'd never been to such a place before. He could only imagine it in his mind. From what he saw on T.V., most tropical places had an abundance of palm trees, beaches, and beautiful sun bathers. "Have you ever been there, Misato?"  
  
The female captain shook her head. "Actually no, but I'm sure I'll have a good time. I was really glad that you could come along, as well as your friends."  
  
Shinji began to reflect. "I wonder why my father allowed me to go. I still can't quite figure it out."  
  
"I think what's more amazing." Said Misato. "Is how I managed to pull the right strings to get all three of you here. It wasn't easy." She then turns to her left and frowns upon the figure in the seat next to her. "It's too bad the this moron had to tag along."  
  
The figure in the seat was , of course, Steven Adams, who was sleeping on his side with a bubble coming out of his nose. Misato snorted. "Lazy oaf. How is it that he gets to come along? Doesn't he get enough perks?"  
  
Shinji answered the question. "He said to me that he had to inspect Unit 02 for weapons compatibility before it reached Tokyo 3. The weapons department needed to make sure that their weapons would function properly when equipped to it."  
  
Katsuragi rolled her eyes. "They're wasting their time. Of course the weapons will work. They're all designed to be about the same."  
  
The young teenage pilot shrugged. "It's not my job to question their reasoning."  
  
Misato sported an evil grin as she bent over and popped the bubble on the American's nose. The snot busted all over the weapons developers face, but it didn't wake him up. Misato gave a quick chuckle. "It's an improvement."  
  
Shinji shook his head. 'I don't think she'll ever grow up…'  
  
Another hour passed, with the other three passenger waking up at their own pace. Adams was the last to wake up, confused as to what was all over his face. "How'd the hell did this get here?"  
  
Misato gave a satisfied smile. "Let's just say that you need to blow your nose before you fall asleep.  
  
The American wiped what was on his face off with his hand and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck!" He then wiped his hands off with a sanitary napkin.  
  
Touji looked upon the Director of Operations with admiration. "Misato? I just want to thank you for taking us along. I'm am eternally grateful!"  
  
Misato laughed a little nervously. "You can make it up to me by behaving yourselves."  
  
The dark-haired boy leaned forward adoringly. "I'll do anything for you, Misato."  
  
Steve nudged Misato with his elbow. "I think he's a keeper."  
  
In response, the superior officer punched the tactical advisor in the arm. "Shut up!"  
  
Kensuke began to look out the window anxiously. "How much longer before we make it, Misato?"  
  
The female captain checked her watch. "Well, according to our estimated time of arrival, we should be there in half an hour."  
  
"Cool!" Yelled the blond haired boy excitedly. He then looked at the weapons developer. "You're an American. Have you ever been to Hawaii before?"  
  
Adams smiled confidently. "I sure have, but only once, before its reconstruction."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Reconstruction?"  
  
The other four passengers sweat-dropped. Kensuke gave a look of amazement. "You haven't heard about the Kamehameha Ring the now surrounds one of the islands of Hawaii?"  
  
Shinji blinked and then recognized the name. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. It was a giant ring constructed around one of the smaller islands of Hawaii so that it could be recovered, I think."  
  
Adams elaborated on what the boy said. "After Second Impact, the water level rose high enough to completely wipe out most of the pacific islands that existed. The largest island of Hawaii was one of the few left, but most of it was uninhabitable due to constant volcanic activity. The U.N. still needed a pacific port in order to place their Navy, so they started the reconstruction of Hawaii. In a huge effort funded by the nations of the world, they constructed a giant ring of concrete around one of the smaller islands, and pumped a large amount of water out of it, so that a large portion of the island reemerged. When finished, they named the ring after the ancient Hawaiian king known as Kamehameha. Today, it's looked upon as a tourist attraction. The only way into the ring is to either fly over it, or to go through the canal system built through the one side of the ring. It's considered to be one of man-kinds greatest achievements, rivaling the Great Wall of China. I'm just amazed that they built it in such a short time. I heard that there are plans to build a larger ring around the largest island., but it seems unlikely that will happen."  
  
Shinji looked at the American questioningly. "I thought you told me that you didn't know much about American history."  
  
Adams scratched the back of his head. "I sorta did some research before we left. I didn't want to look dumb."  
  
Misato looked away from the American. "Like that's possible."  
  
Adams ignored the comment and began to think ahead. "I wonder what Unit 02 will be like. I'm really curious as to what the Germans can do when building their own model."  
  
The statement made by the weapons developer brought a question to Shinji's mind. "That reminds me, aren't we supposed to meet the Second Child? What's she like?"  
  
Misato smiled evilly when she heard the question. "Why do you ask? Are you interested?"  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes and slumped over while shaking his head. "No, I'm just asking what she's like, that's all."  
  
Misato sighed laying back in her seat. "She's a nice and polite girl. I met her back when I was stationed in Germany, before I was promoted and transferred to NERV HQ. She was very smart and talented. Last I heard, she graduated from a university."  
  
Everyone else in the room dropped their jaw when hearing this. Steve was the first to find the words to speak. "If she's a fourteen year old college graduate, smart is an understatement!"  
  
Misato continued. "The Third Branch is claiming that she has talent that exceeds your own, Shinji. You might have to watch out."  
  
Touji tilted his head back to think. "She sounds like she's going to be one of those nerdy types." He then looks towards his four-eyed friend. "She might be your type, Kensuke."  
  
Kensuke became dreamy-eyed. "You think so? Gosh I'd love to be the boyfriend of an Eva pilot."  
  
Misato shrugged. "She didn't seem like the nerdy type to me. I still think she'd go well with you, Shinji. You're already hitting it off with Rei."  
  
Adams turned his head towards the window while mumbling something under his breath. "You have no idea."  
  
Misato overheard him, peaking her curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Steven gave a look of innocence. "Huh? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did." Snared Misato, knowing full well that there was some information being kept from her. "Spill it. What happened between Shinji and Rei?"  
  
Shinji, who obviously didn't want Misato to know about what happened between him and Rei a week ago, pointed out the window towards what looked like the Hawaiian coast. "Look! I think we're almost there."  
  
The distraction worked, causing everyone to look towards the right side window. Everyone smile as the anticipation of a Hawaiian vacation loomed ahead.  
  
Adams looked to the three boys. "You guys bring everything you need?"  
  
The three boys nodded. "Yep." Said the young Ikari. "It's all in the cargo hold."  
  
Misato then remembered something that was in the cargo hold. Something that the American had brought in. "Adams, what exactly did you bring with us when we left? You know, that big cargo box."  
  
The American smiled openly. "Oh that's stuff some…equipment I need to inspect Unit 02. That's all."  
  
The Director of Operations gave an untrusting glare to the weapons developer. "Is that so? I hope you're not lying to me."  
  
"And so what if I am?" Asked the American while he crossed his arm defiantly. "It's too late to do anything about it."  
  
"Are you giving me an attitude?" Asked Misato, her voice slowing rising. "I highly suggest that you change your attitude or…"  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Interrupted Adams.  
  
"I'll hog tie you to a light post and ditch your ass!" Yelled the female captain.  
  
"You can try!" Retorted the American.  
  
The two of them once again start an argument, with the three stooges looking and sweat-dropping. Touji leaned over towards Shinji. "So they argue like this a lot?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, those two really hate each other. I can't understand why NERV keeps making them work together."  
  
Touji nodded slightly, his face showing deep thinking. He then blurts out something. "Oh well. Less competition for me."  
  
Both Shinji and Kensuke face-fault. Kensuke gets up and raises an eye-brow. "What makes you think that I'm not competition?"  
  
Suzuhara tries to give his friend a serious look, but he cracks up instead. "You? Competition? No girl in their right mind would take you over me!"  
  
Kensuke hung his head. "It's not fair."  
  
**  
  
The five of them finally landed, each of them taking a deep breath of the fresh air and getting a good stretch. They looked around at their surroundings. As of right now, they were on a military base near a sea port. The air was fresh and salty, exhilarating all of them.   
  
Misato turned to the three boys while a beaming smile. "Well, we're here!"  
  
Shortly afterwards, everyone was handed their luggage as they began to decide what to do. Misato was the first to announce her plans. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm in need of some serious sun tanning. I'm hitting the beach first thing!"  
  
Touji very excited about the idea. "We'd love to go to the beach too, Misato!"  
  
Before she could say anything, an officer walked up to Misato, saluting her as he reached her. "Greetings Captain Katsuragi. If it's not too much, we would like to request that you join us in taking care of some paper work since you will be in charge of Unit 02 from this point on."  
  
Misato hung her head in disappointment. "I should have known. Stupid procedures." She then turned to the other boys. "I'm afraid that I'm going to be a while, so you guys can go ahead have fun. I would like to warn you that while there is a large amount of Japanese citizens that live here, most of the people that live here only speak English, so…"  
  
Kensuke interrupted, standing with pride. "No need to worry, Captain. I, Kensuke Aida, am fluent in English. I'll take care of everything!"  
  
Misato was surprised. "Really? Wow! That's good."  
  
Aida continued to brag. "I learned English early in my life so that it would help me in my future military career."  
  
Touji shook his head. "Like he'd be cut out for the military…"  
  
Misato began to walk away. "I'll catch up to you guys later, OK? I shouldn't be too long!"  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone, Adams had walked back into the helicopter and had walked into the cargo hold. A minute later, a rumbling sound could be heard from the helicopter. Suddenly, The American suddenly rode out on his motorcycle and began to speed off. "See ya later! I got work to do!"  
  
Misato, seeing the motorcycle, nearly flips. "You asshole!! You're not supposed to bring that all the way here!!"  
  
Adams smiled as he looked back. "See ya later Misato!!" He then sped off, quickly exiting the military base.  
  
The other three boys were left to decide what to do next. Kensuke was the first to make a suggestion. "Let's go to the sea port and check out the U.N. Pacific Fleet! I brought my camcorder just for this occasion! They're already leaving the island and passing out of the Ring. If we don't hurry, we'll miss them."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I don't think I'm into that. How about you Touji?"  
  
Touji was still showing a frown. "I wanted to go to the beach with Misato. To think, I could have seen her in a bathing suit!!" He then grabbed Shinji the collar and began to shake him. "She could have asked me to rub sun tan lotion on her back!! Why? Why was I denied?!!"  
  
Shinji backed away from his crazy friend. "Uh, aren't you taking this a little too far? She's almost old enough to be your mom."  
  
Kensuke seemed equally concerned. "Yeah, you seem to have gotten a major crush on her, even more so that I do."  
  
Suzuhara wiped a tear from his eye. "What could have been…"  
  
Seeing that Touji was being of no help, Shinji decided to make a suggestion of his own. "Why don't just go to the beach, anyway? Without Misato."  
  
The other two boys suddenly gave the boy a strange look. Touji then gave an sinister grin. "Shinji wants to go to the beach? Could it be?"  
  
Kensuke also joined in. "Could it be that he's finally listened to his inner male? We know why you want to go on the beach."  
  
Touji walked in closer. "To check out the pretty ladies, right?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I just wanted to go for a swim, that's all."  
  
Both Touji and Kensuke stared blankly at their asexual friend. They then hung their heads in disappointment.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Asked the larger teenage boy.  
  
"We'll bring you to the dark side, yet!!" Said Kensuke in his best Darth-Vader impression.  
  
Shinji sweat-dropped as he stared at his friends. "Why did I invite you guys?"  
  
**  
  
Three boys left their luggage behind at the military base and hailed a taxi to go to the beach, with a little help form their four-eyed friend. Within a period of ten minutes, they reached a resort area near the city, complete with a tropical beach, and, of course, many bathing beauties. They took in the scenery, exploring the sights and sounds of the foreign land. They watched surfers wipe out, hula girls dancing in grass skirts, even an entertainer who spat out fire. Everyone was having a good time.  
  
"Man, this place is awesome!!" Yelled Touji as the three of them walked into a market place. Each of the stores sold exotic things ranging from bead bracelets to novelty T-shirts. Kensuke frowned when he realized he was broke. "Aw man! I can't buy anything, and I really wanted to bring something back with me."  
  
It was then that both Aida gave Shinji a puppy dog face. "I can borrow five American dollars from you?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't exchanged my yen to dollars, yet."  
  
Kensuke became exasperated. "Why didn't you take care of that before we left?"  
  
The young Ikari shrugged. "I don't know, the thought didn't come to mind."  
  
"Oh man…." spoke the blond-haired boy with a saddened expression.  
  
A young attractive woman wearing a hula skirt carrying some flower necklaces walked up to the depressed boy. *You look upset. Want to get leied?*  
  
The Japanese boy's expression quickly changed when hearing this. He nodded up and down very excitedly. *Yes! Yes! I wanna get laid!!*  
  
A confused Shinji turned to his dark-haired friend with a question. "So what exactly did they just say?"  
  
Touji shrugged. "Like I would know! I don't know any English."  
  
As soon as Kensuke answered the girl, she then put a flower necklace around his neck. *Here you go!* She then turns to the other two boys and does the same. *Don't want you guys to be left out either.* She then walked away, smiling and waving. *See ya! Enjoy yourselves here in Hawaii!!*  
  
The three stooges stood dumbfounded, unsure as to what happened? Kensuke seemed the most upset. "What the heck happened? I thought I was supposed to get laid!"  
  
Shinji stared perplexed at the necklace. "Must be some weird American custom."  
  
"Actually, it's Hawaiian to be more precise." Said a voice behind them.  
  
The three boys jumped when they heard the voice, but were relieved to see that it was only Adams.  
  
"You gotta stop sneaking up on us like that." Spoke Touji.  
  
The American was apologetic. "Sorry. Sneaking has become a habit for me."  
  
Shinji seemed confused. "Weren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
The weapons developer sighed in annoyance. "Yes, but apparently the ship that was supposed to transport Unit 02 hasn't finished docking procedures, so I have to wait. I figured that I'd visit down town, and sure enough, you guys were here."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's nice having you around, since we're officially in your country now."  
  
Adams agreed. "Yep, say, have you guys been to the beach, yet?"  
  
The three boy nodded their head.  
  
"Yeah." Spoke Touji. "But we got too caught up in all the other sights. The hula dancers were great."  
  
Steve groaned. "Oh come on! I thought that was the reason you guys came here. To see hot babes in bathing suits."  
  
Touji became disconcerted. "What's the point if I can't see Misato in a bathing suit?"  
  
The tactical advisor smacked his fore-head. "This is Hawaii! There are hundreds of woman in bathing suits just as attractive, if not more attractive than Misato! So get out of that slump and let's go to the beach. I'll show you some pretty ladies."  
  
And so it was that the four males from Tokyo 3 marched their way towards the beach, their minds dead set for action. Their eyes were set to ogle. Well, at least everyone except Shinji, but that's no surprise.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Asked Shinji. "There's something not right about this."  
  
Adams turned his head behind to address the brown-haired boy. "Hey, we're doing this for you, too. It's about time we got you out of that damn shell of yours."  
  
The young pilot hung his head. 'I happen to like being in this shell.'  
  
It was then that they reached the beach, perfectly crafted as if made to be laid and played in. Adams began to survey the area. "Oh yes. There are a lot of good looking ladies out there today." He then points out a young blond in a rainbow bikini walking by. "She's a looker. What do you guys think?"  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Oh yeah, she's good."  
  
Touji shrugged, feeling indifferent about the girl. "She's OK. I'm not that impressed."  
  
Adams then jokingly pointed at a fat chick. "Oh yeah, there's the one."  
  
Touji was not amused. "That's not funny, man. Thought you were going to find us some real good looking ones."  
  
"Alright, alright…" Said Steve as he continued to look about, until he finally came across a winner. "AHA!!! Now there's your target." He then point in the direction of a young red-head in a lawn chair. "And she looks to be about your age, too!"  
  
All three of the boys see her, and they step up closer to get a better look.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" Exclaimed Suzuhara.  
  
Kensuke was equally excited. "Oh yeah! She's gorgeous!"  
  
Shinji, without realizing it, also joined in. "Wow! She's cute!"  
  
Everyone else suddenly turns towards the unusually excited teenage Ikari. Shinji looked around, realizing what he just said. "Heh….Well she is!"  
  
Touji and Kensuke began to cheer.  
  
"Success!" Screamed Aida.  
  
"I knew he had a pair!" Yelled Touji.  
  
The older American was quite pleased. "See! Was that so bad? You should embrace your inner-male."  
  
Shinji sighed in slight annoyance. "You are making way too big a deal about this."  
  
It was then that Touji had an idea. "I know!" He then grabs Shinji by the shoulders. "This calls for another hazing ritual! You still need to earn your keep here. I want you to go up to her and ask her out!"  
  
The young Ikari was dead set in refusing his offer. "No! I'm not going through another hazing ritual! I still think you guys own me for bringing you out here! Besides, I don't know any English anyway."  
  
Touji was saddened. "Aw man, I forgot."  
  
Kensuke walked in on the deal. "I can speak English, remember. I'll act as a translator."  
  
Touji looked upon his long time friend, and came up with a different idea. "I have a better idea. Why don't you ask her out, Kensuke?!"  
  
Aida's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"  
  
The weapons developer smiled at the idea. "Great idea! After all, I think he deserves his chance in the sun. What do you say, Aida?"  
  
The blond-haired boy seemed unsure. "I don't know. I have no idea as to what to say to her!"  
  
Adams leaned over towards the boy. "Relax, if you play your cards right, she'll be all yours. Here's what to say to her. It's guaranteed to work on any American girl." He then leans into Kensuke's ear and whispers something into it. The other boys were unable to make out as to what he said. Adams then stood up and patted the boy on the back. "Go get her!"  
  
"Ok…" Spoke the four-eyed boy in a nervous tone as he began to slowly walk up to the red-head, repeating to himself as to what the American told him.  
  
The other two boys turned to Steve, wondering as to what the man said. "Steve?" Asked Shinji. "What was that secret line that you told Kensuke?"  
  
The weapons developer laughed. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say that he's as good as smacked."  
  
Kensuke slowly made his way up to the girl, his heart pounding harder and harder as he approached her. He began to make careful note of her features. Long flowing red hair, nice silky legs, a skimpy red and white bikini. He couldn't see all of her face since she was wearing sunglasses, but she did appear to be rather lovely. He finally gathered enough courage to make the final steps up to her. He then spoke. *Hi…*  
  
The young girl turn her head towards his direction and moved her sunglasses down her face to get a better look at the boy, revealing her bright azure eyes. *Hi.*  
  
The young dork slowly fumbled with his word before finally remembering what he was supposed to say. *I…uh…um….ooohhh…ah yeah. Want to make out?*  
  
The young bathing beauty absorbed what was said for a moment, and then she smiled. She slowly stood up, removing her sunglasses. *So you want to make out, huh?*  
  
Aida nodded excitedly. *Yes! Yes I do!!*  
  
The red-head leaned over slightly, moving her face rather close to his. *Close your eyes and pucker-up.*  
  
The arousal that Kensuke was feeling was so intense that his nose almost bled. He immediately closed his eyes and puckered-up.  
  
Touji's jaw dropped. "No way! Are they actually going to kiss?"  
  
Adams seemed equally shocked. "You mean that my advice actually worked?"  
  
It was then they the girl slowly made a fist with her right hand, wound it back, and threw a punch right into his mouth, laying him flat and knocking the poor boy out cold.  
  
"Nope." Spoke Shinji.  
  
It was then that the young red-head lost her temper. (Stupid American pig!!! GRRRAAAHHH!!!)  
  
She then stormed away in a fury, but not before noticing the prying eyes of the other males. *WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, YOU FUCKING PERVERTS?!!!!* She then marched off out of sight.  
  
Shinji was genuinely surprised by the girl's reaction. "Wow! What a bitch! Are all American girls like that?"  
  
Adams shook his head. "No, not all of them, but she wasn't an American."  
  
The other two boy were surprised by the revelation. "Really?" Asked Shinji.  
  
Steve nodded while he began to think. "Some of the words she said weren't English, and when she spoke English, her accent was…." The American's eyes suddenly glazed over when he came to a realization. "…German!"  
  
What Adams just revealed flew right over Touji's head. "Boy, what's a German girl doing in Hawaii. She's a long way from home."  
  
Shinji was not so ill-witted. "You don't think that was…..the Second Child, do you?!!"  
  
"I sure hope not." Spoke Steve, who was growing increasingly uneasy.  
  
"It can't be her." Said Shinji. "Misato said that she was nice and polite. She didn't seem nice or polite."  
  
"I hardly think that Misato is a reliable source when it comes to things like this." Explained the male captain.  
  
Touji was staring at his unconscious friend. "Shouldn't we go check on him? He still hasn't moved."  
  
The three of them walked up to the unfortunate friend in order to see if he was OK. Adams bent down and checked his pulse. "He'll be fine…I guess."  
  
The young Ikari shook his head in pity. "You know, as cruel as it was to put him up to this, I'm still glad it wasn't me."  
  
Touji began to slap his friend on the cheek. "Hey man! You OK?!"  
  
The blond-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, allowing his vision to slowly regain focus. When he recognized his friends, he asked a desperate question. "Did she kiss me?"  
  
Touji looked up at the other and each of gave a look that signified that the poor boy on the ground had been through enough. They decided to give him this one. "Yes. Yes she did."  
  
Aida smiled with glee. "Really?!" He then winced in pain as he felt that him mouth was in quite a bit of pain. "Why does my mouth hurt?"  
  
"Uh…your kissing was rather rough….yeah." Answered Adams, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Kensuke began to tear up. "I can't believe it! My first kiss. AND I CAN"T EVEN REMEMBER IT!!!"  
  
Touji patted his friend on the shoulder. "Maybe it's for the best. Can you stand up?"  
  
Still upset, Kensuke lifted a hand up so that his best buddy could help him up. Touji complied, lifting his friend to his feet. Sadly, as soon as he let go, the blond-haired dork fell to the ground again, unable to regain his equilibrium. With a second attempt, though, he was successful, although he was still quite dazed.  
  
It was then that Shinji's cell-phone rang. He picked it up, wondering who would possibly call him all the way in Hawaii. "Hello?"  
  
"Shinji? It's Misato!" Answered the caller. "I'm done with the paperwork, and I was hoping that you guys could come back to the base so that we can go find ourselves a hotel to stay in for the night. OK?"  
  
"OK." Said Shinji. "See you soon, Bye!" He then hung up. "That was Misato. She wants us to come back to the base so we can find a hotel to stay in."  
  
Every nodded in agreement. "Okay!"  
  
Everyone left the beach and headed back to the base. They were cheerfully greeted by Misato, who'd gathered everyone's luggage. "Well, I'm ready. How about you guys?"  
  
Touji spoke equally enthusiastically. "I'm also ready. I think we should get this done as quick as possible so we can go to the beach."  
  
"I agree." Said Misato. She then realized that Adams was with the boys, instead of getting some work done. "Don't tell me that you're done inspecting Unit 02 already? If that's the case, you shouldn't have even come out here."  
  
Adams crossed his arms in response. "I'll have you know that the transport is still going through docking procedures, so I can't inspect it, yet."  
  
"You and your excuses." Said Misato. "I figured that someone of your 'amazing' abilities could do anything. And don't think I've forgotten your little stunt with your bike. I'm very tempted to give your ass an Article 15."  
  
Steve defended himself. "I didn't lie to you. I needed the bike to travel to and from the base so I can inspect Unit 02. It counts as equipment I need."  
  
"Oh please." Said the ranking officer. "Like it would kill you to take a taxi."  
  
Steve was about to say something in response, but he was interrupted when an officer approached Misato, saluting as he reached her. "Captain Katsuragi! The Second Child has reported to this base. Would you like me to send her here with you?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yes you may."  
  
The officer quickly left, leaving the three of the four males with worries and questions.  
  
'Oh man.' Thought the American. "I hope to god it not that girl from before. If it is, I could be in a lot of trouble.'  
  
Shinji and Touji were also worried about whether the red-head from before was really the Second Child, while Kensuke actually hoped it was.  
  
'How great it that be if that one girl was her?' Thought Kensuke. 'We could become boyfriend/girlfriend.' Upon think this, he began to practically drool.  
  
It was then that a young figure with red-hair approached, looking suspiciously like the girl from before. She wore a yellow sun-dress, and had what appeared to be synch clips attached stylishly to the back of her head. Shinji, Touji and Adams gave a look of fear, while Aida was in pure joy. Their reactions were ignored at first, as both Misato and the Second Child made eye contact and smiled.  
  
"Asuka!" Cried out Misato as she walked up to her to give a hug.  
  
"Misato!" Said Asuka as she returned the hug. "It's been such a long time."  
  
Misato stepped back to get a look of the young German pilot. "My you've grown since I've last seen you."  
  
"I guess." Said Asuka modestly.  
  
Misato leaned over and winked "You've also started to fill out, huh?"  
  
Asuka blushed when she heard this. "Oh stop. It's embarrassing."  
  
Both Suzuhara and the young Ikari blink at her behavior. "That doesn't seem like the girl we ran into earlier." Said Shinji.  
  
"That's her alright!" Said Kensuke with hearts in his eyes. "I can't believe she's the Second Child. Look at her. She's a goddess!"  
  
"If it's not that other girl, it could be her twin." Said Adams. "Her voice sounds the same as well, although her accent is less noticeable in Japanese than in English."  
  
After the females had done some catching up, Misato looked towards the group of males. "Guys, this is Asuka Langley Sohryu."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened when she realized that it was the same group of guys she ran across before. 'Oh dear god! It's those same guys from the beach.' She then responded the best she could. "Uh…Hi…"  
  
"One of these guys is the Third Child. Can you guess who it is?" Asked Misato with a grin.  
  
'Please let it be anybody but the four-eyed dork who hit on me earlier.' Thought Asuka before speaking. "I have no idea."  
  
Misato pointed at Shinji. "It's him. His name is Shinji Ikari." She then leans forward to whisper into her ear. "He's kind of an introvert, so don't be offended if he's a little shy."  
  
"Okay." Said Asuka, masking her disappointment. 'So this is the Third Child I heard so much about. Great, he's only the second biggest dork of the group.' She then walks up to Shinji to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Third Child."  
  
Shinji reluctantly shook her hand. "Uh…nice to meet you too, Asuka."  
  
Asuka then looked at the others, wondering who they were. "Who are you guys?"  
  
Touji answered first although he decided not to handshake. "My names Touji Suzuhara. I'm one of Shinji's buddies."  
  
Adams was next in line. He did hold out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Captain Steven Adams, Head of NERV's Weapons Department and a tactical advisor. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Indeed." Said Asuka, shaking the American's hand.  
  
Kensuke walked up to the red-head, hearts still in his eyes. "I'm Kensuke Aida. I'm really sorry that I didn't formally introduce myself before we kissed."  
  
Asuka blinked, trying to figure out as to what he was talking about. "Huh?"  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"  
  
Asuka quickly turned around towards Misato, thinking of a lie to hide the truth about her behavior. "I gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. He was drowning at the beach, and I had to rescue him."  
  
Misato seemed surprised. "Really? So you're saying you've already met?"  
  
Kensuke also seemed confused. "Wait a minute! That's not what happened. I walked up to…" Before he could answer, Asuka's hand went up and pinched the back of his neck, her fingers digging into his flesh. Kensuke got the message and tried to play along, his acting still terrible. "Oh…oh-yeah! I-remember. I-was-swimming-along-when-I-suddenly-started-to-drown. Then-Asuka-saved-me."  
  
Touji and Shinji were about to say something, since they were confused as to why the two of them were lying, but then Adams interrupted. "Yep, that's what happened. We saw the whole thing."  
  
Shinji looked up to the American with confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Adams whispered in both Touji's and Shinji's ears. "Listen, if Misato finds out what actually happened, we could all be in trouble, so just play along for now."  
  
Misato scratched her head, trying to figure out some holes in their story. "You went swimming? How come you're not wet?"  
  
"I….dry quickly?" Said Kensuke as he shrugged.  
  
'Mein Gott, what an idiot' Thought Asuka, deciding to let go of the boys neck.  
  
Misato had another question. "If you went swimming, where's your bathing suit?"  
  
Kensuke shrugged again. "I…don't know…"  
  
Everyone else mentally slapped their foreheads at his response, except for Misato, who decided to believe the story. "Well, I'm glad you're OK, thanks to Asuka." She then smiles at the Second Child. "You're amazing! What can't you do?"  
  
Asuka once again became modest. "Oh stop it! I'm not that amazing."  
  
"Not according to the Third Branch in Germany." Said Misato. "They say your skills far out do Shinji's."  
  
"They speak too highly of me." Said Asuka. "I still have so much to learn."  
  
Misato pats the girl on the shoulder. "Well, in any case, you're a welcome addition to NERV."  
  
"Thank you." Said Asuka before asking a question. "I was wondering. Have you seen a Mr. Kaji around here? I can't find him anywhere."  
  
When hearing that name, Misato's face grew pale and her heart jumped into her throat. "Kaji?"  
  
Asuka nodded. "Yeah, Ryoji Kaji. He has long brown hair and is tall, dark and handsome." The young female's eyes wandered off, as if she was day-dreaming.  
  
Shinji began to think back. "I've heard the name Kaji before, But I can't remember when." He then remembers the time he went to the movies with Misato. "Now I remember, Misato was sleeping and she…" He was quickly interrupted when Misato covered her mouth.  
  
Adams also began to think. "I remember that name, too. Ritsuko said something about that guy a while ago. I'm trying to remember what it was."  
  
Asuka seemed surprised by Misato's reaction. "You know Kaji?"  
  
Misato shook her head trying to hide the truth. "Kaji? I don't know any Kaji."  
  
Her efforts were in vain, as she revealed enough to Adams for him to remember what Ritsuko said. "Now I remember. She told me that he was your boyfriend back in college."  
  
Misato hung her head in exasperation. "Remind me to kill Ritsuko when we get back."  
  
"So how come you put up the farce?" Asked Adams.  
  
Misato gave a heavy groan. "Let's just say that he's the only guy I hate more than you."  
  
"Wow!" Spoke the weapons developer. "A guy you hate more than me whom you used to date? I gotta meet this guy!"  
  
Asuka seemed mildly upset. "You used to date Kaji?"  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing between us anymore." Said Misato.  
  
"I'm sorry to here that." Said a voice from behind everyone. Everyone looked to see what was a tall man with a long, brown, pony tail and an unshaven chin. He smiled, revealing a pleasant demeanor. Misato's face became grim upon seeing him. The man seemed undeterred. "It's been forever, hasn't it Misato?"  
  
"Not long enough." Replied the Director of Operations.  
  
Asuka beamed with the sight of the new arrival. "Mr. Kaji!!!" She then runs up and gives him a huge hug. "I missed you! Where have you been?"  
  
Kaji smiled at the young girl. "I was just taking care of business here in Hawaii." He then looks at the others. "I was watching over Asuka on our way here."  
  
Misato gave a nasty smirk. "Well, you're not needed to do that anymore, so you can go back to wherever you came from."  
  
Kaji shook his head. "Can't do that. I have other business in Tokyo 3, so I'm tagging along for the ride."  
  
Misato frowned upon hearing this. "Oh no…"  
  
Asuka looked up to Kaji adoringly. "I'm so glad you're coming along, Kaji. It just wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
Kensuke became upset. "Why is she all over that guy? I thought she was in love with me."  
  
Shinji and Touji sweatdropped. Shinji looked towards his dark-haired friend and whispered. "Shouldn't we tell him the truth?"  
  
Touji whispered back. "Not yet. Let wait until we have him alone."  
  
It was then that Kaji's attention was directed towards the three boys and the man. He spotted Shinji and walked up to him. "You're the Third Child, aren't you? It's an honor to meet you." Said Kaji as he held out his hand.  
  
The young Ikari was rather surprised that the man knew about him. "Yes…I'm Shinji Ikari. How'd you know about me?"  
  
Kaji shook the boys and hand. "Let's just say that it's my business to know. Besides, you're pretty famous, at least around the circles I travel through." He then looks at the other two boys. "And who might you guys be?"  
  
Shinji answered the question for them. "These are my friends, Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida."  
  
Both boys shook hands with Kaji. "It's certainly nice to meet you two." Said Ryoji. He then looks at Adams and walks up to him as well. "And you are?"  
  
Adams shakes his hand. "I'm Captain Steven Adams, Head or NERV's Weapons Department and tactical advisor."  
  
Kaji noted the American's accent. "An American, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Ryoji Kaji, NERV special agent."  
  
Adams smiled. "Sounds like a great job."  
  
Kaji shrugged. "It's alright. Your job sound good, too."  
  
Adams shrugged as well. "It's not bad, I guess."  
  
Misato made a remark about both of them under her breath. "Please, your modestly so sincere, I could vomit."  
  
Not hearing the remark, Kaji looked back and forth between Adams and Misato. "Are you two going out?"  
  
Adams nearly fell back when he heard the question. "What? Us dating? N…"  
  
Before he could speak further, Misato grabbed Adams by the arm and spoke. "Yes, yes we are."  
  
***  
  
Quick Author's note: I had thought about doing this, but decided against it because I was afraid it would offend readers, but when a reviewer gave the suggestion, I felt it was safe to go with it. Besides, it opens up some hilarious scenes. Sorry for the interruption.  
  
***  
  
The four teenager gasped in shock when hearing this. Touji was almost traumatized. "No! This can't be!!" He then turns to Shinji with anger in his eyes. "I thought you said that they hated each other!"  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head. "That's what I thought. As much as they argued, how could they possibly like each other enough to date. And why all the secrecy? I don't think I'll ever start dating."  
  
Adam was speechless. "Wha…who….we….uh……….huh?"  
  
Kaji smiled, as if he was happy for them. "Well isn't that nice. How long have you two been dating?"  
  
Misato picked the first number that came to here head. "Two years."  
  
Ryoji seemed impressed. "Wow. I guess you two are pretty serious."  
  
"We are." Said Misato as she turned to the American. "Right honey?"  
  
Adams didn't respond. He had no idea how to respond. His eyes glazed over, giving the impression that he was in another world.  
  
Misato began to tug the American away. "Give us minute, I just need to explain a few things to him about you. Come on, honey." She then dragged Adams away from the group.  
  
When both were a good distance and facing away, Adams regained his speech. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"  
  
Misato hushed him. "Quite! Just play along. That's an order!"  
  
Steve gritted his teeth. "You can't order me to do something like that."  
  
"After that little stunt you pulled with bringing you bike here..." Hissed Misato. "You'd better hope you can be convincing enough to fool him! If you do, I might over look that stunt. Got it?!"  
  
Adams reluctantly grumbled. "Fine. But I still think that this is fucked up."  
  
"I don't care what you think." Retorted Misato as the two of them walked back to the group.  
  
"You didn't say anything bad about me, did you?" Asked Kaji.  
  
"Nothing too derogatory." Responded Misato as she then looks to Adams. "Let's go sweetheart. We need to reserve some rooms for the night."  
  
Almost wrenching from being called sweetheart, Adams did all he could to play along. "Uh…yeah….sure."  
  
"Come with me." Said Kaji. "I know of this one Hotel that's affordable and classy. It's pretty nice."  
  
"That's ok." Said Misato. "I think we should go somewhere else."  
  
Adams could not truly go along with the charade, and he began to fight a little. "Come on. If the place is affordable and decent, why not go there?"  
  
Misato smile back at her "boyfriend," teeth clenched at the same time. "Because I really want to go somewhere else, honey."  
  
Asuka ran up to Kaji and joined in. "I want to go to the hotel you suggested. Can I come?"  
  
"Of course." Said Kaji.  
  
Kensuke, feeling that for some reason that Kaji was competition, also wanted to go to the hotel that Kaji and Asuka were going. "I vote for the hotel the Kaji suggested."  
  
Touji and Shinji, feeling like they were sort of being dragged along, decided to also vote with Kensuke. "We also vote for Kaji's hotel." Said Shinji.  
  
Kaji turned to face Misato. "That's six to one, Misato. I think it would be fair to go with the majority, even if you're the ranking officer."  
  
Misato's eye twitched as she realized the futility of her resistance. "Fine…"  
  
It was decided, the seven of them were staying at Kaji's choice. Everyone gathered their things and headed to the hotel. The Hotel was called the "Hawaiian Locale," and it appeared to be a fairly nice Hotel, three floors tall, with a large topically decorated lobby, and its own Hawaiian restaurant. Everyone began to gather at the desk, awaiting the opportunity to reserve some rooms. Misato was in charge of reserving the rooms.  
  
"Okay, we are members of the organization of NERV." Said Misato as she held out her ID card. "NERV will cover the charges for us staying here."  
  
The male receptionist, who happened to be fluent in Japanese, nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Misato looked at the Three Stooges first. "Are you guys going to stay in one room?"  
  
The three boys looked among each other and nodded. Misato then looked to the receptionist. "Do you have three bed-rooms?"  
  
The receptionist shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am. But I could order a two bed-room and have another cot put in. Is that okay?"  
  
Misato looked back to the three boys. "Okay?"  
  
The three boys agreed, so Misato continued. "Okay, now…"  
  
Kaji interrupted. "I'll order a single bedroom."  
  
Misato glared back. "Hey I'm ordering. You'll take what I say you will." She then turned to the receptionist while pointing to Asuka. "He will share a two bed-room with her."  
  
Kaji's eyes bugged out, while Asuka was overjoyed.  
  
"What the hell?" Asked Kaji.  
  
Misato turned back and gave an evil grin. "You said that you were looking after Asuka. I think it's only right that you have to share a room with her."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaji." Said Asuka. "I'll behave."  
  
Aida frowned in sadness. 'I wish that I could stay in the same room as her.'  
  
"But wouldn't that be inappropriate?" Asked Ryoji.  
  
Adams entered the conversation. "Nah. Besides, Shinji lives with Misato right now. There aren't any problem with them."  
  
Kaji blinked. "Shinji lives with Misato? Are you saying that you two aren't living together?"  
  
Misato, realizing that the American was blowing their cover, jumped in. "What he meant to say was…that we haven't moved in quite yet. It should happen pretty soon."  
  
Shinji took what the Director of Operations said literally, and he became nearly frightened. 'Oh my god, does that mean I have to live with both of them?' Thought Shinji as he pictured life with the both of them. He shuddered at the thought. 'That would be a nightmare.'  
  
Kaji, realizing that he really had no choice in the matter of bedrooms, frowned sullenly. "I see. You're cruel, Misato."  
  
Asuka looked upset. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to share the same room as me?"  
  
Kaji looked down at the Second Child nervously. "Oh no! I just figured that you'd rather have your own room."  
  
Sohryu responded by hugging Ryoji's arm. "Don't worry, I don't mind sharing a room with you."  
  
"Good. It's settled." Said Misato. She then turned back to the receptionist. "Now I just need two more one bed-rooms and were done."  
  
Kaji blinked when she said that. He counted the number of people and concluded that something wasn't right He spoke to both Misato and Adams. "Two one bed-rooms. You two aren't staying in the same room?"  
  
Misato and Adams looked towards each other, sweating profusely. Misato laughed nervously. "Ha heh. Of course, how silly." She turned back to the receptionist. "Make that a single two bed-room."  
  
Kaji narrowed his eyes, noticing something suspicious. "A two bed-room? You two aren't sharing a bed?"  
  
Misato gritted her teeth, a vein beginning to bulge from her head. "Heh…make the a… one bed-room."  
  
Asuka also noted Misato's behavior with suspicion. 'Dating for two years, and they seem reluctant to be around each other. I feel some deception going on.'  
  
While everything was being taken care of and the luggage was being sent to the rooms Adams decided to talk with Misato when no one was looking. "This isn't going to stay like this, is it? I don't want to share a room with you."  
  
"We don't have a choice. If Kaji sees us change rooms, we're busted. Oh yeah, and you're getting the bathtub."  
  
Adams scowled. "The bathtub?! No way, I refuse."  
  
"I can feel an Article 15 coming on." Said Misato sarcastically.  
  
"Fine." Said Steven in an angered tone.  
  
The rooms were now reserved. Everyone began to look about, trying to decide what to do next. It was then that Kaji had an idea. "Why don't we all go to the restaurant that here at the hotel? I'm sure that you guys must be hungry."  
  
Everyone was indeed hungry and the restaurant looked inviting, but Misato was trying as hard as she could to stay away from her Ex. "I think I'd rather eat elsewhere. The rest of you can eat anywhere you want."  
  
Adams still wanted to be disagreeable, just to piss off Misato. "I think that I'd like to eat here. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to."  
  
Despite her evil glare, Misato recognized that she could not start an argument with the weapons developer, or risk ruining her plan to make Kaji jealous. She reluctantly agreed. "…Fine…"  
  
"Don't be so glum. "Said Kaji. "We have so much to catch up on, and besides, I want to get to know the Third Child as well."  
  
Shinji overheard, rather surprised. "Really?"  
  
Kaji nodded. "Sure thing. But let's sit down first."  
  
Everyone took a seat in a large rectangular table, capable of seating eight. Kaji, Asuka and Kensuke sat one side, and Adams, Misato, Shinji, and Touji sat on the other side respectively. Asuka was the most disturbed by the seating arrangements, noticing the four-eyed boy taking a seat next to her. 'Oh god! Why is this pervert sitting next to me? God, I wish I could kick his ass!'  
  
The waitress came around and handed out menus and took orders for drinks, with Kaji, Kensuke, Asuka, and Adams translating. Everyone ordered either soda or water, until the waitress came up to Misato, who ordered a beer. Kaji snickered. "So you still drink, huh? How about you boyfriend?"  
  
Adams then ordered. *I'll have a shot of Whiskey.*  
  
The waitress shook her head. *We don't serve liquor.*  
  
Adams sighed reluctantly. *Fine, I'll have a beer.*  
  
Kaji smiled, noting some incompatibility between the two. "Don't like beer, Adams?"  
  
Adams was about to answer, but he was interrupted once again by Misato. "He loves beer. Don't you, sweetheart?"  
  
Steve was growing increasingly impatient with Misato's interruptions, but he nodded anyway, hoping that he wouldn't have to keep this up for long. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Everyone then took their orders after receiving their drinks, with Kaji, Kensuke, Asuka and Adams translating the menu. When they were done, Kaji decided to switch focus towards the Third Child. "So Shinji, I hear that you're getting quite a reputation. Word has it that you defeated two angels already, and one of them you beat without any weapons or prior training. Is that true?"  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head in modestly. "Well, not really. I had help from Rei in the last battle, and the time before that…" Shinji because silent for a moment. "…was a fluke."  
  
"Still…" Said Kaji. "The killing blow was delivered by you both times, and you apparently have luck that surpasses anyone I've ever met."  
  
Asuka interrupted. "You think I could beat an angel, Kaji?"  
  
Kaji smiled at Asuka. "Of course I do." He then looks back at Shinji. "I can sense something pretty special from you, Ikari. You're talent lies in you luck, a talent few have."  
  
Asuka was quite and polite, but she stared at Shinji, trying her best to hide her jealousy. She itched to show off her own abilities in the Eva. "Wait till he sees a real pilot."  
  
Shinji was silent. 'I wish I could agree with you…'  
  
Adams spoke up, his face beaming with pride. "In the last angel battle, it was my Progressive knife that made the killing blow in the end. I designed it myself."  
  
Kaji grinned at Adams. "Really? That's impressive."  
  
Misato, not wanting the American to hog all the glory, also spoke up. "Well you must also remember that my idea to have Rei support Shinji is what really saved the day."  
  
The air became tense between the two of them, both sensing an argument close by, but both of them bit their tongue to avoid it.  
  
Kaji then had a thought. He then smiled evilly. "You know what? I've noticed that to two of you haven't kissed yet since I got here. What's keeping you two?"  
  
Misato and Adams froze in place. They both knew that this was inevitable, but they'd hoped that it wouldn't come to this. They tried to fumble with words in order to come up with a legitimate excuse. Misato was the first to speak. "We can't…I…I have a canker sore." She began to rub her mouth. "Yeah, it really hurts."  
  
Kaji didn't give up. "So you're not even going to give each other a quick peck or something."  
  
Misato continued to think off something to say. She blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Adams hasn't brushed his teeth since yesterday. His breath isn't the best when he doesn't brush."  
  
The American took offense to this. "Hey, what do you mean by that?"  
  
Adams was blowing their cover, and Misato desperately tried to stop it. "Relax, honey we'll brush our teeth after lunch."  
  
"It almost seems to me." Said Kaji. "That your relationship is kinda rocky. You guys okay?"  
  
Misato grabbed Adam's arm. "Oh no, we're very happy." She then turned to Steve while secretly pinching his arm. "Right, honey?"  
  
Adams tried to ignore the pain. "Yeah, right."  
  
Asuka saw the trick Misato pulled and rolled her eyes. 'Right, Misato. Oldest trick in the book.'  
  
Kaji shrugged. "Ok, if you say so, but I have a question." He then focused this one on Adams. "Is she still wild in bed?"  
  
Everyone else at the table except Adams jumped back and gasped, none of them thinking that this question would come out. Adams on the other hand was done pretending to play Misato's game. He decided to fuck around with her and get a laugh or two. "Oh yeah, I'll say."  
  
Misato stood up, teeth clenched. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Adams then leaned forward toward Kaji to say more. "In fact, I'd say that she's even more wild, considering all the experience. And…" He begins to whisper to Ryoji. "I think her biological clock is ticking."  
  
Kaji grinned with delight. "You don't say."  
  
Several veins in Misato's head began to pop onto her forehead. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!! There are children here!!!"  
  
Kensuke scratched the back of his head. "What's a biological clock?"  
  
Asuka mentally slapped her forehead. 'God I wish this idiot didn't sit next to me.'  
  
Adams gasped as he placed his palm on the side of his face to indicate sarcasm. "Oh my! I didn't realize that the children of today know nothing about sex!"  
  
Kaji joined in. "Oops. Looks like we might have hurt their virgin ears."  
  
The both of them began to bust a gut. Misato looked like she was on the verge of pounding her "Boyfriend" into oblivion. "Cut it out! It's not funny!"  
  
After the older males stopped laughing, Kaji came up with another question. "So what are you doing here, Adams?"  
  
Steve took a deep breath. "You can call me Steve if you want. I'm here to check Unit 02 for weapons compatibility so that headquarter is prepared to equip it appropriately when I get back. Unfortunately, the docking procedures weren't completed when I got here, so I couldn't get done."  
  
Kaji stood up. "They're done now. I was just at the transport before I met you guys. I can take you down there right now."  
  
Adams blinked in confusion. "Shouldn't we eat first."  
  
Kaji shook his head. "It's alright. I know of a bar that serves better food than this. Besides…" He gave a quick look towards Misato, who was still peeved. "I don't like the atmosphere here anyway."  
  
Asuka looked up to Kaji with puppy eyes. "Can I come along, Kaji?"  
  
Ryoji shook his head. "Nah. Why don't you stay here and get to know the Third Child? After all, you two are going to be working together from now on."  
  
Asuka frowned. "Aw….ok…."  
  
Kaji began to walk off. "Let's go, Steve."  
  
Adams shrugged. "Alright, I guess I can wait to eat." He got up and walked away with Kaji, but he stopped real quick and turned around to Misato. "Don't forget to put our food in a doggie bag, OK sweetie?"  
  
Misato was feeling very grim by now. She said one thing in response. "I hate you…"  
  
After the older men left, Misato sat down in a depressed mood. 'Unbelievable. My plan to make Kaji jealous backfired, and now the two people I hate the most are buddies. This is a nightmare."  
  
**  
  
A UN cruiser was sailing the pacific, keeping and eye out for any trouble. It was a good 150 knots away from the Hawaiian shore, but it still wasn't uncommon for trouble to brew about these water. The captain aboard the ship looked out around the starboard side of the ship. He was indeed quite bored. He knew that there seemed to be little point to guard the Hawaiian island. The Kamehameha Ring that was built around it was made of some of the most indestructible concrete mixtures known to man. It had to be, considering that it had to withstand the force of the entire ocean bearing on it, but the added bonus of this super strong material was that it was virtually indestructible to turret fire and surface bombs. Sure, if terrorist got inside its super structure and blew it up from the inside it might do some damage, but he doubted it would be much. Nukes were a problem too, but thanks to UN sanctions, only the UN was allowed the use of Nuclear weapons. Not even China or the U.S. were allowed to have any, so the event of a nuclear strike was also unlikely. So all he really had to stop were terrorists. Yep, it was boring.  
  
It was then the one of his crew members spotted something under water. "Captain! Our sonar is picking up a large object underwater."  
  
Captain turned to the crew member with some concern. "How large is it?"  
  
The crewman swallowed hard, not believing his eyes. "That can't be right. The sensors must be off. There's no way it can be that big. It's about the size of an Aircraft carrier!"  
  
The Captain went up and checked the sonar and sure enough, the dot on the screen was about that size. "What the hell?"  
  
"The object has stopped moving." Said another crewman before his eyes began to widen. "It's surfacing!!"  
  
Suddenly, a gigantic object emerged from the water. It was indeed about as large as a Aircraft carrier, but it looked more like a giant, spiky, bone colored lobster. The largest spike in the middle of it's back contained the core.  
  
The captain responded as quick as possible. "Bring out an emergency distress call to the UN Pacific Fleet!!"  
  
Sadly, before the distress call could be made, the monster, obviously identified as an angel, grabbed the cruiser with it's claws and immediately began to raise it out of the water. It then ripped the ship into two pieces and slammed it back into the water. There were no known survivors, and the distress signal never made it out. The angel submerged under the ocean and continued to speed away towards Hawaii.  
  
***End Chapter 10***  
  
Hope no one hates me for the whole Misato/Adams fake dating thing. I thought it was hilarious, but maybe that's just me. Hope you found it funny, too.  
  
It's taking me a long time to write these chapters, thanks in part to me going to college and working nearly 50 hours a week, but I'm managing. I have Spring Break next week, so the next chapter should be finished by then. Hope you enjoy this half, and I hope you're not mad at the cliff-hanger. Thank you. 


	11. Spear Fishing in Hawaii Part II

I learned how to activate my grammar check on my word processor. I can finally check my grammar and improve the professionalism of my story. Thanks god… I'm also changing the chapter system to eliminate confusion. This chapter will be chapter 11, instead of 9½ and so forth.  
  
Well, here is the second half of "Spear fishing in Hawaii." Hope to hear from my small but loyal fan base.  
  
Chapter 11 "Spear Fishing in Hawaii Part II"  
  
**  
  
Adams and Kaji were inside the transport ship that contained Unit 02. It didn't take long for them to get there, and Adams was already making a diagnostic check of the systems within Unit 02 to make sure that it was indeed compatible with the weapons systems used at headquarters.  
  
Adams began looking at the data at his computer, nodding in approval. "Everything is looking alright."  
  
Kaji was looking over Adams's shoulder. "So this is all you have to do?"  
  
Steve nodded. "Yep, this is it. I'm almost done."  
  
Kaji nodded. "A day in the sun in exchange for almost no work. You got it made."  
  
Adams shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. But you got several days in the sun, and all you had to do was watch over the Second Child."  
  
Kaji agreed. "Yep, but she does seem pretty attached to me. It feels kinda weird that a girl that's almost young enough to be my daughter flirts with me."  
  
"At least she flirts with you." Said Adams as he was just getting done. "She pretty much told me, Shinji, and Suzuhara to fuck off before we were introduced to her. And she knocked Aida out with one punch."  
  
Ryoji blinked with surprise. "She did that?" He then smiled and nodded slowly. "I'm not surprised. I had the feeling that she was kissing up to me."  
  
The American agreed. "Yeah, she's not a very good actor, but she's ten times better then Suzuhara or Aida." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Man, those two are bad."  
  
"Your acting wasn't very convincing, either." Said Kaji.  
  
Adams's heart jumped for a second. "What?"  
  
Kaji cut to the chase. "You and Misato aren't actually dating, are you?"  
  
Adams realized that he was caught, and that there was no use in denying it. "No…we're not…"  
  
Kaji smiled dreamily upon hearing this revelation. "So she's still single. Who'd thought?"  
  
Adams came up with his own question. "So what happened between you two?"  
  
Kaji thought about the answer. "A lot of things happened. It mostly ended because I was cheating on her."  
  
"Really?" Asked Adams. "Got bored?"  
  
The Special Agent shook his head. "No. It had more to do with the fact that she wanted to take the relationship a little further. I didn't want to do that. It made me feel uncomfortable. Rather than dumping her, and breaking her heart for no real reason, I decided that I wanted to give her a reason to dump me. And that's the story."  
  
Adams gave a light smile. "Yeah, commitment scares me, too. I figure I'll never get married at the rate I'm going at."  
  
"Do you know of 'The Four M's of Dating?'" Asked Ryoji.  
  
Adams shook his head. "No, I can't say I do."  
  
Kaji shows four finger and starts counting them. "Meet'm, date'm, do'm, leave'm."  
  
Both Kaji and Adams busted out laughing. The American snorted. "That's a good one. I'll have to remember that."  
  
Kaji began to think back. "Yeah, words to live by."  
  
"Too bad I haven't been on a date in over a year." Said Adams. "I never have any time. You see, my problem is that I love my job, maybe a little too much. I work constantly on new designs for use with the Eva, and I often spend long hours drawing up plans. I then I have my hobby. I build cars. I buy the parts one piece at a time, slowly putting them together. It takes forever to finish a car. It's no wonder why I have no sex life."  
  
"You'll be fine." Said Kaji. "I wouldn't get too upset. You still have plenty of years left."  
  
Adams frowned again. "That's another problem. I'm 33 years old. I'm almost middle-aged. At the rate I'm going at, I'll look like the sub-commander in no time."  
  
Kaji laughed. "You worry too much. You need to be little more laid back."  
  
Adams had just finished the diagnostic. "Nah, that's what Whiskey is for. Speaking of which, I'm about ready to head to that bar."  
  
"Alright." Said Kaji. "I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Just a sec." Said Adams as he gathered his laptop and was getting ready to go. He stopped, however, when something caught his eye. "What the fuck is that?!"  
  
Kaji was startled by the weapons developer's reaction. "What? Huh?"  
  
Adams pointed in the direction of a long, cylindrical, rod that was very large. At the end of it was a blade, obviously depicting a spear. "That thing right there!"  
  
Kaji seemed unconcerned. "What? That's the spear that came with Unit 02. I heard it has built in progressive technology. You didn't build it?"  
  
Adams shook his head. "No!" He then went up to it and examined it at all angles. "This is impossible. I'm the one who designed and developed the progressive technology. There's no way that someone else would have known about it."  
  
Kaji scratched his head. "You sure you didn't build it. I have no idea as to how it got there."  
  
Adams kicked the spear in anger. "Somebody got a hold of my designs. It's the only way. It's either that, or I'm designing weapons in my sleep."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be of anymore help." Said the special agent. "But I'm sure you'll feel better once you get a few drinks in you."  
  
Steven sighed. He realized that there really was nothing he could do about it right now, but he knew he would make a point of finding out about it when he got back to HQ. "Fine…let's go."  
  
**  
  
Misato and the younger teens were still eating their entrees. Misato was only picking at her food, though, since she seemed quite upset with the recent turn of events.   
  
Everyone else decided to take this time to try and get to know the Second Child. Shinji was the first to ask. "So, how long have you been an Eva pilot?"  
  
Asuka thought about the question for a few seconds. "Well, officially since I was seven, but I haven't actually piloted Unit 02 until recently. Before then, I was trained in simulations that mimicked the design of the Eva. By the time Unit 02 was built, I had already mastered its controls and movement."  
  
Shinji was impressed. "Wow! I guess it's safe to assume that you're pretty good."  
  
Asuka was once again trying to be modest. "Oh, I'm sure that I'm a long way from perfection."  
  
Kensuke leaned towards Asuka, hearts in his eyes. "You're certainly perfect enough for me."  
  
Asuka laughed nervously at the complement as she tried to move herself away from the dorky boy without making it obvious.  
  
Touji wasn't impressed. "Eh, you Eva pilots aren't anything special. I'm not that impressed. I'm sure that anybody could pilot that thing."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Not from what I've heard."  
  
Asuka nodded in agreement, trying her best not to become argumentative. "He's right. Only people born with certain innate abilities can pilot it. Otherwise, there would be more of us."  
  
Suzuhara shrugged. "I could probably do it. Not that I'd want to, but I'm sure it isn't that hard."  
  
'Yeah right.' Though Asuka. 'Like a talentless meathead like you could ever pilot the Eva. It's amazing enough that the Third can do it.'  
  
Kensuke leaned his head back to daydream. "I wish I could pilot an Eva."  
  
Asuka was loosing her self-control, so she spoke before thinking. "They'd never take you…" She then realized what she said and cleared her throat before correcting herself. "…Unless they felt you had the ability to handle it."  
  
Kensuke then turned to Misato with a puppy-dog look. "You think that I could pilot the Eva?"  
  
Misato banged her head on the table, too annoyed to answer. Equally frustrated with her lack of appetite, she decided that she was finished. "Guys, I'm going to my room. NERV is already going to cover the bill, so don't worry. You guys can do whatever you want when you're done, just stay out of trouble." She then got up and walked out of the restaurant, her head still hung low.  
  
Just as Misato left the room, Kensuke frowned in disappointment. "She didn't answer my question. Now I'll never know."  
  
Asuka, who no longer needed to control herself, yelled at the boy in exasperation. "The answer was no, you moron!"  
  
Touji leaned toward Shinji to whisper. "She's back. I think we should get outta here while we still can."  
  
Kensuke was almost tearing up. "You really think they wouldn't take me?"  
  
Asuka smacked her forehead. (Idiot!!)  
  
Kensuke sighed as he accepted the reality check. He then leaned toward Asuka with a sneaky look. "Nice going with hiding your true feeling for me earlier. I don't know about how I feel about the secret romance thing, but if you like it, so will I."  
  
It was at this point that Asuka pushed the creepy four-eyed boy away and grabbed her food to move her seat as far away from him as possible. "Yeah right! I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."  
  
"You don't have to." Said Aida. "We already had our first kiss, remember?"  
  
Sohryu became repulsed. "Eww! What are you talking about? I'd never kiss you! That's the second time you've mentioned that!"  
  
Kensuke blinked in confusion. "You don't remember? It must have been pretty intense because I don't remember either."  
  
Asuka stared blankly at the blond-haired boy. "When we first met, did I scramble your already miniscule brain? It wasn't my lips that landed on your mouth."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Yes it was. My friends saw the whole thing."  
  
It was then that they noticed that both Shinji and Touji weren't sitting at the table anymore. They were spotted, trying to sneak out of the restaurant. Asuka called out to them. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"  
  
Both of them stopped, giving sheepish looks. "Who us?" Asked Shinji. "W…we were only going to…wash our hands…yeah."  
  
Touji nodded. "Yeah, it's good manners."  
  
Asuka was hardly fooled. "That's funny. The bathroom is on the other side of the restaurant."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Uh…Yeah…but we were going to use the…bathroom in our room."  
  
Touji agreed. "Yeah, we were going there anyway, so we were going to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"That's nice." Said Asuka as she then pointed towards their seat. "You're not leaving yet! Sit your asses down!"  
  
The two boys hung their head in defeat and slowly walked back to their seats. Asuka then confronted them on their eyewitness report. "So tell me, what exactly did you guys see earlier at the beach?"  
  
Both Ikari and Suzuhara looked and her and their friend with guilt. Touji was the first to speak. "Well…we might have…kinda…stretched the truth…a little."  
  
"Yeah…um…" Spoke Shinji. "If you use the term kiss loosely…as kiss meaning the same thing as…uh…punch, then yeah…we told you the truth."  
  
Kensuke became quite upset. "You mean to tell me that she punched me in the face? No wonder my mouth hurts so much!"  
  
"And the truth shall set you free!" Yelled Asuka as she got in Kensuke's face. "And if you don't stop hitting on me, I'll do it again!"  
  
Touji was becoming annoyed at the German girls behavior. "Hey! Who do you think you are, acting like such a bitch toward my friend?"  
  
Asuka turned towards him with fire in her eyes. "Who do you think you are, lying to your friend about me kissing him?"  
  
Touji stood up from his seat. "You two-faced whore!!"  
  
"It's a good thing you're not two faced." Said Asuka. "Your one face is ugly enough."  
  
Touji was about to get in her face when Shinji got up to stop him. "Cut it out guys. We shouldn't fight here. Let's just sit down and finish eating."  
  
Asuka refused. "Forget it! I'd rather leave than spend another minute with you losers."  
  
"The feeling is mutual!" Retorted Suzuhara.  
  
Shinji interrupted. "Now wait a minute. Sohryu's right. It was wrong of us to lie to Kensuke. I think a round of apologies are needed." Shinji was the first to apologies. "Kensuke, Asuka, sorry for lying about what happened earlier. Touji?"  
  
Touji grunted, but he knew that he had to at least apologize to Aida. "Sorry, Kensuke. Just didn't want your feelings hurt. As for the Red-head, I ain't apologizing unless she does, too."  
  
The Second Child refused. "What? I didn't do anything wrong. There is no reason for me to apologize!"  
  
Touji crossed his arms. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes!" Yelled Asuka as she got up to leave. "I'm out of here. I've got more important things to do than hang around with you losers."  
  
"Like what?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"None of your business, Third Child!" Retorted Asuka. "If I wanted you to know, I'd…" She then thinks about the situation for a second. "On second thought, maybe I do want you to know. I was about to check on my Unit 02. I hadn't seen it since we left Europe."  
  
Shinji gave a look of confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Asuka continued. "Well, I was thinking perhaps it would be a good idea to show it off to you since it is obvious that you've never seen a real Evangelion."  
  
Kensuke jumped in excitement. "Can I come along?"  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow in Aida's direction. "No. You're not necessary."  
  
"Please?!!" Begged Kensuke. "I've always wanted to see one up close!"  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine! But if you do anything that I find annoying, I will personally kick your ass."  
  
Kensuke turned toward Touji. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Touji shook his head. "Who said I wanted to go?"  
  
The blond-haired kid went behind him and began pushing him out the door. "Come on, this is going to be so cool!"  
  
Touji gave in. "Alright, alright I'm going! Stop pushing me."  
  
Asuka's exasperation was relieved when she thought of Kaji. "I hope Kaji is still there. It sucks that he's hanging around that scruffy American."  
  
The mentioning of Adams reminded Shinji of something. "I need to talk to Steve about his relationship with Misato. I can't believe they've been dating this whole time."  
  
Asuka gave Shinji a strange look. "You mean to tell me that you actually believed that line of crap that Misato was trying to pull? Even Misato has more taste than to go out with that ugly Red-neck."  
  
Shinji was now really confused. "What do you mean? Why would she do that?"  
  
The German pilot nearly face-faulted. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"  
  
**  
  
Despite Asuka's wishes, Kaji was no longer with Unit 02. He was with Adams at a local bar, taking in a few drinks while enjoying a casual conversation. "This place gets livelier every time I come here."  
  
Adams nodded. "I bet. I wouldn't really know. This place wasn't here the last time I was here. When I was here last, this place was buried by ocean."  
  
Kaji nodded, as the smile ran away from his face. "Yeah, Second Impact had done us a lot of harm. I lost my parents from Second Impact, and my bother a year later…"  
  
Adam also lost his smile remembering the pain of Second Impact. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I lost my parents and my sister during Second Impact."  
  
Kaji continued with his story. "There was no where for my brother and I to turn to when my parents died, so we were sent to orphanages. Sadly, there were so many of us kids, they couldn't handle us all, and we had to struggle and fight just to see who got to sleep on a bed or who got to eat. It wasn't long before we escaped and lived out on the streets, scavenging what we could to survive. Sometimes, we had to resort to thievery to feed ourselves. It was then that we got an idea. We decided to try and steal from military bases. One day, though…"  
  
Kaji fell silent for a moment, recalling the pain of regret than he bore within him. "I got caught. They forced me to tell them where my friends and I hung out. They said they would kill me if I didn't. It was my first confrontation with death…and I cracked. I told them and they went off and killed them, including my little brother. I managed to escape, but I couldn't save them. They died because of my fear of death."  
  
Kaji took a moment to enjoy the silence before continuing, "It was shortly afterwards that I got in touch with some relatives that took me in and got me into school. I soon went into college and I've never looked back, except to remind myself as to why I joined NERV. I'm doing what I can to make sure that a Third Impact doesn't happen. It gives me reason to live."  
  
Adams took in another shot of whiskey before speaking. "I can relate in a lot of ways. As you know, I'm a little older than you. I was eighteen when Second Impact occurred. I had just graduated from High School and was getting ready for college. I think I was going to major in Mechanical Engineering. I wanted to work on cars. It was a passion of mine at the time. Sadly, before I could go, Second Impact had destroyed the very college I was supposed to go to. I also discovered the deaths of my parents and my sister. I had no idea where they were at the time. I never even knew they were dead until I got a phone call telling me the news."  
  
"That sucks." Said Ryoji as he took a shot of liquor. "What happened then?"  
  
"Well…" Continued Steve. "Like I said, I was eighteen. Unlike you, I wasn't forced into an orphanage or the streets. I was instead forced to join the military. Another war had broken out shortly after Second Impact, and the draft was reinstated in the U.S. They assigned me to the U.N. Special Forces. We were sent in to do such things like assassinations, the retrieval of hostages, and other menial tasks during wartime. Somehow, I cheated death long enough to make it out of wartime." Adams began to reflect briefly on his years in combat with great regret. "I killed a lot of people. People just like me. People who were forced into the military because there was nowhere else for them to turn to. These people did what they had to do in order to survive, and I killed them for it. It was a burden on me that still gives me nightmares. When they took me out of combat, I decided I didn't want to kill people anymore."  
  
"So you became a weapons developer?" Asked Kaji. "Sounds contradicting, doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose it does." Said Adams. "It wasn't long after I joined the military that I found a new interest in guns and weapons. I used to love to take apart my gun and put it back together, over and over again. I began studying weapons in my spare time and I grew more knowledgeable about them. When I found out that an Angel caused Second Impact, I began wondering about what I could do to stop another Second Impact. It was then that I wanted to try and build weapons to defend people, instead to killing them. I joined an academy after I was taken out of combat, and eight years later here I am."  
  
Kaji picked up his shot glass to make a toast. "Here's to learning from our past in order to make a better future."  
  
"Indeed." Said Adams as they touched glasses and drank down.  
  
**  
  
Asuka arrived at the transport ship, followed closely by Shinji and Touji. Shinji and Touji were quite winded, far more than the German Red-head. "Are you telling me that you guys are tired already?" Questioned Asuka. "It wasn't that far."  
  
Touji regained his breath first. "Sorry if we're not used to running ten city blocks just to see a giant robot."  
  
"I feel sorry for Kensuke." Said Shinji. "He fell behind a long time ago, and he was more excited about this than any of us."  
  
It was then that Kensuke finally appeared around the corner, jogging very slowly. He eventually made it, nearly collapsing when he did.  
  
"About time you got here!" Yelled Asuka.  
  
Aida spoke between breaths. "I…am…so out of…shape."  
  
"Well." Said Touji. "If you spent more time participating in gym and less time playing with your camcorder, you'd be in better shape."  
  
"I know, I know." Cried out Aida as his breath slowed. "Can we see…the Eva now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Said Asuka. "Be patient. It's not like it's going anywhere until tomorrow."  
  
The Three Stooges finally regained their wind and entered the transport, led by Asuka. It wasn't long before they reached where it was, hidden underneath a giant tarp. Each of the teens ducked underneath it and looked inside. There was Unit 02, complete with red paint-job and four green eyes. Kensuke quickly pulled out his trusty camcorder and turned it on. "This is so awesome!!"  
  
Asuka climbed up the Eva and stood on its stomach in triumph. "This is it. Unit 02, the first production model. The first true Evangelion." She then began to look around the area and frowned. "Kaji's not here. They must have left."  
  
Kensuke was suddenly overcome with the urge to touch the Eva. He slowly walked up to it and placed a hand on it. "I'm touching an Evangelion! I'M TOUCHING AN EVANGELION!!!"  
  
Asuka noticed his behavior with annoyance. "Hey! Who said you could touch my Eva?"  
  
Touji walked up to the Eva and knocked on its shell. "I guess it's impressive."  
  
Kensuke was mesmerizes. "Touji, am I peeing my pants?"  
  
Touji shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Asuka was revolted. "Eww, don't you even think about peeing near Unit 02!" She then loses her temper. "That's it, now I'm kicking your ass. I warned you!"  
  
Asuka jumped down from the Eva and was about to give Kensuke a knuckle sandwich when a loud blast was heard a long distance away. Everyone looked around in order to determine where the blast came from. They rushed outside and looked around. All they could see was a smoke plume on the outside of the Ring.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Asuka. "I can't see from here."  
  
"Whatever it is…" Said Shinji. "I'm sure that it's not good."  
  
**  
  
Misato was lying down in her bed, finishing off her third beer. She was depressed over the fact that her ex was around again, so she did her best to try and forget, using her favorite beverage. It was then that she heard the explosion. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?" She quickly opened her window and looked outside to find the origin of the blast. She found it, realizing that there was definitely something wrong. She quickly ran out of the Hotel and headed towards the military base.  
  
**  
  
Kaji and Adams quickly ran outside when they heard the blast. From where they were, they couldn't see where the blast was from, and could only guess as to what was going on. "Do you know what happened?" Asked Adams.  
  
Kaji shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. What should we do?"  
  
Adams thought for a minute. "I suppose going to the base would be a sound idea. I'll take us there."  
  
"On your bike?" Asked Kaji. "You're not exactly sober."  
  
Adams rolled his eyes. "Look, if you'd rather wait for a taxi, then fine, but I'm not patient enough." He then grabbed his bike and got on it, kick starting it before looking at Ryoji. "Well?"  
  
Kaji hung his head. "Fine, but I'm only taking this risk because I'm not sober, either."  
  
"Fine with me." Said the American. With that, Kaji got on the bitch seat and the two sped away towards the base.  
  
**  
  
The Admiral of the U.S.S. Over the Rainbow ran into the command deck to get a report as to what exactly happened. "Report!!"  
  
The Second in command saluted. "Sir, we've lost a destroyer. We have no idea as to what happened."  
  
"Any enemy ships nearby?" Asked the Admiral.  
  
Another officer shook his head. "We have no visual on any ships nearby on the surface or on the sonar."  
  
"Could it have been a terrorist attack?" Asked the Admiral, becoming increasingly concerned.  
  
"We don't know." Said the second in command. "The blast nearly vaporized the destroyer, though. It would have to be a hell of a bomb to do that."  
  
The Admiral became frustrated. "Dammit, What the hell is going on?"  
  
It was then that one of the crewmembers spotted something on sonar. "I've picked something up, sir." His eyes suddenly widened. "I…It's huge!!"  
  
The other officers look at the sonar screen, their jaws dropping. The admiral seemed most stunned. "A submarine that big? Impossible!!"  
  
The object in the water moved close to another destroyer. Suddenly, a bright red light began to glow underneath the water. There was little time for the crew on the ship to react as a beam quickly shot straight through the ship's hull, obliterating it.  
  
It was then that the true nature of their enemy was revealed. The Admiral went onto the intercom. "All crew, man your battle stations! I repeat, man you battle stations! This is not a drill!!"  
  
**  
  
Shinji, seeing the light that destroyed the ship, became horrified. He stepped back realizing the horrid truth. "I…it can't be…"  
  
Asuka looked towards the Third Child. "Can't be what?"  
  
Shinji didn't answer. He continued to mumble. "This is not happening. Not here."  
  
Asuka became annoyed. "What's not happening? Tell me you moron."  
  
Shinji gave a very serious look towards Asuka. "That light. It must be an Angel."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened. "An Angel? Are you sure?"  
  
Shinji turned his head toward the direction of the second blast. "It's the only thing I know of that shoots blasts like that."  
  
Touji and Kensuke also became concerned. "No way!" Said Touji. "Are you going to do something?"  
  
Shinji was reluctant to answer. "I'm not sure what I can do. My Eva isn't here."  
  
Asuka's look of concern quickly turned into confidence. "Maybe not you, but I can."  
  
Shinji was taken a back. "You mean you're going to take Unit 02?"  
  
"No, I'm going to swim up to the Angel and make friends with it." Said the Redhead sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to use Unit 02."  
  
Kensuke became excited. "Awesome! We're going to see Unit 02 in action!"  
  
It was then that Shinji's cell phone went off. He picked it up, wondering if it was Misato. "Hello, is this Misato?"  
  
He guessed correctly. Misato was calling from the base. "Yes it is, Shinji. Did you see the blast?"  
  
"Yeah I did." Said Shinji. "It's an Angel isn't it?"  
  
Misato was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I think it is. I need to get in touch with the Admiral. The U.N. Pacific fleet had exited the Ring earlier today in preparation for our departure tomorrow. Looks like they have their hands full now."  
  
"What are my orders?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Well, where are you?" Asked Misato.  
  
"I'm at the transport where Unit 02 is being held." Answered the young Ikari.  
  
Misato was surprised. "Well that's convenient. Is Sohryu there?"  
  
"Yes she is." Said Shinji. "You need to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes I do." Said Misato  
  
Shinji handed the phone to Asuka. "Misato wants to talk to you."  
  
Asuka grabbed the phone. "Yes, Misato?"  
  
"Asuka, can you activate Unit 02?" Asked the Director of Operations  
  
Asuka nodded. "Yes I can, but it only has a minute of reserve power."  
  
"That's ok." Said Misato. "We have a umbilical station near the base. You think you can get your Eva there in time?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Sohryu cheerfully. "I'll be on my way!"  
  
"I'll give you further orders when you establish external power." Said the captain. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, bye." She then hung up the phone, tossing it to Shinji before running underneath the tarp.  
  
Shinji ran after her, followed by the two other boys. "Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
"Moron, what do you think? I'm going to activate Unit 02!" Yelled the Second Child. Asuka runs towards an area near the Eva's head, where a duffle bag was found. She opens it and pulls out a red plug suit. She then runs to the other side of the Eva. "Stay on the other side, you perverts!! If I catch you peaking, I'll step on you with my Eva!!"  
  
The other boys wisely complied. Thankfully, it wasn't long before she was suited up. She then went into the duffle bag and grabbed another red plug suit and ran up to Shinji and tossed it to him. "Put it on!"  
  
Shinji stared at the plug suit with dread. "What for?"  
  
Asuka groaned. "Well, you're the famous Third Child, right? I figured that maybe your experience might come in handy."  
  
Shinji unfolded the suit, seeing that it was obviously designed for a girl. He frowned as he began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
This upset Asuka. "Not here you idiot! Like I'd want to see you naked!"  
  
Shinji blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry…" He then ran to the other side of the Eva.  
  
Kensuke ogled Asuka, obviously entranced by the way she look in her plug suit. His stare didn't go unnoticed. "What are you staring at, you perverted dork?!"  
  
Kensuke didn't answer. Instead lifted his camcorder to his face and pointed it at Asuka. She or course was not pleased with his response, and she quickly walked up to him and slapped the camcorder out of his hand. It slammed in to the ground, breaking some pieces off. Kensuke was horrified. "Oh no!! My camcorder!!!"  
  
"Next time, it'll be your head." Threatened the young female pilot.  
  
Shinji was finished getting dressed, walking into view with an obvious blush. "Do I really have to do this?"  
  
"No time for complaining, Third Child." Exclaimed the Second. "We have work to do!" It was then that the two of them moved towards the entry plug. Kensuke stared at Shinji with envy. "I wish I was the one wearing that plug suit."  
  
This statement was soon followed by Touji's hand smacking Aida upside the head.  
  
**  
  
"ALL SHIPS!!! OPEN FIRE!!!" Yelled the admiral.  
  
With that command, every standing ship available began to fire away at the target. Missiles, artillery shells, and torpedoes all hit their mark, but the creature below the water wouldn't sink. "Dammit!" Said the Admiral. "Why won't it be destroyed?"  
  
It was then that the Angel began to surface, slowly revealing itself.  
  
The crew in the flagship stared in awe. "What the hell is that thing?" Screamed the second in command.  
  
The Admiral was almost speechless. "Uh…. Uh…Fire away!"  
  
Several more shells were fired each nearly making their mark, except for one problem.  
  
"None of the shells are hitting." Said an officer using binoculars.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked the Admiral. "We're hitting it with direct attacks!"  
  
"Take a look." Said the officer as he handed the Admiral the binoculars. "The shells are exploding before they impact. It's like they're hitting something."  
  
The Admiral confirmed this when looking through the binoculars. "How can this be?"  
  
Before his question could be answered, the Angel made another attack. It targeted another destroyer and charged at it, moving at surprising velocity. It reached the ship and grabbed it with one claw, lifting it from the water and throwing it at another destroyer, demolishing both of them.  
  
The Admiral gritted his teeth in frustration. "It's toying with us. How the hell can we beat what we can't hit?"  
  
**  
  
Asuka and Shinji were both contained within the entry plug. Unit 02 had been activated, and the Eva was starting to move. The timer representing battery power was at a minute and ten seconds.  
  
The shortness in time concerned Shinji. "Do we have enough time to make it to the base? It's a good mile away."  
  
Asuka turned towards the male pilot with a look of cockiness. "Throwing in the towel already? Ha! I'll show you how to pilot."  
  
It was then that the Eva leaped from the ship it was on, while carrying its spear, and began leaping on other ships or rocks that were in the path. It moved at incredible speed.  
  
Shinji held on for dear life, unused to the maneuvers that the German redhead was performing. "Watch out! AAAHHH!!…You almost!!…I can't look…"  
  
"Stop whining you wuss!!!" Yelled Asuka. "How did someone like you become a pilot anyway?"  
  
"I wonder the same thing sometimes." Answered Shinji.  
  
The Eva then landed on a road that led to the base, and it began to sprint the rest of the distance. It had thirty-five seconds left, and there was about half a mile to go.  
  
"We're not going to make it!" Said Shinji.  
  
Asuka pushed the red machine harder. "We'll make it if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
The clock wound down, almost to twenty seconds, neither pilot relaxed, their hearts pounding. They were getting close.  
  
Nearby, Steve and Kaji were also nearing the base, still on the motorcycle. Their balance wasn't the greatest, but they managed to stay upright. The American had just made a turn towards the base when a giant red foot came crashing next to them, nearly knocking them both off. Adams had to stop, or risk trashing the bike, himself, and Kaji. "Holy shit!"  
  
Kaji looked at the Evangelion speeding away. "They deployed Unit 02. Looks like we might have an Angel on our hands."  
  
Adams's eyes widened. "An Angel? No way! All the way out here? But why?"  
  
Kaji shrugged. "I have no idea. But I think we should get going."  
  
"I agree." Said Steven as they pulled away towards the base.  
  
Unit 02 was almost there, but the time was waning. "We only have ten seconds!!" Yelled Shinji.  
  
"I know I know!!" Screamed Asuka just as they reach the base. Running across it, they come into contact with the outlet. Without wasting time, Asuka put the cable on the back of the Eva with only two seconds to spare. "See? I told you we'd make I."  
  
Shinji was half-relieved. "Well, at least we have power. But now what?"  
  
Misato was heard over the intercom. "Asuka, I see you have made it. Is everything alright?"  
  
Asuka nodded. "We are all clear, Misato. Awaiting orders."  
  
"Good." Said a relieved Misato. "Your orders now are to move out to the edge of the Ring and investigate what is going on and give the fleet any support you can give."  
  
"Roger." Said Asuka.  
  
It was then that Shinji spoke. "Do you know if it is an Angel yet?"  
  
Misato sounded surprised to hear Shinji. "It that you Shinji, what are you doing in there?"  
  
Asuka answered. "Shinji wanted to tag along so badly that I couldn't say no."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You were the one that…" His sentence was interrupted when Asuka hit him in the nose. "OW!"  
  
Misato became concerned. "What's going on? Are you two alright?"  
  
"We're fine Misato." Said Asuka. "We're moving out."  
  
"Ok, good luck." Said the Director of Operations.  
  
"Thank you." Said Asuka as she moved the Eva towards a connecting bridge that led to the Ring.  
  
Shinji began to rub his nose. "What did you hit me for?"  
  
"Because you talk too much." Said Sohryu.  
  
"I talk too much?" Said Shinji. "I don't talk nearly as much…"  
  
Asuka interrupted. "And you will talk a whole lot less unless you want a black eye as well."  
  
Shinji shut up. 'How did I get myself into this?'  
  
**  
  
Adams and Ryoji finally pulled into the base. Kaji swallowed hard as he realized that he was safe. "Could you do me a favor? The next time I have to ride in the bitch seat, can you be sober?"  
  
Adams rolled his eyes. "Look, we didn't crash, right? Stop complaining."  
  
"What about that old lady you nearly clipped?" Said Kaji.  
  
Adams groaned. "Look, clipping is not crashing. Besides, I only almost clipped her."  
  
"Still…" Said Kaji. "You shouldn't drink and drive."  
  
"Whatever." Said Adams as he got off the bike. "We need to report to the command area."  
  
Kaji seemed reluctant. "I…I'll catch up to you. There is something here that I need to grab real quick."  
  
Adams thought of what Kaji said to be strange. "Could it wait? This is important."  
  
"This is important, too." Said Kaji. "Don't worry about me, just go ahead."  
  
"Alright." Said Adams as he began to hustle to the command area.  
  
When he arrived, he was met with an unhappy Misato. "So what took you so long?"  
  
"I was sighting seeing." Said Adams sarcastically. "You know exactly what I was doing."  
  
Misato was not surprised. "It figures. You reek of booze."  
  
Adams smelt her breath as well. "You were drinking, too."  
  
"You were drinking way more." Said Misato.  
  
"Yeah right." Argued Adams. "I could smell your breath the moment I walked in."  
  
"Your breath always smells like that." Retorted Misato.  
  
Before the argument could escalate, one of the officers nearby reports. "Ma'am, the Evangelion has reached the edge of the Ring."  
  
**  
  
Asuka and Shinji began to stare out to where the Pacific fleet was battling. They saw the half dozen destroyed ships and spotted the cause of those destroyed ships.  
  
"So that's an Angel, huh?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"Afraid so." Said Shinji.  
  
Asuka turned back toward Shinji. "So Third, you've already killed two of these. What's the big secret?"  
  
Shinji thought for a moment, but shrugged, unable to really think of anything. "Destroy its core?"  
  
The German redhead hung her head in exasperation. "Why in God's name did I bring you along?"  
  
It was then that they heard Misato over the intercom. "Asuka, Shinji, what is the situation?"  
  
Asuka answered first. "It's an Angel. How should we proceed?"  
  
"Your orders…" Said Misato. "Are to defeat the Angel by any means necessary. You can't enter the water, because you only have the B-type equipment on. You don't have a rifle do you?"  
  
"That's OK." Said Asuka. "If I throw the spear and hit its core, it might do the trick."  
  
Misato sounded concerned. "Maybe, but if you miss, you'll lose the spear. There has to be another way."  
  
It was then that Asuka had a thought. "I know! Give me a few minutes."  
  
It was then that Unit 02 quickly ran back to the harbor to find something.  
  
**  
  
Adams had remembered the spear that Unit 02 had and became upset. "We can't use that spear!"  
  
Misato turned to Adams, raising an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Adams explained. "The spear is untested. It may not work."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Asked Misato.  
  
"I wasn't the one who designed it." Said Adams. "For all we know, it could be seriously flawed."  
  
Misato realized his game and smiled in amusement. "So what you're actually telling me is that because you did develop it, you don't want it to be used. Otherwise your reputation might get soiled if it worked."  
  
Adams became angrier. "Whoever developed that stole the designs for the progressive technology! It should be illegal for it to be used."  
  
The female captain rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic. I'm ignoring you. You hardly make any sense when you're drunk."  
  
"I'm not drunk!" Yelled Adams.  
  
It was then that a Harrier could be heard flying by. A voice was heard on the intercom, recognized to be Kaji's. "Misato, Steve, I'm afraid I have to head off. I have business to take care of and let's just say that it hard to accomplish it when you're sixty meters below sea level. By the way, I know the truth about you and Steve, Misato. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm personally glad you're still single. Well, good bye!" It was then that the plane took off out of sight.  
  
Adams gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn coward. And I was just starting to like him, too."  
  
Misato was even angrier, although her anger was partially focused on the American. "You told him the truth?!!"  
  
Adams swallowed hard. "Heh, well he sort of figured it out on his own."  
  
"That's because you blew it!" Yelled Misato.  
  
Adams crossed his arms. "It was stupid idea anyway."  
  
"You're going to pay for screwing it up." Said Misato.  
  
"Not if we can't beat this Angel." Said Adams while watching Unit 02. "What are they doing?"  
  
**  
  
Unit 02 was kneeling on top of a cargo ship, gathering a large amount of cable from a large spool. She then took it and tied it around its wrist and the spear.  
  
Shinji seemed a little confused as to what Asuka was planning. "Uh…you mind telling me what exactly you have planned."  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Simpleton. Isn't it obvious? We're going spear fishing."  
  
"Spear fishing?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Yeah." Said the redhead. "Never done it before?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No. Have you?"  
  
Asuka was silent for a moment. "Well…how hard can it be? Besides, the targeting computer is doing all the work. I just need to throw."  
  
Shinji seemed surprised. "You can use the targeting computer to throw stuff?"  
  
Asuka groaned once again in exasperation. "What drugs were they on when they chose you as a pilot?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "I'm wondering the same thing."  
  
It was then that Unit 02 rushed quickly back towards the edge of the Ring.  
  
**  
  
The Admiral stood in dread as he watched the behemoth crush half of his fleet. It was slowly becoming more apparent that his forces couldn't win and that his own death was imminent. A look of absolute helplessness overtook the crew as they all realized the futility of this battle. It was then that they heard a transmission.  
  
"This is Captain Katsuragi hailing the U.S.S Over the Rainbow. Do you copy?"  
  
The Admiral responded to the transmission. "We copy, Captain. This better be good."  
  
Misato continued. "I'm sending Unit 02 to assist you in destroying the target. Do you see it standing to your right?"  
  
Everyone on board looked to their right and saw a large red machine with a spear standing on the edge of the Ring. The Admiral gritted his teeth in annoyance. "That thing is going to help us? Preposterous!"  
  
Misato spoke with increasing confidence. "That 'thing' is the only weapon we have that can beat an Angel. I doubt you really have much choice in the matter."  
  
One of the officers was confused. "An Angel? What is she talking about?"  
  
The Admiral was irritated by the Captains tone of voice. "How dare you talk to me that way? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"  
  
"It doesn't make a difference if we're all dead." Said Misato. "Just stand by and watch. You'll see."  
  
It was then that Asuka spoke to Misato. "We're in position."  
  
"Good." Said Misato. "You may attack when ready."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Asuka with increasing excitement. "This is it. My time to shine. And you get a front row seat, Third."  
  
"Yippie…" Said Shinji unenthusiastically.  
  
Asuka lifted up the spear and pointed it at the Angel. "Good, we're just within range to neutralize its AT Field." The targeting computer began to center itself as Unit 02's AT Field increased in order to neutralize its enemy's. "Almost…"  
  
Meanwhile, the Admiral of the U.S.S Over the Rainbow had plans of his own. "Have all ships prepare an all out assault. We'll show that Captain what we can really do."  
  
"Just couple more seconds.." Said Asuka.  
  
"Ready all guns!" Commanded the Admiral.  
  
The targeting cross-hares were centered. "NOW!!" Yelled the Second Child  
  
"FIRE!!" Yelled the Admiral.  
  
Both forces attacked at approximately the same time, but the artillery shells had greater velocity so the hit first. The shell impact sent the Angel back a few feet, which was more than enough for the spear to miss its mark. It instead penetrated its body, causing only a minor flesh wound.  
  
(SHIT!!!) Yelled Asuka. "They fucked up my shot!!!"  
  
"Oh no…" Said Misato as she heard the result over the intercom. "Those idiots. They're doing more harm than good."  
  
The Admiral smiled with pride. "See? I knew that if we attacked with enough force, we could hit that target. The nerve of that Captain. After I'm done with her, she'd be lucky if she's still a lieutenant."  
  
"Target still remains." Said one of the crewmen.  
  
"Then keep attacking." Said the Admiral. "I don't care if we have to turn it into sushi."  
  
The shells and torpedoes continued to bombard the Angel, causing some damage to its body. To escape the attacks, it began to move away at high speeds.  
  
Shinji spoke up. "Um Asuka? Now that the spear is stuck inside the Angel, how do we get it back, and what happens when we run out of cable? It's sort of moving away from us."  
  
Sohryu's eyes slowly opened up as she came to realize her blunder. "Uh…I hadn't thought about that…"  
  
'Great…' Thought Shinji just as they ran out of cable. The Eva was suddenly pulled forward over the edge to the Ring and was being dragged across the water. They both began to scream. "AAAHHH!!!  
  
**  
  
"Oh shit!" Yelled Misato. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Adams grabbed a two-way radio and a pair of binoculars and headed out the door. Misato stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going out to the Ring." Said Adams. "I'll keep you informed as to what is going on. I'm not doing us any good here."  
  
"Fine." Said Misato. "But if you get yourself killed, it's your fault."  
  
"I can live with that." Said Adams. "Even if I'm dead."  
  
**  
  
The Admiral watched as the Eva was being dragged across the water. He chuckled with superiority. "Look at that thing. And that was the machine that could defeat that monster. It's down right pitiful." He then turns to the second in command, who was using the binoculars. "What's the status of the target?"  
  
"Damage to the target appears to be moderate. It's still moving rather rapidly." Said the officer.  
  
"Tough bastard." Said the Admiral. "Keep firing. I don't care if we completely use up our munitions."  
  
**  
  
Asuka was struggling to maintain control of the Eva while it was being pulled. "Dammit!"  
  
"We have to do something." Yelled Shinji.  
  
"What are you stupid? Of course we have to something." Retorted Asuka.  
  
Shinji tried to grab the controls. "We have to pull ourselves in. It's the only way."  
  
Asuka pushed him away. "Don't even think about it! I'm way ahead of you anyway." She then began to try and pull towards the Angel, but was having some difficulty with all the water in her face.  
  
**  
  
It was then that Adams pulled up to the edge of the Ring in his bike. He surveyed the area to get a good idea as to what is going on. He then radios in to Misato. "This is Adams. Do you read me?"  
  
Misato answered the other end. "Roger. What is the status of Unit 02?"  
  
Adams frowned in embarrassment. "Not so good. The spear is caught in the Angel and the Eva is being dragged across the water."  
  
"Dammit!" Said Misato. "What do we do? You're an advisor, do you have any ideas?"  
  
Adams shrugged. "I don't have a damn clue as to what we should do. I will say this. If I had developed the spear, it wouldn't have gotten caught and we wouldn't have been in this mess."  
  
Misato smacked her forehead. "Why…You…Grrrr. Over and out!" Misato groaned in aggravation. "Doesn't that idiot ever have anything better to do but talk about himself?"  
  
**  
  
Shinji then had an idea. "Why don't you try and get the Eva on its feet?"  
  
"What?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"You know, like those guys being dragged by a boat." Said Shinji.  
  
Asuka thought about it. "You mean a water skier? That just might work. Maybe you're not a complete waste of space after all."  
  
It was then that Asuka dragged the feet of the Eva around so it could drag its feet across the water. It produced the desired effect, and the Eva was actually water skiing.  
  
**  
  
Adams saw this and sweatdropped. *A water skiing Eva…Now I've seen everything.*  
  
Skiing across the water did the trick. Although there was slightly more drag while doing this, with the water out of its face, it was easier to operate the Eva. Unit 02 began to close in on the Angel.  
  
It was then that Adams noted a new problem. *Oh shit! They're running out of umbilical cable.* He then radioed Misato. "This is Adams. Do you read me?"  
  
"Yes." Said Misato.  
  
"You're about to run out of umbilical cable." Said Adams. "You're going to have to sever the connection to the   
  
Eva."  
  
Misato widened her eyes. "Are you nuts? Why would we want to do that?"  
  
Adams hurriedly explained himself. "Because it is my firm belief that the tensile strength of the umbilical cable is stronger than the cable attached to the spear! If the weaker cable breaks, Unit 02 will sink to the bottom of the ocean, and you and I will be good as dead! Make sense to you?"  
  
Misato frowned at the situation. This would mean that Asuka and Shinji only had five minutes to get the job done, and that may not be enough. She contacted the pilots. "Guys, sever your umbilical connection."  
  
Asuka blinked for a moment. "What did you say?"  
  
"Just do it! You're going to run out of it!" Commanded Misato.  
  
Understanding the situation, Asuka complies. "Dammit! This sucks!" She releases the umbilical cable, starting the reserve battery's countdown.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"Because if we ran out of umbilical cable…" Said Asuka. "The force of the tug might break the cable we're being dragged by, duh."  
  
"Great…" Said Shinji.  
  
"No big deal." Said Asuka. "We just have to be faster."  
  
It was then that they noticed a new problem. An exploding shell nearby had sent out shrapnel that grazed the cable they were holding onto, causing a couple of wires to snap. Both pilots gazed upon with horror.  
  
"Better make that really fast!" Said Shinji.  
  
Adams saw the problem through his binoculars. *Shit! That's not good.* He then radioed Misato. "We need to stop the U.N. fleet from attacking. If they destroy that spear and the cable, we're done for."  
  
Misato gritted her teeth in frustration. "Isn't the situation bad enough?" She then makes contact with the Admiral. "This is Captain Katsuragi. I request that you cease firing on the target. Do you read me?"  
  
The Admiral was quick to respond. "Are you out of your mind? Why in God's name would we do that?"  
  
"Cause if you don't…" Explained the female Captain. "Then you might destroy the spear or cable that the Eva is holding onto. If that happens, it will sink to the ocean bottom."  
  
The Admiral snorted. "Is that all? Fool! We don't need that robot to destroy this monster. We're already destroying it!"  
  
"That's only because of the Eva's AT Field." Continued Misato. "It's the reason why you can hit it now. If the Eva sinks to the ocean bottom, we'll all die! You have to believe me!"  
  
The Admiral ignored her plea. "Preposterous! I will continue to attack for as long as necessary."  
  
Misato slammed her fist on a desk. "Dammit!" She then spoke to the pilots. "Guys, how much power do you have left?"  
  
"Three minutes!" Yelled Asuka. "I'm getting there."  
  
Misato didn't sound hopeful. "Just do you best, ok?"  
  
**  
  
The Angel got smart. It began to swim near other ships, where some of the shells and torpedoes would hit those ships instead. It also executed several counter attacks, destroying a battleship in the process. One of the officers on the carrier confronted the Admiral. "Sir, with all due respect, I think that we should cease fire and make a strategic retreat."  
  
"What? Are you mad?" Yelled the Admiral.  
  
Another officer also stepped up. "If we continue this course of action, we'll be destroyed. We need to regroup. We can't withstand this kind of attack. It might attack us next."  
  
The Admiral clenched his fists in anger. "I will ignore you request. I will decide when we will retreat."  
  
It was then that the Angel had switched targets. Instead of aiming at the ships, it aimed at a much larger target, the Ring. It charged up a powerful blast and sent it forth.  
  
Everyone watched on horror as a huge chunk of the Ring was completely blown away, causing severe damage. The Admiral gasped in horror upon seeing the result. "This is insane. How can we beat something that can do that?" It was then that the Admiral realized the futility of his assault. He switched tactics. "We can't allow that thing to attack the Ring again. I order a temporary crease fire. We will then reposition ourselves on front of the Ring to protect it. Once there, we will continue our assault." He then spoke through the intercom. "Did you read that Captain? You better hope that you robot can do something, because if it doesn't'…"  
  
"Thank you Admiral." Said Misato, who was somewhat relieved. She then contacts the pilots. "How much time?"  
  
"Two minutes!" Said Asuka. "I'm almost there."  
  
Unfortunately, the Angel suddenly stopped, which meant that the Eva began to sink again, just short of reaching the spear. This was especially bad, considering the fact that the Eva couldn't move well when completely submerged in water. All it could do was hold on to the cable.  
  
"I can't move it!" Yelled Asuka. "Why won't it move?"  
  
"It's the B-Type equipment." Said Shinji. "It doesn't function well underwater."  
  
Asuka struggled to move the Eva. "If we stay here, we'll be sitting ducks. It has to move!"  
  
It was then that Shinji grabbed the controls again. "Let me help."  
  
"No!" Said Asuka. "I don't need your help."  
  
"If we don't work together…" Said Shinji. "We'll run out of time."  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't get to comfortable. I know how you perverts think."  
  
It was then that both of them grabbed the controls and synched together, allowing the Eva to move slightly. It began to move and climb up the cable, bit by bit. With a minute of time left, it finally reached the spear, just as the cable they were holding snapped off.  
  
"Shit!" Said Asuka. "We won't be using that anymore."  
  
Upon climbing up the Angels back, they noticed that the Angel was just about to unleash another blast at the Ring. Quickly grabbing the spear and ripping it out of the Angel's body, Asuka charged forward and swung the spear, slicing off one of the Angel's claws. Its sudden attack caught the Angel off guard, and the blast that came out of the other claw went over the Ring, shooting up into the atmosphere.  
  
"That was close." Said Shinji. "Hurry and kill it!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah!" Said Asuka as she turned around and raised the spear.  
  
Unfortunately, the Angel suddenly moved forward, causing the Eva to lose balance. It began to charge towards the Ring.  
  
Adams saw what was about to happen and quickly jumped on his bike to get away. *This is insane! It's going to ram the Ring!*  
  
Asuka tried to position herself to make a stab at the Angel core but before she could do so, the Angel smashed into the Ring, causing even more damage. The inertia sent the Eva flying, and it landed on the Ring, near the inner edge. Upon recovering, they realized that they only had about thirty seconds left.  
  
"Maybe we should try and reattach the umbilical cable again tom give us some more time." Said Shinji.  
  
"Negative.' Said Asuka. "It's about to attack again." She then lifts the spear and prepares to throw it.  
  
"I hope you don't miss this time!" Said Shinji in a worried tone. "We won't get another shot!"  
  
"Shut up shut up!" Yelled Asuka as the targeting computer began to line up.  
  
The Angel raised its remaining claw and aimed it directly at the Ring, charging up its energy.  
  
"Almost there." Said Asuka with increasing anticipation. The timer was down to fifteen seconds.  
  
Misato, Adams, and everyone else were cheering them on. This was it.  
  
Angel was about ready to blast. Asuka was about ready to throw.  
  
"A few more seconds… and NOW!" She then threw the spear. Its aim was straight and true, penetrating the Angel's core and killing it before it could finish its attack. It quietly sunk to the bottom of the ocean, just as Unit 02 ran out of power.  
  
Both pilots seemed very much relieved. They'd both be covered in sweat if they weren't already covered in LCL. Asuka looked back at the young teenage boy and smirked. "I guess you weren't completely useless after all. Thanks for the help, even though I probably would have succeeded without you help."  
  
Shinji just sighed. "I'll take that as a complement."  
  
**  
  
The Admiral of the U.N. fleet stood dumbfounded. "It beat it…that machine just did what the entire Pacific fleet couldn't." He hung his head in shame. He knew that his actions had nearly destroyed the fleet, and that his future career wasn't too prominent. He sat back, his eyes glazing over, and spoke weakly. "I need to retire…"  
  
**  
  
It was the next day. Everyone was gathered at the military base. The departure of the transport ship was slightly delayed, due to the fact that the Pacific fleet needed to return to harbor to resupply and repair. As a result, the transport wasn't leaving until tomorrow, this of course also included Asuka and Misato. Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji on the other hand, had a choice.  
  
"Here are your options." Said Adams. "You guys can stay with Misato, and ride the U.S.S. Over the Rainbow to Tokyo 3, or you can come with me and be back in Tokyo 3 by tomorrow. It's up to you. I have to leave early to report to HQ, so if you guys don't make up your minds by the time I leave, you're out of luck."  
  
"How long will it take for Misato to get home?" Asked Shinji.  
  
Adams thought about it. "I'm guessing about a week."  
  
Shinji nodded his head and looked to his friends. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Kensuke was the firs to answer. "I'm all for staying with Misato. We can stay here at the beach for another day, spend a week at sea, look at all the cool ships, skip a week of school, and best of all, Asuka will be with us!"  
  
Touji then gave his argument. "I think we should go with the American. Sure we can stay at the beach some more, and be with Misato, but I kinda get sea-sick easily, I can't afford to miss a week of class, ships kinda of bore me, and worst of all, Asuka will be with us!"  
  
Shinji thought about both their arguments. "You guys make good points, but…" He thought about it some more and decided. "I don't think it would be too fair to leave Misato alone. I vote to stay here."  
  
"You would." Said Adams. "We all know the two real reasons as to why you want to stay." He then pats him on the shoulder. "You're one step closer to being a man."  
  
Shinji blushed profusely. "That's not true. I just think Misato needs some company on the trip back!"  
  
"I'm so sure." Said Adams while chuckling.  
  
"In any case, majority rules!" Exclaimed Kensuke. "Yahoo!!"  
  
Adams shrugged. "Have it your way." He then looks at Touji. "You can still come with me if you want."  
  
"Nah." Said Touji. "I'll stick it out with my buddies. They'll need me around to fend off Asuka."  
  
"Ok." Said Adams as he began to walk off. "Have fun!" Adams then grabbed his bike and head towards the transport chopper.  
  
He made it up to the ramp, but was stopped by a guard. "Sorry, sir, but you can't go up there."  
  
Adams raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? This is the transport to take me home."  
  
The soldier shook his head. "Not today. This chopper stays here. Captain Katsuragi's orders."  
  
"What?!" Asked Steve in surprise. "How am I getting home?"  
  
The soldier pointed to his right. "You'll use that chopper."  
  
Adams turned his head to look in that direction. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that he was being transported in a considerably smaller helicopter. The American quickly turned towards the soldier in desperation. "No! There must be a mistake. I can't ride in that thing! It's too small for my bike!"  
  
"Not my problem, sir." Said the soldier. "You'll have to take that up with Captain Katsuragi."  
  
Adams began to look around. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Exclaimed the Director of Operations. "I hope your new transport arrangements aren't a problem."  
  
Adams ran up to her. "You realize that it's too small to fit my bike in there, right?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yep."  
  
"You…you wouldn't." Said the weapons developer.  
  
"Yes I would." Said Misato. "After all, consider this you punishment for snitching to Kaji about us."  
  
Steven clenched his teeth in anger. "You'll pay for this!"  
  
"Careful." Said Misato. "I might just make you swim back to Tokyo 3." She then walks off, a huge grin covering her face. "Have a nice day! Buh bye!"  
  
Adams looked at his bike with dread. 'If I can't put my bike in the helicopter, then I have to leave it here. And if I have to leave it here, then…" Adams screamed *NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!*  
  
He then walks up to the soldier, his gesture completely grim. "Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"  
  
The soldier nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Adams tosses the guy his keys. "It's all yours."  
  
The soldier shook his head. "I don't have any money, sir."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said Adams. "It's no good to me anymore…" With that Adams slowly and reluctantly walked up to the other helicopter. Before entering it, he takes one last look at his bike before entering the helicopter and leaving Hawaii.  
  
Misato see Asuka, who was staring out into the ocean with a frown on her face. "Are you OK, Asuka?"  
  
"No." Responded the German. "Kaji already left. Now I won't see him the entire time we travel towards Tokyo 3."  
  
Misato sighed. "Don't worry about. Chances are, you'll see him soon enough." She the tried to cheer the girl up. "On a higher note, I must say, you are an incredible pilot."  
  
Asuka turned towards Misato. "You really think so?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Absolutely. Your abilities far surpass Shinji. You make him look kinda sad, really."  
  
Asuka smiled, enjoying the stroking of her ego. "I guess so. Thanks Misato."  
  
"No problem." Said the female Captain as she head off. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Said Asuka as she too decided to head off. She then noticed that the three other boys were still there. They were in the middle of deciding what to do for the rest of the day when she approached them. "Why are you dorks still here? Weren't you leaving with that American?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No. We're going to be going home with you and Misato."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Kensuke walked up to the redhead. "We'll be riding on an air-craft carrier together. It'll be like a romantic cruse. Aren't you excited?"  
  
Asuka took a step back. "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
Touji whispered into Shinji's ear. "I'm telling you, we should have left when we had the chance."  
  
Asuka had only one thing left to say. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***End Chapter 11***  
  
There we are. I hope I got Asuka's character down well enough.  
  
I have a special treat coming up for the next chapter. You might like it. Anyway, I hope to here from you guys. 


	12. The Arrival II: Welcome Home Asuka

Author's note: I finally got done with the college semester, and I was finally able to get back to writing on this thing. Unfortunately, this chapter was supposed to be an intermission chapter involving PenPen and Felix, but as I wrote the chapter, I found that I didn't like it and I was growing increasingly less motivated to work on it. Eventually, I decided to scrap it as it was both rather boring and fairly unnecessary. The only scene from it that was of any relevance was the beginning at NERV, which I moved to this chapter. I also was going to detail as to how Adams was going to get revenge on Misato, but that's going to be revealed in this chapter anyway, so I scraped that too. So sorry for the delay and here is the next chapter. Asuka fans should enjoy this one.  
  
Chapter 12 "The Arrival II: Welcome Home Asuka"  
  
NERV HQ  
  
The room was bright. The fluorescent light hummed to their unending and melancholy tune. All seemed well except for one unusual thing. Someone was sleeping. Sure, the idea of someone sleeping on the job would certainly be cause for alarm. After all, no one is paid to sleep, especially at NERV. However, this was more than just a no good peon who thought they could slip in a quick nap. No, this was Ritsuko!  
  
She laid on her desk, her glasses still mashed against her face. A light amount of drool flowed from her relaxed lips. From the position she was in, it was obvious that she didn't fall asleep on purpose. Sadly for her, her irregular and minute sleep pattern had conquered her. A slight snore echoed from her nose, the only other noise in the room.  
  
This was ended however when the door to the office was opened, and in walked in, of all people, Commander Ikari. He slowly walked up to the woman in slumber, his face slowly changing into a scowl. Upon reaching her, gave a sharp, quick shout. "Dr. Akagi!!"  
  
Ritsuko stirred from her sleep, unsure as to who just yelled at her. She turned her head towards the aggressive voice, and allowed her eyes to focus upon the individual. Upon receiving the visual, she quickly jumped up from her seat, her heart jumping into her throat. "Commander!"  
  
"Why may I ask were you sleeping?" asked Gendo in a low growl.  
  
Ritsuko nervously answered, trying to wipe the crust from her eyes. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Commander. It won't happen again."  
  
Gendo began to encircle the somewhat distresses scientist. "We don't pay you to sleep, Doctor. Considering that you're one of the highest paid members of this organization, it's very costly for you to sleep on the job."  
  
"You're absolutely right, sir. Please forgive me," pleaded Ritsuko.  
  
The Commander turned away from her and gave a small but cool smile. Asserting his power was enjoyable to him, and he knew that everyone in this organization was under his finger tips. It was…rather arousing. He tried to push it to the back of his mind for now. "Are the repairs on Unit 00 complete?"  
  
"Yes…," said Ritsuko.  
  
"Good. We'll begin Rei's finalization training immediately," said Gendo as he turned back to stare at the blond haired woman.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ritsuko, her face still frowning in shame.  
  
The older Ikari gave a quite sigh. He couldn't deny the sensuality of this moment. He decided to give in. After all, it wouldn't be the first time. He slowly walked behind Ritsuko and moved up close to her. He then quickly grabbed her shoulders, causing Ritsuko to become startled. "You're too much like your mother."  
  
Ritsuko knew what was happening. Whenever he was like this, she knew exactly what was on his mind, and to her own shame, she often enjoyed it. She didn't want to give in, but in the times that they had been together, she knew that she was beginning to develop feelings for the cold, cruel man. She was…conflicted. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Gendo moved his hands up and down her arms. "You're too tense. All the work you do for this organization, it's no wonder why you can't stay awake."  
  
"It's no excuse," said Ritsuko, who was closing her eyes as she felt the hands work their way up and down her arms.  
  
"For all you've done for us, it's highly unlikely that I'd fire you over a little sleep," said the Commander. "Perhaps there's something I could do to relax you."  
  
Ritsuko tried to respond, but she was at a loss for words as she felt the heat his breath on her neck. She let herself get swept up in the moment.  
  
Gendo removed his glasses and turned the woman around. He studied her features for a few moments before moving in to kiss her.  
  
It was then that the door opened, surprising the would-be lovers. They quickly jumped away from each other, trying to mask what almost transpired. The person seen entering the room was Ryoji Kaji. He looked at the two of them, noticing a flustered look on both of them. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No," said Gendo. "Dr. Akagi and I were discussing what needed to be done with Unit 00. But that can be discussed later. Agent Kaji, I assume."  
  
"Yes, I've come to deliver a certain package," said the special Agent. "I'm sure you're aware of its importance."  
  
"Indeed," said Gendo.  
  
Kaji then turned to Ritsuko. "Dear Ritsuko. It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled to see her old college friend. "Yes it has. I almost didn't recognize you with you hair being longer and all the stubble."  
  
Kaji chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "You haven't changed much, either. It's certainly nice to see you again. We'll have to catch up sometime."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "Sure."  
  
Gendo spoke. "We have more important things to discuss. We should head to my office." He then turned back to Ritsuko. "Get back to work." He and Kaji then walked out the door.  
  
"Yes sir," said Ritsuko in a sarcastic voice. Despite her relief that Kaji showed up when he did, she was also somewhat disappointed. She decided to put it in the back of her mind, however, as she went back to work without falling asleep.  
  
Kaji and the Commander were both at Gendo's desk. Kaji placed a brief case on the desk. "This trip was far more exciting than I'd bargained for. I came within mere feet of accidentally being crushed under Unit 02's foot."  
  
"I suppose I should apologize. Unit 02's purpose was to do quite the opposite," said Gendo.  
  
"And it did indeed," said Kaji. "I heard that the 2nd and 3rd child worked together in order to defeat the angel. Quite impressive."  
  
"That was how I planned it," said Gendo. "Anyway, shall I see what's in the brief case?"  
  
"Certainly, it is yours after all," said the agent as he opened it up. Inside was an embryo in cryostasis. "Does it look well to you?"  
  
Gendo nodded. "Yes, it does."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that's over with. This is the key to instrumentality, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Gendo. "But don't worry yourself over it. You've done you job well."  
  
"So what is my next assignment? I hope it's not as dangerous as my last one," said Kaji as he smirked almost jokingly.  
  
"That's debatable," said the Commander as he closed the brief case. "You're going to stay here. I have uses for you and you've already proven yourself."  
  
"Now I see why you said debatable," said Kaji. "Unit 02 should help with defending this place, and I heard that Unit 03 should be finished within two or three weeks. Do you have a pilot for it?"  
  
"No," said Gendo. "The Marduk institute is still looking."  
  
"What a waste it would be if we built an Eva with no pilot," said Ryoji.  
  
"Indeed, but we'll worry about that when the time comes," said Gendo. "Now, here is your next assignment…"  
  
One week later  
  
The aircraft carrier had arrived on schedule. Misato and the gang were waiting impatiently to exit the ship and to get on dry land. The docking procedure took longer than expected, but the trip was finally over. Everyone walked off the ship and followed Misato to her car, since she offered to take everyone home before Asuka would be brought to NERV.  
  
The three stooges walked a little further behind the two females and began complaining about the trip.  
  
"I'm so glad that's over," said Touji. "I swear if I had to spend another day on the same boat as that bitch, I'd go nuts."  
  
"Personally, I think Kensuke's has already gone nuts," said Shinji as he examined his four-eyed friend.  
  
Kensuke had two black eyes and a somewhat puffy nose. "That was the greatest trip ever. All those war ships and planes and the angel battle and I've met the girl of my dreams."  
  
"Yeah….right," said Touji. "Too bad the girl of your dreams has become my nightmare. I hope I never meet her again."  
  
"You're just lucky you don't have to work with her from now on," said Shinji.  
  
"I envy you," said Kensuke with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Um….yeah," responded Shinji. "You do realize that Asuka was the one who…did that to you face right?"  
  
"She was just playing around," said Kensuke. "I know for a fact that she wants me."  
  
The subject was dropped when everyone reached the car. Asuka of course called the front seat so the boys had to crowd out the back. Misato turned to face the boys when they were seated. "So where to?"  
  
Touji spoke up first. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to be dropped off at the hospital. I've haven't seen my sister in a week and I want to go check on her."  
  
"Sounds good," said Misato as she started the car.  
  
Asuka turned around to face Touji with some curiosity. "So what happened to your sister?"  
  
"Nothing," said Touji with a small amount of venom.  
  
"What the heck is your problem?" said Asuka in an offended tone. "I was just asking."  
  
"She was hurt in the first angel attack," said Kensuke.  
  
Touji gave his friend an evil eye. "Will you shut up? It's none of her business."  
  
"Calm down!" yelled Misato. "I will not allow fighting in my car."  
  
"Sorry, Misato," said Touji with shame.  
  
Asuka turned her head back with a cocky smile. 'If I had been piloting, that would have never happened.'  
  
Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the hospital and Touji left, waving good bye as the car sped off. The next stop was Kensuke's home. Once they arrived, Kensuke got at and waved goodbye. "Goodbye everyone. Goodbye, Asuka!"  
  
"Yeah sure…bye," said Asuka in an almost disgusted tone.  
  
"Bye, Kensuke," said Misato. "And try not to fall down anymore stairs, okay?"  
  
'I can't believe Misato bought that story,' thought Shinji as the car sped away.  
  
Misato turned to look at the remaining teenagers. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us. I just need to stop at my place real quick before we head to NERV. Okay, Asuka?"  
  
"Okay," said Asuka.  
  
A short while later, the car pulled into the parking lot of Misato and Shinji's home. "You can come in if you want, Asuka. You don't have to wait in the car," said Misato.  
  
"Okay," said Asuka as she exited the car.  
  
Shinji and Misato brought their stuff up with them and entered the apartment. The moment Misato stepped into the kitchen, she dropped her stuff and stared at her refrigerator. "Beer!!!" She then darted straight for it. PenPen ran up to her to greet her but was accidentally kicked aside as Misato bolted up to the fridge. She opened it up and took a can. In one swooping motion, she opened it and put it to her month…only to find that it was empty. Puzzled, she took another can, only to find it empty, too. She took another one and another one, all of them were empty. She began to panic. "What the fuck is going on? Where's all the beer?" She emptied the entire refrigerator, but to no avail. Every can of beer was empty. She examined the bottoms of the can only to find that each one had two holes drilled into them.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Misato in despair.  
  
Asuka and Shinji entered the kitchen to find a huge pile of cans all over the floor. Shinji turned towards Asuka with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Um…Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
"What the hell is her problem?" asked Asuka.  
  
Shinji scratched his head. "Well, it's been a week since she's had a beer since they don't serve alcohol on the ship. She's a bit of an alcoholic."  
  
"You don't say," said Asuka as she watched Misato burst into tears. "So what kind of lunatic breaks into somebody's house, empties all of their beer and puts the cans back into the refrigerator and takes nothing else?"  
  
"Beats me," said Shinji.  
  
It was then that Misato noticed a note at the bottom of the pile of cans. She picks it up and reads it.  
  
You should cut down. Signed, a friend  
  
Misato faced turned from sadness into coldness in less than half a second. She slowly stood and crumpled the piece of paper as tight as she could. She slowly and deliberately addressed the teens. "Guys, I want you to stay here. There's something I have to do before I take you to NERV." It was then that she began to march towards the door with fire in her eyes. Before she stepped out, however, the cell phone rang. She picked it up slowly, trying her best to contain her rage. "Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Misato," Said Ritsuko on the other line.  
  
"What's so good about it?" said Misato. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll have Asuka at NERV in a bit. There's something I have to do first."  
  
"That's ok," Said the blond scientist. "This is about Asuka anyway. It turns out that Adams gave the Commander a great recommendation about how well you've done on taking care of Shinji."  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow when hearing this. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that the Commander felt that it was best that you took care of Asuka," said Ritsuko.  
  
"What!" screamed Misato. "He's doing this without even asking me? Or Asuka?"  
  
"Afraid so," Said Akagi. "Hope it's not too much of a problem."  
  
It was then that Misato hung up the phone. Her blood was boiling and if she was a little stronger, she'd crush the phone. She then bolted out with a vengeance and sped away in her car, leaving a huge burn out on the parking lot.  
  
"What the hell was her problem?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I think she knows who did this to the beer," answered Shinji.  
  
"Who?" asked the red head.  
  
"Probably Adams," said Shinji.  
  
"Americans," groaned Asuka as she walked to the table to take a seat. She almost tripped over a can, which pisses her off. "Moron! You going to just stand there or are you going to pick up this mess?"  
  
"Ok, ok," said Shinji. "You going to help me or not?"  
  
"Idiot," said Asuka as she tossed a can at his head. "This is your home, not mine. Why should I help you?"  
  
"Never mind," mumbled Shinji as he collect the cans. 'I can't wait until she's gone.'  
  
Something stirred right next to Asuka. She caught it in the corner of her eye. She looked down upon it, noticing that it was a certain penguin.  
  
"…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Asuka as she kicked it away.  
  
Shinji stood up to see as to what was going on. He noticed that Asuka had picked up a chair and was about to smash it on top of PenPen.  
  
"Who let this creature in here?" asked Asuka with eyes of menace.  
  
"That's PenPen," said Shinji, who was sweat-dropping at the moment. "He's Misato's pet."  
  
Asuka gave the boy a weird look. "Pet? Who keeps a penguin as a pet?"  
  
"Don't ask," said Shinji as he returned to picking the cans.  
  
PenPen had more than enough abuse for one day, and he quickly retreated back to his refrigerator in the hopes that he'd make it through the day alive.  
  
Misato car came screeching into the driveway of a certain warehouse. Upon stopping, she jumped out of her car and came marching up to the front door. She then banged on the door with all her might and rage. "Hey asshole!!! Open this open this door!!! I know you're in there!!"  
  
Inside, there was the sound of a forklift driving about. The sound came fairly close and then stopped. The door was then unlocked and the door opened slightly, revealing Steve with a psudo-innocent grin. "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
Misato tried to push the door open, but was unable to as the appeared to be something in the way. "God dammit!! Open the door!!"  
  
"I can't,' said Adams. "There's a big crate in the way."  
  
"Then move it!" yelled Misato. "I know you have a forklift!"  
  
"I can't," said Adams. "I'm out of gas."  
  
"You fucking liar!" screamed Misato as she kicked the door. "I just want to say this. Congratulations, you are now one step closer to being my most hated enemy!"  
  
"Only one step?" asked Adams in an almost disappointed tone.  
  
"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't call the police?" asked Misato.  
  
"I'll give you two," said Adams. "One, you can't prove that was me. Two, I only did it to help you. You drink way too much."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Misato. "I suppose then that you were thinking of me when you saw to it that I took custody of Asuka, without my approval!"  
  
"Yeah well," said the American as he back up a little. "I thought about how you biological clock was ticking and…"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Misato had lunged forward and had reached her arm in to grab Steve. He had backed away just in time to avoid it however. "You fucking shithead! Come closer so I can rip your head off!!"  
  
"Nah, I won't be doing that." said Adams. "What's wrong? Are you saying that you wouldn't take care of her if you had to?"  
  
Misato stopped trying to grab him and turned away in anger. "It's not like I would have said no if I was given the choice. I but I wasn't. And for that matter, neither was Asuka."  
  
"Well ain't life a bitch?" said Adams sarcastically.  
  
Misato turned back to face him. "Listen here. From now on at work, don't talk to me. In fact, don't even look at me. If you do, I'll make your life a living hell. Got it!!"  
  
"Can do." said Steve. "Bye now! Have a great day!"  
  
"Fuck you!" yelled Misato as she began to walk away.  
  
Before she left Adams said one last thing. "Oh yeah! I think it would be a good idea to lock your doors from now on, ok?"  
  
Misato screamed in rage kicked his door one last time before she stormed off.  
  
Back at the apartment, Asuka was rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something to eat. Frowning in frustration, she quickly let Shinji know her displeasure.  
  
"Dammit!! There's nothing but snack foods and instant meals around here. Who the hell could live off of that?"  
  
"Don't complain to me," said Shinji. "Misato's the one who does the shopping."  
  
After sighing in annoyance, the German red-head gave-up her search for something to eat and instead marched herself to the living room to try and relax. "I'm so glad I don't live here."  
  
"That makes two of us," mumbled Shinji as he finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" screamed Asuka, who somehow managed to hear Shinji in the other room.  
  
"Nothing," replied Shinji while making a mental note about her excellent hearing.  
  
It was then that the front door was heard opening and Misato was seen entering the house with two cases of beer. "Shinji could you do me a favor? Can you grab the rest of the beer in the car?"  
  
Shinji grunted in an annoyed fashion. "Yes, ma'am…"  
  
After putting her beer down and grabbing one for herself, she called out to Asuka in order to explain as to what was going to happen. "Asuka!! Can you come here please?"  
  
Asuka entered the kitchen, putting on her best bull-shit smile. "Yes Misato. Do you need me for something?"  
  
Misato sat down at the table, feeling somewhat anxious. "Take a seat Asuka."  
  
After bother were seated, Misato delivered the "Good" news. "Asuka…You're going to live with us."  
  
Asuka's expression was frozen for a half second as she look tried to discern if the purple-haired woman was serious. Her eyes then widened, her heart jumped into her throat, and a load piercing sound came out from her mouth. "WHAT?!!!"  
  
Misato began to explain. "Thanks to a certain somebody who shall remain nameless, the higher ups in NERV thought it might be best for you to live with me."  
  
Asuka's voice sounded weak as if it was struggling to let out the words. "Y…you mean with you and…S…Shinji?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yep."  
  
"But…,"said Asuka. "Shinji is a b…b…"  
  
"A boy?" asked Misato. "Don't worry about him. For all intensive purposes, he practically asexual."  
  
By now, Shinji had entered the room, holding four cases of beer…barely. "What?"  
  
Misato turned to Shinji with a nervous smile. "Um…Shinji? Meet you're new roommate."  
  
The revelation of think took Shinji by surprise, causing him to drop all of the beer. Misato screamed when she saw the beer hit the ground. She lunged forward and tried her best to examine the cases to see to it that they were all right. She was practically crying when she saw that several cans were dented. One was punctured, causing a lot of beer to fizz out.  
  
Shinji was upset about something else. "Sh…She's living with us? But why?"  
  
Misato was trying to suck the fizz that was coming out of the can. After she sucked out a good portion of it, she answered his question. "The higher ups at NERV thought it was a good idea. And I have a certain somebody to thank for influencing them."  
  
Asuka, who was still trying to comprehend the situation, was staring at both Misato and Shinji. She then looked at PenPen, who was now staring at her. She gave him the evil eyes in response. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Misato picked up the remaining cans of beer and put them in the fridge. "Don't be so upset, Asuka. I'll speak with the Commander tomorrow. I'm sure this will only be temporary."  
  
Asuka sighed depressingly. "Okay…"  
  
Misato closed the refrigerator and went to grab her things. "Let me take you to NERV so we can take care of procedures. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Asuka nodded and left with Misato to go to NERV. Shinji sat on the couch with a sulky mood. "This sucks. As if things around here weren't bad enough." His thoughts did wonder slightly, however, and she soon began to realize that there were other complications to deal with. "Um…Where is she going to sleep? This is only a two bed-room apartment."  
  
The answer to his question would come later that evening.  
  
"I'm not sleeping on the couch!" yelled Asuka.  
  
"Why not?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Because it's bad enough that I have to stay here at all," pouted Asuka. "It's not fair that I was forced to live here."  
  
"That's not my problem," said Shinji as he began to head towards his room. "One night on the couch won't kill you."  
  
Asuka grabbed the boy by the collar, spun him around and gave him her most menacing glare. "I said I'm not sleeping on the couch. GOT IT!!"  
  
Shinji defiance quickly turned to cowardice. "But…but…where are you going to sleep then?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Asuka in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sleeping on you bed."  
  
Shinji's eyed widened. "But where am I going to sleep?"  
  
Asuka slapped herself in the forehead. "Can you be any stupider? You're getting the couch!"  
  
But that's not fair," said Shinji.  
  
Suddenly, the door to Misato's room opened up, revealing Misato who was somewhat concerned. "What's going on? Are you two fighting?"  
  
Asuka transformed into her bullshit good girl mode once again. "Shinji's being mean. He making me sleep on the couch."  
  
Shinji tried to interrupt. "But…but…it's…"  
  
Misato looked at the two of them and made a decision. "Shinji, let Asuka sleep in your room. It's not fair that she doesn't have a place to sleep."  
  
"What?" yelled Shinji.  
  
"Relax," said Misato. "One night on the couch won't kill you. We'll figure out some arrangements tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Asuka smiled and nodded. "Thank you Misato." She then walked away, making sure to give Shinji a snooty look as she entered his room.  
  
Shinji was forced to sleep on the couch, which wasn't half as comfortable as his bed. He continued to brood over the idea of leaving with the Red-head. 'This sucks. I can't believe I have to sleep on the couch. Misato keeps treating her better than me just because she heard a bunch of rumors about how she's so great. Well, I was in the Eva with her and I wasn't that impressed.' His thoughts soon ended though as he finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
Misato was standing in front of both the Commander and Sub-commander the next morning. She looked slightly nervous, obviously not wanting to say of do anything to piss off the Commander, especially since she was requesting to have the Second Child out of her custody, which was the Commander's idea in the first place.  
  
The Commander took in what was just said. "So what you're telling me, Miss Katsuragi, that the Second Child is not pleased with her current arrangements and that she wishes to move out immediately, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," responded the Director of Operations.  
  
"What are you feeling about this, captain?" asked Gendo.  
  
Misato swallowed hard before continuing. "Well, I feel that since Shinji was given a choice in where he would stay that…"  
  
"That you feel that the Second Child should be given the same courtesy, correct?" interrupted Gendo.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Misato.  
  
Gendo's eyes wandered towards his Sub-commander, who was looking sheepish. He then looked toward Misato again. "Let me remind you of two things. First, the whole incident involving the Third Child was not my idea but Fuyutsuki's. Second, it was both an unnecessary and costly procedure. If I had been here during that time period, I would have never approved of it. If the Second Child has a problem with her arrangements, that is her problem, not mine. Don't bother me on such trivial issues again! Understood?"  
  
Misato flinched under the searing gaze of her superior. Knowing that the whole ordeal was not going well, she decided to back out while she still had a chance. "Yes, sir. I have nothing else to report."  
  
"Good. You are excused," said Gendo.  
  
Misato left the office, now more pissed off than ever. 'Damn that Adams and the Commander! God forbid that they think of anyone but themselves. Asuka won't be too happy about this.'  
  
Elsewhere in NERV, Both Shinji and Asuka were standing in the command bay in their plug suits. They were with Ritsuko and the Bridge Bunnies watching over Rei final combat tests.  
  
Shinji was the first to say something. "So, Ritsuko, how come you're conducting the weapons combat tests, today?"  
  
Ritsuko turn towards Shinji with a look of annoyance. "Because Adams is late for work. I have other things I need to do besides conduct these tests."  
  
"Oh," replied Shinji.  
  
Rei was doing fairly well. He was nearing the end of the combat test, using the G2-EX to take out targets from afar. The test was finally completed, with the computer displaying the final scores.  
  
"Rei," said Ritsuko. "You final scares are as follows. You're accuracy with the computer was 91 percent, 61 percent without the computer, and the knife test came out with an 80 percent. All scores are passing. Good job Rei."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Rei.  
  
"Wow," said Shinji. "She did better than me on aiming without the computer."  
  
'I'm not so impressed,' thought Asuka. 'Wait till they see my test scores.'  
  
Adams was running as fast as he could to reach the command bay since, as mentioned earlier, he was late.  
  
Son of a bitch! yelled Adams. I picked the worst evening to go out drinking! And then I got pulled over on my way here! Damn officer wouldn't believe that I worked for NERV!  
  
Just as he was about to reach the next bend, a purple haired woman walked out of no where, obviously in a bad mood. The American saw her coming and stopped in time. "Uh…hi…"  
  
Misato took a good look at the Weapons Developer and her mood became fouler. "I see that your late."  
  
Steve tried his best to be as friendly as can be. "Yeah…heh…It's a long story. I wouldn't want to keep you. You're really busy and all."  
  
The Director of Operations narrowed her eyes. "Listen you little shit face. If it weren't for the fact that security keeps tight tabs on this place, I'd rip your sorry head off."  
  
"So what you telling me is…," said Adams. "…that you're in a slightly better mood today then yesterday."  
  
"Don't you fucking mock me!" yelled Misato. "You're lucky I don't write you up! Whatever you do, don't piss me off any more than you have, or you'll have hell to pay!"  
  
With that, she stormed off to god know where. Adams gave a sigh of relief. 'Whew. For a moment, I thought she was going to have my ass. I better get going before things get worse.'  
  
Shortly afterwards, Adams reached the command bay. By now, Asuka was already inside Unit 02 and the combat test was about to start. Ritsuko turned to Steve with a scowl. "Why are you late, Captain?"  
  
Adams hung his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, no excuse."  
  
Ritsuko decided to march off to do other things. "I'm leaving this in your hands. Asuka still needs to take her final combat test. Don't do anything else to piss me off."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Adams. 'Man, I've gotten my ear chewed twice in one day. It's just not my day.'  
  
Adams then looked over the test score for Rei just to get in on the up and up. He then began to talk to Asuka. "Good morning. As you obviously know, you'll be taking you combat test today. Are you already familiar with the G2-EX and the Prog. Knife?"  
  
'Idiot! Of course I am,' thought Asuka as she hid her annoyance and displayed her goody-goody mood as not to let the Bridge-bunnies know about her real nature. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Okay. Let's begin," said Steven as he started the test.  
  
The test was exactly the same as the previous test given to Shinji and Rei. It involved targeting with and without the computer and techniques involving the Prog. Knife. Asuka performed these test superbly, moving around in the Eva as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She even experience some periods of complacency as the test was hardly a test of her skills. Soon afterwards, she was done and the score was tabulated.  
  
"Um…uh…," said Adams, who was obviously speechless.  
  
"So, how'd I do?" asked the red-head.  
  
"Great…," said Adams. "Your scores are as follows. You scored 100 on accuracy with the computer and 94 without. You knife test came out with a 96."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Shinji.  
  
Asuka tried her best to be modest. "Oh it must have been a fluke. I mean, can anyone be that good?"  
  
'Oh please,' thought Shinji. 'Not with that bull-shit mode again. I just know that she gonna rub this in my face later.'  
  
"Well…," said Adams as he was still trying to comprehend the scores. "You're free to go, I guess. Um…good job."  
  
"So what'd you think of my scores, huh?"  
  
Shinji and Asuka were walking down the hall. They were no longer in their plug suits and they were heading out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah they were great,' said Shinji half-heartedly.  
  
Asuka didn't like his tone. "You're just jealous that you can't do as well as me."  
  
"Maybe I am jealous," said Shinji. "Of course if I had years of practice, I'd be that good, too."  
  
"Ha, you could have decades of practice and never be as good as me," retorted Asuka.  
  
"Whatever," said Shinji not wanting to start an argument with her.  
  
Soon afterwards, Rei was seen walking around the corner, heading towards them. Asuka took this opportunity to introduce herself to her. "Hi, I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. You Rei Ayanami, right? Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you," responded Rei. She then looked at Shinji. "Hello Shinji. How are you? Was your trip in Hawaii pleasant?"  
  
Shinji seemed slightly surprised by the fact that Rei spoke to him. "Uh…good I guess. I had fun."  
  
"Good," said Rei as she then continued on her way. "See you later."  
  
Asuka spoke to Rei again. "Did you hear about my test score?"  
  
Rei only nodded in reply before she began to walk off.  
  
Asuka was offended by her behavior. "Hey, what's with you just walking away? Do you think it's rude to give people the cold shoulder?"  
  
Rei turned her head back to look at the German Red-head. "What else was there to say? We have been introduced, and I confirmed that I know off your test scores."  
  
Asuka didn't care for the blue haired girl's frankness. "I get it. You're jealous of me, too. Well, fine. Be that way. You can go fuck yourself!"  
  
Rei did not respond as she walked off, leaving Asuka in a huff. "Grrrr! I think I'm starting to hate everyone around here!"  
  
"I suppose that should include me, huh?"  
  
Asuka and Shinji turned to see Adams with an apologetic look on his face. "Yeah, I sorta am the one responsible for your new living arrangements. I'm sorry. It was just an attempt to get back at Misato."  
  
Asuka's face was blank, as if she was holding back her emotions. "Is that so?" She then slowly and deliberately walked up to the American. Then, like lightening, she gave a swift kick into the man's shin."  
  
"AAAHHH!" screamed Adams afterwards. He grabbed his leg in pain.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" yelled Asuka. "You ruined everything. If it weren't for you, I could have lived with Kaji!"  
  
'Yeah right,' thought the Weapons Developer.  
  
Asuka continues with her tantrum, spitting out curses in German. (God I hate Americans!! Stupid pieces of shit! They can all go to fucking hell!!)  
  
Adams looked at Shinji while she was yelling. "I guess I should be apologizing to you, too."  
  
"Too late for apologies to help," said Shinji.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Asuka as she stared daggers at Shinji as well.  
  
"N…nothing," said Shinji, worried that she'd attack him, too.  
  
Suddenly, two hands grabbed Asuka by her shoulders. Asuka was about to turn around and deck whomever it was until she found out that it was Kaji.  
  
"My goodness, Asuka. Are you okay? You seem pretty angry," said Kaji.  
  
Asuka's anger quickly transformed into goody gumdrops to less than .2 seconds. "Mr. Kaji! I wasn't getting angry. Mr. Adams and Shinji were being mean to me."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Ryoji.  
  
"Yeah," said Asuka. "Adams made it so that I had to live with Misato instead of you. Now I'm all depressed."  
  
Kaji gave her shoulders a good squeeze. "Don't worry about it Asuka. I'm sure you'll be just fine where you are."  
  
Asuka gave a teary eyed frown. "But I really wanted to live with you."  
  
"I know, I know," said Kaji. "Tell you what, if it'll make you feel better, I'll take you shopping tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Asuka's eyes beamed when she heard this. "Really? You mean like a date?!!"  
  
Kaji got a little nervous with that question. "Well…uh…um…if…you put it that way…uh…"  
  
"I'd loved to!" shouted the second child excitedly. "I can't wait."  
  
"Okay," Said Kaji. "Now you go to you new home and do your best to get along with everyone. I might even visit once in a while…if that's alright with Misato."  
  
Asuka jumped for joy as she began to practically skip the rest of the way home, with Shinji in tow.  
  
Adams was less than overjoyed with the site of Kaji. "I suppose now that I should be thanking you."  
  
Kaji noticed the attitude and met it with confusion. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," said Adams. "Just the fact that you ditched all of us in Hawaii during the angel attack. You're nothing but a coward!"  
  
Ryoji waved his hands back and forth to try and explain himself. "Hold on. I had orders, man. It's not like I could have completed those orders 30 meters under water."  
  
"I bet," said Adams. "Regardless, I still think it was cowardly."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said the special agent. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
Adams narrowed his eyes at the man. "If you thinking about buying me drinks, forget it. Booze is what got me in trouble today anyway."  
  
"I know of this arcade place called Shi-to's," said Kaji. "There's this arcade game there that I played a lot called 'Men of War.' I played it in Germany and I'm pretty good."  
  
Adams smiled at his statement. "Okay, you're on!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka were at home now, and once again they were sharing a conflict of interest.  
  
"Shinji, move your stuff out of my room!" yelled Asuka.  
  
"Your room?" questioned Shinji. "Since when was it your room?"  
  
"Look, Shinji," said Asuka in a demanding tone. "I have more stuff than you and I need the room."  
  
"But there isn't another room for my stuff," said Shinji.  
  
"Yes there is," said Asuka as she pointed to a storage closet. "You can use that room."  
  
"But that's a storage closet," said Shinji.  
  
Asuka looked inside of it, noting that it was fairly large. "Looks big enough to me."  
  
"It's still not fair!" yelled Shinji.  
  
"I don't give damn if you think it's fair or not!" countered Asuka. "I'm the top pilot, I get the room. Sounds fair to me!"  
  
It was then that Misato returned home. She looked a little worn, and so the first thing she did was grab a beer from the fridge. "I'm home guys. Everything okay?"  
  
"No," said Asuka as she turned to kiss ass mode once again. "Shinji won't let me have his room. I've got no place to put my stuff and the storage closets not big enough."  
  
"She was going to make me sleep in the storage closet!" said Shinji.  
  
Misato open the can and chugged the entire beer down. After taking a deep breath she went off to solve the conflict. She examined the boxes that had arrived and the sizes of the two rooms before coming to a decision. "I think Asuka had a good idea."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Shinji. "You're going to make sleep in the closet?"  
  
Misato patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, there's plenty of room in there for you and your stuff. It's no big deal."  
  
Shinji hung his head in defeat. 'I can't believe this. Asuka just moved in and she already Misato's favorite.'  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," announced Misato. "Shinji? Make sure you help Asuka get her stuff in her room."  
  
"Yes ma'am…" said Shinji, who was becoming more depressed about the situation with every passing moment.  
  
"Thank you, Misato," said Asuka in her sugar sweet voice. She then looked toward Shinji with a smug look. "See that? She likes me more than you. You piss me off, and I'll use that against you."  
  
"Great…" said Shinji as in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Two of them went about the task of moving Shinji's stuff out of the room and moving Asuka's stuff in. Shinji, of course was the one doing most of the actual work while Asuka just barked out orders. "Put it over there! Not there, you idiot! There! What are you, stupid? I said put it there!" This continued until Misato had finished her shower. She then went into the kitchen, making sure to call the two teens there as well.  
  
Misato grabbed another beer and chugged it down. She then grabbed yet another and sat down at the table with Shinji and Asuka. "Asuka, since you've just moved in, I believe I need to establish some ground rules. First, feel to help yourself to anything but the me and Shinji."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"  
  
Misato chuckled while sipping her beer. "I'm just kidding around."  
  
Shinji had his hand in his face. "This is embarrassing."  
  
"Second rule, which is an amendment to the first rule, is no beer for you…without my permission," said Misato.  
  
Asuka was sweat-dropping by now. 'I can't believe I have to live with these weirdos.'  
  
"Next," said Misato. "I don't want either of you in each others room after bed time. God know that last thing we need is an unwanted pregnancy."  
  
"MISATO!!" screamed Shinji as his face turned beet red. "You have any idea as to how embarrassing this is?"  
  
Asuka also joined in. "You think I would be so indecent that I would do something like that?"  
  
"I'm just trying not to take any chances," said Misato as she got up to get another beer. "I'm not saying you two are indecent. I'm just trying to cover all bases."  
  
"Well could you stop?" asked Shinji.  
  
Misato sighed as she sat down. "Fine, Fine. Just one more thing to cover. Chores. We need to divide up the chores around the house."  
  
It was then that the three of them played rocks paper scissors in order to determine who did what chores. Shinji was once again the unlucky one and was to one who got the majority of the chores.  
  
"Too bad Shinji. You're really bad at this," said Misato. "I lucked out. I have less chores to do than before."  
  
"It's not like you did your chores, anyway," said Shinji in a gloomy mood.  
  
Asuka, who was weirded out by the whole system of chore responsibility, decided to get up from the table and go to her new room. (I still can't believe I have to live with these weirdos.)  
  
Later that night, Both Shinji and Asuka were in the living room watching TV. Misato had passed out quite some time ago, and so the mood of the house hold had calmed down quite a bit. Asuka, however, was less than satisfied with what was on TV. "Japanese television sucks. You have the dumbest game shows ever."  
  
"So change the channel," said Shinji. "It's not my fault you don't like it."  
  
Asuka flipped through the channels, frowning over the lack of quality shows that were on at the time. "There's nothing on that I'd want to watch."  
  
"Then find something else to do," said Shinji as he changed the channel back to the game shows.  
  
"I'm bored," said Asuka. "There's nothing to do around here."  
  
There was nothing but silence in the room for several minutes, with the exception of the TV. The silence was somewhat uncomfortable for Asuka, who wasn't used to staying quite in the presence of others.  
  
Asuka decided to break the silence. "Stupid First child. She thinks she's better than me."  
  
Shinji turned his head towards the German red-head. "What?"  
  
"I was saying that the First Child is jealous of me," said Asuka. "I could see it in her actions."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Rei always acts like that to everybody. She's kinda weird that way."  
  
Asuka sat up on the couch. "She didn't act like that to you. She seemed to get along with you just fine." Asuka then narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"  
  
Shinji shook his head and blushed. "No. Actually, I'm surprised she's not pissed off at me."  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"  
  
Shinji stopped himself before saying another word. His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake in bringing the subject up. He tries to shrug it off. "Uh…oh nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Since Shinji was a terrible liar, Asuka was able to see right through him. He was hiding something and she wanted to find out what it was. "Come on. Tell me what happened."  
  
"I can't," said Shinji. "It's really nothing."  
  
Asuka moved off the couch and closer to Shinji. She narrowed her eyes and spoke in an innocent but demanding tone. "Shinji…Tell me."  
  
"No," said Shinji, determine not the let the Second Child know about his exploits at Rei's house. "It's none of your business."  
  
Asuka placed a hand on his shoulder and began to put pressure on a pressure point. She spoke again, her tone no longer innocent, just demanding. "Tell me now!"  
  
"Ow…stop. That hurts," said Shinji as he struggled. "Fine fine, I'll tell you. Let go."  
  
Asuka complied with Shinji's wish. "So what happened?"  
  
Shinji cleared his throat, trying to buy some time so that he could think of something to say. "Um…well…first, I want to say that what happened was completely accidental and that I never wanted it to happen that way. Second, it wasn't my idea. It was Touji and Kensuke's idea."  
  
"Great," said Asuka as she rolled her eyes. "Continue."  
  
"Well," Shinji said trying to recollect on what happened. "We were walking back to my house I think when I noticed that we were walking past Rei house. Touji and Kensuke noticed that I was looking and asked me what was up. I told them the truth and they made me go through a hazing ritual."  
  
"Okay, this is getting interesting." said Asuka. "Keep going."  
  
"Well, they told me that they would give me money if I stole something that belonged to Rei," Continued Shinji. "At first I said no, but they insisted and threatened that they would stop being my friend if I didn't. So I agreed."  
  
"So what did you steal?" asked Asuka, who was becoming increasingly anxious by Shinji's actions.  
  
"They told me that they would pay me more if I stole some underwear," said Shinji. "So I entered the house and found that it was empty. I went in and took a pair of socks, thinking that they counted as underwear. I went outside and showed them that I had some underwear, but they said that socks didn't count."  
  
"Socks count as underwear," said Asuka.  
  
"That's what I said, but they didn't buy it. They then told me that if I didn't get both a bra and panties, I'd get no money at all. So I went back in and tried to get them both. I had them in my hands when, just my luck, Rei came home."  
  
"So she caught you trying to steal her underwear and that's why she's supposed to be mad," concluded Asuka.  
  
Shinji blinked for a moment and than nodded. "Yep, that's it. That's the story."  
  
"Liar!" yelled Asuka. "There's more you're not telling me. You're a horrible liar."  
  
Shinji sighed in exasperation. "Okay, okay, there's more. I panicked when I heard her come in, so I ran into the only place I thought I could hide. The bathroom."  
  
"I see," said Asuka, becoming very suspicious.  
  
Shinji swallowed hard before finishing. "Yeah, I hoped that maybe she would leave again so I could get out, but then she entered the bathroom. I was hiding in the shower. And she was getting undressed. I was scared. I was afraid she would kill me. Eventually, she caught me, but by then she was naked, and I was still holding on to her underwear. I gave it back to her and, strangely enough, she let me go. She didn't kick, punch, or even yell. She let me go, and I lived to tell the tale. So there you have it. That's what happened."  
  
Asuka absorbed the information and processed it. She then stood up and took a small step back. "So you're telling me that you did that and that it was totally unplanned."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Bullshit!" yelled Asuka as she pointed a finger at him. "You lying sack of horse shit. You probably planned the whole thing!"  
  
Shinji's heart jumped into his throat. "No! You got it all wrong! I was telling the truth!"  
  
"Enough of your lies, you pervert!" screamed Asuka as she circled around the boy to escape the living room. "Oh my god, I can't believe I have to live with you." Asuka's eyes widened even more with another realization. "Oh fuck. There's no lock on my door!" She then gave Shinji her meanest look yet. "Listen, puke face. You even think about doing something to me while I sleep, and I will torture you so painfully that it will be legendary!"  
  
'I believe it,' thought Shinji.  
  
With that, Asuka ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Shinji began to hit his head against the wall in frustration. "Dammit you moron. I shouldn't have said anything at all. Now she'll hate me forever." Shinji decided to give up and go into his new room and go to bed, hoping tomorrow that she'll forgive him. "Like that's gonna happen…"  
  
The next morning, Shinji's alarm went off, ripping the boy from his slumber. After giving a loud yawn, he frowns when he remembers the fact that he was in the storage closet. He slowly rose from his bed and exited his room. He heard the TV on in the living room, which surprised him. Figuring that it couldn't have been Misato, Shinji concluded that it was Asuka, and decided not to confront her. He went into the bathroom to take his shower. He was still worried that what he told Asuka last night had soured their relationship. He let out a big sigh. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her at school.  
  
Both Misato and Asuka had already mentioned a dozen times that Asuka had already graduated from college. Seeing that is the case, it seemed unlikely that she would have to go to school here. After he got out of the shower, he got dressed and headed into the kitchen. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the person watching TV was indeed Asuka. She looked somewhat tired. It was obvious that she was suffering from jet lag, which contributed to her being up so early in the morning. Shinji decided not to say anything to her and to continue with his morning ritual. He knew he had a lot of work to get done in order to catch up in school.  
  
Asuka, however, decided that her lack of restful sleep was reason enough to bother the Third Child. "Going to school, huh? I almost feel sorry…for the girls there."  
  
Shinji decided to continue to ignore her. 'Don't listen to her, Shinji. She's just trying to build herself up."  
  
Of course, there is little Asuka hates more than being ignored. "So that's how it's going to be, huh. Fine! Your still a pervert. I'm so glad I don't have to go to school with you." She then marched off into the living room and sat back on the couch.  
  
Shinji let out a slight groan. 'Man, she's impossible. I don't know what I'm going to do to get along with her, but I certainly hope this won't be permanent.  
  
Shinji went and fed PenPen, grabbed his lunch and decided to leave. He skipped breakfast since he wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. Shinji's sulky mood soon disappeared when he ran into his friends along the way.  
  
"You're here early," said Touji. "We were on you way to your place."  
  
"Yeah," said Kensuke. "What's the big deal?"  
  
Shinji walked up next to them and took a deep breath. "Boy do I have something to tell you."  
  
Asuka was still sitting on the couch watching TV. She had a pleasant grin on her face, knowing that later today see was going to go shopping with Kaji. In between commercials, she would day dream about what she would buy, what her and Ryoji would do together, even going so far as wondering if today would be the day that they….kiss? Pretty much the usual stuff that cooks up in the mind of a 14 year old girl who has a crush on an older guy.  
  
The door from Misato's room finally opened, revealing a very grouchy and hung-over female guardian. She stumbles her way towards the kitchen for her morning beer, as apparently her mind doesn't function until she does. She downed the whole can and awoke into her more pleasant divergent self. However, as soon as her brain was given that boost of alcoholic fuel, she came across a horrible realization when she noticed that Asuka was in the living room. "Oh shit! I forgot to tell Asuka that today was her first day of school!"  
  
Misato ran into the living room to confirm her mistake. "God dammit! This is my fault!"  
  
The older female's shriek of embarrassment knocked Asuka from her day dream. "What? What going on?"  
  
Misato took a deep breath and sighed. "I forgot to tell you that you were supposed to go to school today."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened in horror. "School? What the heck are you talking about? I've graduated from college. I don't need to go to school!"  
  
"I know that," said Misato. "But the reason you're being put there has nothing to do with educational necessity. It's to make sure you're supervised and also within the same area as the other pilots, so that we always know where you are."  
  
"But…but," started Asuka. "I have plans today."  
  
"Well I'm sorry," said Misato in a stern voice. "Your plans are going to have to wait. Get ready for school. I'll go grab your school uniform."  
  
"Man that totally sucks for you," said Touji. "I can't believe you have to live with that bitch."  
  
"Why didn't you call and tell us?" asked Kensuke. "This is important information you know. Now I have another excuse to want to go to your house."  
  
Shinji once again ignored Kensuke's remark and instead sat back in his desk in despair. "She's gonna totally make my life miserable. She's already kicked me out of my room, with Misato's permission. Thank god I don't have to deal with her here."  
  
"Amen to that," said the dark-haired boy. "It's hard to imagine that Misato would choose favorites. That really sucks."  
  
"Yeah," said Shinji as rested his hand on his cheek in preparation for another school day. Little did he realize that today and tomorrow were going to be one of his biggest trials yet.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Finally, I've completed a chapter. After months of dealing with a ton of college work, having to toss out an entire chapter, and suffering from severe writer's block, I've finally done it.  
  
I hope people don't think I made Asuka too mean. Don't worry, things will improve. I just felt that the beginning needed to be rocky because, well, Asuka can be hard to get along with.  
  
Things to expect for the next chapter: More Shinji torture, Asuka's quick rise to school stardom, the next angel battle, and a special surprise to be revealed in the end of it. Great chapter coming up, so stay tuned. 


	13. Time for the Long Shot

Author's note: I'd hate to say this, but the angel I'm going to use here will be the same one as the 5th angel. This is mostly due to the fact that my friend and coauthor (Well, more like an ideas guy) likes the 5th angel the best and wants me to have it in there. So I am. I will however change some things this time around to give some originality. After all, since Asuka's there, there needs to some things different.

Oh yeah, and to answer some questions:

Mc2rpg: You're right that Misato is giving a lot of attention to Asuka. There are two main reasons for this. First of all, she's still unaware of Asuka's bad side and only knows of her good attributes. The second reason is covered in the chapter near the end. Just wanted to clear that up.

Nuclear Mage: I think I've covered this, but yes I do plan on pairing Shinji up with one of the pilots, but I'm not going to do it right away. I want the relationship between to pilots to develop in a slower, more realistic manner. I'm not a big fan of the whole fall in love and live happily ever after in one day scenario. It feels artificial and over done. Please be patient with the romance. Nothing is set in stone yet.

I have rewritten the end of this chapter. One of my reviewer complained the in the end Asuka was acting OOC. After giving some thought, I agreed with his statement and have decided to make some changes that will be closer in line to the kind of personality that I have presented. I've changed a few other details as well, like Shinji's dream. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Ok, on with the show!

Chapter 13. "Time for the Long Shot"

-

Misato and Asuka were heading on their way down to school. Asuka was visibly upset and Misato realized that she needed to cheer her up.

"Don't feel so bad about this," said Misato. "Think of this as an opportunity to make friends."

"I don't need friends," said Asuka. "I shouldn't have to do this."

"I'm sorry," said Misato. "You'll get over it once you meet some people. I'm sure of it. Someone like you should easily make friends."

Asuka sighed. "Fine. I just hope Kaji will go out with me after school."

"Don't worry about Kaji," said Misato in an annoyed tone. "He's hardly worth your time. He probably forgot all about your little engagement."

"He would never do that," said Asuka. "I'm sure he wouldn't."

It was then that they reached the school. Misato smiled at the 14 year old. "Good luck at school. Maybe you'll meet a boy there that's actually worth your time."

"Whatever," said Asuka. "Bye Misato."

"Bye," said Misato as she sped off to work.

-

Adams and Kaji were lying on the street, passed out from drinking. A rat that came from the streets crawled up Adams's arm. It cautiously inspected the body of the American and crawled into his mouth. This of course caused Adams to gag and spit out the rat.

"Ack! What the fuck?" yelled Adams.

Adams's scream woke up Kaji. "What's going on?"

"I just had a rat in my mouth," said Adams. "Nasty."

Kaji stared at the weapons developer for a few moments before busting out in laughter. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" said Adams. "This is all your fault in the first place."

Kaji shook his head. "No! I only challenged you to an arcade game. You're the one who bought the drinks."

Adams gritted his teeth in anger. "So what? You should have stopped me."

Kaji raised an eyebrow. "What? You're a full grown adult. Why should I baby sit you?"

"Shut up!" said Adams again. "It sucks that we passed out on the streets, though."

"Speaking of which…" said Ryoji. "What time is it?"

Adams looked at his watch at the time. His eyes soon widened as he realized that he needed to be at work soon. "Holy shit! We're going to be late!"

Kaji shared his same expression. "You're kidding me! Let's get the hell out of here!"

-

Asuka now stood in front of the door of what was classroom 2-A. She was still frowning depressingly as her head hung a little low.

'I can believe I have to do this,' thought Asuka. 'This is unfair. I'm ten times smarter than anyone in this class room…' She stood there in silence for a few more moments and took a deep breath. 'Oh well, at the very least, I should make a good impression.'

-

Class went on as usual. Dull, boring and completely pointless. The only thing keeping the three stooges from falling asleep was the small stack of worksheets they had to complete from the week of school that they missed.

'This sucks,' thought Shinji. 'I almost forgot how boring this class really was. I'll take the open sea over this any day, red-head or not.'

It was then that the classroom just got a little more exciting. The door opened up, revealing none other than Asuka herself. She was once again in kiss-ass mode, putting on her best fraudulent smile.

The teacher saw her and nodded his head. "Ah, you must be the new Foreign Exchange student, Asuka Langie Sohryu."

Asuka ignored the mispronunciation of her name and proceeded to write her name on the board.

It didn't take long for the three stooges to notice her presence.

"Oh no!" cried Shinji.

"Oh no!" yelled Touji.

"Oh yes!" screamed Kensuke, perhaps more excitedly than he should have.

After writing on the board, the German red-head turned to address the class, making sure to enunciate her name clearly. "I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu! Nice to meet you!"

The teacher then pointed out to several seats that were empty. "You may choose any seat you like, Miss Sohryu."

Asuka looked around and found the seat she liked best. It was two columns right and one row up from Shinji, far enough away from Shinji while still allowing her to keep an eye out for him. She was still quite distrustful of him. She was also wary of both Touji and Kensuke, who were behind Shinji. As she seated, she acknowledged their presence with a cold, nasty glare.

The rest of the class talked quietly about the new girl, making comments along the lines of how she looked, how she acted, guess about her nationality, and other things less appropriate. The teacher tried his best to hush the class before droning about the good old days before Second Impact, like anyone cared.

Shinji put his face in the pile of worksheets as he began to worry about the prospect of having the fellow Eva pilot with him in the class room. 'This is awful. I thought for sure that I'd be safe here. I take back what I thought before. I don't want to be anywhere nears this girl. She's going to make my life miserable. I know it."

Fortunately, the rest of the class time when without incident. The bell rang, informing the students that gym was about to begin.

-

Adams and Kaji were running as fast as they could to make it on time to work. Despite the fact that they reeked of the booze that they drink last night and that they were wearing the clothes that they wore yesterday, they seemed undeterred in their charge to beat the clock.

"There's the elevator!" screamed Adams. "Let's pray to God that we don't have to wait long for it to come."

"I agree!" said Kaji as the two of them got to the door and pushed the button. They stood there for a minute, trying to catch their breath.

The elevator opened soon enough and behind the door was Misato, who quickly groaned in annoyance as she saw the two of them walk in, each standing on either side of her.

Kaji greeted the female Captain with a smile. "Good morning, Katsuragi. Pleasant to see you this early in the morning."

"Shut up,' responded Misato.

Adams was also quite relieved. "Well, if you're here with us, than we must have gotten here on time."

"Whatever," said Misato as she did her best to ignore the two of them.

Kaji then sniffed the air, noting that somebody in the elevator smelled like shit. He sniffed his armpit to make sure it wasn't him. He found that his own odor wasn't all that great, either. "Damn, am I the one who smells so bad?"

Adams shook his head and pointed to Misato. "No way, it's definitely her."

Misato eye twitched when she heard this but remained silent.

Kaji chuckled a little. "I'd be careful if I were you. She's wild, especially when she's angry. Believe me, I know from personal experience."

As the two of them laughed at the little inside joke, Misato continued to tense up in anger, her fists clenched while grinding her teeth back and forth.

Kaji noted her discomfort and feigned concern for her. "You ok?"

"Yes, fine!" said the Director of Operations in a tone as a blade. "I'm just getting off at the next stop."

"That's the floor I'm getting off at," said Kaji.

Misato slapped her head in exasperation. "Grr. I mean I'm getting off on the floor after that."

"That's the floor I'm getting of at," said Adams.

Misato was now pulling her hair as she did all she could to prevent herself from murdering either one of them. She then was struck with an idea. "I know!"

"Know what?" said Kaji as the door opened.

Misato then shoved on both of them out the door. "You can both get off!" She then proceeded to close the door before either man could stop it.

This set of circumstance especially pissed off Adams. "God dammit! That bitch! I'm going to be late because of her!"

Kaji tilted his head back in thought after he picked himself up. "She hasn't changed a bit. She just like I remember her."

Adams turned to him with one eyebrow cocked. "Are you serious? You mean to tell me that she's always been this bad?"

"Well, not all the time," said Kaji. "But that fire in her is what made the sex really great."

Adams shook his head. "But is the sex worth all the hassle?"

Kaji stared at Adams blankly for several moments. "You don't get laid that often, do you?"

Adams face-faulted upon hearing this.

-

Shinji was sitting outside during gym, his chest filled with worry pangs. He knew right now that Asuka was being given the tour of the school with Hikari. He also knew about how much Hikari loved to gossip and he figured that if Asuka were to mention that she was an Eva pilot, Hikari would surely ask questions about himself, and then it wouldn't be long before the whole school finds out about what happened between him and Rei.

It was then that Touji walked up to Shinji, looking a little concerned. "Hey man! What's up? You're totally spacing out."

Shinji looked up at the larger boy and sighed. "I'm just thinking about how screwed I am."

Kensuke also walked up to Shinji, showing some concern. "What do you think will happen?"

"Come on! You're smarter than that!" said Touji. "If Asuka tells anyone about what happened with Shinji and Rei, all three of us are going to be about as popular as Rei herself."

Kensuke began to worry himself. "Do you really think that she would do that?"

Both Touji and Shinji face-faulted. "YES!"

-

Hikari was just getting to the end of the tour. She was obviously being rather casual about it as it was obviously something that she had done more than she cared to admit. She then turned to Asuka for any questions. "So, you have anything to ask?"

"No," said Asuka.

It was then that Hikari handed Asuka all of the things she needed, including a large stack of papers and a lap-top. "You have a lot of catching up to do. Sorry about that."

"That fine," said Asuka disappointingly. "It probably won't take me that long anyway."

"It's been rare to have new students lately," said Hikari. "The last one we had was this guy named Shinji. He pilots this robot called an Eva."

Asuka rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ick. Don't even mention him. It's bad enough I have to be in the same room as him."

Hikari dropped her jaw. "You know him?"

"It's worse than that," said Asuka. "I have to live and work with him."

Hikari's mouth dropped wider. "Oh my god! You're an Eva pilot? And you live with Shinji?" It was then that the bell rang, noting the end of gym. Hikari smiled at Asuka excitedly. "We'll discuss this later. You can sit with me and my friends during lunch, ok?"

Asuka nodded, pleased that she was already making a friend who loved gossip. "Okay."

-

Ritsuko was walking down a hall at NERV, feeling and looking fairly fresh and aware, something that is rather rare coming from the blond haired scientist. As of right now, it was break time for her and she decided to step into the lounge for a quick cup of coffee. In the lounge as well was Captain Katsuragi, who was chugging a cup of her own while trying to remove a sour mood.

"Good morning," said Ritsuko in a cheerful mood. "How was your morning?"

"Don't ask," said Misato in a harsh tone. "Just trying my best to forget some of the nastier people that work in this place."

"You mean me?" said Ritsuko jokingly.

"Of course not," said Misato who was then intrigued by her friends sudden friendliness. "You're awfully cheery today anyway. What's the deal?"

"Oh nothing," denied Akagi as she poured herself some coffee.

Misato got a good look at her friends face. She could notice that she was rather radiant today and that her face was rather flushed. She began piecing together possible explanations until one cause stuck out. Her eyes widened and her mouth began to curve into a smile. "Oh my god! Sex flush!"

Ritsuko turned to her friend with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Admit it! You have sex flush!" yelled Misato excitedly. "Who is it? Tell me!"

Ritsuko's face became even redder when she was asked the question, which made her denial futile. "There is no one. I didn't have sex."

"Liar!" yelled Misato. "Come on. This is me, your best friend. You're not going to pull one over on me. Come on, tell me."

Ritsuko turned her face away from Misato. "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Misato. "Is it someone I know?"

Ritsuko shook her said in denial. "No."

"Then why all the denial? I think you're lying to me. Does he work here?" interrogated Misato.

Ritsuko was silent. She refused to say anymore in the hope that she wouldn't further incriminate herself. The last thing she wanted to let anyone know about is that she and the Commander were having a casual relationship.

Misato began to think in her mind about what people who worked in NERV would be candidates for being a partner with Ritsuko. She realized that there were a lot of possibilities and that it was unlikely she could pick him out by deduction alone. She further interrogated her friend. "Ok, is it Shigeru or Makoto?"

"No," said Ritsuko.

"Keitaro? Mishoki?"

"No."

"That fat guy who eat a lot of donuts?"

"Hell no."

Misato then narrowed her eyes as she suspected the next person. "Kaji?"

Ritsuko chuckled. "No, but if he asked, I wouldn't say no."

"Shut up," said Misato. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," teased Ritsuko. "You can bother me, but I can't get you back. That's not fair."

Misato then widened her eyed and swallowed hard. "Please tell me that you're not sleeping with Adams."

Ritsuko's eyes returned with equal shock. "Hell no. Not in a million years!"

Misato gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that. Then who is it?"

Ritsuko finished her coffee and began to leave. "Just drop it, ok? You're just jealous because you're not getting any attention."

"I'm going to find out," declared Misato. "Mark my words."

"Whatever," replied Ritsuko as she walked out the door.

-

By now it was lunch time. The three stooges had already gotten their lunches and were beginning to eat. Well, at least two of the three were eating. Shinji was mashing his face into the table, hoping the whole situation would pass over.

Touji noted Shinji's actions and decided to say something. "You going to eat that?"

Shinji looks up at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What? Don't you have enough to eat?"

"Well, I'm really hungry," whimpered Touji.

"So what?" asked Shinji. "Our lives are about to be ruined and all you can think about is food?"

"Got to think about something positive," retorted Touji.

In a lunch line nearby, Asuka watched over the table that had the three stooges. She narrows her eyes in contempt as she paid for her lunch and looked around for a seat. The only table that was mostly empty was the table that Rei sat at. She obviously didn't want to sit with her so she continued to look. She remembered that Hikari invited her to sit with her group, so she began to look around for her. She spotted them soon afterwards and approached them expecting them to let her join them.

Kensuke began to yell out to Asuka. "Hey Asuka! You can sit with me!"

Touji stood up so he could deck his friend. "Shut up! We don't want her here!"

Asuka turned her head towards the four-eyed dork, shuddered and continued to walk towards Hikari's table.

Kensuke sighed dreamily despite the rejection. "She's just playing hard to get."

"More like she playing impossible to get," said Shinji as he then noticed where she was headed. His heart jumped to his throat as he began to panic. "Oh shit! Asuka's going to sit with the Class Rep.!"

Asuka made it to the table and was quickly greeted by the pig-tailed girl. She was then introduced to all of her friends. She took her seat and began to fit right in, much to Shinji's dismay.

"This is it. My social life is over," said Shinji as his eyes drift off into space. "The whole school is going to hear about it, and everybody will hate me."

"Look on the bright side," said Touji. "At least you won't be alone when the ship sinks."

"Asuka's going to talk about me behind my back," said Kensuke. "She really must love me."

"Kensuke," said Touji. "You need to be put out of your misery."

By now, the girls at the other table were beginning their daily gossip, doing what they do best…spreading rumors.

"And I heard that her parents were totally getting divorced."

"No way!"

"I heard that fat girl in the glasses has webbed feet."

"Eww! That's gross!"

By now, Hikari spoke up to give herself a chance to let the other in on some news. "Girls, you gotta hear this! You see Asuka here? She's an Eva pilot!"

All of the girls gasped as they began swarming the German red-head with praise and questions. Asuka basked in the attention. "Yes, it's true. I am indeed an Eva pilot. I came from Germany to reinforce NERV HQ, which was severely needed. I'm the best pilot they got."

The girls were lavish with awe as it was certain that some of them were jealous. It was then the Hikari spoke up again. "There's more. You won't believe this, but she also has to live with Ikari."

The table was silent for a few moments before a barrage of question few in the direction of Asuka. "Is that true? Do you like him? What's he like? Has he done anything…perverted?"

Asuka waved her hands in the air to silence the crowd. "One at a time, please. Yes it's true. No I don't like him. He pathetic, boring and dorky. And yes, he has done something perverted."

Once again, the table was silent. This time the girls didn't butt in, expecting the female pilot to let out every juicy detail. Asuka didn't disappoint. "You know that albino girl over there? Well, let's just say that something quite scandalous occurred between her and Shinji." She then began to retell the story that Shinji told her the night before, with some minor alterations here and there. "He didn't stop at taking her underwear. He wanted more. He snuck into the bathroom and waited for her to come home. Like a predator, he waited in the shadows until his unsuspecting victim decided to take a shower. When she went and took off all of her clothes, that's when he made his move. He didn't go into details as to what happened after that, but whatever it was, it must have surely been revolting. And worst of all, I think she liked it. Oh yeah, and Suzuhara and Aida also joined in."

All of the girls at the table went slack-jawed. It took several minutes for them to process what they had been told. This was indeed the mother of all rumors, way out of league with anything these girls have said before. Hikari was the first to speak. "That is totally the rumor of the year."

Shinji watched carefully for any signs of whether Asuka was really saying anything that he thought she would say. Then it happened. The eyes. The eyes of at least a dozen girls staring straight at him. The color drained from Shinji's face as he realized that his fate was sealed. "Oh dear god! They're looking at me. They're looking right at me! I'm dead! I'm fucking dead! Oh no, now they staring at Ayanami! She doesn't even know what's happening. No! No, they're staring at me again!"

"They're staring at us too you know!" cried Suzuhara. He swallowed hard as he tried to think of what to do. "Guys? As soon as the lunch bell rings, run to class. Don't stop until we get there. If we're lucky, we'll make it through the day."

Kensuke, once again, was oblivious to his own peril. "I think Asuka's looking at me."

The bell rang, and the three boys ran for their lives, hoping that they could get to class before they were swarmed by gossipy girls trying to suck them dry. They lucked out. They made it, but no doubt this first run was only a warm-up. Right now, there were only a handful of girls who knew the truth, but they knew that is wouldn't take long for the rumor to spread.

They were only too right. Thanks in part to the laptops that everyone in the school had, Instant Messages were being spread about the entire school, moving faster than the plague could ever hope to spread. With in ten minutes of class starting, Shinji was already being bombarded with e-mails and IMs from just about everybody. Even some teachers. A lot of them involved questions that either tried to confirm if the rumor was true, or were out to find more details. Others came in the form of insults and threats, obviously from people with no fondness for perverts. Then there were messages from people congratulating him, mostly from guys. Shinji turned around to look at his friends only to see that they too were smashed with endless amounts of messages. Realizing that it was too much, both of them turned off their computers and hid their faces in their desks. This did little to help, as they could easily feel the prying eyes upon them.

Shinji turned to his friends, hoping they had good new about this situation. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

"It's happening," said Touji. "I was hearing everything from you raping Rei to Rei raping you. Dude, this is totally out of hand."

"I can't believe they think I did those things," said Kensuke. "The whole story was stretched way beyond the truth."

"I bet Asuka had a lot to do with it," said Touji. "It would be just like her to exaggerate the truth."

"Whatever," said the young Ikari. "I just want class to end so I can leave."

Class couldn't end soon enough. As soon as the bell rang, the three of them bolted out the door, but they were quickly pursued by a mob of people coming from every classroom. They were quickly surrounded and were now at the mercy of the crowd, and most of the faces there were less than inviting.

Sadly, Rei did not escape the torment herself. She too was mobbed by people, some of them spewing out questions as if they had a right to invade her privacy. "Did he attack you? Did you call the Police? Did you like it? Do you like him? Are you pregnant?" The questions kept flying. Rei was unaware until now as to what was going on and she began to struggle to maneuver through the crowd to go home. She let their questions and remark roll of her back. This wasn't the first time rumors were spread around about her and she certainly had plenty of reserves when it came to patience. Still though, it was most inconvenient, and the questions were quite rude. She eventually escaped, however, and eventually eluded the crowd as she escaped to go home.

-

By now, Asuka had already left the school, walking along side Hikari, who was quickly becoming Asuka biggest fan. Asuka shared a look of contentment as she walk back home. "Well, that was a pretty good way to start my first day."

"I'll say," said the Class Rep. "I think the whole school found out about what happened. I'd almost feel sorry for those jerks…almost."

Both Asuka and Hikari shared a quick giggle as they thought about how badly the three stooges were going to get what was coming to them. The two of them got off the subject shortly after and began to talk about other things, mostly involving the accomplishments that Asuka had achieved.

Suddenly, a car pulls up to the two of them, startling them at first. After the window was rolled down, however, Asuka's was filled with pure joy as she discovers who it was. "Kaji!"

Kaji smiled back at the girl. "Remember? I promised to take you shopping. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Hikari got a good look at the man and obviously like what she saw. "Oh wow! He's gorgeous!"

Asuka turned to her new friend with a smug look. She then leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "You see him? He's my boyfriend."

"You're kidding!" said the brown haired girl.

Asuka shook her head. "Nope, we're going on a date right now."

Hikari was speechless when she heard this, obviously feeling quite a bit of envy for the red-head. "That's unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it," said Sohryu as she approached the car. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

After Hikari nodded, the car sped off in the direction of the commercial district.

-

The three stooges had definitely seen better days. Although they had finally eluded the mob, it came at a price. The three of them were definitely ruffed up. Obviously, several people didn't appreciate how the three of them had treated Rei. They showed their discontent physically and it showed. Shinji, surprisingly enough, was the least damaged, suffering only a bruised cheek. Touji was slightly worse, tending to a black eye. Kensuke probably suffered the most, as he was left with a pair of broken glasses as well and a beaten body.

"This sucks," said Aida. "That was the worst experience in my life."

"At least we're alive," said Touji, trying to look on the bright side.

"What difference does it make?" asked Shinji. "They'll probably finish us off tomorrow."

"Maybe we should take another week off from school," suggested the dark haired boy.

"Sounds good to me," said the other two.

The three of them then continued to walk on, heading towards Shinji's place to recover.

-

It was break time once again at NERV. Misato began looking around the break room for answers. She was on a mission. She was determined to discover who Ritsuko's lover was, and she was willing to do anything to find out. She had already interrogated several dozen men, all of them either jokingly said that they were her lover, or simply denied it altogether. Right now, the break room contained only a handful of guys, all but one of them were guys that she had already questioned. The only guy she hadn't interrogated was none other than Adams. He was lying back in his seat enjoying a cup of coffee while trying to rest his eyes.

Misato swiftly marched up to him and slammed her fist on the table to get his attention. The noise startled Adams, who then spilled coffee all over his hand, causing him to drop his coffee and spill it all over the floor. Ow! What the fuck!

Misato loomed over the American with fire in her eyes. "Tell me what you know about Ritsuko!"

Adams responded in a less than cooperative way. "Fuck you! My coffee's all over the floor and my hand's burnt because of you!"

"Serves you right!" retorted the Director of Operations. "Now answer me! What's going on between you and Ritsuko? Is it true that you're having relations with her!"

"No!" replied Adams before thinking about the actual question. "Wait a minute. Ritsuko's getting laid? With who?"

Misato slapped her forehead in exasperation. "Moron! If I knew who it was, do you think I would be asking you?"

"How do you know she's getting it?" asked Steve.

"It's written all over her face," said Katsuragi. "She won't tell who, though."

"Shit, now I want to know," said Adams as he began to think about who were possibilities.

"Do you know where Kaji is?" questioned Misato.

"He left early to take Asuka shopping," said Adams.

"Dammit! I bet it's him," concluded Misato. "There's almost no one else left."

"Maybe it's the Commander or Sub-commander," suggested the weapons developer. "Can't exclude them."

"Please," said Misato. "I know Ritsuko pretty well, and I'm 100 percent sure that she wouldn't go for them."

It was then, however, that the loud speaker came on. "Emergency! Emergency! Unidentified flying object heading into Tokyo 3 airspace. All personnel prepare for yellow alert!"

Misato and Adams look at each other, knowing what was happening.

"Another angel…" said Misato.

"Here we go again," said Adams.

-

Asuka was holding Kaji by the arm as they headed into the mall for their day of shopping. Asuka was in pure bliss as she struggled to decide what to buy. There was a healthy supply of specialty stores to choose from and the teenage pilot was more than willing to shop all of them.

Kaji spoke up to get her attention. "Careful, okay? I'm not made of money. Don't pick anything too expensive."

"Don't worry Kaji, I won't," reassured Asuka.

Just as the two of them were about to enter the first store, a voice could be heard over the emergency broadcast system. "Emergency! All civilians evacuate to your nearest shelter! Repeat! All civilians evacuate to the nearest shelter!"

Asuka blinked in confusion as to what was going on. "Hey! What's the big deal? What's going on?"

Kaji became concerned. "We need to head to NERV immediately. It might be an angel."

Asuka widened her eyes in disbelief. "What? No way! Not now!"

"Sorry Asuka," said Ryoji. "We'll have to put a rain check on our shopping."

Asuka began to becoming visibly upset when she heard him sat that. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" She began to stamp the ground as she let out her tantrum.

Kaji realized this was not the time for this. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and ran her to the car. They soon sped off towards NERV.

-

The three stooges had heard the broadcast as well, and they began to high tail it towards NERV. However, they were a good distance away from where Shinji needed to be and the three of them were already trying to deal with the pains that they had received earlier.

"This sucks!" screamed Shinji. "As if my day couldn't get any worse!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Touji.

Luck smiled on Shinji for once however as a car pulled up next to him, revealing Kaji and Asuka.

"Get in the car, Shinji!" demanded Kaji. "We've got no time to waste!" He then looked at Touji and Kensuke. "You guys get to a shelter immediately. It's dangerous out here."

The two boys nodded and went off to a shelter while Shinji got into Kaji's car and sped off towards NERV.

-

Everybody was set up at the command bay. The Vid-screen displayed what looked like a black dot in the distance. The object was moving closer, however, and the actual shape of it was revealed.

"Looks like a diamond," noted Adams.

"Doesn't look man-made, whatever it is," said Misato.

"Wave pattern is blue!" yelled Maya. "Target is an angel!"

"Understood," said Misato as she then look to Shinji and Asuka. "You two ready for combat?"

"Absolutely, Misato!" said Asuka enthusiastically. "We'll take this thing down in no time!"

"Yes…" said Shinji with considerably less enthusiasm.

"Good," spoke the Director of Operations. "I want the both of you to flank the target and fire a volley. Try to keep your distance while we discern this angel's abilities. Don't get caught off guard!"

"Right!" spoke both pilots.

After the pilot confirmed their order Misato gave the go ahead for the mission. "Eva launch!"

The Evas were launch to engage the enemy. Asuka took the brief moment of time to gloat. "Watch as I take the angel out single-handedly in record time."

"Whatever," responded Shinji as they neared the surface.

Shigeru's monitor went haywire. "What's this? There's a large scale energy reaction in the target!"

Misato gasped at the situation. "What? Already?"

Just as the Evas reached the surface, the angel let lose a tremendous blast in the direction of Unit 02. Asuka, despite her abilities, simply had no time to react. Her Eva was hit directly with the blast, melting away the chest plate.

Shinji saw this and hesitated at first, unsure as to what to do.

Misato was quick to reprimand him for this. "What the hell are you doing? Grab your gun and attack now!"

Shinji escaped from his trance and quickly grabbed his gun. Unfortunately, the angel stopped attacking Asuka and quickly aimed its shot at Shinji, blasting off the right arm of Unit 01, causing Shinji to howl in agony.

Misato had to take action. "Bring Unit 02 back to the cage! Shinji, retreat immediately!"

Unit 02 was lowered back under the surface while Shinji quickly rushed to a nearby elevator before he was attacked again. As he reached it and was being lowered, the angel fired again, further damaging Unit 01 before escaping below the surface.

Misato quickly turned to Makoto. "What's the status on the pilots?"

Makoto swiftly read the monitor. "Both pilots are okay. Their nerve functions are shaky, but there is no physical damage."

"Good!" said Misato. "Remove them to from their entry plugs immediately. Have them sent to the medic bay for observation."

"This was embarrassing…" said Steve in a gloomy mood.

Above the angel set itself into position before stopping and lowering what looked like a drill. It penetrated the ground and began to bore its way further downward.

After about 15 minutes passed, the team inside the command bay calmed down and assessed the situation.

"How are the Evas?" asked Misato.

"Could be a lot better," said Ritsuko. "Unit 02's chest plate had been melted down to the second layer. Thanks to Unit 01's interference, however, the damage to both the Eva and its pilot were was much less severe than it could have been. Unit 01's right arm has been blown off, and the back armor has sustained damage as well. Thankfully, both Evas are still operational, although it will take some time to replace the arm. Far too much time to have it regenerated before the angel reaches headquarters."

"How much time do we have?" asked Katsuragi.

"The angel is currently using some sort of drilling device to bore its way into headquarters." said Makoto. "At the rate it is going at, we estimate that the angel will reach the Geo-front in approximately 10 hours."

"I see…" said Misato as she went into deep thought.

"Is Unit 00 operational, yet?" asked Adams.

"Negative," said Ritsuko. "Our timing was bad. Unit 00 is currently being taken apart in preparation for its upgrades. As of right now, it's inoperative."

"Damn…" said the tactical advisor. "So much for a three pronged attack."

"How are our chances with both Unit 01 and 02 attacking simultaneously up close?" asked Misato.

"Not good," answered Makoto. "Magi calculations, taking into account the missing arm on Unit 01, have given the likely hood of victory up close a measly 2.3. We still don't have a lot of data on the angel, but it is believed that its targeting range is far greater than the Eva's minimum range to neutralize the angel AT Field."

"If we can't neutralize the angel's AT field, how can we beat the angel?" asked Adams.

Misato continued to think. The situation seemed pretty hopeless. They were up against the mightiest angel yet, but it had to have some weakness. "It's like an impenetrable fortress."

"It's still has to have a weakness," said Adams. "The city walls of middle age Europe also seemed impenetrable to attacking forces, but they found way around them. They would toss the corpses of plague carrying dogs over the walls with catapults and let the disease kill off their enemies. Its weakness is there, we just have to find it."

Misato continued to think until the lights up stairs suddenly clicked on she put on a clever grin and stood up. "I've got it! I know how to beat it!" She then spoke to everyone about her idea. "We'll use a pinpoint concentrated attack on the enemy. With enough power behind the shot, I believe we can penetrate its AT Field without putting the Evas in range of its particle beam."

Everyone in the room nodded at the idea, including Adams. "Sound good to me."

Misato narrowed her eyes in the American's direction. "What this? You actually agree with me?"

Adams shrugged his shoulders. "What? It really is a good idea."

"Humph," grunted the Director of Operations. "If you think you're going to get on my good side, you're way off."

Steven rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm heading to the weapons department. Page me if you need me for anything."

Misato then turned to Maya. "Ibuki! Check on the status of the pilots and report to me the moment you know how they're fairing."

"Roger!" said Maya.

Ritsuko approached her long time friend, having doubts in her mind. "You think you idea will work?"

Misato sighed. "Well it'll still be a long shot, only this time it'll be more literally."

"Ha ha!" responded the blond scientist. "Still have a sense of humor I see."

"Yeah," said Misato calmly. She then looked at her friend with curiosity. "Hey, since we might die if this plan doesn't work, you mind telling me who your lover is?"

Ritsuko gritted her teeth in anger. "If you need me, I'll be over seeing the repairs on the Evas!" She then marched off out the door."

Misato chuckled a bit, trying to release her stress before looking at Makoto. "Send out some decoys towards the target. We'll need more information before we can move on with our plan.

-

About an hour later, Shinji was lying in a hospital bed, having random dreams about nothing. His dreams then drift off into what seemed like the somewhat distant future. He was in his Eva. He stood alone in what looked like Tokyo 3, except that it was torn to shreds by recent combat. He saw a figure in front of him. A large figure, almost twice the size as the Eva. It looked humanoid, but it was also very demonic. It slowly flapped its gigantic bat-like wings. It then turned its head toward Shinji. There he took in a glimpse of a pair of emerald green eyes. Its stare was of pure evil. An evil that Shinji had never felt before. It was then that the figure began to chuckle. The chuckle soon turned to laughter and it got louder and louder. Loud, maniacal laughter. As the laugh grew louder and louder, Shinji's heart pounded harder and harder. He was soon overwhelmed with fear. The world around him went blink, as if the very epitome of evil had just swallowed him.

Shinji bolted from his nightmare only to realize that he was in a bed. A hospital bed to be exact. He gave a long heavy sigh as he soon knew that the whole experience was just a dream. He then laid back and tried to relax. It was then that he knew something was wrong. 'Shit! We lost the battle against the angel didn't we? Am I dead? No I'm alive. I guess we either found a way to beat the angel, or we're still stalling it. I hope it's the former.'

It was then that the door opened, revealing Rei Ayanami. She was pushing a cart with food on it. Shinji saw her and felt slightly timid. Surely she had heard about the rumor that had spread through the school. Shinji figured that she was probably mad at him all over again. "Ayanami…"

Rei lifted the tray of food and placed on the young Ikari's lap. "I was ordered to bring you food. You will have to move out soon enough."

Shinji stared at his food and couldn't find the urge to eat it. He looked around the room and noted that it was empty with the exception of him and Rei. Shinji felt it was best to talk to her about the incident of two weeks ago. "R…Rei? About that one time. You know, when I was in your house."

"What about it?" asked Rei as she poured a glass of milk.

Shinji swallowed hard. "You know that the whole school knows about it now, right? More or less."

"Yes," spoke the young albino blankly.

"Um…" said Shinji as he searched for words. "Are you mad at me for what happened?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Ayanami as she put the cup of milk on Shinji's tray.

"I…I just think you should be," said Shinji. "I'm really sorry, but I deserve the worst for doing what I did."

"If you are sorry, then what difference does it make?" asked Rei.

Shinji blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Ayanami continued. "You apologized to me and you did not harm me physically. You left promptly and the incident is over. Why should I be upset over something that happened in the past?"

"I don't know," answered Shinji. "I sorta told Asuka about it and now she hates my guts. She then told the whole school about it and now the whole school hates me. The whole thing's tearing me apart."

"The rumors will pass," said Rei. "You shouldn't dwell on what people think of you. Many people have spread rumor about me in the past. People eventually forget about them."

Shinji frowned when he heard Rei talk about how people would make rumors about her. It was sad that people could be mean to her. She certainly didn't deserve it "That's sad, Rei."

"Do not worry about me," said Rei. "Right now you should get something to eat and prepare for you next mission. I'll return soon once the mission parameters are set to inform you on what to do."

Shinji nodded as he watched the girl walk away. Before she left Shinji called out to her. "Rei!" As Rei turned to face him, Shinji smiled back at her, a light tear going down his eye. "Thank you, Rei. Thank you for forgiving me. I feel a little better now."

Rei nodded and walked out the door. She was surprised to see that there was someone on the other side of the door. It was Asuka, who had apparently been ease-dropping in Rei and Shinji's conversation for several minutes. Rei acknowledged her presence. "Pilot Sohryu."

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the First Child. "I over heard your conversation with the Third. How could you forgive him for what he did?"

"I think the real question is how can I forgive you for letting the school know about it," spoke Ayanami as she began to walk around the Red-head.

Asuka stepped in front of the albino once again. "Don't get smart with me! I did what I did because it's what he deserved. It boggles my mind that you disagree."

"It's none of you business how I feel about it," retorted Rei. "There are more important issues at hand than what Ikari did two weeks ago."

"I get it," said the German Red-head. "You think you're too good for me, huh? Fine, be that way!"

"Think what you want," said Rei. "Personally, I think it would be best if you focused on you mission rather than Pilot Ikari's problems. If you don't, you will be distracted in you mission. After all, you will have to work with him, regardless of what you think of him."

"Don't give advice, you amateur!" yelled Asuka. "Who do you think you are?"

Rei decided not to answer Asuka anymore and walked around her and down the hall. Asuka was left to brood in her anger. However the pilot of Unit 02 knew that there was wisdom in what the albino had said.

'Dammit! She's right!' thought Asuka. 'I need to get a grip and start thinking about beating the angel. I need to forget about that pervert and concentrate." She then began to rub her temples to try and calm herself down. "Concentrate! Concentrate!"

-

Misato, Makoto, and Ritsuko were sitting in the command bay, looking over the details. They looked rather stressed and it was obvious that they were high strung.

"This doesn't look good, does it?" asked Misato.

"Well, on the bright side, the pilots are okay," said Ritsuko.

"That's our only bright point," said Misato.

"We've sent several decoys in and they've given us a better idea as to what's going on," continued Hyuga. "We know that the targeting range for the angel is about 3 kilometers. At the range, we are unlikely to be able to neutralize its AT Field, so we have to penetrate its AT Field while it's at full power."

"How much power would be needed to penetrate?" asked Misato.

"According to our calculations about 180,000,000 kilowatts, ma'am," answered Ritsuko. "That a lot of power."

"Tell me about it." said Misato. "Do we even have a weapon that can handle that much power?"

"Not that I know of," said Ritsuko. "Our Model 20 positron rifle can't handle that much power.

"I heard the JSSDF has a rifle we could use," said Makoto. "It's still experimental, and we don't know if we'll be able to get a hold of it, but I'm sure it's the best chance we have."

"That what you think!" screamed a voice in the background. Everybody turned to face it to face it was Adams, whose face was beaming with pride. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce that we've just finished development of out Model 22 Positron Rifle. Upon learning the capabilities of the angels based on previous battles, I realized that we needed to scrap the Model 21 in exchange for something a whole lot more powerful. Yep, I've really out done myself this time."

"Really? Can it handle 180,000,000 kilowatts?" asked Misato with a smug look on her face.

Adams laughs in triumph. "Of course it can! 180,000,000 is…" Suddenly, Adams realized how large the number really was. "Wait a minute! 180,000,000 Kilowatts! Are you kidding me?"

It was Misato's turn to laugh. "What's the matter? I thought your gun was super powerful. Oh well, so much for that. I guess we'll have to stick with the rifle that the JSSDF has."

Adams swallowed hard. He knew that the amount of power needed for the weapon was ridiculous, but he also knew that he couldn't get up staged by the JSSDF. He took a deep breath and spoke. "One shot."

"What's that?" asked the Director of Operations.

"I can guarantee one shot," said Adams. "No more, no less."

Misato nodded upon hearing his words. "Okay, we'll go with the Model 22 for this operation."

Adams was thoroughly surprised. "Really? You want to use my weapon?"

"Absolutely!" answered Katsuragi as she got up and put and hand on his shoulder. "After all, the way I see it, if your gun fails, you'll be personally responsible the death of the entire human race. Don't want to put any pressure on you, after all. You better get to work."

Adams was beginning to feel really nervous about the situation. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to use his gun. In any case, he needed to get working and fast. He quickly nodded and ran off toward the weapons department, hoping one shot would be all that was needed.

After he left, Ritsuko turned to Misato in a furious mood. "Are you fucking insane! You're going to risk the lives of the entire human race just so you can get back at Adams?"

Misato smiled and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to see to it that we get the rifle from the JSSDF as well. We'll use that one as a back up in case the first one fails. One of them is bound to work."

Ritsuko calmed down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I sure hope you're right. That's a lot of power." Ritsuko then blinked in confusion. "Where are we going to get that kind of power anyway? You're going to have to pull a lot of strings to pull that off."

Misato put on a huge grin. "Just call me the Puppet Master!"

-

It was late at night. The site for the operation was set. Miles upon miles of cable and cooling system were being laid out and tested. Both positron rifles were built and set into position. Everything was prepared with one exception. The pilots needed to be briefed.

Both Shinji and Asuka were standing outside in their plug suits in front of Misato, Ritsuko and Adams.

"Okay, listen up you two," began Misato as she pointed to both rifles. "These weapons are positron rifles. One of them was developed in our weapons department. The other was developed by the Japan Strategic Self Defense Force. However, neither has ever been field tested, especially with the amount of power that we're pumping into them."

Asuka raised her hand. "So what you're telling us is that neither could work."

"Precisely," said Ritsuko.

Both Shinji and Asuka sweat-dropped.

'That's just great,' thought Asuka.

'This mission is doomed,' thought Shinji.

Misato continued the briefing. "As of right now, our plan is to start off with our Model 22 rifle, with Asuka as the gunner. This is for two main reasons. Asuka's synch ratio is a lot higher than Shinji's and would thus be the most accurate. Precision is necessary to succeed in this mission. The second reason involves the fact that Unit 01 is missing an arm right now. With only one arm, it's unlikely that Shinji could hold back the recoil of the shot, reducing the chance of the shot being accurate."

'That's a relief,' thought Shinji. 'For once, the weight of saving humanity isn't put directly on my shoulders.'

Ritsuko spoke again. "You will still have a part to play, Shinji." She then points to what looked like a giant shield. "You will be holding that to defend Asuka in case the angel retaliates. It's part of a single stage to orbit rocket that we redesigned for this mission. It has an ultra electro-magnetic coating to give it some better protection, but it still won't last long against the angel's particle beam. We've calculating about 17 seconds."

Any relief that Shinji had felt before was now removed. 'Great, I'm the one that has to jump in the way of that beam. That totally makes my day.'

"If for any reason…" spoke Misato. "That the first shot misses its mark, we'll need you to immediately switch to the second rifle. That way, we can transfer power to that rifle right away and so we won't have to wait for the gun to cool. It's probably likely that the angel will retaliate by then, so quickness is of the essence. The faster you fire the second shot, the less time that Shinji will have to block the angel's shot. Understood?"

After both Shinji and Asuka nodded, Misato turned to Adams. "Anything you'd like to say about the rifle before we begin the operation?"

Adams was in his own world. He had obvious doubts about whether the Model 22 could hold out to so much power, and he looked extremely stressed out about the whole situation.

"Adams!" yelled Misato to get his attention.

Adams jumped as he realized he was being spoken to. "Wha? Oh…yeah. Ok. Listen. I don't know about the JSSDF Rifle, but I'm fairly certain that you'll only going to get one shot out of the Model 22 before the weapon will be too hot to fire safely. If you miss your first shot, I highly recommend that you do not fire the weapon again. To be honest, there's a decent chance that the weapon could blow on the first shot. Just thought you'd like to know."

Both pilots nodded in a less than enthusiastic way. "Thanks for the information," said Asuka. "I think…"

"We'll begin the operation at zero hundred hours. Dismissed!" said Misato.

-

It was late and the night air carried a chilling breeze that seemed to hit Shinji to the bone, even through the warmth if the plug suit. The reality was that it wasn't really the wind that was bothering him. It wasn't the mission, either. Something else was on his mind. He looked in the direction of his fellow pilot. He noted that her face has a look of sheer determination. Her face was like stone, completely focused at the task at hand. It was a different side of Asuka, one that the young Ikari had yet to have seen before tonight. He began to wonder what was on her mind. Despite all that she did to him the past few days, he didn't want to hate her. He didn't want to hate anybody, and he certainly didn't want anyone to hate him. He began to wonder if he could ever get along with Asuka, especially since she knew about the incident with him and Rei. Her silence didn't reassure him any, and he knew that he had to say something about it. He figured that now was as good a time as any, since there was the chance that this could be their last night alive.

Shinji swallowed hard before speaking. "A…Asuka? About what happened between me and Rei…"

Asuka interrupted. "Forget about it. Now is not the time to bring it up. There are more important matters at hand."

Shinji lowered his head as he continued. "Well…I just figured that this might be the last day of our lives, and I figured that if we don't get it out of the way, we might never get a chance."

"What makes you say that?" asked Asuka as she turned to look in his direction. "What makes you think were going to die tonight?"

Shinji was silent for a moment. "Well, there is a chance that something might go wrong with the guns or the angel might attack. You never know."

Asuka stood up and gave Shinji a stern look. "You see? That's the biggest difference between you and me. You don't have confidence in anything. You're so pessimistic that it's almost disgusting. Stop it! It's holding you back."

Shinji gave a heavy sigh as he listened to her criticism. "Sorry…"

"Listen," said Sohryu. "Whenever I do a task, no matter what it is, I go in with the belief that I will succeed in doing it. Not some of the time, not even most of the time, but every time. And you know what? I'm good at what I do because I truly believe I'm the best. How can you possibly believe that you'll be a good pilot when you're so cynical?"

"But what about earlier today?" asked Shinji. "We got our butts kicked. There was nothing we could have done to stop that."

"It was true that I was attacked before I could react," said Asuka. "But so what? If I had come in with your attitude would it have changed anything?"

"No," said the brown-haired boy. "I'm just saying that there are things we have no control over. How can you be so sure of yourself if you don't know for sure that you'll succeed?"

"Let me ask you this," said Asuka. "What's the point of worrying about things we can't control? Sure, something could go wrong, but even if it does, at least I went in giving it my all, and for that I'm not going to have any regrets."

Asuka turned her head towards the wind and looked out in the direction of the city. The wind blew her hair back, flapping it with the wind. Shinji watched her as she did this. As he did so, a slight smile crept over his face. It was like talking to a completely different person. The Asuka he just spoke to was completely different from the person that he had known for the last week and a half. There was no bullshit fake personalities, no bratty arrogance, and no self centered nature, just what truly lied beneath. It was as if she was on fire, a bright beacon of strength and power that penetrated that night. For a moment, Shinji forgot all about what had happened between the two of them up till now. Right now, he admired her strength…and her beauty.

Asuka looked at the watch that built into the plug suit. "It's time. We need to get ready."

Shinji nodded and got up to head towards his Eva. Before he had reached it, however, he heard the voice of his partner. "Good luck. You better cover my ass our there. Whether I like it or not, my life may depend on you."

Shinji turned to face her and nodded. "Right."

-

"Transfer all power directly to Unit 02!" order Misato.

"Roger!" said the crew as they pressed some buttons in their control pads. Huge amounts of electricity were now being sent towards them, taxing the hurriedly built cooling systems. It was then that Misato spoke to Asuka. "Listen up, Asuka. The power of the entire nation of Japan is under your control now. I have full confidence that you'll put it to good use. Stay sharp and hopefully this operation will go without a hitch."

"Roger!" said Asuka has she began to take aim.

Misato then looked to Shinji. "Shinji, watch for anything that might endanger Unit 02. You're her only line of defense."

"Understood," said Shinji as he raised the shield with his remaining hand.

After everything seemed prepared, Misato gave the word. "Begin operation!"

The power from the electricity being sent to the gun was building within the rifle it could be seen that the rifle was being pushed to its limits from the raw energy. Adams had his fingers crossed, praying that it would work without blowing up and hit its target.

Asuka's targeting computer began to close in. "Target will be centered in 10...9...8...7...6...5..."

It was then that Shigeru noticed a huge energy spike coming from the angel. "There's an energy reaction coming from the target!"

The entire team's hearts jump to there throats, including Misato's. "No! Not now!"

"Fire it now!" screamed Adams in a panic.

"3...2...1...NOW!" screamed Asuka as she pulled the trigger, unleashing the full power of the blast at the target. Unfortunately, the angel attacked at the same moment, sending its particle beam in the opposite direction. The two beam were heading straight for each other, but rather than hitting, they disrupted each other's flight path, both missing their mark. The positron shot merely blew up a city block. The particle shot, however, hit the much more vital location. The other positron rifle.

The team watched in horror as the JSSDF rifle disintegrated from the blast. More than anyone else, Adams had lost hope. "It's over…We lost…"

Misato swallowed hard and didn't give up. "Asuka, you need to exchange fuses and wait for the gun to cool down! See to it that you wait as long as possible before taking the shot!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Asuka as she changed the fuses.

"You can't do that!" yelled Adams. "There's no way in hell that it can fire a second time. It's going to blow!"

"We don't have a choice, Adams!" screamed the Director of Operations. "Right now you better pray to God that you're wrong!"

Shigeru made another announcement. "The target is beginning to fire again!"

"Shit!" screamed everyone, including Asuka.

"My targeting computer is still counting down!" exclaimed Asuka. "I don't have time!"

It was then that the angel launched its shot directly at Unit 02. Despite the incredible speed of the blast, Asuka could see it coming and could feel her life flashing before her eyes. The beam never hit however. Something blocked it. That something was Shinji.

Asuka looked up to see that Shinji blocking the blast with his shield. "About time you got there!"

"Just hurry!" said Shinji as he tried to hold on.

The targeting computer continued to count down. "10...9...8...7...6..."

"It's going to blow! It's going to blow! It's going to blow!" screamed Adams in hysteria.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"HIT THE DECK!" screamed the American as he jumped to the ground and took cover.

"NOW!" screamed Asuka as she pulled the trigger. Miraculously, the gun held together for the shot and it launched itself perfectly straight through its target, destroying the angel.

A huge sigh of relief came over everyone before they started to cheer. The operation was a success. Everyone began to look towards Adams, who was still on the ground prone, expecting to die. A few moments later, Adams looked around and realized that everything was okay. He stood up and brushed himself off before putting on a huge grin. His head literally swelled three sizes. "Well, I guess I should give my self more credit. Sometimes I really do amaze myself."

Misato groaned in exasperation. "That's just great. Just what we need, an even more cocky and arrogant American."

Ritsuko nodded in agreement. "You're telling me?"

Misato then looked towards the bridge bunnies. "What's the status of the pilots?"

"Both pilots are okay." confirmed Maya. "Shinji's life signs are a little weak, but definitely within safe parameters."

"What's the status of Unit 01?" asked Ritsuko.

"The shield had melted through," said Makoto. "But the damage that Unit 01 has taken isn't too serious."

"Good," said Misato. "Send a recovery team to the pilots immediately."

"While we're at it…" said Adams. "How has the rifle held out?"

"Take a look," said Maya as she pointed to the image displaying it. The rifle had completely melted down and was now nothing more than a huge pile of semi-molten steel.

Adams was less than pleased to see this. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-

It was the next day. Misato and Asuka were at home. The young redhead was busying herself with what looked like homework. Misato however was getting ready to leave. "Asuka, I'm going to pick up Shinji from the hospital. Do you want to come along?"

Asuka lifted her head from her work, looking somewhat unsure. "Uh…I can't. I have a lot of back homework to do. It's ridiculous as to how much work they assigned."

"Okay," said Misato. "It's your choice." She then picked up her purse and was one her way.

The hospital was rather quiet at the moment. With even more people leaving the city, accident were on the decline. It was almost spooky walking down some of the halls. It was then that she came across a familiar, unpleasant face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Adams, who was in a decent mood for a change. "What? I'm not allowed to visit Shinji? It's not like I was the only one. Touji and Kensuke are visiting him right now."

Misato crossed her arms, still trying to be rude. "Evan so, it just feels weird to me that you spend so much time around kids that are almost young enough to be your children."

"So what?" replied the American. "I think these kids need a good role-model around."

Misato struggled to keep a straight face. "You…a role-model?"

Adams tried to change the subject. "So how come Asuka isn't here?"

Misato took a deep breath before answering, trying to forget the Americans previous statement. "She…she had to stay home. She had a lot of homework."

Adams raised an eyebrow. "Come on! Are you serious? Her life was saved by him, and she won't even put down some homework to see if the kid's alright?" He leaned in closer toward Misato. "You want to know what I think? I think that she doesn't like him very much."

"That's ridiculous!" said the Director of Operations. "They're getting along just fine."

"Goes to show how much you know," responded Steven. "She's not as good a person as you think she is. In fact, from what I've heard from Touji, she's been making him rather miserable, especially at school. And she's not getting along with Rei, either."

"I don't believe you!" said Misato sternly. "Asuka's a good kid, and I'm sure her and Shinji are getting along."

Adams shrugged. "Go ahead and ask him yourself then. It's not my problem. I have others things to worry about, like how I'm going to be in the U.S. next week."

"Unit 03..." mumbled Misato. "Do we even have a pilot for it?"

"I don't know," said Adams as he began to leave. "It's not my job to recruit pilots. Personally, I think that these kids would have to nuts to want to pilot these things. Anyway, see ya."

Misato didn't respond back as she walked to Shinji's room.

Shinji was wearing a pair of headphones attached to a CD player that appeared to be playing rock music. From the look on his face, it seemed obvious that the music didn't suit his tastes. "Um…it's good…I guess…"

"Oh come on!" yelled Touji. "You're telling me that you prefer Mozart to this?"

Shinji seemed reluctant to answer, at least until Misato entered the room. He took off the head phones and greeted her. "Hey Misato!"

"Hey Shinji!" spoke the guardian in a cheerful mood. "Great job last night! How are you feeling?"

"Good," responded Shinji. "The doctor said I should be clear to leave soon."

"Great!" said Misato as she looked at the other two boys. "I'm glad to see you guys are keeping him company."

"We're trying to expand his tastes in music," said Touji. "He listened to nothing but classical music. It's like he's stuck in the 1800's."

Misato gave a light chuckle. "Well I guess that better than some of the music they have today. I was glad when rap and hip hop died, but they go and replace it with something worse. It's become to commercialized."

Kensuke began looking behind Misato. "Hey, is Asuka here?"

Misato shook her head. "No, she had homework to do."

"Figures…" spoke Shinji under his breath. A part of him was hopeful that the event of last night would help end the bitterness between the two of them. However, it did not seem the case.

Touji looked at his watch and frown. "Aw man. We gotta go. I'm supposed to go to the dentist today. What a drag…"

"Why do I have to go?" asked Kensuke.

"Cause I don't wanna go to the dentist on my own, okay?" answered Touji as he grabbed his wrist.

"What's the big deal about the dentist?" asked the four-eyed boy with and eye-brow raised.

"Shut up!" yelled Touji as he headed out the door. He looked back to Misato one last time. "See ya later Misato. Oh and you too, Shinji." And they were gone.

Misato look to Shinji with a smirk. She could she that Shinji was disappointed with the fact that Asuka wasn't here. "You okay? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine," said Shinji. "I just want to get out of here."

"I have a question for you," said Katsuragi. "Are there any issues going on between you and Asuka? I was just wondering."

Shinji was silent for a few moments. He was hoping that this question wouldn't come up as he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her about what's been going on between the two of them without letting Misato know about what happened at Rei's house. He figured denial was the best option. "We…we're fine…"

Once again, Shinji proved that he was a terrible liar and Misato knew it. She gave a deep sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I'm not sure what been going on between the two of you, but if there is a problem, don't you think you should let me know?"

"It's not that big a deal…" said Shinji. "It's only minor stuff between us."

Misato rubbed her hand in his hair. "I know what it is. You've been a little jealous lately, haven't you? I know I've been giving Asuka a lot of attention lately." She then put her hand to her chin and thinks for a moment. "I know! I'll take you out for some ice cream. How does that sound?"

Shinji smiled at his guardian. "That sounds pretty good."

"It's a date!" exclaimed Misato cheerfully. "Just don't get anything too expensive. You know how tight my budget is."

"I know," said Shinji with a yawn. "So can I leave now?"

-

Several hours later, both Shinji and Misato return home with ice cream cones in their hands. Asuka was still sitting at the table, finishing the last worksheet. Misato was impressed. "Wow, you sure got those done fast."

Asuka smiled with pride as wrote the last sentence. "It was easy. Most of this stuff I learned years ago. Child's play really." She then notices the ice cream cones that both Misato and Shinji have. "Hey, where's mine?"

"Sorry, Asuka. I was sorta just buying for the two of us," said Misato as she put her purse down.

"That's not fair." whined the red-head. "Why is he given special treatment?"

"Because he just got out of the hospital," answered Misato. "If you wanted some, you should have come along."

"How could I?" asked Asuka as he picked up the stack of papers. "See how far behind I was?"

Misato groaned silently and opened her purse. "Look, if you want some ice cream, I give you some money to buy some for yourself."

"Forget it. It's not the same," grunted Asuka with her arms crossed.

Misato gave a deep sigh as she then noticed that Shinji was in the living room, watching TV. He and Asuka hadn't even so much as looked at each other let alone talk. "So aren't you going to talk to Shinji? He just got back you know."

Asuka gave a quite groan as she got up and walked into the living room. Putting on her bullshit smile, she addressed Shinji with all the sticky sweetness of a candy apple. "Hi Shinji! How are you?"

Shinji blink momentarily as he tried to discern what was with the red-head. "Uh…fine…"

"That's great!" beamed Asuka as she then walked back towards the kitchen. She was stopped by Misato.

"Aren't you going to thank him, too?" asked the purple-haired guardian with a commanding tone.

Asuka turned around and, with the smile still in place, tried her best to spit out a thank you. "Th…thank…you…"

Shinji gave a look of utter confusion. "Uh…for what?"

"Tell him, Asuka," pressured Misato. "Why are you thinking him?"

Asuka struggled to maintain her composure. "Thank you for…uh…" Asuka gave up. "I can't do it! He doesn't deserve it!"

Misato rubbed her temples as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Okay, what is the problem? I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She started with Asuka. "Okay, why is it that Shinji doesn't deserve to be thanked for saving you last night?"

Asuka turned her head away from Misato. "You don't know him like I do."

Misato raised and eye-brow. "Is that so? What is it that I don't know about him?"

Asuka turned back to face Misato. "There something I have to tell you!"

Shinji's heart suddenly jumped to his throat. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and in desperation he jumped to the TV and turned it on manually while turning the volume extremely high. "Boy I love this show!"

Misato responded by puling the plug to the TV. "Continue Asuka."

"He did something really perverted at Rei's place." said Asuka with what sounded like satisfaction.

Misato glanced briefly towards Shinji before returning her gaze towards Asuka. "Oh really…go on."

"It was an accident!" screamed Shinji is a desperate hope that maybe, just maybe, Misato wouldn't kill him went all was said and done.

Asuka then went and explain the entire situation that occurred several weeks ago, trying her best not to spare any details. She also was careful to note that Touji and Kensuke were also involved. When she was finished, she waited as Misato processed the whole thing. "Well, that's what happened."

Misato nodded slightly and turned towards Shinji. "Is this true?"

Shinji was silent for a few moments. He was overwhelmed with shame, and he deeply regretted ever setting foot in Rei's house. "Yeah, it's true."

Misato continued to nod. "How does Rei feel about all this? Have you apologized to her yet?"

Shinji took a deep breath. "She seems fine I guess. She doesn't seem mad at me. And I've apologized to her multiple times. It really was an accident. I never meant for it to happen."

Misato nodded one last time before making a conclusion. "Well, if she was okay with it, I don't see the problem. It was pretty rude, but as long as you apologized, I guess it's fine."

Asuka smirked triumphantly before realizing what Misato just said. "What? Are you kidding me?"

Misato shrugged as she went to the kitchen to grab a beer. "Hey, what can I say? Boys will be boys. I can't believe he had it in him."

Asuka was at a loss for words. "Wha…th…who…deh…What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing," said Misato as she opened her beer. "Actually, if she didn't freak out, maybe she likes him."

Shinji felt a humongous sense of relief come over him. He was really glad that Misato didn't freak out and was in fact almost happy for him. He felt emboldened by the situation and spoke up. "There's more! Asuka went and told the whole school about it."

Misato's eyes widened as she looked in Asuka's direction. "You did what? How could you do that? He has enough trouble socializing at school as it is!"

Asuka tried to justify her actions. "Well…I thought that the school should know. He might do something perverted if no one was looking."

"That's ridiculous!" yelled Misato as she finished her first beer. "You and I both know that he's practically harmless."

"Everybody hates me now because of it!" added Shinji. "They hate Touji and Kensuke, too."

"That settles it," said Misato. "Asuka, I want you to go to school tomorrow and clear this whole thing up."

Asuka was appalled. "I can't do that! Everyone will hate me for it!"

"That's not my problem," said Misato as she went to get another beer. "Now I'm hoping that this whole situation will come to pass and that you two will start to get along. Understand?"

Asuka looked at both Misato and Shinji with all the bitterness of strychnine. She then stormed off towards her room, slamming the door upon entering.

Shinji approached Misato with extreme gratitude. "I'm so glad that you did this for me. How can I repay you?"

"You can start by cooking dinner," said Misato as she open the second can and took a sip. "By the way, as punishment, you will now be responsible for everyone's chores for the next week, and you'll have to wash my car."

"What?" asked Shinji with a sudden anxiety. "Why?"

"To teach you a lesson," said the purple-haired guardian as she took another sip. "I'm not going to let you think that it's okay to go around acting like a peeping Tom."

Shinji hung his head in disappointment. "Okay fine…it's not like it'll be all that different from what usually happens."

-

"See? I told you! She's the perfect woman!" said Touji.

The three stooges were on their way to school. Shinji had already confessed what had occurred the night before, and, needless to say, they were very relieved my Misato's reaction.

"She's something alright…" said Shinji. "I just hope that Asuka is willing to keep her end of the bargain."

"You're not the only one," said Kensuke. "The last thing I need is another beat down."

The three boys had finally reached the school. Each of them swallowed hard as walked through the doors. Unsurprisingly, the hallways were filled with cold staring eyes. Whispers could be heard as the stooges slowly crept their way towards class, hoping to avoid conflict. They were not so fortunate.

"Hey! You guys got a lot of nerve showing you face around here again!" yelled a rather large boy behind them. He was accompanied by three other boys who were also large in size. "We're gonna teach you another lesson!"

Soon other members of the school began to surround the three unfortunate boys, blocking their escape.

"We're done for!" screamed Shinji. "And to think I thought an angel would kill me!"

"I wish it were an angel!" said Kensuke. "At least we'd die a quick, painless death!"

Meanwhile, Asuka and Hikari were walking down the hall nearby, discussing the usual stuff. "I can't believe my date was cut short by a stupid angel. Now I don't know when I'll get my chance to be with Kaji again."

"Well, that's the price you pay to be a hero," said Horaki as she noticed the crowd of people down the hall. "Hey, what's going on down there?"

Asuka looked at the crowd and made an inference. "It's probably some mob trying to beat up that dork and his two cronies."

Hikari shrugged in disinterest. "It serves them right. Come on, let's head to class before we're late."

Asuka hesitated. She knew that she was supposed to find a way to clear Shinji's name, but she also knew that doing so would mean losing popularity, which was a very important resource to the German red-head. Ultimately, she knew that she had to do the right thing. "Um…why don't we check it out?"

Hikari blinked in surprised. "Uh…okay. If you want."

The two girls ran up to the crowd to see what was happening.

The three stooges were trying to shield themselves from the garbage being thrown at them. Then one of the other boys slammed Shinji against a locker. Kensuke was slammed by another boy, and Touji was slammed two boys. The ring leader began cracking his knuckles. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

Shinji cowered against the locker, waiting for the blows to land. 'So much for Asuka coming to the rescue…'

Asuka stood on her toes to try to see over the crowd. She saw what was about to happen and gritted her teeth in frustration. 'This isn't fair. Why do I have to bail out that pervert? It's not like I lied.' She sighed in defeat. 'Dammit. Misato's right. He did help me beat that angel. It's the least I could do. That bastard is going to be my shit list for a LONG time.' She then darted into the crowd, forcing her way through.

"Asuka!" yelled Hikari. "What are you doing?"

The ring leader had just begun to raise his fist in order to land the first punch. Just before it landed, however, Asuka had stepped into the way. "Stop!"

The leader seemed surprised by the foreigner's action. "What are you doing?"

Soon, the crowd began to quiet down, many of the students curious as to why the girl was defending the pervert. Asuka was reluctant to answer. "Um…well…uh…"

"Step aside, girl," demanded the larger boy. "Don't be stupid!"

The crowd began to yell at Asuka, telling her to move. Some of them start throwing stuff at her. This aggravated the pilot of Unit 02. "Dammit, they're innocent!"

The group of boys raised an eyebrow each. "What?"

Behind Asuka, the three stooges smiled in relief.

'I can't believe it,' thought Touji. 'She's saving us.'

'Maybe she's not so bad after all,' thought Shinji.

'This must be proof that she loves me,' thought Kensuke.

The crowd noise died down slightly. Hikari got through the crowd and stood next to Asuka. "What are you saying? You're the one that told us what these guys did!"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" yelled the ring leader as the crowd noise built back up again, each of the student demanding an answer.

The demands weighed heavier and heavier on Sohryu as she tensed up in aggravation. She hated doing this. Every fiber of her soul fought against it, but somehow her conscience won out. In a burst of anger, she screamed her answer. "I LIED!"

The crowd fell silent. Several seconds passes like an eternity.

"There! I said it! I lied! Happy now!" screamed the red-head in rage.

The crowd began to converse among each other, many of whom were rather pissed that the whole ordeal was all over a lie. Many students walked away in disgust, some of them throwing thing at the red-head. The group of boy walked off, obviously a little upset and disappointed.

Shinji slowly approach Asuka to try and thank her. "Um…uh…th…th…"

Asuka interrupted him with a tone of death, not even bothering to turn to earth him. "Don't…talk to me…"

"But…I…" attempted Shinji.

"I said don't talk to me!" screamed Asuka, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Shinji and the other stooges took the hint and decided to walk away before they did anymore to piss her off.

Hikari approach Asuka, feeling both stunned and upset. "Asuka, you really made that whole thing up?"

Asuka took a deep breath and hung her head in shame. "I suppose you hate now."

"Well, I'm not happy," said Hikari. "Truthfully, most of the stuff the girls and I tell is total bullshit, but this was a pretty big lie. I'm not sure what to think."

Asuka's eyes watered slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. "Look, if you don't want to be my friend anymore… It's okay…"

"I'm saying that," said Horaki. "I just feel that if you wanted to be popular that badly that you would do something like that, I think there is a better way of doing it."

Asuka look her friend in the eyes. "I'm really sorry. Is there a way I can make it up?"

Hikari lowered her head to think. "Well, you can start by letting me see your homework for yesterday. I was too busy to finish mine last night."

Asuka gave a light smirk. "And here you are calling me dishonest."

"I hardly think that this is half as bad as what you did," said Hikari as the two of them walked to class. "By the way, if you tell anyone about this, I'll make you regret it."

"I bet," said Asuka as she opened her book bag for the assignment.

-

"What a relief…" said Touji as he leaned back on his desk. "Who'd thought that bitch had a conscience?"

"Yeah right," said Shinji. "Too bad she's going to hate me for the rest of my life. I can't wait to go home and deal with her shit."

"It's a good thing that she's in love with me," said Kensuke. "That's probably why she saved us."

"Please," said Touji. "The person we really need to thank is Misato. I bet that she's in love with me."

"You're both nuts…" said Shinji in mild exasperation. "Just my luck, some thing will come along to make my life even more miserable…"

-

Ritsuko was standing in front of Commander Ikari. She was once again holding a manila folder and she opened it up before speaking.

"We've just received the latest report from Marduk. It seems that we've located the Forth Child…"

-End Chapter 13-

Author's note: That's right! I'm going to add a new ACC. And to make things worse, it's going to be an Eva pilot ACC. I know what you're thinking. I've just single-handedly ruined the fanfic. Your alarm is totally understandable. There are almost no fanfics out there that have successfully pulled off an Eva pilot ACC. Trust me when I say that I'm not doing this because I think it's a good idea. I'm doing this because I want the challenge. I'm attempting the impossible. I just hope this isn't a mistake. Any last minute advice before I do this would be appreciated.

I also want to apologize for the lack of originality during the angel battle. I tried my best to put some new stuff in, but it's fairly difficult to do new things when you use the same angels. Like I said before, however, this angel was my partner's favorite, and he wanted it in there, so I put it in. I assure you that the material from this point on will become A LOT more original, and I have a whole line-up of new angels just waiting to get slaughtered. Once again, reviews are appreciated. Thank you!

Update: Well I need to apologize for taking so long to update. The truth is that my co-author and I are no longer friends. It's hard to end a friendship, especially when we had invested a great deal of time to both our friendship and this fanfic. I am going to continue the fanfic, but I have to admit that doing this alone is a little discouraging. Anyway, expect the next chapter a lot sooner than this rewrite. It'll be the first chapter that I have done alone, but I think I can do it. Thanks for your support! 


End file.
